Ocean Girl: 'Til the End of Time
by Cupcakedoll
Summary: Season 4 of the popular Australian series in novel form.
1. Chapter 1

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

Ocean Girl: 'Til the End of Time

1 The Light in the Water

On the wide ocean beyond the Great Barrier Reef one boat stood out on the water. A boy in scuba gear climbed the ladder and pulled himself aboard.

"How far did you get?" Brett asked, helping his brother off with the new deep-dive helmet.

"Um…" Jason checked the meter on his glove. "One… eighty-eight five."

"Deep! Some new toy!"

"Bet I can make two hundred."

"You're not going back under?" Brett groaned. They'd been doing tests all day and he'd always been the one stuck topside in the boat.

"One more time."

"Jase, I'm starving!"

"Tell me something new. Just keep your eyes on the cable." Jason said, fastened his helmet again and dropped over the side.

Brett was left watching the cable unwind in front of him and the storm clouds coming up behind. A few minutes passed, and a few more, then he realized the cable had gone slack.

Jason watched his depth meter. 193, 194… Then he thought he saw something down below. He wasn't deep enough for it to be the bottom. Must be a fish or a whale, or nothing. Jason lit a flare.

200, 201…

There _was_ something, and it was _glowing_…

Jason dropped the flare and it vanished into a sunlike blaze of white light. The water shuddered and Jason felt like he was being thrown around inside his suit. He grabbed his cable and pulled twice, the distress signal.

The cable pulled tight and Jason felt himself rising. Brett must have turned the winch on high speed.

198, 197, 196… the light faded. Jason turned and swam for the surface.

Brett was yelling before his brother even had the helmet off. "Idiot! I told you not to go down there again!"

"Let's get out of here!" Jason grabbed for the steering wheel.

"Whoa! What is it, what happened?" And when Jason didn't answer, "Hey look at the weather. You think we can get home in time?"

"Aw no…" Jason looked at the clouds and turned the boat towards another destination.

On the island the first high winds had come, making the trees sing. Neri was clearing her dishes out of the stream so they wouldn't be washed away. She didn't hear the boat arrive, but she heard the boys calling.

"Neri! Hi, Neri!"

Neri's face broke into a broad smile. "Hello! I come!"

Jason and Brett were waiting under the porch of Neri's little house. The house had been Jason's idea, after a particularly wet season. Even Neri liked to be dry sometimes. It wasn't much, just a shed made out of scrap wood with a little table and a bunk that Neri rarely slept on.

"Neri!"

"Was not expecting you, is good to see you!" Neri ran to them, and hugged Jason.

"Good to see you too."

"How're you settling in?" Brett asked as the first fat raindrops fell.

"Is good of you to build."

"Perfect on a day like this." Jason was still blushing from the hug as they ducked inside.

"I am used to the weather, but thank you for building it for me."

"It'll help keep our visitors dry anyway."

"Yeah, if it stays up." Brett shook one of the support poles and Jason whapped him.

"It will if you don't knock it down!"

"Just as well, Jason's got water on the brain."

"Hey!" Jason snapped, harsher than he really meant to, "I wasn't imagining that ok!"

"Imagining what?"

"Neri, something weird… something scary happened out there."

Neri started to ask what, but just then Jason's watch beeped with a call from home.

On the screen their mother's face said, "Where are you?"

"Anyone else there?"

"Only me and Winston." The view swung and Winston wiggled his fingers at the camera.

"With Neri." Brett answered the question. "We got caught in the storm."

"Great day you chose to try out that helmet."

"Not much point coming home now."

"All right, as long as you're back in the morning. Something pretty… surprising's turned up."

"Well, what?"

"We'll talk about it in the morning." Dianne said firmly.

"Ok then." Jason shrugged, guessing it wasn't anything bad.

Brett grabbed the screen, "Hey Winton, check out the palace!" He pointed it around and Winston got a shaky view of the ramshackle place, and Neri, who grinned and caroled, "Hello!"

Winston laughed and waved, "Hi Neri! Congratulations, all the comforts of home."

"Well, see ya." Brett said and cut the call.

On orca, the screen flashed blue and went to the orca logo. "I wonder what they'll think of it." Dianne said.

"Ah, they'll be knocked out, as Brett would say." Winston said cheerfully. He rolled his chair over to his equipment, a screen with a scan of the sea floor. "Now, this thing is still holding me up. I'm most perplexed."

"What, in the same area?" Dianne looked over his shoulder.

"Everything else is recharted. I can now account for every tectonic change under the ocean since the earthquakes—except here, right in our own backyard. I can't get an image. It's as though something's interfering with the scan."

Rain poured down steadily, blurring the night. A clap of thunder greeted Brett as he stepped outside the 'palace' to get some more rocks. He was trying to block the water coming in under one wall. Inside Jason was telling Neri what had happened.

"…this incredible blinding light, right out of the blue. And then these shockwaves, I couldn't do anything."

"You were so far down you must've been hallucinating." Was Brett's opinion. "Just forget about it."

"This was no hallucination."

"Where?" Neri asked."

"Out over the Mako abyss."

"May-ko?"

"It's a name they give one of the big trenches in the ocean, way out beyond the reef."

Brett put another stick on the fire. "Yeah, just about due east." He pointed.

"You know something?"

"No." Neri looked down, thoughtful. "Just know sometimes something out there feels… different."

Just then water started dripping on Jason's head. He scooted over quick and put a big shell under the leak. "Well that was close."

Neri was grinning. Suddenly a big hole fell open and the fire went out like a bucket of water had hit it. They were left in the dark. Neri shrieked with laughter. Brett said, "I told you!" Jason, completely soaked, couldn't keep from laughing too.

The next morning at home on Orca the boys got the big news.

"Commander?"

"Of Orca?" Jason and Brett said after a stunned silence.

Dianne looked sheepish. "Well they sort of hinted that if I applied I'd have a better than even chance of getting it. What do you think, me striding about issuing orders all day long?"

"You've been doing it to us for years." Jason joked, then more seriously, "You are just about the most senior officer here."

"I have to admit it's just a little bit tempting. If they want a scientist as commanding officer that suggests the focus of orca will swing back to its original purpose…"

"No more plans for an Orca city?"

"No. No more empire building." Dianne said as if she'd make sure of it herself. "Now, I'm due at mainland headquarters tomorrow so we've got tonight to decide."

"We're right behind you."

"Yeah, whatever!" Brett added, not quite caught up yet.

In the lab Winston looked up from the morning net news as his assistant came in. "Morning Cass! Any news from your parents?"

"Nah, not yet. I don't think their cruise ship's got communications, or else they're too busy with the second honeymoon thing." Cass wrinkled her nose. "I heard from Morgan though."

"And how is she?"

"What do you think? She loves the fancy American college but thinks it should have uniforms."

"Sounds like Morgan." Winston chuckled.

"Anyway," Cass said around a bite of candy bar, "Whatcha looking at?"

"This here." Winston tapped the screen, "I know, it's blank. The satellite's not getting anything back and radar waves just seem to fizzle out."

"What frequencies have you tried?"

"All the standard ones. Cass is that your only breakfast?"

Cass was already checking out unstandard frequencies. "Ok. It says here the waves in the gamma band can penetrate all known radar defenses."

"I thought you were studying part one this semester." Winston said with some wonder.

"I like to read ahead."

"But what sort of defense system could there be down there? Defense against what?"

"I dunno, but what have you got to lose?"

"I suppose I could give it a try…" Winston started typing.

The door hummed open and Brett and Jason came in. "Hey Cass, guess what's happening with Mum!"

"Ssh, he's connecting."

Brett saw the coordinates over Winston's shoulder. "The Mako abyss?"

"Yeah, that's where we can't get a reading."

"Not just yet but…" Winston nudged the dial over and suddenly they had a reading. "Look at that, goodness gracious! A perfect square deep in the ocean, surely too symmetrical to be a work of nature!"

Jason felt a chill. "That's where the light was! That's where it happened! I told you…"

They looked at each other, uncertain.

In another place, where people wore business suits with identification cards clipped to the front, a neat young man straightened his tie before he went in to see his boss.

"Agent Shelby." The director greeted him.

"Sir."

"You read the brief?"

"Yes sir, thoroughly sir. I've given it a lot of thought."

The director closed the blinds with a flick of his remote. Another wave brought the big wall screen to life. "Sit down."

Shelby sat, holding the inch-thick brief. "These radio signals…"

"We've been picking them up for some time. Here is the wave pattern. It originates in outer space."

"Outer space?"

"Yes. Targeting right here."

The screen was showing a bit of map, but Shelby didn't recognize where. "Clearly an alien presence."

"For the last three weeks someone or something in Egypt has been intercepting it and sending something back."

Oh, so it was Egypt. "No kidding?"

"You want the assignment?"

"I'm your man, sir."

"Good. Codename operation Sphinx. Get packed, you leave tomorrow."

With another "sir" Shelby got up and headed for the door. The director waited until he'd reached it before saying, "Your… partner will be Agent Houser."

Shelby stopped. "_Elly_ Houser?"

"It's what you call a magnetic anomaly." Winston said, "When radar picks up something of nonorganic origin. In the Mako abyss, where you experienced these phenomena while diving."

"It's one heck of a coincidence." Cass put in, "Maybe a sunken nuclear sub? Do you glow in the dark now?"

Jason whapped her.

"I suggest a closer look—a direct sonar scan from the surface."

"When?"

"No time like the present." Winston looked worried, more than his sometimes-solemn look.

"Aw no, I spent all day yesterday…"

"Then you stay home." Jason clapped his brother on the shoulder, "Winston can operate the scan. You watch in case Mum calls."

"Ok. Hey Cass—"

"Just a sec. Winston, what kind of scanner did you want—?"

They got a sonar bell signed out and got the necessary equipment loaded into the boat. Jason and Winston set out while Brett and Cass rode the lift back down.

Over the Mako abyss they dropped the sonar bell overboard and let it down on a long cable. As the scanner descended the picture on screen slowly cleared: the same topography they'd seen from the lab and the same square standing impossibly in the middle.

Jason saw a long floppy fin rise out of the water a ways away. He waved, even though the whale probably couldn't see him, even if it was the right whale.

"Jason look. We've almost reached depth."

Jason turned back to watch the screen. "That's it..?"

"Our magnetic anomaly. It's just ahead." They both looked, as if they could see anything on the surface.

At two hundred meters the scanner bell began to shake as shockwaves slammed through the water around it. Something below was angry.

Neri heard the water moving. _What? Earthquake, Charley?_

It didn't sound like an earthquake, quite. Not loud enough. Charley agreed, _Not earthquake. Other. Stay away?_

_ Jason is there. I go._

The screen flashed white static then back to the picture. Jason reached for the winch then jumped back. Green sparks were running up the cable.

"Oh my-"

"Winston, look out!" Jason went for the fire extinguisher. Their gear was covered in creeping green lightning. Things started to spark and smoke and Jason turned the fire extinguisher on the lot.

Below, Neri reached the scanner bell. The water was vibrating madly, noisy in her ears and her bones. For a long minute it was horribly uncomfortable, then the vibrations died away and she could look down and see the light. Brilliant, white light from the sea floor. Neri raised a hand to shield her eyes and imagined she could see bones through the flesh. The light was _singing—_like it welcomed her.

She reached out, and everything stopped. Now the only illumination was blue light drifting from above. Neri shook herself and kicked out for the surface.

"Light, bright light!" Neri told Jason, "It was beautiful! But when I go near, it stops. I will go back." She was smiling.

"Are you kidding? Stay away from there!"

"No. I must go back." The smile was gone and Neri's voice sounded like a low bell.

Jason was scared of whatever was down there. He wanted to go home and forget about it. But even more, he was worried about Neri. "Promise you won't go down without me."

Neri hadn't even thought of going down alone. "Jason..?"

"Sorry. It's just—whatever's down there messes up radar, it overloaded this stuff… it's dangerous. You could get hurt."

Winston put in, "Yes! Nothing should be able to block satellite scans. When something does what nothing should be able to do, be very careful."

"I will. But Jason, Winston, I must learn what makes the light. You help me?"

"Of course Neri."

Ellie Hauser had been pretty in college, but after working for Praxis for three years she dressed too neat for real beauty and her gray eyes had gone sharp and suspicious. But the job paid—really well. Ellie eased her red convertible up the long driveway and showed her id to security before parking at the main building.

In the director's office the two agents nodded to each other. "Agent Shelby."

"Agent Hauser."

The director said, "I am aware there have been certain… tensions between the two of you."

Ellie and Shelby exchanged glances. 'Tensions' was a polite way of saying they came close to truly hating each other.

"But you are both top agents, and professionals. And it's just because you have different skills that I want you to work together on this. Persistence will be required, as well as a maximum of subtlety and restraint. Remember you may well come face to face with extra-terrestrial biological entities."

"You really suspect an alien presence?"

"Something's gotta be intercepting those signals." Shelby dismissed the times they'd investigated for aliens and found none. He stood up and went to the map, and took a breath to begin a statement. The director sighed and put his chin on his hands.

"Now I've done some preliminary calculations sir, and I figure our subject—or sub_jects_—would have to be receiving the signal within a one mile radius of here—just west of Alexandria."

Ellie frowned, "You took into account the changed atmospheric vectors recorded in the past two months' report from the metrological office? Taking these figures on board I think you'll find the reception point is near Cairo—in fact somewhere near the Valley of the Kings."

Shelby tried not to look dismayed.

The director cut off their one-upping battle. "You're both on a secure flight to Egypt in ninety minutes."

Egypt. Wide desert, sprawling dirty city and the one river cutting through both. Outside the city towns of tents housed visiting scientists, anyone who couldn't afford a house on their research grant. The man waiting on the stone steps by the river did not look like a poor scientist. He was a dour brown-skinned man who dressed like the movies' idea of an Egyptologist.

The river was brown-black with receding flood, and pollution even here above the main part of the city. A woman in scuba gear walked out of the water. She spit out the mouthpiece and shook water off her body in disgust.

"What have you found?" The man demanded.

"Nothing."

"Keep trying—further upstream."

The girl ignored him and pulled a towel over her bathing suit. "I'm tired. Hungry. That water makes me feel sick. How much longer?"

"You must remember what we are seeking has been waiting for us for five thousand years! You must be patient."

She turned, revealing a fine, regal face maybe twenty years old. "But no more today. At dawn." She headed up the cliff trail to return to their camp where food and a freshwater shower waited.

Brett and Cass were checking out the commander's quarters, left vacant since Commander Wellington had transferred to a ship command.

"Check out the kitchen, looks more like an operating theater." Cass said, "No more mess hall!"

"I could get used to this!" Brett flopped down in a comfy chair. His family cabin didn't _have_ a sitting room, or a kitchen. Brett didn't even have a bedroom to himself and he wanted a place to put up his posters.

"What's in there?"

In the master bedroom a boy was sitting on the end of the bed playing a video game on the wall-mounted computer screen.

With the confidence of a native Orca resident Brett stepped in front of the screen. "What are you doing here?"

"Wot does it look like?"

Brett hadn't been very polite, but this boy was genuinely nasty.

"Have you got permission to be here?" Cass asked.

"Have you?"

They didn't. The boy went on, "I suppose you think you'll be living here with your mum. I hear she's applied. Well let me tell you something my friend—it'll be _me_, not you."

"How do you figure that?" Cass asked mildly.

"My father is first officer, is he not? So he will be promoted to commander. You will please leave now." He got back to his game.

Brett recognized the kid now, the First Officer Danton's son straight out of some genius school in England. Cass whispered, "His name's Louis."

Brett stepped back in front of the screen. "No Louis, after you. As in there's one of you and two of us."

"Very well. But it is I who shall be packing, not you."

Brett said to his back, "Yeah in your dreams."

"What a jerk!" Cass said with disbelief. "He hardly talked at check in, I didn't know he was such a…" words failed. Then Cass switched to another subject. "And those 'two of us' would be me, and my reputation right?"

Brett threw a pillow at her.

Louie found his father on the submarine launch deck—which wasn't a deck at all but a large room in the outer shell of Orca. First Officer Danson was checking equipment.

"Father! Those Bates kids figure their mom's going to get the commander's job!"

"Not now Louis, I'm busy."

"But that's probably where she's gone! You did put in an application didn't you?"

"Yes yes, I—" he didn't bother to finish the sentence, distracted by Jason and Winston coming in. "Officer Bates, you're late."

"Yes sir. Sorry sir."

"Our apologies."

"I notice you two have requisitioned the minifin this morning. May I ask why?"

"We have to recheck one of the seabed beacons. Doctor Seth will run the tests." It was an excuse. There were plenty of beacons on the way and heaven knew they were always breaking down in one way or another.

The head tech, Dave, ducked out of the minifin. "Everything in order sir."

Danson nodded. "All right. Come on son."

"Dad, ask him!" Louie whined.

Danson cleared his throat. "I, ah, understand your mother is away for a few days?"

"Yes sir. Mainland headquarters." Jason answered.

"Fine. Carry on." He left with Louie trailing behind.

"Let's go." Jason said. They climbed down the ladders into the two seats of the minifin. It was a claustrophobic little sub, but fast, and it had the same technology as the deep-dive helmet so they could go look at the magnetic anomaly close up. In theory.

They did check a few beacons, then headed for the chasm. They were planning to go as close as they could and then drop a few camera and sensor arrays to see what they could learn. Brett and Cass were watching on the screen in the lab on Orca.

"There's Neri." Neri was waiting midwater, her hair billowing above her head. She waved to the minifin's camera, then beckoned and ducked behind a rock.

Jason glanced at his instruments. They were deep, almost as deep as he'd gone testing the helmet, but closer to the chasm wall. He watched their position with one eye and the main screen with the other. They should be able to see the mysterious square soon…

Suddenly the main screen went white, total glare. Jason yelled in surprise and shaded his eyes. He could see every instrument was going crazy, readings jumping all over the place. The minifin was shaking. Winston said, "Oh my goodness! And, "Should I do anything?" But Jason was the one who'd had minifin training and he couldn't do anything. The engine wasn't responding.

The glare faded just a little and they could see the seabed in stark black and white profile. Neri had returned. This light on her face made her look like a different person.

Then it stopped. Jason and Winston were left blinking in sudden dark and stillness. Jason's hand was on the mayday button but he hadn't pressed it.

"I think it's over." Just then the engines came back online, startling both of them.

Neri beckoned again, and gestured at her passage between the rocks.

"She wants us to follow her."

"But to what I wonder."

The man in Egypt pulled out his canteen and drank, mentally cursing the desert sun and sand. Around him the rest of the dig went on as usual, the British and American teams digging and documenting their findings.

His companion walked over, barefoot on the hot sand. She was again wearing her bathing suit under a long linen robe.

"All is in readiness at the river. Perhaps today will be the day."

The girl gave him a catty smile. "It is fortunate, isn't it, that I am such a good swimmer?"

Behind them a golden pyramid reached for the sky.

A green pyramid reached for the blue glitter of the surface. The minifin's floodlights picked out its huge outline, and the texture of carvings with green weed growing over them.

"…seeing things." Jason said faintly. "I'm seeing things."

Neri swam to the pyramid and floated, her hands against the stone blocks.


	2. Chapter 2

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

2 The Door in the Sea

On Orca Brett and Cass watched the pyramid on the video screen.

"Totally impossible."

"Totally." Cass agreed. "But there it is." It was impossible of course. People couldn't dive that deep, not even submarines until a few years ago. And something so huge could hardly have been dropped whole from the surface.

Neri pushed herself away from the pyramid's side to get a better look at the whole structure. She passed the minifin—and it began to shake.

"Aw no not again!" Jason tried to get the sub turned but again he had no control. He started cursing the machine when Neri got between them and the pyramid and everything started working again.

"I think we had better get out of here, before that happens again." Winston said.

"Yeah." Jason managed. He flashed the sub's main lights to let Neri know they were leaving. She waved, and stayed close to the minifin until it was well clear of the pyramid. Then Winston and Jason returned to Orca and Neri found that she felt too thoughtful to play so she returned to the island.

The pyramid waited.

_Charley? What is that place? Jason says, 'pyramid.'_ Neri sang the shape as a whale would see it, then clicked out the English word.

_Old. Generations old. No reason to go close. Maybe the sperm whales…_ The name was a one-word description of blunt heads and sharp teeth. Sperm whales could dive that deep, to find cold water in the tropics.

Neri surfaced and looked around. There was nothing but water in all directions, then Neri saw a sea snake come up to breathe and then Neri noticed more, floating and basking. "Pyramid," She tried the word aloud- it was hard to say- and ducked back under to continue, _lets me come close. Not others._

Charley whistled that he didn't know, but Neri remembered the spaceship, the panels that lit up when her hand touched them. Was the pyramid the same? _…ocean planet?_

Whale song drifted across the water, a long series of unconnected thoughts. _Same sound, like spaceship. Older. Something of us also. Danger? Always. But… no choice._

Charley understood, he always did. Neri saw the island in the distance, straight ahead. She never got lost in the ocean. _Yes, 'pyramid' is something of me._

The minifin docked at Orca. Winston climbed out while Jason ran through the procedure to shut the sub down. All systems showed green; no damage from the bizarre shockwaves the pyramid had thrown at them. Those readings, along with the camera images and a record of the journey, were recorded on the black box. Jason got the disk out it and tucked it in the pocket of his uniform. Orca's main computer would analyze the information and edit Neri out of the images. This time they'd probably have Helen erase the pyramid too. They didn't want to tell the world yet, and have scientists swarming all over it did they? Not until they knew more about it…

Lost in thought, Jason finished the job and climbed out of the minifin. He missed seeing Louis's father waiting outside.

"So the voyagers return. Long trip, for just checking beacons."

"We, ah-" Winston began.

"I'll take the disk please.'

Jason could hardly disobey a superior officer. He handed over the disk and traded panicked looks with Winston.

Officer Danton would see the pyramid, and Neri!

The traditional image of Egypt was completed by a train of pack camels along the horizon—and rudely interrupted by Ellie and Shelby's range rover. The two agents were scowling over their laptops and a little tracking antenna.

"If you can just hold the signal for thirty seconds—" Ellie broke off as the screen went to static.

"Lost it! Damn!" Shelby's hair was standing up; he'd run his fingers through it so many times. "We traced the waves to the Cairo area all the way from outer space, why can't we find it within a _three mile radius!_"

Ellie gave the only answer she could think of. "There's some very fancy local equipment blocking the signal."

"Look, it's six am. Let's call it a night."

"Oh give me another hour, I think I'm pretty close to cracking it."

"I say we forget all your high tech gizmos and start kickin' in a few doors."

Ellie had to grin. "There's only a few thousand doors between here and Cairo. Just where do you suggest we start kicking?"

Shelby saluted with his canteen: as close as he'd ever come to admitting that had been a truly dense suggestion.

Neri knelt on the beach, smoothing a pile of sand into a pyramid. She looked out to sea…

They had time for a quick chat with Brett and Cass, long enough to remind each other what was on the disk but not to think of a way to keep Officer Danton from watching it. He probably already had, while they were talking.

Then the intercom screen lit up. "This is Acting Commander Danton. Officer Jason Bates, Doctor Winston Seth, report to the bridge immediately."

They sighed and went to face the music.

"A blatant breach of discipline! And an obvious attempt to conceal information. The log of any minifin journey is sacrosanct. Well, would either of you care to explain?"

Jason couldn't think of a thing to say. Winston began, "Well, ah, in our defense…"

"Doctor Seth, what are you trying to tell me?"

"Well sir, what I think he's trying to say, since you've probably already looked at the disk you would know the details as well as we do."

"And you know as well as I do that this disk has been erased."

"…erased." Jason said after a stunned pause. His insides started to thaw with relief.

Officer Danton played the disk and only static came up on the screen. "Nothing here from start to finish. Why, gentlemen?"

Jason had trouble not smiling. From that point he and Winston told the truth: they had no idea why the disk was blank. The Helen computer could do it, but not without a command, and without Helen nobody should be able to change a black box disk. Even Froggy probably couldn't do it.

Officer Danton interrogated them until he got tired of hearing that they didn't know and it was supposed to be impossible to erase the disk. Then he let them go.

The next day Jason got a few hours free and went to tell Neri what had happened. They waded in the lake and drank cocoanut milk out of the bowls that Patty had sculpted for Neri. They were beautiful bowls, made of brown clay and shaped perfectly to fit their hands.

"So I said we didn't know. The disk should be impossible to erase, it's protected."

Neri said uncertainly, "I think the… pyramid… keeps secrets."

"You mean I could somehow erase a disk?"

"I do not know. But I know I feel great power from it."

Jason shook his head, "Can't believe it. Pyramids…"

"Are there more of these pyramids?"

"Some. Not in the water that's for sure."

"Tell me of them." Neri's eyes were bright, strangely intense.

"Well I don't know a lot." Jason shrugged, "They're found in different countries. They've been around since ancient times."

"I can learn more?"

"Helen's database should have something."

Neri stood up. "I will go to Orca. We will ask Helen about the pyramid."

They took the boat back, but Neri only rode halfway before she dived overboard to swim with Charley. Still she arrived first and had time to change into her Orca uniform and towel her hair before Jason came down from the pontoon to meet her.

"I called ahead—Winston's got everything out of the history books ready to view."

"I want to know everything."

Brett came out of his classroom and joined them. "You're really keen on this pyramid aren't you? Like it's got some kind of pull on you."

"Perhaps." Neri chimed.

"Oh-" Brett grabbed Neri and pulled her down a side hall. "You don't want to meet that guy."

So Jason was the only one Louis saw. "Hello Jason. Hope your little trip in the minifin was worth it."

"Worth what?"

"Spoiling your mother's chances of promotion."

Jason didn't rise to the bait. He just walked past Louis to meet Brett and Neri around the next corner.

The secretary showed Dianne into the office and left her to wait. She straightened her uniform jacket and rubbed her hands on her pants, nervous. There was something familiar about this room, a familiar smell…

"Hello Dianne."

That voice— "Paul?"

"Good to see you again." He said quietly.

"_You're_ the new commander in chief of Orca operations?"

"It came as something of a surprise to me too. How're the boys?"

Dianne managed, "The boys are fine. Now listen Paul—"

"Whoa," Paul said, "Business first. Sit down."

They did, and Dianne tried to gather her thoughts. Of all the people she'd never expected to see here—! And she wasn't unhappy to see him, not nearly as unhappy as she should be.

"Well now, I'm glad you decided to apply for the position."

"If I'd had any idea…"

"I deliberately didn't tell you. Didn't want to influence your decision."

Dianne muttered, "That was thoughtful. Might've put me off- my ex husband as my new boss…"

"Well we've processed all the applications. The job's yours, if you want it."

If she wanted it—and wanted Paul back in her life.

Helen displayed pictures of pyramids. The step pyramids of Mesopotamia and Central America, China and Mongolia. Finally the great pyramid of Egypt, with three smaller pyramids in its shadow.

"Egypt." Neri tried out the word.

Helen ran out of pyramids and brought up other information about Egypt. Neri couldn't read quickly so she just looked at the pictures, of modern-day Cairo and of ancient art treasures in museums around the world.

"Stop."

Jason leaned to look at the screen. It was a photo of a statue. A woman in robes, with a sash across her chest and a crown that might have represented a flower or flames. "What is it?"

"I see her in my dreams."

Jason scanned the text "It doesn't say anything about who she was."

Neri touched the screen with one finger. "I know her Jason. She is part of what we find in ocean. She is very important."

"No." The girl with black hair said, "No, no, no."

"You are repeating yourself."

They stepped around a group of students carefully dusting off a section of painted wall. The man scowled at them, believing that worthless compared to what he was doing.

"I want to make it clear I will not continue much longer!" The girl snapped. "You're using me like some kind of tame…" she spat a word in some language other than English.

"No one else can locate the passageway into the pyramid, you know that as well as I. When the way is finally found it'll be too precious a secret to share with—mere employees."

"How do I know your information is correct?"

The man's voice had gone hard and cruel. "If you were going to doubt me you should have started long ago—long ago and far away." They came out to the wide rock shelf over the canal they were searching.

"We could be looking for years!" she exploded.

"Or it could be this very afternoon."

"It is very hot." The girl said arrogantly, "In afternoon."

He had no patience with it. "Well, do we continue? Or is our quest not worth it?"

No answer, but the girl turned, her hair and robe flaring. She started down to the canal, hissing as her feet burned on the hot stone. Her voice drifted back, strident and angry, "I hate this place! You never warned me about the flies."

Her companion said sourly to no one, "For that you have my apologies."

He heard an unfamiliar engine noise and looked up, reaching for his binoculars.

Ellie stopped the land rover and stood up, looking across the sand at the bright pyramid.

"What?"

"The Egyptians call that one the pyramid of mystery."

Shelby sneered. "Everything in this stinking desert is a mystery."

"They say it's the oldest of the ancient structures. Five thousand, maybe ten thousand years old."

"Almost as old as I'll be by the time we finish these triangulations."

Ellie's awe was undampened. "And it's completely solid. No chambers, no treasure, no dead pharos, _nothing_… In a way that makes it the most interesting of all."

"Fascinating. Y'know if I'd wanted a history lesson I'd have hired a tour guide back in Cairo."

"I mean who built it? Why was it built?"

"Who knows. Who cares? Is the new diagnostic program making any difference? What do you think kiddo?"

"I think we've narrowed the field a bit." If Ellie was disappointed in her partner it didn't show. She started the motor and they drove off to narrow the search area further.

It hadn't taken Neri _much_ pleading. Jason had been unnerved by that statue, and Neri's strange words. So Neri left, from the surface this time, and Jason and Brett went to try and steal the minifin.

It wasn't hard. The head tech, Dave, liked them and was willing to be fooled into leaving the two boys alone in the submarine bay. Of course he ordered them not to go anywhere. Of course they jumped into the minifin the moment Dave left to check their authorization.

"We had to go sooner or later." Bret said as Jason got the sub started. "And this is the only way we can get down there and it'll be easier now before Mum gets back. And admit it, you're dying to know what's down there!"

Jason couldn't argue. "Ok, here we go."

The trip to the pyramid went by surprisingly quickly, and Neri met them at the edge of the chasm. She swam lazily in front of the sub and there was no sign of the force field they'd encountered before.

They were almost in sight of the pyramid when the radio chirped on. "This is Acting Commander Danson. Jason and Brett Bates, wherever you are and whatever you're doing, return at once! Do you hear me? Return at-"

Jason turned off the radio. Too late to go back now. Or too early, before they'd seen the pyramid.

In their floodlights Neri ran her hands over the carvings on the pyramid. She gestured Jason not to come any closer and kept searching. Finally she touched a triangle shape that lit up under her fingers.

The carving sank back into the stone and then a whole section of the wall was rumbling and folding away. A wide bay opened up, more than big enough for the minifin. Neri hesitated, hovering in the opening and looking into the darkness beyond. Then she ducked, caught water with her hands, and swam in.

They came up in a chamber of columns. The minifin floated in a rectangular pool that cast twisting blue reflections on the ceiling. Neri stood at the edge of the pool to help them out of the minifin and onto the stone floor.

"What is this place?"

"And why are we breathing air?" Brett sniffed and smelled salt and dust, but the air was fine to breathe.

"This way." Neri was already off through an arched doorway. Jason and Brett followed her.

The pyramid was built of blocks of smooth golden colored stone. It was warm under their feet and hummed with a faint vibration.

"Feel that?" Brett asked.

"Like some kind of power source."

They turned a corner and found a small empty room with a sloped ceiling. There were no carvings here, but there were hooks high up as if tapestries were meant to cover the bare walls.

"I wonder what this place was used for…"

"Come." Neri called. Brett and Jason followed her up a step into darkness.

It was a big room. Their flashlights caught reflections, and shapes they couldn't see clearly. Brett waved his light around and suddenly saw-

"Whoa!" Brett stumbled down a step and got behind Jason.

"It's just a statue." Jason shone his light on it. Then _he_ stopped, startled. It was _the_ statue; the one Helen had shown them. The woman's calm face and the folds of her dress were carved of some gray metallic stone. In her hand, glittery golden against the gray, was an ankh.

"What's that thing she's got?"

"Ankh." Jason said, "Sort of like an Egyptian cross."

Neri stepped up before the statue and reached to touch it.

"Neri no—Neri, don't!"

She put her hand on the ankh, beside the stone hand. And Jason found out why he'd been scared.

There was a watery rushing sound and blue lights came on around the room, then ordinary lights so they could see. The statue rippled like a heat haze and—a woman appeared, her image laid over the statue. She was a well-built lady with elegant features and thick brown hair. Oddly, she wore the same robe and sash carved into the statue.

The hologram rippled again, stood up, and spoke. Her voice fell like round jewels in the air.

"Do not be afraid Neri. You have done well to come this far. You stand at the beginning of your quest. This is your last chance to turn back."

"I will go on." Neri said immediately.

"Hey can we take a vote on this-"

"Follow your heart Neri, and the path ahead will become clear." With these words the woman sat down again and her hologram vanished into the statue.

Neri stared at it, her eyes wide and stunned. After a long minute she blinked and turned to look at the rest of the room. In the center a blue spotlight illuminated a small carving of a pyramid. As they watched the light swung up, and they saw another triangle inset in the wall.

"Like the one you touched to get us in here."

Neri moved towards it and stretched out her hand.

"Neri wait, I definitely wouldn't touch that!" Jason said urgently.

"Yeah look what happened so far!"

Too late. Neri touched her palm to the carving then had to jump back as the wall began to shake and move. Low steps emerged, then the wall behind them began to—open.

Beyond they saw a whirlpool of blue light. Neri reached toward it, transfixed,

"What-"

"Yaa!" Their feet were coming apart, dissolving into silver and blue lights. Brett and Jason had time to look at each other in panic, then they disappeared entirely.

Brett remembered a rushing sensation, then he was lying in dust with a flashlight shining in his face.

"Hey! You ok?"

"I think so." Brett winced and sat up. "Where are we?"

"Not sure."

It looked like the same place, the same room. Except for the cobwebs, the dry air with no smell of ocean, and- "The statue's gone! That table with the little pyramid too."

"This way."

The walls were the same, but stained. The pool room was still there but the water was brownish and the minifin was gone. Neri looked around in confusion then jumped into the water. "I will go look."

"We're in a completely different place." Jason said.

"Why not? Anything can happen in a dream."

"This isn't a dream."

Brett pinched himself. It didn't work.

Neri resurfaced in the pool.

"What did you find?"

Her face was clouded with confusion. "Is strange. I do not know how to say. Come. Is just a little swim, can breathe."

The two boys jumped in.

They came up in a round space with walls of mud and stones, looking up at a circle of blue sky.

"We were under _water_…"

They climbed, back to back pushing each other up. Neri reached the top first. She pulled herself up and looked around at a place like nothing she'd ever seen before.

The golden pyramid loomed over them. In the other direction they saw sand, broken by reeds and the dark water of a small canal running down to join the great river.

"Egypt." Jason said in disbelief. "We're in Egypt."


	3. Chapter 3

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

03 Beyond the Pyramid

The minifin had been rudely spat out by the underwater pyramid. It drifted to the surface and bobbed aimlessly. Water splashed over the empty windows. The radio blared—Danson's angry voice and the voice of the tech who had sort-of let Jason and Brett take the sub. He was horrified. He'd let them sneak out because he knew these boys were responsible. And now they weren't answering.

"Well something's happened. Get a boat out to their last position and somebody had better call Doctor Bates."

They clambered out of the well. "Unreal!" Jason said.

"We're thousands of miles from home!"

"You are sure?"

"Yeah Neri. Remember what Helen was showing us? Look around, all the same stuff!"

Jason pointed at the pyramid and the tents beyond it, and a camel they could see. He threw up his hands and asked the sky, "How did we get here?"

"Don't look at me!" Brett went off, "We just hap-pened to be in a pyramid under the pacific ocean then there's this swirling watery thing, Neri leads us through it and suddenly we're in another pyramid on the other side of the world!" He finally took a breath and looked at Neri, "Can you explain it?"

"…path."

"The woman—that statue. She said this was the beginning."

"Yeah, the beginning of big trouble."

"We go this way." Neri started down the hill towards a canal. Jason shrugged and followed.

Brett looked back and said to the pyramid, "You realize Mum's going to kill us."

As Dianne stalked out of the lift she did look ready to kill. She'd just arrived back, and been met by bad news.

"Helen, maps—show me where it was found."

Winston said, "The minifin was undamaged. That should be encouraging."

"Undamaged but empty. Mid-ocean. What's encouraging about that?"

Winston tried to send eyebrow signals, but Dianne didn't see them. "What about Brett's video phone?"

"Nothing yet."

"I'm trying." Cass waved from on of the consoles on the bridge.

"We have boats out Dianne, and I think maybe…"

Danson interrupted, "By the way, how did your trip to the mainland go?"

"They'll be making an announcement this afternoon."

"What happened?"

"Well it's not official yet."

"Do I take it to mean that..?"

"Yes." Dianne said, "As of today I'm the new commander."

"So I should call you Madam Commander then?"

Dianne didn't spare him a glance. "I don't care what you call me. I just want to know what's happened to my boys."

In Egypt Neri, Jason and Brett reached the top of the dune and got a full view of the tent city. It was all white and tan, the tents, the people, the sand. There were dozens of people, maybe a hundred, and they were all bustling around doing things. Many carried baskets of stones. Others were poking around half-built walls, either putting them up or taking them down.

"Egyptian take-away!" Brett said, "Let's check it out."

Neri grinned with amused delight, the most normal expression she'd worn all day. She said, "We go see?" And followed Brett.

They wandered through the camp. All the voices they heard were speaking Egyptian. Jason identified what was going on as "archaeology" but he only had a vague idea what that meant.

"It's a dig."

"Dig?" Neri chimed.

"They dig up old bones and pottery and stuff."

Findings were laid out on a table. Brett looked them over—just broken bits mostly—and picked up a little statue.

Instantly _Brett_ was picked up—by a very large Egyptian. Brett squirmed and yelled, "Hey sorry- I wasn't going to _take_ it!" The huge man reached for his belt where a huge knife hung—and got out a cel phone. He spoke Egyptian into it. The three visitors waited, Brett still hanging by his shirt from the big Egyptian's fist.

"A pyramid. Under the ocean." Dianne said blankly.

"I wouldn't have believed it myself."

"Who else knows about this?"

"Just us so far." Cass said, coming in with a tool. She leaned over Winston's shoulder to see what he was up to. "How's it going?"

"It's most odd. The transponder shows Brett's vidphone emitting a faint signal, but I can't enhance it."

"Can you at least trace where the signal is coming from?"

"I'll try, but it will take time. I have to scan a whole range of frequencies."

"Just hurry."

Winston glanced at Dianne. "Did something happen on the mainland? More than you told us?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're way tense." Cass said, "Wherever they are they're with Neri."

"Neri has always brought them back safe and sound."

Dianne deflated a bit. "You're right. Sorry I snapped. Something did happen. The new commander in chief is my ex-husband. The boys' father."

"Oh my heavens! I can see that would shake you up."

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence then Cass said, "So what happened.."

"Cass, that is not polite!"

"Sorry."

"It's all right." Dianne said, "Long story short, Paul had a mistress. When I confronted him he said all the wrong things, tried to justify himself. I was furious. We decided to end it."

"…I'm sorry." Cass said more seriously then tried, "Sounds like a real slimeball."

Dianne gave her a dry smile. "Thanks. But he wasn't, until he met that girl. But enough of that! What can I do to help you trace that signal?"

Jason, Brett and Neri were escorted to one tent in the center of the dig. They were met by an older man, brown skinned, dressed in European clothing instead of the robes most people around wore. He greeted them with a smile. "Why Horace! They're only children. Come in."

Neri, smiling her wide curious smile, went in first. The tent was lovely inside; it had carpet and a low table, and a beautiful star-shaped lamp hanging from the center pole.

"I'm sorry if Horace startled you." The scientist followed them in. "I'm Professor Malakat. I'm conducting an archaeological dig on behalf of the international antiquarian society, which I founded. And, ah, whom do I have the pleasure..?"

"Oh. I'm Jason and this is Brett. We're from Australia."

"And your friend?"

"That's Neri."

"Neri." The professor repeated. "What is the origin of such a… musical name?"

Neri looked friendly enough but she didn't speak. Brett said, "She doesn't like to talk much. She's a bit shy."

"And… what an interesting outfit she's wearing. Is this what young girls get about in these days?"

Neri looked down at her tattered sailcloth dress. Even with so many people in robes around she looked a bit odd.

"She's always been a bit of a hippie." Brett tried.

"Hippie? Oh, of course. How amusing." Quickly moving on he said, "Sit down, make yourselves at home. What brings three travelers to the heart of nowhere?"

Making it up as he went along Jason explained, "We were with a tour group. The bus pulled over for a rest stop and we sort of got left behind."

"If only every problem were so easily solved! Tell me the name of your group and I'll contact the authorities." He had his phone out.

"Well…"

"Or maybe it's wiser to wait until morning. You must be too tired to wander the desert at night."

"Guess we could wait until tomorrow." Jason said in relief.

"Sure."

"Fine. Have a rest, and some refreshments." Professor Malakat brought baskets of bread and fruit to the table and gestured them to help themselves.

"We are pretty hungry." Brett admitted and they murmured thanks and reached for the food. The bread was good, if a little sandy, and Neri tried grapes, which she'd never had on ORCA.

While they ate there was a swish of canvas and a girl ducked into their section of the tent. A beautiful girl, black eyed, black haired, with the face of a princess.

"Guests, professor?"

"Ah! Allow me to present my assistant, Shersheba. This is Brett, Jason and Neri. They're with a tour group."

"A pleasure." Her voice was like silk. "Brett."

"G-g'day."

"Jason."

"Pleased to meet you, Sher—?"

"Shersheba." She corrected with a musical chuckle. "I hope you're not thinking of hurrying away. We don't often get guests. Especially young and attractive ones." She looked at Jason when she said _that_.

Unnoticed, Neri had been trying to reach into the water bottle. When she couldn't, she held the bottle up and poured it over her face.

Professor Malakat noticed. "My dear young lady, what's wrong?"

Neri looked down, a bit sheepishly, and smoothed her wet hair back. Jason muttered, "Oh no."

Shersheba gracefully stepped in. "You've completely drenched yourself. But never mind, I'll lend you something to put on. I've a lot of pretty things you can choose from. Would you like to come with me?"

Neri looked at Jason then nodded, "Yes." She followed Shersheba out into the desert evening. The sun was setting, turning the desert from gold to red. The pyramid bulked against the sunset, spilling a long black shadow.

"Watch for scorpions." Shersheba said, though her feet were bare under her skirt. A cool breeze tugged at their hair and started a low thunder of flapping canvas around them.

In Shersheba's tent Neri washed and changed into one of Shersheba's long robes.

"Beautiful." Neri said as Shersheba hung a heavy gold necklace around her neck.

"From the time of Ramses the first." Shersheba picked up a brush and began smoothing Neri's hair. "Such a golden mane. As if it was kissed by the sun. You and Jason… are you good friends?"

"He is a good friend yes."

"That's nice." Shersheba murmured, "It's good to have friends."

Outside, red dusk had turned to black night.

"Must be very exciting living in a city under water."

"Well it's different, but then so's this." Jason answered. Then Neri and Shersheba returned. Neri glowed in her pale dress, with the ancient gold shining around her throat. Jason became momentarily mute.

"Do you live on ORCA too, Neri?"

"Yes." Said Jason.

"No." said Brett. They stumbled for a minute and Jason finished, "What Brett's trying to say is that she comes and goes."

"Like the tides." Malakat said softly.

Jason jumped a little, spooked, and made a show of looking at his watch. "Look at the time."

"You must be tired, you've had a big day. I'll get Horace to show you to your sleeping quarters."

The huge man appeared as if summoned.

"We'll put these two gentlemen in the empty western tent and Neri can have the guest tent. We'll contact the authorities first thing in the morning but I should warn you nothing happens quickly in this part of the world. Good night, sleep well all."

They said good night and Neri followed Shersheba to the guest tent.

"I've left you a nightgown and a robe. Wake me if you need anything."

"Thank you." Neri said. There was also a big pottery urn full of water in the corner. Left alone, Neri sniffed the water and, finding it pure, splashed a handful over her head. Then she closed her eyes and listened.

Shersheba returned to the main tent carrying Neri's dress.

"Uncommon fabric." Professor Malakat commented.

"Very uncommon. And did you see the pendant she wears?"

"That'll be all thank you, Horace." Brett said when the big Egyptian showed no signs of leaving them alone in the tent. At these not very polite words Horace stuck a cigar in his mouth and finally went out.

"Nice guy."

"How'd Professor Malakat get a gorilla like that for a butler?" Then quieter, Jason added, "Something doesn't smell right here."

"So what now?"

"Dunno. I'm just making it up as we go along."

The back wall of their tent lifted a few inches and Neri squirmed under the heavy canvas.

"I do not like it here." She said immediately.

"Yeah join the club."

"We must return to the pyramid."

Jason nodded. "Tonight, if we can get past Horace. Or in the morning."

"Mum must be going crazy by now…"

"Yeah, but there's phones all over the place. Maybe we could call orca."

"Wait 'til they sleep." Neri suggested, "I think the girl, Shersheba, only pretends to be our friend."

"I dunno. I thought she was… interesting."

Brett snorted. "You thought she was a knockout!"

Neri looked confused. "A knockout is something beautiful?"

Brett opened his mouth and Jason quickly told him to put a sock in it.

"Can't be. Must be some sort of frequency overlay."

Winston and Cass were looking at the screen, which showed a faint signal—in Egypt.

Dianne came in, looking neat and professional in her new uniform. "Anything yet?"

"Every time I reset the scanner I keep getting this phantom signal."

"The middle east."

"It's ridiculous and completely impossible! How could they be there?"

As soon as it was quiet, Jason and Brett snuck out of their tent. They passed other tents with lights on inside, and voices talking in English, Egyptian and what might have been French. Not everyone was in bed; some interns packing potshards waved at the boys but didn't try to stop them.

In the main tent they found Malakat's mobile phone on the table under the star lamp.

"Thank goodness!" Jason snatched it up. "Watch the door ok?"

"Yeah, just hurry!"

Jason dialed the satellite number for ORCA then the code for Dianne's lab. "Come on Mom, be there—Cass!"

"Jason! Where are you?"

"Try, Egypt?"

"Egypt! But how—are you all right?"

"Yeah we're ok. Let me talk to Mom."

"She's not here," Cass answered, "She and Winston are out in the minifin looking for you. You're with Neri right? It's something about the pyramid?"

"Yeah. We're at—it's called the pyramid of mystery-"

Brett hissed, "Hey!" and Jason hung up quick and got the phone back on the table just before Shersheba came in.

"Ah, we were just… hungry!" Jason said as he thought of it. "Brett always takes an apple to bed. That ok?"

"Of course."  
Brett made a face to communicate what a stupid excuse _that_ had been.

"Well good night." Jason tossed Brett the apple and headed out.

Shersheba stepped in Jason's way "I was just going to step outside and look at the stars. Have you ever seen the desert sky, Jason?"

"I haven't." Brett said.

"It's rather late for your little brother." And Shersheba actually pinched Brett's cheek. Brett's mouth fell open in shock that instantly turned to annoyance.

"Um, no, actually at home it's still afternoon."

Jason gritted his teeth. "But Brett, didn't you just say you were really, really tired?"

Double teamed, Brett gave in. "Oh. Yeah. Really tired. Right."

The sky was beautiful. In the dry air the stars were clearer, closer than they ever looked from Australia. But Jason was really looking at Shersheba. He wanted to ask her about what she did here. He wanted to ask her about herself. About lots of things.

"Your friend, there's something about her you're hiding."

"Neri? Why do you say that?" Not what he'd wanted to talk about.

"You don't trust me do you Jason?"

"Yeah, 'course I do." Jason lied. She was lovely, her long drapings glittering where gold ornaments caught the starlight.

Sudden accusation. "Then why are you not telling me the truth? Who is she and why are you really here? Tell me! What's all the mystery?"

"Shersehba, I—"

And just as quickly, the claws were hidden. "Look, I don't know what kind of trouble you're in, but I can't help you unless you trust me."

Spooked, Jason looked at his watch for an excuse. "Is that the time, I'd better get some sleep. Good night." And he ducked into his tent.

Left outside, Shersheba frowned. What a waste _that_ had been. She turned and went back to her own tent.

In the minifin Dianne and Winston were headed for the pyramid. Cass had just gotten through to them with the news.

"Egypt? This really isn't funny. What kind of an idiot do they think I am?"

"This wasn't a joke." Cass told her.

Winston added, "Well it was where the vidphone signal was coming from."

"What else did Jason say?"

"Just that they were ok, then the line went dead."

"Ok. We'll be back at… fourteen hundred hours."

"Ok. Over'n'out." Cass turned off the radio on her end.

"Well at least we know they're alive." Dianne said with a sigh, putting her worst fears to rest.

"Alive and not down here. So why are we not turning back?"

"Don't you want to have another look at this fantastic pyramid? Since we're down here."

"I have a feeling I'm about to whether I want to or not."

"Here we go!" Dianne pushed a lever all the way and the minifin dived.

Malakat was patting a bundle of fabric—Neri's dress. "My chemical analysis confirms it. This material could not possibly have originated on this planet. Do you realize who this girl could be?"

"I don't believe it." Shersheba tossed her head. She's so… so awkward. Childish."

"What better way to hide than behind the mask of innocence?"

"But she hardly talks."

"A wise listener hears the silences between the words."

Shersheba was above a crude snort, but she thought it, and snatched the dress from her companion.

"Where are you going with that?"

"To put it back where I found it before she discovers it missing." Shersheba whisked out.

They got right up to the pyramid, six feet from the walls.

"Are those hieroglyphics?" Dianne leaned forward, squinting as she tried to make out the carvings on the pyramid's surface.

Suddenly the minifin shuddered and the forward screen went blinding white. A wave of force hit them and the little sub was bowled backwards. Dianne struggled with the controls and finally got them out of range.

"I-it appears this is as close as we come."

"Looks like." Dianne said, sounding shaken too. "Let's head home."

"An excellent decision, Madam Commander."

Morning. It was still cool on the banks of the river where Jason waited, watching sailboats come and go. Behind him the dig was busy as everybody tried to get things done before the heat of the day set in. Egypt was beautiful just now, but all Jason could think about was finding a way home.

Neri appeared in the water and shook drops off her face before she climbed up the bank. Jason offered a hand to help her.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yes." The desert was hard on Neri. She still looked a little haggard.

"Let's get back before Brett and the others wake up."

At the top of the dune they paused for a minute to look over the camp. Someone had found something big; there was a cluster of people chattering at what looked like a blank stone block. From the road a Landover drove into camp. The people in it had light hair and were wearing western clothes.

"Who's that?" Jason whispered.

Neri's eyes went wide and she ducked down and began to run towards the tent where Brett was waiting for them.

Shelby parked the landrover in front of the giant Horace and flashed his card. "Praxis. Agent Shelby, Agent Hauser. I need to see the person in charge."

Horace took the cigar out of his mouth and led the way.

"Brett! Brett wake up!"

"Wha?"

"Some people just showed up and I don't think they're looking for souvenirs." Jason's voice was tight with tension. "Let's go."

"Professor, there are some people here. They claim to be from an organization called-"

"Praxis." Malakat finished. "Perfect timing."

"Bad!" Neri said, "Those people feel—bad." In her mind it was an image of sharks.

Jason only knew that seeing the landrover drive up made his neck prickle with a sense of danger. It wasn't reasonable. They were probably just more scientists coming to work.

"Hey, let's find out." Brett pointed at the main tent. The heavy canvas walls weren't fixed to the ground; the kids could lift them enough to see what was going on inside.

Ellie was saying, "…our organization specializes in the investigation of certain…phenomena."

"Yes, I've heard of Praxis."

Ellie stuttered for a moment, apparently surprised. "Then we'd like your permission to look around the site. For the record."

"That wouldn't be convenient just now I'm afraid." Malakat replied politely.

Shelby stepped forward. "Yeah, well it'll take about fifteen minutes to drive back into Cairo and get a warrant. Your call."

Malakat suddenly smiled. "I'm sorry. I certainly didn't mean to imply we have something to hide. What would you like to see?"  
Jason tugged on Neri's dress and the three of them scooted backwards out from under the tent.

A shadow fell over them.

Brett looked up at the looming form of Horace and said a word Dianne would not have approved of.

"Leaving so soon?" Malakat—and everyone else!—came around the corner of the tent. "You might have at least said goodbye."

"Who are they?" Shelby asked.

"They seem to have become separated from their tour group."

"They say they live underwater." Shersheba sauntered forward, smiling at Jason. "In a research facility called—Orca."

Malakat was saying, "Frankly their story has a few discrepancies. In fact their whole arrival here seems mysterious—but I suppose mysterious arrivals are quite in your line of business."

Shelby's eyes lit up. "Well now Professor, we can't let three lost kids wander around the desert."

"I couldn't agree more Mr. Shelby."

"Stick around kids. I want you to tell us a whole lot more about yourselves."

"Um, who am I speaking to?" Dianne asked over the vidphone link.

"Jake Shelby, Praxis."

"Praxis? I don't understand, what's your interest in all of this?"

"I just wanted to verify the boy's story before contacting the local authorities."

"I can verify they're telling the truth. They live at the Orca facility and I'm very anxious for them to return here."

"And the young lady, 'Neri?' How does she fit in exactly?"

"She—she works here at Orca."

"'Works.' Could you be more specific?"

Wondering why she had to answer at all, Dianne replied, "I'm afraid her duties are confidential. Look, I'm only interested in getting them home as soon as possible."

"I understand commander. I'll see about getting them on a flight to Australia as soon as possible." Jake shut off his end of the vidphone.

Ellie had ben watching the other side of the phone, where a voice analyzer displayed. "Well everything else was true but she was lying about the girl."

"Praxis. Who are Praxis?"

"An extraterrestrial intelligence agency." Paul Bates said from the doorway. "They hunt down aliens."

And he wondered why Dianne's face paled.

Brett, Jason and Neri had been confined to a tent under guard.

Ellie entered, and smiled at them. "Good news guys. We've just spoken with your mother in Australia and we'll get you home as soon as we can book a flight."

The boys smiled.

"However there's some delay in verifying the young lady's immigration status. She'll have to remain here."

Neri looked at Jason in panic.

"No way. We're not leaving without Neri."

"You're not getting a choice." Shelby snapped.

"There's no need for concern." Professor Malakat appeared smiling, looking all benevolence. "I'll take a personal interest in Neri's welfare."

Neri looked up at him, expressionless.

They were going to Cairo, first. Agent Hauser explained while she loaded the three of them into the land rover. They'd be put up in a hotel until the boys could get a flight home, and then Praxis would pay for Neri to stay there until her status was worked out…

Shelby just nastily told them to sit tight while he and Ellie finished collecting their gear. He walked away.

Jason and Brett looked at each other for about half a second. Then Jason dove into the front seat and grabbed the ignition key. "Hold on!"

"You can't drive!" Brett yelped as the jeep jumped forward and slammed into some barrels. Something black and slimy started leaking out. Jason threw the jeep into reverse, got it pointed the right way, and headed for the road at top speed.

Malakat roared, "They're getting away! Get after them!"

Horace went for the truck to give chase. He dropped his cigar—

Just as the leaking stream of fuel reached it.

Brett was looking back so he saw the fire catch. Jason didn't notice until the fire hit the _rest_ of the fuel barrels. The blast made the ground shake and Jason hit the brake in surprise. They all looked back for a minute, watching everyone dive for cover while Professor Malakat's tent burned.

"Oh yeah." Brett grinned.

Ellie was collecting hairs from Shersheba's brush: soft golden-brown hairs. "That girl with the Professor said the girl Neri used her brush. I think we should run some tests on this hair, find out what this Neri is all about."

She didn't notice that Shersheba's brush had no long black hairs tangled in it.

They abandoned the jeep—without crashing it, to Brett's disappointment—and caught a ride on a tour bus. The driver was an old Egyptian who looked half asleep and didn't notice when three extra people got on.

They sat in the very back, behind a dozen American tourists. Neri looked sick; her eyes were glazed and she hadn't spoken for hours. Jason frantically tried to think of a way to get her to water—and then get them all home.

The bus driver rambled out his prepared speech as they drove past the pyramid. "Now approaching Pyramid of Mystery, so called because archaeologists have never been able to discover why it was built. It contains no tomb of dead king, no treasure, no riches whatsoever. Maybe its true purpose will always be unsolved mystery…"


	4. Chapter 4

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

4 Sanctuary

The travelers rode their tour bus a few more stops, then slipped away while the rest of the group was admiring a statue. It was probably a very nice statue, if any of them had been in the mood to appreciate it.

Neri heard water flowing and followed the sound to a pump well where some locals were filling buckets. While Jason and Brett looked around nervously, Neri slipped through the crowd to crouch under the flow of water. People talked in Egyptian, and laughed at her, but Neri didn't seem to notice. After a minute she stood up, picked up two full buckets and chimed, "Where go?"

A woman pointed at her garden, and Neri set off to water the plants. Brett tried, "Hey, can we help?" and a young woman laughed behind her veil and pointed where she wanted her water.

The three strangers were drawing a crowd. Jason was pretty sure everyone was laughing at their pale skin and hair, and their funny language. But… "Hey Neri, can you understand them? Ask if we can have some food!"

Neri asked, mostly in mime, "We put water on… all, share food? A little bit?"

Brett protested, "All of them? These buckets are heavy!"

"Yeah but how much do you want dinner?"

Then they heard Neri say, "Water on camel?"

"Aw no…"

"Wash camel. Ok!"

"Neri!"

Neri was giggling. She looked so healthy again after getting some water that it was hard to be angry with her, even if she'd just volunteered them to wash a camel.

By the time they'd dried off after washing the camel, another Egyptian night was falling. Their hosts provided flat bread, meat, unrecognizable vegetables and a funny-tasting sauce poured over the lot. Brett made a face, but Jason liked it.

There were no spare beds, so they borrowed some dusty blankets and sacked out on a pile of hay.

"Well that was a long day." Jason said. "Anybody got new ideas about how we can get home?"

Brett was fiddling with his vidphone watch. "Forget using this thing. If I had Cass and a satellite dish, maybe. Hey, at least we met some people who aren't scary."

Neri grinned. "Is nice here."

"So Jase, you ever heard of Praxis before? Tell me it's an X-Files fan club."

"It's some government thing. Neri, do you know anything? You didn't talk to them."

"Better they not know I speak. I think they…" Neri began and stopped.

"What?"

"Just like Hellegren."

Jason and Brett looked at each other through the gloom. Not the kind of thing they wanted to hear before bed, in the dark, outside. Neither of them could bring themselves to say anything more. Jason's last thought as he dozed off was that they'd probably all get fleas from the hay, too.

Brett was awakened by a donkey trying to get the apple out of his pocket. He yelled and tumbled off the side of the haystack. "Jason!"

"It's ok, it's just a donkey."

Neri's musical laughter came from where she was 'wetting down' under the pump. She wandered over as Jason got up and brushed hay out of his hair and clothes. It was just a bit after dawn, and already heating up.

"Any idea where we are exactly?"

"Well, I think the river's that way." Brett said, did a half turn and added, "Or maybe that way."

"Great. How're we ever going to get home?"

"Way we came." Neri answered. "The pyramid. We must find it again. Last night, I think we came from that way."

"Are you sure?"

"We pass that lot of trees."

"I thought it was that lot."

"Then the pyramid should be over in that direction?"

"Unless it was that little clump over there."

"I think it was…" Neri stopped listening, consulting some inner compass. "That way." She started walking.

Brett shrugged. "When in doubt, follow Neri!"

Shersheba surfaced and spat out the mouthpiece to her scuba gear.

"Anything?" Malakat asked from the bank.

"Yes. More dead ends." Shersheba shrugged off the air tank and it splashed into the river behind her.

"We'll try again after you've eaten."

"No we will not!" The girl tossed her head and snapped, "It is cold and dark down there and I am not going to do it anymore."

"But-"

"No. That's final." Shersheba walked away from the river, leaving her companion to fish out the scuba rig and follow behind.

"Naturally I can't force you. In any case if we're right about the girl Neri, maybe she can find us a way into the pyramid."

"If you can find her again."

Shelby and Ellie were on vidphone with their boss.

"We recovered the vehicle sir, but there's no sign of the girl or the two boys."

"Keep looking. We've done a full analysis on the girl's hair. Here," The director's face vanished, replaced by a 3d rendering of a dna strand. "The dna is absolutely unlike anything we've ever seen before. Extraterrestrial, beyond any doubt. I am upgrading operation Sphinx as of today. The pursuit and detention of our female subject is now triple-o priority."

"Y-yes sir!" Shelby said as the director closed the link.

Ellie couldn't help it. She allowed herself a moment for shock. "You mean she really…"

Neri was still walking in a straight line across the desert. From behind her Brett called, "That pyramid's a hundred stories high. We should be able to see it by now."

"Maybe." Neri chimed. She looked around, her face tight and tense again. "I don't know."

Clanking and engine noise broke the silence, and a battered volkswagon bus came up behind them. Someone shouted in Egyptian from inside.

Jason walked over and peeked in the window. "Um, hi. I was wondering if you could help us. We're kinda lost."

Inside two men in headscarves and sunglasses grinned at them and answered—in Egyptian.

"We're looking for this pyramid…"

"Ah, pyramid!"

"Plenty pyramid!"

"Too much pyramid"

"Um, we're looking for a particular pyramid. They call it the 'pyramid of mystery.'"

More babble inside the van. Brett almost tried speaking Spanish to them—but not even Helen's translation software had been able to understand his Spanish.

"Mys-ter-ee." Was the reply.

"Yes that's right. Do you know how to find it?"

"Yes that's right."

"You think you could show us the way to get there?"

The guy in the passenger seat leaned over, "Pah! Girl talk now."

Neri made her best pleading face, "Please, we must find pyramid of mystery."

There was more Egyptian, and laughter, and the main speaker hopped out and opened the backseat door. He waved them in with a bow. "The pleasure is all yours!"

Jason and Brett looked at each other. They didn't really want to go with these guys, who might be sleazy and were probably drunk… but the alternative was staying lost in the desert. And maybe these guys really would take them to the pyramid. Neri smiled her dazzling smile and climbed into the back of the van, and Brett and Jason followed.

Shelby was pacing. "Ok, the local police and military say they'll stake out the airport and start a grid search of the whole district. With any luck we'll have this thing wrapped up before the start of the next ice age, and that's if they _don't_ disappear into Cairo." He kicked sand in annoyance.

"There's no sense getting steamed up about it. Things move slowly around here." A wind rose, and Ellie moved to cover their computers against flying particles of sand.

"Where could they be? Where could they go?" The wind blew Shelby's tie in his face and he batted it away. "How can anyone not recognize three kids dressed up like its Halloween?"

With a roar of gears, the vw bug came into sight on what could loosely be called a road. In the back the three fugitives dived for cover under the rugs and junk in the back.

"Oi, you! Seen three kids?" Shelby called.

"Th-ree keeds?"

"Kids, three _kids_! Children!"

"Children. Ah, kids. Kids. No kids. Nowhere."

"We is bachelors!" the other guy brayed a laugh.

"Ok, on your way. Buzz off!" Shelby waved the van on. In the back Jason relaxed and Brett muttered, "How much English does he know anyway?" Then he put his head up and said louder, "Thanks."

Cass was eating in the mess hall, with a textbook propped on her lunch tray, when Louis sat down next to her.

"I don't understand."

"What?" Cass didn't look up from her book.

"Commander Bates. Practically the first thing she does when she gets the job is call off the search for Jason and Brett, right?"

"So?"

"So, if they're not lost, where are they?"

"I guess they must be safe."

"Safe where?" Louie pressed.

"Ah, just remembered, I've got an ocean acoustics class." Cass stood up and gathered her stuff.

"Come on, you're always hanging around Doctor Seth so you must…"

But Cass had escaped. She found the new commander in the hall.

"Hey—any news from Jason and Brett?"

"Their father's heard from Praxis—they'll be on a flight home from Egypt tomorrow. He's going to meet them at the airport on the mainland."

"Whew. Hey, can I hole up in the lab with Winston? Danson's kid is stalking me."

Dianne smiled. "Like I could stop you. Winston probably wants you to upgrade something-or-other again anyway."

The van stopped and the kids, half stifled from the long drive in the heat, piled out. Immediately they were surrounded, two dozen Egyptians of both sexes and all sizes, wearing a mishmash of traditional and Western clothes.

"Um—where are we?" Jason asked.

"Our place!"

"I don't see any pyramids…"

"Pah! Too much pyramid! First we eat, rest, watch some TV!" He called something in Egyptian.

"You say you take us to pyramid!" Neri cried.

"Plenty time!"

"Please!"

But the guys waved her off again and walked towards a large tent, followed by the crowd. The travelers had no choice but to follow.

Neri felt something hit her hair. She reached back and found a ball with Velcro on it. A little girl giggled at her and shrugged.

Neri crouched and held out the ball. "Hello. I am Neri."

The girl tapped her own chest and said, "Emuishere." She accepted her ball with a smile, and threw it to one of her friends.

"Thanks for the ride and everything but we really-"

"You wait."

"I don't like this." Jason muttered to his brother

The big tent's door flap was pushed aside and a very strange looking man appeared. He wore all black, with sunglasses and a fancy cowboy hat. Clearly this was the Man In Charge.

"Never take a ride from a stranger." Brett observed, too late.

"What happen?" Neri asked, catching up to them.

"Malakat must've put the word out, or maybe one of those agents. Might even be a reward."

The grownups were discussing their guests, with lots of gesturing and laughter. The guys from the van seemed to be talking about their encounter with Shelby.

Neri looked back. Emuishere was throwing the ball to her friends, three skinny kids in mismatched outfits. The ball bounced on the rim of the well, then off again.

"Yeah, thanks for helping us get away. Those guys are no good." Jason said.

"Ah, I know I know!" The driver laughed loudly and mimed choking himself with a tie, to everyone's amusement.

Neri laughed too. Then she turned and saw the little girl standing on the edge of the well. Neri shouted, but too late. With a shriek, Emuishere fell into the water.

Suddenly everyone was yelling.

Neri got there first, climbed over the stone lip and dropped into the well. She vanished into the dark water.

Everyone gathered around, shouting. The girl's mother wailed. Everyone waited a long minute, long enough that the water went still.

Then it stirred, bubbled, and Neri surfaced holding the little girl in her arms. Emuishere coughed and gasped. She reached up, and everybody reached down to pull her up. In a moment she was on dry land, wrapped in a towel and getting scolded by her mother.

Brett grinned. "Good going Neri!"

Neri pulled herself up to sit on the stone lip of the well. "She is ok?"

"She's fine, I think."

The crowd around them was whooping and cheering. The Head Honcho waved them to silence to say, "Thank you very much! Now you are honored guests! Tonight we will have special feast." More whooping greeted that pronouncement.

"Thanks a lot but we really do have to keep moving."

But Jason had no chance. "Oh no. Cannot allow. Many bad people look for you—radio, TV, police say big reward. Is rude for Bedouins not to help friends! No, you stay. Stay safe from enemy."

More cheering, this time mixed with laughter. Jason was pretty sure this was the local equivalent of "putting one over on the man." He approved, especially if it meant free food and safety.

A little while later they were once more eating in a tent—this time a smoky, crowded, noisy tent. Someone had a cd of local music playing, and several of the guys were having cigars with dinner. The low table was packed with unidentifiable food and pitchers of wine and water.

The chief, after a few cups of wine, was telling a local proverb. "You not eat 'til it hurt, you not eat 'til you burst—you eat 'til you die!"

Brett said, "Ok."

"Thank you for food. Very good!"

A curvy woman danced over, draped in spangles and veils. She stopped in front of them and just wiggled in time to the music. Jason was suddenly tongue-tied. Neri just looked confused.

"This, ah, pyramid you look for…" The chief said around a bite of food.

"Pyramid of mystery. Yes. You can take us there?" Neri asked him.

"Ah, mystery indeed! A place of ancient stories-"

"Like all pyramid!" their driver interrupted.

"Pah, you hush." He turned back to Neri, "Scientists from all over come, pick-pick-pick with their shovels. Say, 'Pah! Bedouin tell big myth, superstition.' Bedouin say no. Bedouin say legend is true."

"What is the legend, chief?" Jason asked.

"Long time ago, before great great great, hundred generations?"

"A hundred generations ago?"

"Story says pyramid of mystery is road to heaven. A light come down from the sky, but is not a jumbo jet! A star, but not a star. Inside is people but… is not people! They take one scared Egyptian fellow, take him in the star and fly away. Gone many long time."

"Then what happened?"

"Big sky ship come back. Egyptian fellow now very much old—had white hair, was gone that long. He say to people, 'I live many long time with sky people. Live like pish!'"

"Pish?"

"Pish! Pish! Blub-blub-blub."

"Oh, fish! He was taken by people who live like fish?"

"Too much underwater, eh. Like my beauty friend. I think she is like pish too, mm?" He touched Neri's hair, very softly, and suddenly wasn't even a little bit scary anymore. "Keep you safe."

"Well here's the report Praxis requested—best I could come up with anyway. What do you guys think?"

Winston read it over and frowned. "Dianne, this being an official document I'm not sure one should be so… selective with the truth."

"What? Like the truth that we've been hiding an extraterrestrial? Of that she and the boys somehow got zapped to Egypt? Remember what happened last time people found out what she is."

Cass, hanging over Winston's shoulder, shuddered. "Yeah Winston. Isn't Neri more important than a few little white lies?"

"Oh they're not really lies, they're just…"

"Improving the truth." Cass finished.

Winston still looked unsure, but just then the computer chimed a call. Dianne hit the answer button. "Yes, this is Commander Bates."

Paul's face appeared on the screen. "Dianne, I'm at the airport. The boys and their friend weren't on the plane."

"Well there must've been some mix-up."

"First thing I did was to ring Praxis to check the flight details. Suddenly they're denying they know anything about anything."

"What?"

"And when Praxis starts denying everything… I don't know what they think they've found, but it must be something big."

The Bedouins gave them a ride back to the pyramid of mystery, on camels. The chief went with them, on a camel decked out in a saddle that gleamed with desert bling. Near the well behind the pyramid the kids dismounted.

"Well, thanks for everything chief." Jason said.

"Yes. Thank you."

The big man looked at them. "Wait. I forget, there is finish to story of pish people."

"Yeah?"

"People from sky ship say someday this pyramid will decide the… _mehskenet_, the fate of the whole world."

"Fate of the whole world huh? That's… big." Brett observed.

"Well so long chief."

"Good luck, dudes!"

Brett and Jason laughed at that while the chief turned his camels around, waved, and headed for home.

"We have got to send him something from home." Brett said, "What do you think, a new TV?"

"Ask Helen. Bet she could arrange it. For now, who wants to go for a swim?"

There was nobody around. The three of them dropped into the well and swam down the passage into the pyramid.

"Whew! At last." Brett squeezed water out of his shirt.

"This place is amazing. We must be the first people in here in five thousand years…"

They came to the main chamber. It was plainer than the one in the underwater pyramid—no statue, just an empty room with steps around the walls.

"Maybe this was going to be a burial chamber."

"Who could get a dead pharaoh through an underwater tunnel?"

"Look!"

Neri stood by a carving in the wall. A woman with stylized hair, holding an ankh. Her outline was scratched deep in the stone.

"It's just like the statue in the underwater pyramid."

Neri reached out and touched the carving, running her hand over it. She didn't seem surprised when the outline lit up, glowing gold. There was a sound like stone cracking and the ankh—suddenly wasn't carved into the wall; it was a separate object gleaming in a little niche. Neri took it out and stroked it wonderingly. "This…"

"You have saved me a great deal of trouble."

The kids turned. Professor Malakat stood in the doorway. "Thank you. But I'm afraid that artifact is the property of my organization."

Neri hugged the ankh to her chest and shook her head. Jason said, "No way."

"I have no wish to harm you." Malakat stepped forward and the kids scooted back, ducking into another room. "But I must have the golden ankh. You have no idea how important it is. It has powers beyond your imagination, powers that are very dangerous in the hands of a young lady who doesn't know how to harness them."

Neri tossed him a haughty look, an expression she'd learned from Vanessa. They were still backing up through the pyramid's chambers. Jason looked back. Dead end. They'd run out of room.

"There's no place to run this time." Malakat observed. "At this moment there are forces gathering at the well who want to capture you and put you in a zoo. And I'm afraid they're not nearly as polite and reasonable as I am." He held out his hand for the ankh.

"Don't Neri. Whatever that is it's meant for you!"

Suddenly Neri whirled, ran up a step and touched a shape in the wall. With a roar of moving stone, a water gate opened. "Jason! Brett!"

The two boys jumped up beside her and felt the gate pulling them in. Malakat snarled as he watched them disappear.

The gate had just closed when agent Shelby burst into the room. "Where are they?"

Agent Houser followed him, with Shersheba. The black-haired girl looked at Malakat, and at the closed gate. "Oh do _not_ tell me…"

Malakat nodded curtly to her. "They have escaped, Agent Shelby. For now."

The gate left them, not back in the underwater pyramid, but in a red stone cave. A nice cave, clean, with a spring bubbling in one corner and an easy climb to daylight. Neri, still carrying the ankh, ran up and outside. The sun was bright, but the air wasn't as harsh as it had been in Egypt.

Jason whooped and pointed. "'Roos! Hey! We're back in Australia at least."

Brett leaned against a rock and watched the distant kangaroos for a minute before giving his opinion. "Next time, let's go on a real airline."


	5. Chapter 5

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

5 Stranded

On Orca, Dianne was trying to concentrate on the progress reports. Oceanic ecology study, plate tectonics study, deep water life forms, cetacean behavior, environmental impact… "Helen, can I have a quick report in plain English? Are all the projects on Orca proceeding according to plan?"

The computer thought for a minute then said, "Data suggests ninety-seven percent of predicted results on the following projects…" and a list loaded on the screen.

"Thanks Helen, that makes much more sense." Dianne tapped her stylus on the screen making notes to allocate more funds to the environmental impact study and find out what the ecology people were doing taking out waverunners five days a week.

"Are you in here, Madam Commander?"

"I'm here Winston. What's up?"

"Paul Bates just signed in topside. He's on his way down."

Dianne grimaced. "Time to face the music."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"Everything."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"No." Dianne sighed and closed down the screen she'd been working on. "But I don't think we have a choice at this point."

"Want me to stay?"

"I'd love for you to stay." Dianne straightened her jacket and turned as she heard footsteps. "Hello Paul."

Paul paused to wave the door closed then said, "Right. You've got some explaining to do."

"Paul, what I'm about to tell you must be kept strictly between us, do you understand?"

"Between us personally, or in the professional sense?" He asked with a sideways look at Winston, who smiled.

"I'm telling you because you're Jason and Brett's father."

"So let's have it. You're not going to tell me this girl, this Neri, is from another planet?"

In the cave in the outback, Neri knelt in the spring, splashing water over her head. Brett scooped up a handful of water and brought it to his mouth, but Neri warned him, "Salt." And Brett let the water trickle through his fingers.

"Great. We can't drink salt water like you can."

Jason was looking around, trying to identify which wall they'd come out of. Unlike the pyramids, the cave had nothing that looked like a water gate.

"Hey—any chance that guy could follow us through the water thing?"

Jason shook his head. "I think Neri's the only one who can get through. You think?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"It's something about you. The way the ankh just lit up and came out of the wall. Like it chose you."

Neri reached for the golden ankh and ducked it in the water for an unnecessary wash. It had come out of the wall clean of dust. Maybe it needed wetting down.

"The way we traveled between pyramids. The water gates. They are very old."

"Yeah, but they must have been set up by your own people, right?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Brett jumped in.

Jason shrugged. "Beats flying economy?"

"Don't know. I did not know about the gate until we were in one." Neri shrugged and pulled herself up to sit on the edge of the spring dangling her feet in the water.

"We came from the pyramid in the Mako Abyss to the pyramid in Egypt, so shouldn't we have gone back the same way? But now we're in the outback somewhere. What went wrong?"

"Must be a whole network of them, like a subway."

"Neri, can you get us back?"

"Don't know. If we are here, I think it is because we are meant to be."

"But where's here?"

Under the pyramid of mystery, Shersheba and Malakat surveyed their new domain.

"Did the Praxis agents see what happened?" Shersheba asked.

"No. Just as well, this pyramid has secrets we don't want to share yet. They took it for granted the children escaped through one of these tunnels into the desert."

"Ah!" Shersheba had found the triangle carving that activated the water gate. She leaped up and pressed her hand to it.

"You're wasting your time. You're not the one it was intended for."

The girl snarled and turned on him. "You had them! And you let them slip through your fingers!"

"Yes and no. Neri has the golden ankh but no understanding of the power she holds in her hand."

"Precisely! It's in _her_ hand!"

"I doubt whether you could have obtained it at all." Malakat said mildly.

"Enough! Have you formulated a new strategy for this situation?"

"Of course."

"Well?"

"When they are lost and alone, when they are in fear, where do little birds fly?"

"Ah. Back to the nest. And we know where that is."

"This is…"

"Incredible?" Winston suggested.

"Another planet."

"Another galaxy."

Paul turned, took a deep breath and tried again. "Look, let me get this straight. You've been helping her, supporting her. And my sons have been involved from the start."

Dianne said softly, "You should be very proud of them for that."

"Dianne, this is…"

"Amazing?" Winston put in, apparently having fun.

"Don't. It's impossible."

"Sir, with due respect, when you eliminate the impossible then whatever's left, however improbable, must be true. The words of the immortal Sherlock Holmes I believe."

"Dianne, if the wrong people heard this you'd be retired on all kinds of medication."

Dianne had to smile at that. "Yeah well, that's what we thought."

"Sir, this is real. Neri is important, beyond your understanding, beyond ours! Your discretion is not only pragmatic, it is essential!"

"Winston it was my decision to tell him."

"Oh ah—I beg your pardon. I'll go monitor the vidphone, in case the boys call again." Winston whisked himself out.

"Winston can come on a bit strong. He adores Neri."

"I can see that. But… aliens?'

"If we didn't need you, really need you, I wouldn't have told you any of this. And I know that look Paul, you're wondering if this is going to compromise your career. I don't know. But our boys are in this up to their ears, and they will not desert Neri."

"Nothing here." Jason said. Any luck?"

"Not yet."

"No."

"We'd see it wouldn't we? It's one of those carvings like before?"

"It's all rocks mate. There's nothing here." Jason sighed and sat down.

"Ok then. If we can't zap out of here we need fresh water, food too. Someone's going to have to go for help."

Neri stood up, "I go. I brought you to this place."

"Neri there's desert out there. How long will you last away from the pool?"

"So you or me?" Brett asked.

"I'll go." Jason said without enthusiasm and climbed up to the exit.

"Anything?" Cass asked, coming into the lab where Winston sat monitoring communications.

"No. I had them in the Middle East, in the vicinity of the Nile. And now nothing."

"You don't think they…"

"I'm sure they're fine. Helen, can you give me any more help with this?"

"Override your directive." The computer told him.

"Mine?"

"Code 'n' security alert. Unidentified person approaching."

The door glided open and Louie came in. "Good afternoon."

Cass grunted, "Hi."

"Always a pleasure Louie. Helen, have I mentioned recently you're a pearl amongst mega data processors."

"Affirmative."

"Weird thing to say to a computer."

"What can I say, I'm a complete romantic."

Back at Praxis HQ Ellie and Shelby were debriefing, fresh off the plane. Shelby didn't even seem to feel the jet lag.

"It's a labyrinth under that Egyptian pyramid, sir. The way I figure it those kids had to know something we didn't."

"But you did your best."

"Yes sir."

"I thought so. Interpret this data." Director Richter tossed a folder across his desk.

Ellie flipped through it. Pretty standard UFO reports, the kind of thing she saw every day. But the location… "These are all from the vicinity of the Orca complex and Commander Bates is holding back. We have her voice test on record."

"Deduction."

She stifled a yawn. "Insufficient data. We can't be sure how much she knows."

"Go to Orca. I want to know the truth about Commander Bates' involvement. And Shelby, Houser… a repeat of the Egyptian fiasco would be a mistake."

"Yes sir."

Jason walked. And walked. It had been a few hours, he thought, just walking, seeing nothing but red dirt and the occasional eucalyptus. No fresh water, and no people. Not even any _shade_…

Jason tripped and went down, hands and knees in the dust. He cursed. Just a minute, then he'd get up again and keep going.

"End of the line for you I reckon."

The voice came from right beside him. Jason looked up into the face of a young aboriginal man in khakis and a broad hat. "I hope I'm not imagining you." Was all he could think to say.

"I thought the same thing when I spotted you first, half an hour ago."

"Half an hour?"

"You looked as if you knew where you were going. Until you started walking in circles. Where did you come from?"

Jason pointed. "Rocks. There's a cave. You know it? My brother and a friend are still there."

The young man held out a hand to help him up.

The aborigine's name was Jakamarra. He had a dusty truck, a true outback-mobile that looked like it either was on the edge of breaking down or could run forever.

"You lost? How'd you get way out here? Where's your vehicle?"

"We had camels. They ran off." Jason answered between swallows from a water bottle. "Thanks for this. We wouldn't have lasted long in that cave without you to get us out."

"I'm taking you back there mate. I can give you food, and some water."

"Great."

"But I can't get you out."

They arrived before Jason could start yelling or begging or whatever it was he would have done. Then there was finding the entrance to the cave, and passing the water down to Brett, and introducing everybody.

"Is this your place?" Neri asked.

"No, ah—it's its own place."

"Who cares, just get us out of here!"

"He says he can't. And I want to know why."

Jackamarra looked uncomfortable under the force of their stares. Finally he said, "…Whale-woman."

"What kind of an answer's that?"

"The whale-woman was afraid and hurt. She came here by the underground river, fleeing from her enemies."

"And what's that got to do with anything?"

"Brett." Neri laid a hand on his arm.

Jackamarra continued, "The old people found her in this place. They made her stay here to hide and to heal. If they let her go out, she'd have been killed by her enemies."

"I don't understand."

Neri shivered. "I do." Jackamarra nodded slightly and Neri smiled at him.

"Helen, prime directive?" Winston asked.

"Preservation of Orca personnel."

"Confirm this overrides communications security."

"Confirmed."

Now they were getting somewhere! "Commence search for designated Orca personnel."

"Satellite accessed. Search commencing."

"Thank you Helen."

Cass came in. "Any luck? Hey, if they're still in Egypt how are we going to get them back? It's not like they have their passports, and Neri doesn't even _have_ a passport."

"We'll worry about that later. Their safety comes first."

"Signal located. Established contact." Helen announced. A map flashed on screen.

"Australia!"

But the flashing dot of the signal faded. Helen said apologetically, "Communication failed. Signal is breaking up due to interference."

"Helen, identify interference."

"Geodesic. Crystalline. Type: rare."

"Crystal deposits. And strong enough to break up the signal." Winston said with some wonder. "Helen, try to get the signal back."

Shelby stepped out of the Orca elevator and grabbed the nearest guy. "You. I want to see the commander. Now."

His tone got the usual response, or maybe it was the suit. "Yes sir. This way."

Dianne and Danson were far from pleased. Shelby informed them, "You will provide accommodations for myself and agent Houser, who will be arriving shortly."

"Do you mind if I ask you the purpose of this visit?" Dianne asked as politely as she could manage.

"If I decide it's necessary, you'll be told. I want complete access to every part of this base. Starting with a full inspection."

"Mr. Danson, please conduct our guest on his inspection tour."

"Right away commander."

"Oh, and I may have some questions later. Make yourself available."

Dianne nodded and motioned Shelby to precede them out.

"Mr. Shelby. Nice attitude." Danson muttered.

"We'll show him all courtesy. For now."

Danson put on his most professional attitude. "Well, we can start with the main power units in the lower level and work our way up. Unless there's something Praxis is particularly interested in, Mr. Shelby?"

"Base security. When people come and go."

"Shuttles to the mainland are scheduled…" Danson saw a woman with a clipboard and an apologetic expression waving to him. "Excuse me a moment, Mr. Shelby, this looks like an emergency."

Shelby looked around the hall, into the nearest lab, and then straight ahead—where a kid had appeared.

"Is that true? Do you really work for Praxis Mr. Shelby?" Louis asked.

"None of your business kid."

"Praxis are the best!"

"What do you know about it junior?"

"That's my father. I wish he was a Praxis officer. They're the best, Praxis can tell people what to do."

"You got that right." Shelby thought he might warm up to the kid—in a million years. "The Commander's two sons, Jason and Brett. They friends of yours?"

"Those two?" Louis's tone said it all.

"Don't like 'em much huh?"

"They get anything they want just because she's their mother."

"I'm interested in a friend of theirs. A girl."

"There are lots of girls on Orca. You mean Cass Clayborn?"

"This one's from outside. Ever see them with a girl like that?"

Eager-to-please though he was, Louis had to admit that any face looked familiar-ish, as long as it was above an aqua uniform.

Jason woke from a nap and groaned. They were still in the cave, trapped, without computer access or the dining hall or a _bathroom_…

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Like I've been sleeping on rocks instead of my bed." Jason grumbled.

Brett dug through the food pack and offered dinner. "So, you still think that Jackamarra guy's coming back? I didn't like that bit about the whale-woman being hunted down."

"He said he would come." Neri's voice echoed from further back in the cave.

"But what if he doesn't? We've got food and water for what, two days? If we run out, what happens then?"

"Then we're in trouble again."

"You know if we leave now we might have a chance in the desert."

"Yeah but what about Neri?" Jason argued again, for at least the third time. "If she can't wet down she'll get sick. It's as dry here as Egypt."

"What chance do we have if we stay here?"

Jason took a breath to answer, then forgot to. The vidphone lights were on. "Hey! We've got power!"

"What?"

Jason showed him. "It recharged somehow."

"It was drained. And it wasn't even turned on. Does anything work besides the lights?"

"Dunno." They tried the buttons.

"You can talk to Orca?"

"Um…"

"Not yet." Jason finished. "We've got power but no way to boost the signal."

"Take the receiver apart." Brett suggested, "The wire might be enough—hey let me, it's my phone."

The three of them bent over the phone with Jason's pocketknife out, arguing hopefully now about how to make their message home.

Behind them, unnoticed, sunlight outlined an ankh shape cut into the wall.

"I was right." Malakat said, looking over his computer display as Shersheba came into the tent.

"I should hope you are always right. That is why you are here with me. About what, this time?"

"Praxis is focusing their search on Orca and the surrounding area. Now that the pyramid here is secured against inquisitive locals, we should follow suit."

"Do you think it's wise to put so much faith in Praxis?"

"They are logical people, with considerable resources. And very… determined. Young Neri won't escape. When she's caught, we should be there."

"To 'defend the interests of science'?"

"Yes. And claim what is ours."

Ellie stepped off the elevator and looked around. Directly ahead a screen displayed a map and Orca's welcome message in seven different languages. And there was a window, with the glory of the reef beyond.

Shelby stepped in front of the vision. "Well, you took your time getting here."

"Ah—I was delayed. Something interesting came to light."

"Who wants interesting? I just want results. Come on, our quarters are this way."

Shelby led the way and Ellie reluctantly followed, away from the window. Orca was bustling, and quite a few of the bustlers gave Shelby dirty looks. Well well, here half a day and already unwanted.

A kid stepped out in front of them. "Hallo, Mr. Shelby."

"Oh, Louis, this is Miss Hauser."

Louis grinned a little and said hello.

"Louis." Ellie greeted him.

"Do you have anything for me yet, Louis?"

"Nothing yet sir."

"Well, look sharp."

"Yes sir!"

The moment the kid was out of sight Ellie turned to her partner and asked, "_That's_ Louis? Your new contact? The 'mole in the heart of Orca?'"

"Yeah, so I didn't tell you his age. We're lookin' for kids aren't we? Send a brat to catch a brat. Besides, he works cheap. Now what did you find that was so interesting?"

The legal possibilities related to messing with a kid raced through Ellie's mind. The Praxis name could deal with anything that came up, but still… well, too late now. "We've picked up a signal from Orca's main computer aimed at a specific region of the outback. It couldn't be happening without the commander's authorization, and we know who she's looking for."

"The outback? Do we have a fix on this?"

"Ten mile radius."

"We'd better get a plane. Pronto."

Ellie offered, "Orca has a plane."

"And we have blanket requisition powers." 

Winston called Dianne as soon as Helen picked up the signal.

"They're in the outback? But how?"

"'Beam me up,' maybe?" Cass offered. "We haven't got communication, just the locator signal, but that's definitely Brett's phone."

The communicator screen chimed on. "Commander Bates?"

"Yes Dave?"

"Our visitors from Praxis have taken the plane and headed for the mainland. I've logged their flight plan and projected destination."

"I think I can guess."

Dave winced. "Sorry commander, Praxis badge trumps policy."

When the screen went dark Dianne said, "So we have a location but no transport. Any ideas how we can get to them before Praxis does?"

There was a pause, then Winston said, "I have an idea Madam Commander, but I don't think you'll like it…

The requisitioned plane sat on the dusty airfield. Shelby dusted off his hands. "Well that's sorted, they'll run the usual checks and refuel it for us. We have twenty-four hours to come back with our passengers."

Ellie looked at her computer screen and pointed. "That's the way we need to go. No road—did you see any vehicles we might rent?"

"You people lookin' for someone?" Said a cheerful voice.

"Uh…yeah, some young friends. They might be lost."

Jakamarra gestured at his truck and flashed a card. "You see this? I'm a local guide, I know all the camping spots. Maybe I'd hear about some hikers out there."

"Where?" Shelby demanded.

"I'll take you. For the right price" Jackamarra replied, and held out his hand in the universal 'pay up' gesture. "Cash, not plastic."

The transmitter was working—or at least they thought it was. The right lights were on, anyway. "Come in Orca, come in Orca. We are somewhere in the central desert. We do not have a compass. We cannot give you our exact position. Trace this signal." He waited. There should be a beep if the transmission had been received, but after the way they'd messed with the vidphone it might not work.

"Anything?" Brett asked.

Jason shrugged. "Can't tell. Hang on, I'm going to try it outside. Look after Neri, I'll be right back." He ran up the stone steps and climbed as high as he could on the rocks around the cave. This was the best signal he'd get around here.

"Come in Orca, mayday, this is Jason Bates. We're lost. Please trace my signal…"

Then he saw the truck coming, and the three people silhouetted in the cabin.

"Jason, any-"

"Someone's coming. Jakamarra's truck, and he's not alone. We gotta get out."

"But Jakamarra…"

"Sold us out." Jason grabbed the food bag.

"No Jason, not Jakamarra. I will not believe it."

Brett looked back at Neri and shrugged, "Let's not wait around here to find out."

Outside Jakamarra led the Praxis agents right past the entrance to the cave. Shelby cursed him for being slow, and he grinned back. "No worries. Gee, I could've sworn it was this way."

"Which way then?"

"Hang on, I'm trying to get my bearings…"

"Moron." Shelby passed him, headed for the crest of the hill.

"Hey wait," Ellie called, "You don't know the way…"

"How hard can it be? Come on Hauser."

Jakamarra let them pass, then turned and headed back.

The travelers were looking into the cab of Jakamarra's truck. "Praxis issue." Brett said, "You were right."

"No. I will not believe it."

"Believe it Neri. He sat there telling us stupid stories planning to sell us out. Laughing at us."

"So think you can drive this truck?" Brett asked. Just then there was a chattering roar and a helicopter appeared. It circled them as they tried to hide behind the truck, and set down a few yards away. Jason started to say sure, he could drive now, but Brett had seen the helicopter's logo.

"Wait! It's not Praxis, it's Orca!"

"Mum got a chopper?" Jasoin began, then saw Jakamarra coming up behind them. "Hey, you got a lot of nerve!"

The aborigine waved his hands, 'It's ok, it's ok. Enemies came for the whale-woman, like before. It's like a maze in there. I'll show them the way out after you're gone."

Neri grinned at him. "Thank you."

"Thanks mate. I was wrong. We owe you."

The helicopter's door opened and a man leaned out. "Jason! Brett!"

"It's Dad! Uh, thanks Jakamarra, we have to go. Dad!"

"Your father? Here?"

"Looks like it, doesn't it." Jason said grimly. "Come on."

Neri turned back and pressed the ankh into Jakamarra's hands. "You keep. It will be safer with you."

"No, I couldn't…"

"We understand. The spirit is one."

The boy nodded. "I'll hide it, until you claim it back."

Neri gave him a shining smile and ran after her friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

6 Hunted

"Well, thanks for the lift Dad. We have to go now. See you later." Jason waved and let the elevator doors close.

A moment later they hissed open again and his father held up his Orca pass card and joined them in the elevator. "Helen, take us down please."

The computer said, "Certainly." And the lift began to move. There was an uncomfortable silence, now that they could talk without having to shout over the noise of the helicopter. Paul Bates kept stealing glances at Neri. So this girl in the funny clothes is the alien? She hadn't bothered trying to talk on the way back, just gazed out the helicopter's windows with wide eyes.

"So Dad, why'd you come get us?" Brett asked. "I mean, why were you..?"

"I'm, ah, actually I'm regional commander of Orca operations. I've been in the States for the last year planning for the building of Orca Two. Just returned to Australia in time to see your mother's application. As for the rescue, I have a pilot's license and access to company transport. Though I wish I knew how I'm going to explain why I needed a chopper."

"Ah. Well thanks." Pause. "Wait, you're _Mum's_ boss?"

"Or something."

There was more uncomfortable silence, then at last the lift door hissed open.

"Mum!" Brett yelled, and submitted to a hug. Jason did too, and then Dianne hugged Neri, who murmured, "Is all right Mother. We come back safe."

"Thank goodness. Come on, into quarters and you can tell me what happened."

Jason said, "Lots of stuff. We need to talk, pronto, with you and Cass and Winston. And…" he looked at his father and trailed off.

"Yes. He knows."

"Great." Jason said, not quietly enough, as Dianne herded them into the commander's quarters.

Neri headed for the bathroom to wet down and change into her orca uniform. She heard Brett say, "See Dad, it's not really our fault…" before the water came on. A few minutes later the spray faltered and the computer said, "Commander, you have reached your daily water limit. Do you wish to go over it?"

Neri turned the tap off. "No, Helen. Thank you for the hot water." Neri went to find her clothes.

"Don't tell me you were victims of circumstance! You got yourselves into… whatever you got yourselves into."

"Dad, what else could we do?"

"Look, I know you like this… girl. But your behavior was inexcusable. People could have gotten hurt. You could have gotten hurt in … wherever you were, I'm not sure I want to know."

"Figures." Jason muttered.

"I do know none of it would've happened if you hadn't stolen the minifin in the first place."

Brett started to protest that the minifin had got back fine, but Jason drowned him out, "Why did you bother rescuing us at all? Why not leave us for the Praxis team? Then we'd really have been sorry wouldn't we!"

Brett tried to shrink himself.

"You could have jeopardized your mother's career."

"I'll worry about my career thanks." Dianne said dryly, and fled to check on Neri before something worse came out of her mouth.

"We're sorry dad, honest."

"I'm not."

Paul sighed. "That attitude of yours is a real worry, son."

"Jason is angry."

"He sure is." Dianne sighed.

"That is father?"

"Yes." She looked at the door, sighed again, "I'd just make it worse. They can fight it out."

Neri was sitting on the bed, her bare feet tucked underneath her, looking worried. "Why?" She asked, a general why.

"We were married, before the boys and I came to orca. Paul made a mistake. A bad one. I was so angry that I think I made some mistakes too, but I didn't want Jason to hate his father… I'm sorry, I'm not making sense."

"Father forget Brett's birthday." Neri offered. She parted her wet hair and pushed it back.

Dianne absently reached for a comb and started combing Neri's hair. Neri purred and leaned in to the caress. They sat silently for a little while. There wasn't any noise from the main room either, at least.

Finally Neri said, "Sad. Family cannot like each other? You do not still..?"

"Not him. I miss the old Paul, the one I could trust." Dianne shook her head. "But I have Brett and Jase, and you, and Winston. That's plenty of family. You want to stay for dinner Neri? I think you'd better return to the island for the night. I'd like you to stay here but I don't think it's safe."

"But you are commander."

"I command Orca. Praxis has authority beyond that."

Neri smiled. "I always trust you. That is enough."

The Praxis agents had pulled their car over to the side of the road so they could set up the vidphone and report.

Director Richter was not pleased. "I don't want excuses. You had the girl. She got away. That's the bottom line."

"We did our best sir, I assure you." Shelby said fast, "They must've had help, locals, we couldn't have anticipated…"

"Shut up and listen. We've identified the pilot of the orca helicopter. Paul Bates, regional commander of operations, and the boys' father. The boys have been returned to orca. There's a high probability the alien was taken there too."

Well that sounded like good news. "Sir, you give me the word and the men and I'll turn that sardine can inside out."

Richter sighed. "Agent Shelby, there is one objective and one only. Get the girl. Confrontation with Australian authorities is not in the interests of Praxis. Should I send in another team or can you follow orders?"

"Name it and it's done Sir."

"You will go immediately to orca. You will give them no warning. You will use the element of surprise to locate the girl. But Shelby… discretion? I hope I don't have to spell the word." And the screen flashed blank. They'd been hung up on.

Shelby looked at Ellie and said, "Well I think that went well."

Cass plopped herself down next to Winston in the mess hall. "What's with this pyramid Winston? And don't say 'I'll tell you later.'"

"I can only speculate."

"All I want to know is how they got from here to Egypt!"

"Shh!" Winston looked around at the other diners, most of whom had notebooks or small computers open along with their dinner trays. Nobody seemed to be paying attention. Winston sought for an explanation. "My best guess involves string theory and quantum physics, which are not my areas of expertise. The theory, as far as I can tell, is that space can be bent…" He took a sheet of paper and marked two dots on it. "Here's the south pacific. Here's Egypt. And if I fold the paper…"

"They're right next to each other. But is that real?"

"Apparently, since it happened. The explanation can only be found within the pyramids themselves."

A lift door hissed open and Cass glanced over. "Winston, you know those guys?"

"Should I?"

"Didn't get a good look before but… I think they're the Praxis agents! Neri's still on board! Try to stall them ok?" She ran for the other door, jumping over Louis and his friends on the way.

The computer read Shelby's identity card. "Shelby, Jake. Pre-authorized full access confirmed."

"Specify location of orca personnel: Bates, Jason and Bates, Brett.'

"Presently located in commander's quarters, delta five."

"Ok. Now the only question is where's mom."

"Excuse me. Can I be of assistance?" Winston appeared behind them, smiling his best smile.

Cass burst into the Bates quarters. "Praxis on board! Neri, you've gotta get out!"

They had been getting dinner ready. Jason dropped a plate. "Corridors. We'd be trapped in here. Helen, watch the stove."

In the hall they plastered themselves against the round bulkhead, Cass in front, craning her neck to see. She pulled back. "They're here already! Winston too."

"Um, ok. We'd better go meet them. Cass, go with Neri. Minifin bay. When she's gone, go look innocent."

"Mmhm! C'mon Neri."

The girls slipped away and the boys stepped out into view.

"Well if it isn't the two guys we're looking for. You two certainly get around."

"Quite international." Miss Hauser added.

"We love to travel, don't we Brett."

"Definitely."

"Every chance we get."

"It's important we get to talk to your little friend. The girl in the funny clothes. Where is she?"

"We have lots of friends."

"Some of them are girls."

Ellie tried, "Look, we just want to talk to her. She'll be fine."

Ok, that was just creepy. "I don't mean to be rude Miss Hauser, but I don't think we should be talking to you without our mother here."

"Mr. Shelby, don't you think this confusion could be sorted out by speaking with the commander?"

"There is no confusion." Shelby snapped. Ellie stepped up next to him, "Don't you think we should avoid confrontation here Shelby? Use our… discretion?"

Then Louis' voice came from behind Jason. "Hi, Mr. Shelby."

"Hi yourself, kid."

"Who's the new girl?" Louis asked innocently.

"What?"

"Louis I don't know any new girl."

"But she just went into your quarters with Cass."

I'll kill him, Jason thought. He was in back of the group when Shelby used his card to override the lock on the door. Winston protested.

But the room was empty. The adults didn't see the swinging flap on the trash chute, and Brett stepped in front of it. Shelby stormed through the four rooms, found nothing, and snapped, "Hauser, seal the base. Do it!"

Agent Hauser spoke to the computer terminal on the wall. "Praxis authority code 4-9-6-7. Seal the base."

An alarm sounded and Helen replied, "Acknowledged. All elevators and doors immobilized. All access points sealed."

"_Now_ I'm ready to speak to your mother."

Dianne, when they reached her office, was livid. "You've sealed the base. Activated a procedure for use in emergencies only. Trapped people all over Orca."

"That was the general idea."

"Placing lives at risk, in case of a _real_ emergency, and costing time and money. You'd better find what you're looking for." Dianne stepped aside and gave Jason a questioning look. "Did she get out?"

"I don't think so. But you were great."

Dianne smiled and stepped over to the nearest worker at her terminal. "I think we have a code 51 on our hands."

"Yes Ma'am." The woman hit a few keys and the alarm came back on. Helen's voice came from the speakers. "Attention all personnel. Evacuation posts immediately."

"What the hell?"

"I told you, sealing the base in a program to deal with natural disasters. Evacuation would follow. It seems our computer has just moved on to the next logical step."

"Let me guess. The base is no longer sealed, right?"

"Countermand that order."

"I can't. Our computer takes disaster scenarios very seriously. People trapped in closed corridors would drown."

Below, the door to the minifin bay unlocked. Cass pushed Neri through, "Go, go!" Neri grabbed her dress from its hiding place and, not bothering to change, dived out the submarine port and was gone.

The water was still rippling when Louis appeared in the doorway. Cass gave him her best innocent look. "What is it? Another drill?"

"You're supposed to be at your post!"

"Yeah whatever."

"Anyone else here?"

"Nope." Cass gestured at the empty room and the pool, lit from below by Orca's outside lights, and empty.

"Turn that off. There's no emergency. This is just a stunt to unseal the base."

"May I remind you you're the one who overrode the computer when you could have come to me and gotten my cooperation? Orca was near the epicenter of the earthquakes last year, and our safety protocols are correspondingly strict."

That almost got him. Jason saw Shelby's expression change, just a little, and wondered where _he_ had been when the sky turned red and the world felt like it was ending. But Shelby didn't quite blink. "Commander, when your little evacuation drill is over, we're going to question these boys. And they are going to tell me everything."

_Chaaaaaarleeeeeey!_

Neri's shout was half fear, half delight at being home at last, in her own ocean. Charley blew an inquiring whistle and Neri tried to tell him—everything. A statue that spoke, another place with a burning sky, people who sounded… like but not like…

A rill of sound wrapped around her, Charley's song of comfort.

_There are enemies. I am being hunted. I do not know why._

In the pause, Neri heard the speech of a pod of dolphins and the distant wail of another humpback somewhere far to the east. Then Charley said thoughtfully, _Maybe the pyramid…stone of your people… knows secrets. _

A good idea. _I ask._

The pyramid was silent, and seemed bigger inside this time. Neri stepped into the blue light of the main chamber. She glanced over at the wall where the gate was, then turned to the statue. "I need help. Speak to me."

The statue rippled and the hologram stood up. She smiled, not at Neri but beyond her at whatever device had recorded her image sometime in the past.

"So it has come to pass. The hand that has touched the ankh is the hand of Neri. If you stand before me now, my daughter, you are ready to hear what must be said."

"…daughter?" Neri whispered. She stepped back and sat suddenly on the stone step. And she heard—

A distant voice, choked with emotion,_ "She is your mother, Mera!" _and footsteps splashed away. In another place Mera trembled and sat down on a branch. For a moment the two girls looked at each other across the space of a universe.

"Mera?"

"Sister! I—"

And the connection between them faded, leaving Neri alone in the pyramid. The hologram spoke. "I am Shalamorn and you, Neri, are my firstborn. If you are hearing me now, the worst has happened. You have many tasks ahead of you if things are to be made right. A hard road awaits you, my child, but I will be here to guide you as much as I can.

"You were born to serve our people, Neri." The image sat, and blurred away becoming a lifeless statue once more.

"Mother?" Neri cried. She touched the statue again, but it didn't react. "What does that mean?" No answer came. For a moment Neri was furious—that was no kind of answer! That didn't help. Then from outside she heard Charley's voice, the voice of something real.

"The underwater pyramid of the ancients." Malakat savored the words.

He was speaking to a triangular window in the air. A gaunt, gray-haired man looked out of it. He said, "The people will ask, what use is that without the golden ankh? Pyramids we have."

"The girl Neri will soon be in our hands, and the golden ankh will be ours."

"I don't need to remind you, sir, how urgent this is. If the chosen one discovers the power of the ankh…"

Shersheba snapped, "You dare to question our strategy Garron?"

"Of course not, princess." Garron bowed and closed the communication window.

The princess tossed her black hair. "Fools! Leave them alone for a minute and their spines turn to jelly. Are our people so readily running to the side of their 'little queen'?"

"Nevertheless he has a point about the 'chosen one.' If she discovers the power of the ankh…"

"You imagine Neri could be a match for me?"

"Not for a moment, highness." Malakat said soothingly. He was thinking of the larger picture—one girl they could defeat, as long as she remained alone. But if the people of the ocean planet discovered their 'chosen one' of legend, or if the girl learned how to use the pyramid…

"Then let's waste no more time. We leave tonight. I cannot wait to get out of this place."

Praxis' idea of questioning was to hook both boys up to a lie detector, complete with wires stuck on their heads. It was really embarrassing. Brett tilted his head. "Hey, I can hear… yep… Kiwi radio!" Jason snorted.

"This is obscene." Was Dianne's opinion.

"How can the truth be obscene, Commander?"

"Ok. The program's installed. I'm getting some electronic interference- gimme your watch."

Jason handed it over. "Can we get on with it?" He immediately regretted saying it. They should be stalling; downstairs Cass and Winston were frantically trying to talk the computer around and they needed all the time they could get. But Jason was spooked.

Paul Bates burst in. "What the hell? Get this stuff off them!"

"Ah, Mr. Bates. We haven't met. Jake Shelby, and that's Agent Hauser."

"And I'm commander in chief of Orca facilities, now let them go."

Shelby shoved papers at him. "Full authorization, Praxis priority."

Dianne caught her ex's eye and shrugged helplessly. "Their authorization's real."

"It's cool Dad. We can handle it."

Jason rolled his eyes, "Yeah, we just weren't expecting the Spanish inquisition."

Shelby glared. "That's enough out of both of you. Now, the truth. Names?"

"Jason Bates."

The program dinged for a true reply.

"Now five me a false name."

"Uh, John Cleese."

"Wolverine." Brett said.

Ellie said, "System checks out for incorrect."

"Good." Shelby was hanging over the boys' shoulders in true Spanish inquisition style. Now for your own sakes, let's co-operate. Did you travel to Egypt?"

"Yes."

"How did you travel there?"

"I don't know."

"He's telling the truth!" Ellie said from where she was watching the readout.

"Let me see that!"

The two agents muttered to each other. Jason shrugged. Brett said, "I don't know how either." In case that confused things more. Sooner or later Shelby would get to the important questions and if the program was still working they'd be sunk.

"Ok. What did you see in Egypt?"

"It was hot. It was dry. I was thirsty." Brett offered.

"There was a river."

"Man, that was easily the biggest river I ever saw! Was that the Nile?"

"I think it was. Do they have any other rivers in Egypt?"

Brett opened his mouth to banter back but Shelby snapped, "Hold it! Now, you guys give me straight answers or we can continue this down at Praxis headquarters. You and your parents. For as long as is necessary. Do we understand each other? Now, where does the girl called Neri live?"

Jason and Brett glanced at each other considering whether to bring up the constitution and laws against kidnapping even by the government…

"Ahem. For the last time. Where does the girl Neri live?"

Please let Cass have done it… "We don't know."

There was a long pause. Then Shelby started, "You lying little…"

"They're telling the truth."

"No they're not!"

Ellie pointed at the screen, which registered a truthful answer. Both boys wilted with relief.

"Do you know a girl called Neri?"

"No."

"Nope."

"Truth again. Both of them."

Paul stood up. "Right, you've got your answers. Enough of this."

Jason stood up too, shedding diodes.

"Looks like you're off the hook for now, but trust me, it's only temporary."

Dianne helped the two agents gather their gear, and not-so-politely showed them to the door. "I think this completes your business on board Orca. You can leave on the next shuttle."

"Yes. Get out."

The entire family followed Shelby and Ellie to their quarters where Dianne relieved them of their visitor passes. When the doors had closed she said, "Helen, have they left anything in your system? Spyware?"

The computer thought for a minute. "Negative, Commander."

"Then credit Doctor Seth a steak dinner and Cass Clayborn five ice creams."

"Affirmative."

"Mum, permission to go find them and thank them in person?"

"Sure—and find out how they did that!" Dianne added as the boys raced away. She leaned against the wall for a second. "That was awfully close. I wonder how long we've got before they find an excuse to come back."

"Enough time to make a plan anyway." Paul said. Then his brain caught up with a question from a few minutes ago, "Hey wait—the veritas program is supposed to be uncrackable, do you seriously think Doctor Seth and that kid..?"

Dianne grinned. "Cass only works commission and charges an arm and a leg, but she'd be happy to optimize your system. Let's decide what to do about Praxis first."

Louis burst into the Praxis agents' quarters. "The Bates have left Orca in a helicopter."

"Sharp work kid. But we're way ahead of you." Shelby pointed at his computer screen. "Northwest along the coast, heading for the river delta."

"You put a bug in the helicopter?"

Shelby glanced at his partner. "Told you this kid's got promise."

"Could be. Come on, we're due on the pontoon in five minutes to be kicked out of here."

The helicopter set down at the top of a long driveway near the river. It was a ranch, a low brick house the same color as the red dirt around it. There was a barn and three horses in a pen. Brett said, "Nice!"

"Dad, how long have you had this place?" Jason asked, reaching up to help Neri out of the helicopter. She looked around and grinned.

"Surprised? I've been saving up for a while. I wanted the kind of place the family could get together for vacations."

"Mum too?" Brett asked.

"That's up to her."

"Donkeys!" Neri chimed.

"Horses." Jason corrected her. "Neri's never seen horses before."

"That's what this farm's all about." Paul said, a bit uncomfortably.

"They are beautiful. This place is beautiful!"

Paul opened the screen door and showed the kids around. "Kitchen, bathroom's through there. This is your room, boys."

It was a nice room with two beds and a computer hookup.

"It's ok." Jason said.

"Brett, that's your bed. Neri, guest room's up the hall."

Jason said, "Where's whatsername sleep? Oh right, with you."

Brett gasped and stepped away from his brother, distancing himself from the cruel words. Neri looked between them, not understanding.

The father winced and took a deep breath to speak as evenly as possible. "Jason, there _is_ no 'what's-her-name.' There was only ever one, and she broke it off when your mother found out. So Jason, please…"

Jason couldn't quite make himself apologize, so he just looked away.

"Now, I've been called back to work immediately or sooner so I'll have to leave you three here—I tried to stall, but the Orca Two committee is having yet another crisis. You guys sit tight while your mom works on Praxis, and you should be able to go home in a week or so."

"A _week_?"

"I'll be back before then, we can go for a ride. In the meantime stay on the trails all right? And be careful on the waverunners, they're borrowed from work and not really meant for shallow water. What else… emergency numbers, food… the money in my desk is for emergencies only, and only one or two pizza emergencies ok? What else…"

Neri had only noticed one part of that. "What is… Orca two?"

Paul blinked at her, distracted. "Ah… it's nothing yet. Building is scheduled to start in two years if we ever get all the issues ironed out. It's going to be in America, near Hawaii."

Neri nodded, looking thoughtful.

"Dad, quit worrying! We'll be fine, we can figure it out. Get outta here."

Things were better once the three of them were alone. Brett gave Neri a tour and lesson on how normal people live in normal houses. Neri was more interested in the horses. She watched them until dinner, then went out to watch them some more after it got dark.

Jason joined her, leaning on the fence. "You like 'em?"

"They are pretty. Not like fish!"

"We can ride them. I saw saddles in the barn, and I think I remember how to put one on. I'll show you tomorrow ok."

"Mm." Neri nodded. There was a silence filled only by the chirping of crickets, then Neri said, "Jason, why..?"

Jason sighed. "I fight with my Dad. I know you don't understand. I'm sorry it upsets you."

"No, I do not understand."

"It's hard to explain."

"Jason I… went back to the pyramid. To the central chamber and the hologram came back. She was my mother." Neri sobbed once, silently, and rested her head on Jason's shoulder. Jason put his arm around her. It was awkward for a second. Then it wasn't anymore.

They were still there a half hour later when Brett came out of the house. "There you guys are! Aw no—were you kissing? I'll go back inside."

Neri laughed. "Watching horses."

"Yeah trust Neri to find sleeping horses interesting." Jason said, but he said it kindly. "Hey Brett, the lady we saw in the pyramid, the hologram—she was Neri's mum."

Brett stopped in his tracks. Then he smacked himself in the forehead. "I'm an idiot!"

"Yeah, but why now particularly?"

Brett joined them at the fence, pulling himself up to sit on it. "Didn't you think she looked kinda familiar? I did, but I couldn't figure it out. She… looked like Mera, don't you think?"

"Yes. She did." The words blew away, into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

7 Ambush

Birds sang in the cool morning air at the outback farm. The children were feeding the horses. Neri's delighted laughter rippled in the air as the horse's whiskers tickled her palm.

"Hey, stop it Cinnamon there's enough for everyone!" Brett held the bucket of grain up, trying to get it out of Cinnamon's reach. The brown horse whuffled and stretched after the food. Her sister Lucky Star ambled over, while Kiki stayed with Neri and the hay.

"Friendly horse. I like you."

"They're great!" Brett said. He climbed up the fence to sit next to Neri. "Who knew dad likes horses!"

"Earth has many wonderful surprises." Neri leaned in to let the horse sniff her face, and she sniffed it in return. She liked the smell of horse; it was so different from the wild smells of the island or the clean, chemical smell of Orca.

Jason sat away from the corral, munching on a final piece of toast from breakfast and looking moody.

"Jason? You are not happy. This is because of your father, yes?"

Jason looked up at Neri and shrugged. "Just can't work out what he wants."

"Perhaps, to know you."

"Yeah. Pity it's a bit too late."

Neri tipped her head. "Really?"

"Look, he had that girlfriend and then he left Mum. We've hardly seen him for years and then all of a sudden he turns up working for Orca, with this house for us, and wants to start playing dad again. Well big deal."

"My sister tell me, people give things to their children because they do not know how to love them at first."

Jason blinked. "Mera said that? I guess she'd know from all the foster homes she lived in."

"And he come to rescue us."

"My dad the hero. Well, maybe. Anyway it's a great farm he's got, might as well enjoy it." Jason pushed himself up, "Hey, check this out." He walked down to the river and picked up a flat stone, and tossed it out over the water. The stone skipped. Neri stared.

"A stone bounces?"

"You never tried that in your pond?" Jason handed her another flat stone, "You try. You have to throw it flat."

Neri tried, achieving one skip. She frowned. "Show me again? And later, we ride horses?"

"Sure. I think they need a rest after they eat, then we'll see if I remember how to saddle one. It's been a while since camp. Oh hey, that's a really good rock! Watch this…"

The roar of motorcycles shattered the peace of the morning. The three children stood frozen for a minute before Brett jumped down from the fence yelling, "Praxis! Neri, go!"

Neri looked around in terror for a moment. The roaring machines seemed to be coming from everywhere. She dived for the river.

"Let's go!" Brett was already starting up one of the waverunners. Jason jumped on the other and fumbled to untie it. He was too nervous, and it took a second too long. He was surrounded.

Underwater Neri saw the divers before they saw her. Blank masks in the murk. She looked for a way around and, at last, surfaced.

Brett saw Neri's head come up, and then three heads in hoods and masks. He gunned the waverunner right at them. "Neri! Grab on!" The praxis divers had to get out of the way, and Neri had enough time to grab Brett's hand and scramble onto the waverunner.

"They have Jason!"

Brett winced but didn't turn. "He'll be fine! They're not after him! Hang on!"

They were away, and the ocean wasn't far. Agent Shelby came running along the bank yelling at them. Brett turned to look at him, just for a second, and—

"Look out!"

The waverunner hit a log. It went airborne, and it went over. Jason yelled.

Neri came up, went under, and reappeared with Brett leaning on her shoulder. He was spitting out water and groaning. As Neri helped him towards shore, Shelby gestured his minions forward. "Get them, go!" Gloved hands dragged Brett up the bank, and more hands clamped on Neri's shoulders.

Jason yelled, "Neri! Go—" before someone covered his mouth.

"Brett!" Neri cried.

"I'm… unh…"

And then it was too late and they were really surrounded and being hustled towards a Praxis van a few hundred yards away. Shelby grinned. "Gotcha."

They had been separated early on. The boys were dumped back on Orca, in their mother's custody. They didn't know where Neri had been taken.

"It was an accident." Jason assured his brother, "Could have happened to anyone."

Brett winced as Dianne cleaned the cut on his forehead. "Yeah maybe- ow! Stupid- ow!- Shelby distracted me and I didn't see what we hit."

"Log. Same color as the water."

"Whatever it was you got a nasty knock when you hit it. You were lucky it wasn't worse."

Brett made a face to show his mom how lucky he felt. "What I don't get is how they knew we were at the farm."

"Praxis is a very powerful organization."

Cass was spinning slowly in Dianne's computer chair, "Poor Neri. Who knows what they'll do to her."

"I hope they don't hurt her."

"Can't Dad do something?" Brett asked.

"He's done enough! If we weren't at his farm none of this would've happened and Neri would still be with us!"

"Jason, there's no point blaming your father. If you hadn't been there they might have somehow found Neri on the island, which would have been worse. Besides, we may need his help to get her back."

The Praxis team had come up the river on a yacht. That was where Neri was now, handcuffed and waiting for whatever would happen next.

On the bridge a cheerful Shelby talked to Director Richter over his computer.

"The subject is to be transferred to the seaplane the moment it arrives" Richter said.

"No problem sir. We're proceeding to rendezvous point now."

"I trust you are aware of the importance of this operation. I cannot stress how vital it is that the subject is kept under strictest scrutiny."

"There's no way she'll escape, sir."

The director let his glee show, just a little. "This'll be bigger than Roswell. Bigger than Cardiff! Well done, Shelby."

Ellie came and sat down next to Neri. The alien was staring straight ahead, blank-faced. "Hey… are you in any pain? Did you hurt yourself when you crashed before? Do you even feel pain?"

No response.

"Do you have a name? Mine's Ellie, Ellie Hauser. We know you're not from Earth." Ellie thought a tremor crossed the alien's face. She tried more, "You, er, you don't seem to want to harm us. We don't want to harm you either. We can learn things from each other, you know. Your people and ours. Important things."

Nothing. The alien wasn't even looking her way. Ellie reached over and touched the alien's hands. Neri stiffened and pulled away.

"…you're very frightened, aren't you? I won't let them hurt you, I promise. I can… I can take those off if you like?" She held up the key to the handcuffs, but had to lift the alien's limp hands to actually unlock them. Freed, Neri rested her hands back in her lap and continued to look at nothing.

"Guys!" Cass stormed into the commander's quarters, "Winston picked up a Praxis transmission!"

"About Neri?"

"Yeah, but we better not route it up here just in case you're bugged—come on!"

They ran down to Helen's main terminal, hidden in the bowels of Orca and usually Cass' private domain. Winston had several screens hooked up, and a bunch of wiring and gizmos. "Jason, Brett."

"You found her? Where is she?"

"On a boat, far out to sea. They're waiting for a seaplane to transfer her to a secure facility that even Helen cannot locate!"

"We're sunk, we'll never get her back!" Brett groaned.

Winston provided a grin and a proverb. "To abandon hope is to sting oneself as surely as a scorpion. As long as she is on the water, Neri has a chance."

"Can we help? Send a plane out or something? A boat?"

"Your father is doing his best Brett, and no boat on Orca could reach her in time even if you did make off with one."

"I guess we can keep listening…"

The door hummed open. Winston summoned a smile at the new arrival. "Anything I can do for you, Louis?"

"Agent Shelby caught that girl, didn't he?" Louis gloated, "That friend of yours. I bet she's an alien. That's why they were after her."

"Helen's been letting you watch too much sci-fi." Jason said.

Louis sing-songed, "I know why they caught her. It was because you!"

Jason took two steps and grabbed the boy by the shoulders. "What do you mean?" he growled. Suddenly it was obvious that Jason was a lot taller than Louis, and angry enough…

"Jase!"

"Take it easy Jason." Winston pulled him away.

Jason stepped back, "Ok. What do you mean?"

"That's top secret. It's between Agent Shelby and me."

"He's bluffing Jase, you know what he's like." Brett slid in between them just in case. Strangling Louis might have been fun… except for a minute there Jason had looked like he might _really_ strangle Louis, which wouldn't have been fun at all.

"Aren't there some urgent matters you're neglecting, Louis?" Winston said.

Louis allowed himself to be escorted out, leaving with a cheery, "have a nice day!"

"Helen, can you warn us when Louis approaches? That young man looks for trouble as a pig looks for truffles."

"Yeah but why'd he say it—that it was because of me?"

"Forget it Jase. We've got more important things to worry about right now."

On the yacht, Neri sat looking out to sea. Ellie had given up trying to talk to her eventually. Now Shelby joined them in the cabin. "We're miles from anywhere you know. So you can forget any hope of being rescued by your little friends from Orca. Where are you from?"

Nothing. The girl's throat worked, Ellie noticed, almost as if she was somehow speaking without opening her mouth.

"You know, the sooner you start answering our questions the easier it's going to be for you, 'cause once we get back to headquarters we're going to find out everything we need to know. One way or another."

"Jake! Enough. Can't you see she's frightened?"

"I've got a job to do, Agent Hauser, and I'd appreciate it if you let me get on with it."

"There are other ways."

"Like removing handcuffs?"

"Yes, like that. She's not going to tell us anything if she's scared out of her wits."

Shelby ignored that and leaned in rudely close to Neri's face. "I know you speak our language, so it's no use pretending you don't. You were having some pretty cozy little chats with young Jason Bates back there. What's your connection with the Bates family? Hey, look at me!'

"She won't."

Neri looked up.

"We know from your dna you're an alien so-"

The boat shuddered. Something hit it from below, hard. Shelby staggered and grabbed a pole to steady himself. "What was that?"

Shouts from the bridge. The boat lurched and Shelby fell, dragging Ellie with him.

Neri moved like lightning. In a moment she was out through the hatch, on deck, at the rail. Shelby yelled.

Ellie shouted, "Neri!"

The alien looked back, actually looked at her, with deep brilliant eyes. Then she was over the rail and gone.

The two agents reached the rail a second later, panting. They saw nothing but blue water in every direction. Shelby said, "…hell!'

"She does understand." Ellie whispered, "Probably more than we'll ever know."

A few minutes later a whale breached on the horizon.

Underwater Neri embraced Charley's long fin. _Dear one… dear one… thank you…_

Huddled around the computer speaker on Orca, the team heard Shelby's voice, "The alien escaped sir. We were hit by a whale, and in the confusion the subject managed to jump overboard."

Brett whooped. Cass hugged Jason.

"Yes!"

"Oh thank goodness."

"Those Praxis agents are sure going to get a carpeting!" Winston gloated.

"Call Mum. Helen, can you deliver a message to the commander? Tell her, 'it's all right.'"

"Affirmative, Jason. Message delivered."

"Let's go meet Neri, make sure she's all right. How long will it take her to get back to the island?"

Jason looked at his watch. "Um, it'll take… hey, that's weird it's stopped."

"But those watches can't. Here, lemme see." Cass held out her hand and Jason handed over the watch. Cass pulled out her multitool and scanned it.

"Ah, who cares about a watch when Neri's safe?" Winston grinned and sat back in his chair. "After that, I think I need a cup of tea. Cass..?"

"Hang on." Cass and the watch headed out the door.

The boys caught up with her in her quarters, where she was taking Jason's watch to pieces under a large magnifying glass. "That's what Louis meant."

"You fix it?" Jason asked.

"Better. Ta." Cass held up a tiny circuit in a pair of tweezers. "You were bugged, that's how they tracked you to your dad's farm."

"They took my watch for that lie detector test. They must've planted it then.

Cass grimaced. "Slimeballs. Looks like they'll do anything to get Neri. Want I should smash it?"

Jason thought, "No, hang on. I've got a better idea."

It was a very nice house on the coast of Australia. The view was lovely, the sunset painting the waves orange. On the balcony Malakat stared out over the water.

"The underwater pyramid of the ancients is out there somewhere. But where?"

"Wherever it is you won't find it by staring at the ocean." Shersheba grumbled. She'd changed into Earth clothing, a long silk jacket that flared as she turned to go inside.

Malakat sighed and followed her inside. The house was very nice inside too; they'd bought it furnished and selling artifacts could get quite a lot of 'furnished.' They didn't even know what most of the appliances were for.

"The chosen one probably knows where it is. We must not forget she can use the waterways that connect the pyramids."

"As we cannot, thank you for reminding me." Shersheba bent to look into a round mirror. She adjusted the perfect coil of her hair. "What Jason sees in Neri is a total mystery."

Malakat did not comment. But maybe his look spoke, because Shersheba snapped, "Enough, Malakat! Unpack your equipment and get to work or we shall never find it."

The island slept under the wide blue sky. Neri was resting also, lying on the bank of the pool with her legs in the water. It felt like the world had been shrunken small, and only now was growing big enough for silence and the smell of water and old leaves under her shoulders.

_What has begun, we must see where it will lead. _

_ Not yet. _Charley replied, _Rest now. Jason is coming._

Neri did rest, until she heard the boat. Then she got up and ran down to the beach.

"Hey! Neri!" Brett waved. Jason was pulling the boat up onto the sand.

Neri ran down and hugged them both. "I thought I never see you again!"

"Yeah well you almost didn't."

"You're safe for now, but Praxis is awfully smart and they have more resources than Ubri. They might find you even here."

"I don't think they're going to give up." Jason sighed, "I don't know what we should do."

"I must return to the underwater pyramid."

"It's dangerous!"

"Praxis'll be watching for you. You can't!"

"You don't understand. I must go! I must know my mother's wishes."

"Well… Cass did give us a distraction to use, if Charley doesn't mind doing us another favor."

Brett grinned, "Oooh! You mean he takes the Praxis guys' transmitter for a ride in the opposite direction from the pyramid?"

"You got it. We just have to go home and get the bug. And promise we won't lose the minifin again."

"Commander!"

"Hmm?" Dianne turned. "Yes, Dave?"

"I thought you'd like to hear that our Praxis guests have arrived. They're on their way down from the pontoon."

"Good. Thank you."

"Would you like me to order them new visitor passes?"

"Oh, I don't think that'll be necessary. I believe our guests have finished their business on board. They're probably just here to collect their equipment."

Dave nodded and tossed a little salute. Nobody wanted the Praxis agents on board; talk in the cafeteria was 'the two of them are worse than fifty Ubri techs tromping around.' But you couldn't say that to the commander, at least not straight out.

Dianne met the elevator. "Shame your stay on board was so short."

"What makes you think it's over?"

Dianne blinked, "Well, isn't it?"

"No commander, we're in it for the long haul. And there's quite a few questions we'd like to ask you." They walked past Dianne and headed for their quarters.

"That sure wiped the smile off her face." Shelby said.

"Well there is a lot she's not telling."

Louis fell into step behind them. "So, you caught a real live alien? Can I see it? Where is it?"

"Get lost kid." Shelby slid the door closed in the boy's face.

"Nice way to treat your 'main man.'"

"Thank you for your observation Agent Hauser, but I'd really appreciate it if you turned your mind to more productive matters. Or maybe you don't realize that unless we get that girl back pronto we're going to have the shortest careers on record." Shelby flipped open his computer. "That's interesting."

"What?"

"The Bates boy. He's way out to sea."

"Could be a rendezvous with the girl. Let's go."

The minifin surfaced inside the pyramid. Jason took a deep breath and opened the top. Brett muttered, "Wonder where we're gonna end up this time."

"Neri? Are you sure about this?"

"Charley says Praxis people are far away."

"That's not what I meant. Are you sure you want to know what this place is all about?"

"Mother wanted me to know."

There wasn't anything anyone could say to that.

Light shimmered through the main chamber and the hologram appeared.

"My daughter, it grieves me to know that you are watching this, for it means I have passed and can no longer be with you. For this message was recorded when you were a child, as a precaution in case Braevan and I passed before you could hear of your heritage from our lips. You must listen now my child, and listen carefully.

"Five thousand years ago our people realized that despite the wonders of our technology, a race limited to one planet is always at risk. One day, we might have to leave it. The ancients prepared the way for us by building gate structures on the Opal Planet, structures that the people of that world later copied.

"Now, in our own generation, the time we must leave may be at hand. Your father was sent to earth with the synchronium to prepare for our arrival. And you, as the chosen one, accompanied him."

"Chosen one?" Brett whispered.

Elsewhere, Shersheba paced disconsolately on the balcony. Malakat put a hand on her shoulder. "Fear not, princess. We will find the underwater pyramid. We will find the golden ankh. And then, you will be queen."

Shalamorn continued, "My daughter, you are a princess, and if things have gone as I fear… you are the hope of our people and the earth people." The woman looked down—almost like she was trying not to cry. Then she sank back into the statue.

Jason murmured, "Amazing. You're a princess."


	8. Chapter 8

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

8 The Princess

On the island Jason pulled the boat up onto the sand and followed his brother up the beach. Neri was leaning against a tree, brooding. Above the peak of the island, gray clouds were blowing.

Brett grabbed a fallen palm leaf and waved it, "Allow me, your highness."

Neri cocked her head at him.

"It's meant to be a fan."

"I do not need. There is a storm coming." Neri said, still looking confused. A breeze rustled over them.

"Not a fan for real. A fan for royalty. You're a princess now."

"Yes. But I wish I was not."

"Give her a break Brett. Nothing between us has changed."

"No, Jason. Brett is right. Everything changed." Neri sighed and a stronger wind blew over them. They ducked into Neri's little house. "Many times I have dreamed of knowing my mother. But never like this."

"You didn't expect her to be a queen and expect you to change the world—_two_ worlds!" Brett said cheerfully.

Neri looked at him, then at Jason, "I do not know what I must do, how I must do it."

"Maybe the hologram will come back and help you. You're the chosen one."

"Yep, that's what Queen Shalamorn said. Whatever it means."

"But what if I fail?" it was almost a wail.

"No way that'll happen."

"You've got Charley. You've got the gift. And you've got your friends—Cass and Mum and Winston, and maybe even our dad."

"And everyone else too!" Brett added, "Benny's coming back to Orca in a couple of months and Froggy calls all the time and Vanessa too!"

Neri smiled her gentle smile at the thought of Vanessa. "She says she want to fix my hair. I think no."

Jason took Neri's hand. "Not everything has changed. You still have us."

"Yeah. You'll always have us."

Shersheba strode up the path to the house. She wore another long robe over her bathing suit of red colored sharkskin. In the garden Malakat sat by the swimming pool looking at papers.

Shersheba looked at the chlorine-blue water, wrinkled her nose, and jumped in. "I hate this planet's water!" She said when she surfaced. "And I am tired of my house. I want my palace, Malakat, my pyramid. Where is it? Why haven't you found it yet?"

Malakat hadn't looked up. "Very soon, I promise."

"What if there is no pyramid?" Shersheba asked from where she stood in the water, "What if the stories of the ancients are just that? …stories."

"Believe me, the pyramid does exist and we shall find it. Soon, highness."

"Have you seen it?"

"No, but I…" Malakat looked up and changed his tone, "But there must be an anchor point for the water channels, and the ship from our planet would have been directed to land near it."

Shersheba ducked under again and flipped over in the water, her hair billowing around her. After a few minutes she came up again, "Then perhaps you should pursue those Praxis people."

"What would mere Earth people have to offer that a scan cannot provide?"

"They seem to be able to find Neri."

"They are inferior beings highness."

"Yes, I know. Nevertheless, Malakat, I suggest you monitor their communications."

More work. "With respect, highness…"

"That is an order, Malakat." The girl snapped.

"As you wish, highness."

Cass sat in the galley on Orca, a drink and writing pad beside her and a textbook open in front of her. Helen could show her more detail on screens of course, but there was something about having paper that made it easier to memorize diagrams. And Cass was sure she could build… well… _something_ useful if she could just get everything straight in her head. She grabbed her stylus and scribbled a note, saved it to the 'cclaybornnotes' file in Helen's memory, and sipped her drink.

Louis plopped down next to her. "Hi."

"Hey." Cass looked up, then back at her book.

"Practical electronics? Amazing."

"Yeah."

"I don't know how you can understand it all. I wish I could get my head around that sort of thing."

"You do?" Cass looked at him.

"Yeah!" Louis said, "Satellite imaging. Radar, sonar. Magnetic anomalies. Even the names fascinate me!"

He'd laid it on too thick. Cass had wondered for a moment but no, couldn't be. He was up to something. "No kidding." She said guardedly.

Louis changed the subject. "You know where Brett is? He went off with Jason hours ago."

"Fishing."

"Fishing? There's a bit of a storm up."

"Yeah well, it's a challenge. Kind of like trying to concentrate with you around."

"Sorry." Louis said, and shut up. For about ten seconds. "What is a magnetic anomaly anyway?"

Cass dragged her brain back from the possibilities of ground penetrating radar to say, "It's a phenomenon."

"What's a phenomenon?"

Cass marked her place and shut the book. "It's something that's totally hard to explain. Like someone pushy who won't take a hint even when it's spelled out right in front of his snoopy little nose!" She picked up her stuff and left.

The Praxis agents had stopped on the way back to base. It was another of Australia's roads that looked like it was a million miles from civilization, though it wasn't far from the coast and home.

The computer screen lit up and Ellie said, "You're on."

Shelby winced. On the screen, director Richter steepled his fingers and gave them a too-patient look. "You want to tell me about the whale, Shelby?"

"Sir?"

"Do you want to tell me about the tracking device, a highly sophisticated piece of technology years in the refining, that somehow left a kid's watch and ended up on a whale's tail?"

"It was a fluke, sir." Shelby said.

Ellie managed to keep a straight face.

"What?" The director growled.

"Whales don't have tails sir, they have flukes."

"Whatever. The question remains."

"I'm addressing that sir.'

"Good. What I want to know is-"

"I'm not sure I-" Shelby tried to jump on the question.

"Whales are featuring substantially in this debacle, Shelby, or haven't you noticed? We've had two incidents featuring whales."

Ellie got it first. "Are you suggesting it's the same whale?"

"Excellent Hauser. Spoken like a true analyst."

"Thank you sir."

Shelby jumped back in, "I've already covered that possibility sir. It's in my report."

It was not! Ellie gave him a look.

"It had better be, Shelby, because I'm beginning to think this mission is beyond your capabilities. Persuade me otherwise. I look forward to seeing your report." The screen went black.

"Whales?" Shelby closed the computer.

"I dunno. Could be something in it. There's data to say some whales and dolphins are as intelligent as humans. Maybe she's got… some sort of bond with it." Ellie thought back to the alien's eyes. It wasn't scientific, to think someone like that might be able to talk to… well… anything. The girl and her special friend. Like something out of a story.

"You're nuts." Shelby said, "Come on, let's get back. We have to finish that report."

Malakat and Shersheba had been listening. They couldn't watch, but their device captured the agents' voices easily. When it ended transmission Malakat sighed. At last they'd figured it out. Took long enough.

"She snaps her fingers and whales come running?" Shersheba mocked.

"Yes, more or less. It's…"

"One of the chosen one's gifts? So? Perhaps she talks with fish, also?"

Malakat winced. At least here there was no one who could be listening. "Highness…" he gave up, "the chosen one can lead us to the golden ankh and the pyramid. And now we know how to find her."

Shersheba smiled. "We go to Orca? I will pack."

Malakat shut down their listening device and wandered out onto the balcony. It was so… embarrassing. There were always a few people who never grew into the gift of their people, never heard the great _jali_ speak to them. But for a princess to be… the Earth people had such good words for it. Deaf. Disabled. _Damaged._ It was unthinkable for a member of the royal bloodline.

Underwater, Neri plucked the transmitter from Charley's fluke. The whale laughed and sang, _Their faces looked like clownfish._ Neri giggled. Clownfish, face on, looked particularly witless and she could just picture the Praxis agents with similar stunned expressions.

She surfaced and handed the bug to Jason where he and Brett waited in the boat. "Charley was happy to help. He say it stop singing yesterday."

"Yeah Cass said it'd break down after a few hours in salt water. Useless now."

"Here." Brett took the bug and tossed it a few yards. It plonked into the water and sank without a trace. "Suffer, Praxis."

"They will not stop. They will try again. I know it."

"Aw, whatever they've got we can handle it."

When the elevator doors opened, Louis was waiting in ambush. "Where have you been?" He asked rudely.

"Checking the marker buoys in the Western sector." Jason said. It wasn't even an excuse; they had been, while they waited for Charley to arrive.

"Cass said you were fishing."

"We were doing both." Brett said. They kept walking towards quarters, but Louis followed.

"Where's your catch then?"

Jason shrugged. "Weren't biting. Mid-water's lousy for fish."

Helen's voice came from speakers in the ceiling. "Officer Jason Bates, please report to the bridge immediately. Officer Jason Bates."

Jason looked at Brett, they shrugged, and Jason went to see what was up. He reached the bridge and found Dianne. "You wanted to see me?"

Dianne gave him an unreadable look. "Yes. You have a visitor."

And there, standing out of the way, was Shersheba. "Hello, Jason.

Jason turned and walked out.

Shersheba followed, talking. "Jason it was very nice of your mother to get you to show me around but I'm sure you've got more important things to…"

Jason whirled to glare at her. "What are you doing here?" He demanded, "What do you want?"

"Nothing." She sounded hurt.

"Give me a break. You came all the way from Egypt just to play tourist on Orca? Sure."

The girl seemed to shrink but her voice became strident. "I can see you're angry with me and I'm sorry. I don't blame you. But it's all Professor Malakat's fault! He called the police in Egypt, it wasn't anything to do with me! I don't even like him."

"Then why don't you leave?" Jason asked over his shoulder.

"I don't have a choice!" it was almost a sob. "I'm on a contract. And now he's sick of Egypt, wants to study Aboriginal culture, so we came here, and I thought it would be good to see see you again and I did so much want to see the Great Barrier reef… but I should've known you wouldn't want to have anything to do with me."

Jason sighed. He couldn't keep from feeling just a little sorry for her. "Look, it's all right."

"I'm sorry. You didn't want to hear all this."

"Oh, it's ok. But it's too late to see the reef tonight."

"No, that's fine I can come back another time." Shersheba answered, looking a little happier. She laid a hand on Jason's arm. "Jason, your girlfriend must be a very lucky person."

"Well, um, I don't have a girlfriend. No time, I'm an officer of Orca."

"I thought that pretty girl in Egypt—Neri, is she around?"

"No, she doesn't work here. She goes to college on the mainland."

"Oh."

"And she's… not my girlfriend."

Shersheba smiled.

"What is she doing here?" Brett hissed. They were back in the Bates quarters, where Shersheba was admiring the automatic appliances that did the dishes and things. Brett was cooking dinner.

"Mum made me take her on a tour." Jason whispered back, "I couldn't exactly-" he broke off as Shersheba came over.

"That smells sensational. What is it?"

"Chili con carne. You like it?" Brett offered her a taste on a clean spoon.

"I adore it!" Shersheba tasted it and made a funny face.

"Too spicy? Sorry. You're not staying for dinner are you?"

"Unfortunately I'm expected back. Too bad I missed your friend Neri."

"She's not here." Brett said quickly.

"Of course. She goes to college on the mainland."

Jason added, "I was telling her about it earlier."

"Which college?"

Just then the boarding call for the shuttle message came over the speakers.

"That'll be you Shersheba. I'll walk you up to the pontoon."

Shersheba waved Jason away, "Oh no no, stay and enjoy your mean, I insist."

"She insists." Brett muttered, mimicking her tone.

"Well Jason, I'll look forward to that trip to the reef."

When the door had hissed closed behind her Brett said, "What trip to the reef?"

"It wasn't a serious offer. She asked, I had to be polite!" Jason rubbed his face. "She said Professor Malakat is in the area researching aborigines and she wanted to come visit."

"You believe it?"

"Dunno."

The last call for the shuttle came over the speakers.

"Doctor Seth?"

Winston looked up from his work as Louis came in. "Oh, hi Louis."

"I've been set a problem to solve and I need some advice. You're the only person on Orca who can help me."

"Oh yes?" Winston asked, closing his program. All systems normal; time to get dinner!

"Yes. You know the magnetic anomaly you were talking about? Under the ocean? About the time the minifin went missing. What is it? You've found something haven't you? And that's where the Bates boys go off to, isn't it? Isn't it?"

"I've found nothing, Louis." Winston answered sounding as confused as he could manage. Behind Louis the door hummed open.

"Eh. Do better, Winston. Dad knows you're hiding something. He says you haven't filed a report and you know what? It's going to cost you your job."

Winston raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

Cass stepped up behind Louis and put an arm around his shoulders in mock camaraderie. "You're up a bit late aren't you?"

"This is private." The boy snapped.

"No secrets here Louis. Unfortunately for you." She stepped to the nearest terminal, slid her id, and opened a file. "Well well, what haaave we here? Looks like your dad's credit account… and he's been buying video games? Fighter Pro, Tactical Assault, Quests of Iceworld, man, I couldn't afford these! Maybe he'd loan me the disks if I asked?"

"How dare you!"

"You want he should get an anonymous tip to check his statement next time?"

Louis glared, turned and stomped out.

Winston muttered, "Thanks."

"Takes a sneak to know one."

From outside Louis turned back and yelled, "There's still something funny about what Jason and Brett are doing and I'm going to find out what it is!"

The door closed. Louis scowled. Someday he would _take out_ Cass Clayborn and her attitude!

"Hello." Said a voice like low bells.

It was a woman, in _civvies_. Really awful civvies, Louis thought, a dress right out of the seventies. "Who're you?"

"You were interested in Jason and Brett Bates?"

"Looks delicious!" Dianne accepted a bowl of chili. She took a bite and winced.

"Too hot?" Brett asked apologetically.

"No it's fine. Anyway I need a bit of pepping up, today's been a nightmare." She dug in.

"Wait'll you hear this Mum. You know that girl who turned up?"

"Sh-sher-?

"Shersheba." Jason said and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, well, I thought she seemed quite charming."

"Yeah real charming." Jason muttered. Dianne looked back and forth between her sons. There was teasing happening here and she didn't know what it was about. The doorbell rang and Dianne got up to answer it.

A second later the boys heard, "Come in."

"I'm so sorry to intrude." Said the voice they least wanted to hear, "I've missed the last shuttle to the mainland. I feel so stupid."

"No, don't be silly."

"All those corridors and elevators…" Shersheba shrugged, looking sheepish.

"Here, sit down. You'll have to stay the night on board."

"No really, I don't want to put you to any trouble…"

"No, it's no trouble." Said the commander, "There's a visitor's room nearby. Brett, dish out another bowl could you?"

"No really, it's too much trouble…"

Jason was glaring. Brett looked a little stunned but he handed over a bowl of chili. "Aw, it's no trouble."

"Brett's become the chef of the family. He loves to show off his cooking skills."

Brett made a bashful grin and watched Shersheba as she took a very small bite.

"Lovely. May—may I have a glass of water please?" she said faintly. "Um, when's the next shuttle back?"

"Not until tomorrow afternoon."

"Well at least I'll have more time to look around. I don't suppose there's any chance of seeing the reef tomorrow? I'd love to see the marine life and do some snorkeling."

Dianne smiled. "Of course you would. Jason, why don't you take her? You have a roster day off tomorrow."

Jason nodded.

After dinner Dianne had to handle the final lockdown night. It was the commander's responsibility to make sure all personnel and vehicles were accounted for, though there wasn't much to it but to show up on the bridge and have Helen report.

The computer said, "All personnel present; all equipment checked in. All readings normal."

"Thank you Helen. Lock airlocks please."

"Yes commander. Good night."

"Good night." Dianne stretched and said to her human co-workers, "That's all for one day. We'll have another day tomorrow."

There was a rustle of people standing up and saying, "Good night commander." And, "'Night Dr. Bates."

"Night, all." Dianne headed home. Two corridors away Winston joined her.

"Dianne! Have you a moment? I am most curious. Who was that exotic young lady I saw with Jason today?"

"Actually I'm curious as well. Her name is Shersheba, and apparently the boys met her in Egypt. She's in the guest cabin tonight, and going to see the reef tomorrow—though it's Jason she really seems interested in."

"Lucky Jason."

"Too young for you. She is pretty. Bit odd though, her turning up from the other side of the world like that."

"'Why question the turtle dove when it lands on the branch'?"

"For some reason Jason didn't seem all that pleased to see her."

The next day was bright and clear. And, because you can't act rude in public, Jason took Shersheba out to the reef. Shersheba wore a long robe over her strange red bathing suit and looked beautiful up in the front of the boat, her hair flying in the wind.

"I think half the guys on Orca were on the pontoon to see us off."

"I am not interested in half the guys on Orca." Shersheba replied.

Jason backed away from that one. "So, done much diving before?"

"Enough. I know how to snorkel, and did scuba once. Marine archaeology is a fascinating field."

"Yeah really?" Jason checked the computer. Almost there.

"Mmhm. Near South America they've found submerged roads thought to be the lost kingdom of Atlantis."

Jason doubted it, but who knew? If Neri's people had been on Earth when the pyramids were being built, maybe there really _was_ a lost kingdom of Atlantis.

"Here we are. The best dive around here." Jason said with some pride. He turned the boat off and dropped anchor.

"Look!" Shersheba pointed. Far off, a whale breached against the sky.

"Oh, that's just Charley."

"Charley?"

"Yeah. A whale Mum's been studying. He's just come to have a look at us."

Charley waved a long floppy fin at them and Shersheba glowed with delight. "How wonderful. Jason, this is the best day I've ever had."

"Just wait'll you see the reef underwater."

Jason gave Shersheba a quick refresher on snorkeling, and the girl jumped in. Jason stayed on the boat, using the computer to check marker buoys in the area in between answering Shersheba's questions like, "What is this fish with blue and yellow stripes?"

Suddenly she was back up again, splashing. "Jason!" She cried, "Help! Aah- I'm in pain!" She went under.

Jason dived. He found Shersheba on the bottom, writhing and holding her side. He tried to grab her arm—her suit—was out of air. He surfaced, gasped a breath and went down again.

She was gone.

Jason looked around frantically, burning through his lungful of air. He came up, dived, searched, surfaced again. Finally he had to hold the side of the boat, too exhausted to try again, too exhausted even to get back into the boat and call for help.

"Jason!" Neri surfaced beside him.

"I couldn't get her up." Jason choked, "Now I can't find her."

Neri ducked under. Her clear vision found the limp body on the sand, and she grabbed Shersheba and hauled her to the surface. The girl was deadweight. She seemed unconscious when they laid her on the deck of the boat.

"Is she alive? She was down there so long."

"Yes." Neri laid her hand on Shersheba's forehead. Suddenly her eyes went wide.

Malakat appeared on the bow of the boat, grinning like a barracuda. Shersheba was suddenly awake, grabbing Neri's wrists and trying to drag her away.

Jason went for the controls. Emergency startup detached the anchor and he threw the boat into forward and stepped on the gas. "Neri hang on!"

The motor roared and the boat lurched forward. Jason spun the wheel and Malakat lost his balance and fell under the boat. Neri wrestled Shersheba over the side and let the other girl drop. Then she cowered back, stunned and panting. "They are ocean people!"

"She wasn't drowning and how did he get out here!" They had to get away, not towards the island either, _that_ way… Jason set a straight course and left the computer to steer. "Neri? Are you all right?"

Neri leaned against him and shivered.

"It's all right, there's no way they can keep up with the boat."

"…Charley says they go."

"Ok. Ok. We have plenty of fuel, we'll lose them for sure and then head home."

"They are from my planet. What do they want?"

"After all that!" Shersheba rolled her eyes. The pair had returned home after a long swim. Shersheba stalked up the slope towards the house, too annoyed to be tired.

"Let's not dwell on regrets. What did you discover on Orca?"

"There is something."

"Ah?"

"About the time the Bates boys disappeared in their submarine a Dr. Winston Seth, a friend of theirs, discovered a magnetic anomaly out in the Pacific ocean."

"A magnetic anomaly. It might…" Malakat hurried to his equipment.

Shersheba shrugged. "This is all from the lips of a little boy who's terribly hostile for his age. I think I found him rather appealing, if terribly young."

"All this time I have been searching the ocean laterally, but my equipment keeps getting confused by the thermal disturbances caused by the currents. Perhaps if I scan it from above…"

"I knew I did well." Shersheba was quite satisfied as she handed Malakat the crystal stylus and his maps.

It took an hour for the scan to find anything, but suddenly there it was on the screen in the air. Malakat checked the map again, grinned. "Yes! A magnetic anomaly."

"Looks like a plain old square to me. I thought we were looking for a pyramid."

Malakat touched the screen and the view rotated, the square becoming a pyramid. Shersheba reached for it as if she could take the hologram in her hands. "A pyramid. The ancients spoke the truth."

"Your pyramid of power. With this you will rule the world." Malakat said, not moving his eyes from the projection.

On the island Neri leaned in the doorway of her little house. "Ocean people." She said blankly.

"You'll beat them Neri."

"Mother said I would face danger, but I did not think it would be from my own people. Why are they here, Jason? …I am afraid."

That night a storm began. Neri sat outside her house, listening to the rain. Rain was good, peaceful. Nothing bad ever came with the rain. Neri remembered when she was tiny she'd catch raindrops in a leaf and drink them, marveling at the taste. It had a different flavor than the water in the streams.

Something moved on the ground. A baby wombat, out of the pouch but too young to be grumpy. Neri smiled and picked it up, cradling the furry body against her chest.

This is real.

Her hands felt another warm body, sleeker fur and a wide tail. "Sister?"

Mera breathed in the warm smell of the… otter? Cat? Something in between. She said, "Queen Shalamorn was our mother."

"Yes." Thunder rumbled over the island.

"No one told me. My… foster parents… wanted me to live in peace. I should be angry, perhaps. But they are right. I was happier when I did not know."

Neri reached for her sister and touched only raindrops. The baby wombat chuffed and snuggled under her arm. "Sister, do you know of Shersheba and Malakat?"

Mera's head jerked up. The kitten protested and wiggled out of her arms. "They are on earth? They are awful!" Mera's anger fractured the connection between them as she shouted into her world, "Onoelle! Onoelle!"

And Neri was left alone with the rain.


	9. Chapter 9

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

9 Shadow of the Past

"We have located the underwater pyramid of the ancients." Malakat reported to his associate on the Planet of Oceans. "And we will take power as soon as the moon of this planet is full."

Councilor Garron nodded in the projection. "According to the traditions of the ancient ones."

"Precisely. We leave nothing to chance."

"It is good this happens soon, Malakat. The council is troubled and Onoelle is gaining support."

Malakat snorted. "That child's keeper? She worries you, Garron?"

"What worries me is the thoughts she may plant in the minds of our people, as a council member and friend of the old queen. Given enough time she may become a danger to us. I await the day you hold the pyramid and the invasion of the opal planet can begin."

Garron ended the call from his end and Malakat stood for a moment, thinking.

"What word from home?" Shersheba asked, wandering into the room with a bowl of ice cream.

"Nothing we did not anticipate. Shalamorn's younger daughter may be gaining followers."

"That girl?" Shersheba threw herself down on the couch, took another bite of her sundae, "She's tiny, she doesn't talk to anybody…"

Malakat thought, she isn't tiny anymore, she is shy but that only makes people feel privileged when she comes to like them, and she cares fiercely for the world we are going to throw away. "Indeed highness. Unlikely to become a real problem."

"Ugh—melting already. Such primitive technology."

"You seem to be making the best of it."

Shersheba tossed her head. "When I take the ankh from Neri and become ruler of this planet, its people will learn the meaning of real technology. Get on with your work Malakat, we shall never find her if you do not look."

On Orca Jason had called an emergency meeting.

"They're just like Neri. She thinks they're from the planet of the oceans."

"Really?"

"Well there's no other explanation. No human could possibly have stayed underwater that long. And how could they have known Charley would call Neri to the rescue like that?"

Dianne sighed. "Looks like Shersheba had us all fooled. I'm sorry I gave her such a warm welcome- and I suppose I'm to blame for encouraging you to take her out on the reef."

"Nah." Brett said, "Shersheba had him sucked in from that first night in Egypt. You should've seen him, he couldn't take his eyes off her."

"Hey." Jason offered token protest.

"She is very pretty. Now you said Professor Malakat wants the golden ankh you guys—Neri—found in the pyramid?"

"Yeah, looks like he'll do anything to get it too."

"It must be awfully powerful, whatever it does."

"Well if she's right and these really are Neri's people, why are they so hostile? Why do they want to harm her?"

"Don't know." Jason said. "But they do. Maybe the hologram will tell us more, that's all I can think of."

"Ok." Dianne stood up and straightened her uniform. "Whatever is going on, I still have work and you two have school. I'll talk it over with Winston, and whoever sees Cass first can bring her up to speed. Act normal, guys, and we can talk over dinner. All right?"

"Right…" Brett headed out.

"I have work and school." Jason added gloomily.

Their mother smiled a little smile. "Well that's your normal level of enthusiasm."

The day passed, with work and school and acting normal—which for Brett meant laundry surfing with Cass, and for Jason meant a long study session by computer with SallyAnn.

"History is evil." Jason said as he finished and saved his work.

The microwave binged. Brett took out a bowl of something that looked strange but smelled good. "Ok guys, it's ready."

"Yeah, but are we?"

Dianne sniffed. "Mm, I love turkey."

Brett's face fell. "It's fish soup."

There was an uncomfortable pause, and then everybody tried the soup, and there was some uncomfortable nodding and saying that whatever it was it tasted pretty good.

The call screen lit up and their father said, "Not interrupting dinner am I?"

Jason stood. "Actually yes you are."

Paul sighed. "Then I'll get straight to the point. Jason, I need to ask a favor."

Neri's day was normal too. She swam with Charley, climbed trees looking for cocoanuts, and argued with a pod of dolphins about what were the best tasting fish. She walked out of the ocean carrying dinner by the gills and smiling.

"Jason! Is good to see you." Neri dropped the fish to hug him, then crouched by her firepit to get cooking started.

"Are you ok?" Jason asked.

"Fine."

"I didn't feel very good about you being here by yourself last night, after what happened with professor Malakat and Shersheba."

"They do not know about island." Neri's quick hands stirred the fire and wrapped the fish in a big leaf for roasting.

"But they might find out. Neri, you shouldn't be alone."

"Am not alone." Neri pointed to the baby wombat, curled up in the back of her hut, together with its mother and another puffball baby. "And I have Charley. This is how I live."

"Um. My Dad called last night. He wants me to visit the farm again, to keep an eye on some fancy goats he's breeding."

"When you go?"

"I'm not."

"Why?" Neri asked, looking genuinely puzzled.

"It's too far away. If anything happens I want to be around to help you."

"Then I go too." Neri said cheerfully, "I like farm. I would like to see these goats."

"They're like horses only smaller, and cranky."

Neri laughed like water over stones. "I want to see them."

"Ok. I… ok. I guess that's the last place Praxis will look for you now." Jason said, and immediately regretted it when Neri's cheer dampened. But she managed a small smile and offered a half cocoanut.

Ellie Hauser handed printouts across the director's desk. "These are the listening logs from the satellites sir."

"Anything conclusive?" Richter asked.

"This appears to indicate the same type of two-way signals we traced to Egypt, but readings from the Southern hemisphere…"

"Spit it out, plain English Hauser." Shelby said.

"The same type of signal, but coming from the area of the Barrier reef."

Shelby grabbed a map. "Same latitudinal axis as Orca."

Richter gave them both a look. "So you're saying that Orca, a marine research colony, is a cover for an alien-run operation?"

"There was no evidence of aliens _running_-"

Shelby interrupted, "The commander there, Dianne Bates, is clearly hiding something. In light of this new information, sir, it is imperative that we return to the area immediately. We know from the dna tests this girl is an alien, sir. We've never been this close before. We cannot let her slip through our fingers."

Richter glared. "On the contrary, you seem very good at doing that."

"Yeah, well, we know more about her now. And after that stunt with the whale, it's personal."

Orange afternoon light slanted down on the dusty pens where the goats ran around. Actually, ran out.

Jason hung on the gate laughing and trying to shoo the goats back in the pen, to the barn where they slept. Neri ran around the herd, shooing them in the right direction. A cat-sized miniature goat bleated in alarm and Neri scooped it up. "Come, we find your mother." She scratched its nubby horns and grinned. "They go back Jason, I think."

"Well as long as they're back before dark it's all right I guess. I think the mother's over here."

Neri released the kid and watched it return to its mother. "I like goats."

"Hey—you don't have shoes! Are your feet ok?" Jason asked suddenly, with some alarm.

Neri jumped up to sit on the fence, dangling her dusty but unhurt feet. "They don't step on me."

"Wish they didn't step on me, my shoes smell like- um- manure."

They laughed, and went to feed the horses and clean up.

"I feel like an idiot letting Shersheba fool me and putting you in danger. I'm sorry, Neri."

"Do not be sorry."

"I've been thinking, if Malakat and Shersheba are from your planet, what are they doing here on earth?"

"Mother said many would come." Neri chimed, "Perhaps they lead the way?"

"What, like an advance party? Checking things out before the others come?"

"Maybe."

"Yeah, but it still doesn't make sense. If you really are the chosen one like Queen Shalamorn said, you're supposed to be in charge of the migration, of getting everyone settled in on Earth. They should be helping you, not trying to catch you."

"Only mother will know the answer. We must return to the underwater pyramid tomorrow."

As night fell over the ocean, Brett and Cass were playing 3d chess in the Orca lounge. Cass grinned as her piece jumped diagonally and took out a knight.

"Good move."

"It was a fluke." Cass said with a straight face.

"I was thinking—Praxis is bound to come back for Neri sooner or later."

"Well they won't find her here." Cass leaned over the board to whisper, "I made a _master_ keycard, it'll open the doors even in emergency."

Brett goggled. "No way."

"Ok, Lena and Froggy helped over a three-way link so I can't take all the credit."

"You officially rock. But what if they get in Helen's data banks? We'd be in real trouble."

"Why?" Cass blinked. "You're not trying to distract me are you?"

"I'm serious. Neri's fake id card for starters, and all the images from the security cameras. Of her walking around wearing a uniform—there's no way anyone would believe Mum didn't know about her!"

Cass started chewing her lip, getting that 'working' look on her face. "I'm sure there's a way to wipe them. Let me think."

"You're going to lose." Louis said, coming up behind Brett.

Brett shrugged. "I'm used to it. But Cass always loses at ping-pong so we're even."

Louis blinked, sidetracked for a second by the idea of someone who didn't mind losing. Then he said, "I bet you were talking about that girl Praxis is after."

Cass snapped back. "Oh, you mean the alien?"

"So you admit it!"

"Of course. Everyone knows. Where do you think the meat in the cafeteria comes from? Alien cows!"

They laughed, but then through the door glimpsed a pair of familiar figures getting out of an elevator.

"Now we'll see who's laughing." Louis gloated.

"The Praxis agents? Better go report." Brett said. The moment Louis had gone, the two of them dashed for the other door. Brett was calling Winston on his vidphone, and Cass was wailing, "I needed a _little_ time to think!"

The Orca techs had learned to avoid Praxis agents like the plague, but someone had to carry their gear to the guest cabin.

"Careful, watch it! That gear's worth ten times your salary!"

"Making friends again." Ellie murmured. The tech just grunted and put everything down, but carefully.

Louis stepped into the cabin. "That's neat. What is it?"

"It's an S.A.R. - Synthetic aperture radar. Same as they use on the space shuttle. Step outside, I'll show you how it works."

"Ace."

Louis stepped outside, and Shelby keyed the door closed, locking him out.

Ellie looked over, then back at what she was doing. "The transmitter needs to be set up and calibrated. Give me a half hour, then we'll be able to get an exact triangulation on where those radio signals are being received."

"Bet it's right here on Orca."

"It's certainly nearby."

"And once we get a fix on that we can be sure the target's not too far away."

On the beach, Jason got ready to dive. "Here Neri, look what Mum got us."

"What is it?"

"It's a deep water helmet. It gives me a special air mix so I can do deep water dives."

"Deep as the pyramid?" Neri asked, taking the helmet and looking in through the eyeholes.

"Yep. See this? It's a micro-oxygenator. It equalizes the nitrogen in my blood so I don't get the bends when I come up. You're lucky, your body does that naturally."

"Put it on." Neri said, and helped with the seals in the back. Then she stood back and looked at Jason in his wetsuit and helmet. "Now you look like an alien. Come, we go to the pyramid."

"Ok." Ellie said, "It's reading normally, ready to start the scan."

Louis burst into the cabin, "Quick! If you hurry you can catch them!"

"Will you stop bothering us!"

Louis stood his ground. "I know you think I'm a nuisance but I can be very useful to you Agent Shelby." He counted on his fingers, "I can see into small places, I can spy on people. And right now I know something you want to know."

"What's your interest in this, kid? I mean why are you so ken to get in on things?"

"I want my father to get the commander's job." Louis said baldly. Shelby nodded. That he could understand.

"Ok, what have you got?"

"First, you must promise never to slam the door on me again."

Shelby twitched. Ellie said, "I'll keep him in line, Louis. What do you know?"

"Right at this very moment, Brett bates and his friends are deleting all orca security images of that girl you're after."

"Hmm. We'll see about that. Nice work kid." Shelby headed for the bridge.

"I want complete access to all functions in process on your Helen 3000." He snapped at the nearest person.

Dianne answered, "That won't be possible Agent Shelby. We have a life support systems check in progress."

"If we interrupt the scan we'll lose an entire morning's work." Dave added.

"This is a matter of international security." Shelby managed to get up in Dave's face, though the tech was a good few inches taller. "If your commander has a problem with that, she knows who to call."

"It's all right Dave." Dianne stepped back and gestured to the terminal. "Feel free."

Down in the main computer center a warning icon popped up.

"What's that?" Brett asked.

"We're being watched."

"Praxis. They can't hack us from the bridge but…"

"Oh man, there's no way we can finish before they get down here!"

Winston sighed, "Game's up, I suppose."

Cass spun the terminal to face her, "I have an idea. Helen, go to graphic input."

About a minute later the Praxis agents arrived, trailing a silent Dianne. Shelby said, "Hold everything."

Cass stepped back from the terminal, hands raised innocently. "Be my guest." She said as Shelby sat down and got a look at the screen. She'd pasted neon green alien faces over every person in the surveillance shot.

"Oh ha ha." Was Shelby's opinion.

Cass laid it on thick, "You know, you guys were right. We've been doing our own research and this place is _full_ of aliens!" behind Shelby's head Dianne shot her a smile.

After hitting a few buttons and discovering he couldn't immediately undo Cass' edit, Shelby stood up. "Come on. We're not here to play vid games with a bunch of wacky kids."

Brett and Cass looked at each other. _Wacky?_ Nobody used that word anymore for, like, ever!

Last to exit, Louis turned back, "You may have got lucky this time, but it's not going to last. Praxis and I know what you're up to and when you get caught, you're dead meat!"

Brett said, "Yeah, shakin' in my boots."

"Well you should be." The venom in his voice was startling. When the door was closed Brett and Cass looked at each other.

"We gotta watch that guy."

"Yeah no kidding."

They surfaced inside the pyramid. Jason pulled off the helmet and set it to recharge. It would replenish its oxygen supply from the air inside the pyramid.

"Hey—Neri, why is there air in here anyway?"

Neri shrugged. "Pyramid makes, I think."

Jason pushed his wet hair back. "Ok. Let's go see the queen." Neri grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him along the dusty passage to the central chamber. The blue lights came on when she entered, not much light but enough that Jason could see the statue, the door to the water passage, and the table—no, a control panel, he thought. It looked like a computer control panel carved out of stone. Jason didn't touch it. "Do you know what-?"

But Neri had touched the trigger for the hologram. The statue came to life.

"Neri, as queen of the ocean people, it was my wish that our migration to the opal planet should be a mission of peace."

"Your mother's so beautiful Neri."

Neri smiled. "Yes."

"My beloved child, it was my great hope that our people could live together in harmony with the people of Earth. Many of our people wanted peaceful migration. I was saddened to discover a powerful minority with other desires."

"Perhaps she speaks of Malakat and Shersheba." Neri murmured.

"They believed we might not be welcomed, that humans would destroy us for our differences."

Jason glanced at Neri, but she didn't look back.

The queen spoke, "As leader, I believed our migration would be blessed if we came in peace. Alas, the rebel group was growing stronger with each new day. My daughter, these people may prove a threat to you. They believed our expedition would not be safe unless the earth people were weakened, rendered incapable of harming us."

"Weakened?" Jason whispered.

The air inside the pyramid seemed to shudder. The hologram broke up as malakat stepped out from behind the statue. Neri jumped and cowered back.

"It's really quite simple." Malakat said, "There is a power built into this pyramid. When activated by the golden ankh, it is capable of melting the polar ice caps. More than half the land mass of this planet would be submerged. Including major centers of government."

"And population." Shersheba stepped out beside him.

Neri whispered, "Earth people would drown."

"That's right."

"Earth will become like our planet. Human society will be decimated."

"The earth threat to our arrival and habitation would be totally removed."

"That was not my mother's wish." Neri said, looking back at Shersheba, suddenly steel.

Malakat didn't blink. "But the queen has left us. How unfair of her to leave the care of her duties to one who is so obviously unfit. I'm sure that you are at least clever enough to know you're not capable of carrying out her plans. If you will surrender to me the golden ankh, I am prepared to guarantee your safety and that of your… human friend." He made it sound like, 'pet.'

"Wait!" Shersheba scowled at him, "Have you forgotten, Malakat, that a man cannot bestow mercy? Only a woman such as myself can make such promises!"

"Of course. Forgive me, highness."

"If anyone guarantees the safety of these people it will be me. Where is the ankh?"

"…no." Neri said quietly.

"Your mother has gone!" Malakat snapped, his face twisting, "You cannot stand in the way of princess Shersheba!"

Jason glanced back, measured the distance to the way out. No chance. It would take time to get the helmet on.

Neri chimed, "No. The people of the ocean planet trusted my mother to guide them. I will not surrender her wishes."

Malakat stepped forward and said clearly, "Against me your queen was powerless. She was powerless to stop the crash of the ship carrying her family to Earth."

"One of Malakat's greater navigational reassignments."

Neri went white. "You caused the crash? There were other people on that craft! Many passed—died!"

"That's right. And you, child, are not invincible. If you would just hand over-"

"I will not give it to you! I have a duty to protect the people of our planet, and the Earth!"

"We'll soon see about that!" Shersheba raised a –gun!

"No!" Jason got in front of her. The bolt hit his arm and he yelled.

"Jason!"

After the first blast of pain Jason realized there was no bullet. His arm hung numb, but wasn't really hurt. "I'm ok. I think."

"One shot won't cause permanent damage." Malakat told them, "Or two. But we can see how many it will take, if you don't-"

"All right." Neri said. "I will get."

"I thought you would be reasonable."

Neri took a few steps—and jumped up and opened the gateway. As it swirled behind her she turned and held out her arms.

Jason grabbed Neri with his good arm, and hung on as the water passage took them.


	10. Chapter 10

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

10 Legend of the Whale-woman

Neri and Jason appeared in the crystal cave, off balance and stumbling.

"Jason? Your arm?"

Jason wiggled his fingers. "It's wearing off. Still hurts though! I suppose I shouldn't be surprised they had weapons. Hey, we're in the cave in the outback! At least it's not Egypt. Maybe we can… Neri?"

Neri had stepped away, and was splashing her face from the spring. She looked back with water drops trickling down her cheeks and her eyes wide. "Jason, Malakat said he…"

"Oh man, Neri I'm sorry. You all right?" Jason asked helplessly.

Neri was staring past him at nothing. "There were people on the ship. Kal. His mother who spoke for the ship. Others. Father, if he had been on our planet when he got sick, maybe…"

Jason put his arms around Neri and just held her.

"My sister say she was not hurt on Earth, but her eyes look so cold sometimes. Because of Malakat? All that was because of Malakat?"

"Neri…" What could he say? There was nothing. "We'll stop him, Neri. Somehow. He won't hurt anybody else."

After a long minute Neri nodded. "Yes. We must stop him." Suddenly she smiled, "Jakamarra comes."

"Huh?"

"I hear his truck." Neri darted up the steps and out of the cave, and when Jason caught up she was waving cheerfully to the approaching truck.

Jakamarra parked and got out, and Neri hugged him.

"Hey guys. Wondered when you'd be back. Hungry?"

They had snacks in the cave, and brought Jakamarra up to speed on what had happened. He nodded a lot but said little. Finally Jason finished, "And Mum's going to kill me for losing the deep-dive helmet. What did we miss out here?"

"Praxis agents have been all over the place while you've been away. Crawling about with electronic gadgets that go bleep."

"They find anything?"

"No."

"The golden ankh is safe?"

"The ankh's a long way off, Neri. You've come back for it?"

"Yes."

"Then this is the time?"

"This is the time." Neri chimed. It had the sound of some kind of ritual, but one Jason didn't understand.

Then Jakamarra said in a normal voice, "You ready for a bit of a journey?"

"How long?" Jason asked.

"More than a day maybe."

"Hey. Neri needs water Jakamarra, and lots of it or she gets dehydrated."

"Water's pretty hard to find in the outback." Jakamarra grinned, "Unless you know where to look. No worries."

In the pyramid the gateway winked out and the stone doors slid back across it. Shersheba slapped the stone but it would not open for her. "This is all your fault Malakat!"

"What is?" Malakat asked absently from where he was searching for the ankh.

"Neri gaining the pyramid's protection. You should have stopped her."

"A slight obstacle that will be easily overcome, highness."

Shersheba scowled at the gateway. "It's no use. It won't open."

"Not for you I think."

The girl whirled and glared. "Did you locate the golden ankh?"

"No. The girl must have been lying when she suggested it was here in the pyramid. She must still have it with her."

"Then find her. Get it back from her." Shersheba leaned on the control panel beside the model of the pyramid. Malakat joined her.

"That is my intention, but you and I must remain united in our purpose. This is the greatest enterprise anyone from our planet has ever attempted. We will gain control over this planet…"

"But when, Malakat?"

Malakat looked down at the table, the little pyramid and obelisk and the letters and figures carved into the stone. "As soon as we locate Neri. And that will not be difficult. The answer is right here."

Shersheba waited grumpily as her companion got his maps and spread them out over the console. He summoned a holographic model of earth and set points on it. "Now that we know where the underwater pyramid is, we can find the third point on the gate network. By applying the sacred formula…"

Shersheba tapped her foot.

"Here. In the far northern desert of this continent. The outback."

When Jason didn't come home for dinner, Winston came over to eat his dinner and help wait, and then Brett called Cass for one of those meetings that was getting way too common these days.

Cass said, "Well if they're on the farm they're still not answering the phone."

"And they're not on the island." Brett finished, sitting down at the bar in quarters. "And Jason signed out the deep water helmet."

"So they've gone to the pyramid." Cass winced, "And not come back."

"Then the sooner we get after them…" Dianne began.

"Waste of time Mum. Without Neri along nobody can get inside."

"Except those visitors from the ocean planet, Malakat and Shersheba."

Cass sighed. "Yeah. If _they_ caught Neri and Jason in there, they could be in some real trouble."

"I don't like this." Dianne said, "We're sandwiched between Praxis agents, who obviously answer to no one, and these ocean people we know nothing about.'

"Except they all want to find Neri, and not for nice reasons."

"Then… Cass, do you think we could bug Praxis communications with Helen? Maybe get a jump on what they're up to."

Cass considered, then slowly nodded, "Maybe. Lena has an anonymous server connection so Winston, if we uplink to the satellite and patch it through with a double encode…"

Winston overrode her, "The short answer, Commander, is probably. Ask again in an hour." He grinned, "If we're going to be the ham in the sandwich, we might as well add some mustard."

The truck rattled through the outback on a barely visible road. Neri dozed leaning on Jason's shoulder.

"Jakamarra, we've turned up twice in the cave without warning and you've never asked who we are or how we got there. Why not?"

"Well, it's…" Jakamarra paused to think. "When certain people appear in the landscape, you can't help but read the signs."

"What signs?"

"Signs that say they're a part of the landscape. That they belong. You two belong."

In the lounge of the very nice house, Malakat poured drinks for the two Praxis agents. "It is unfortunate the girl you're so anxious to locate has escaped you. Even more unfortunate for us."

Shelby sounded skeptical, "Uh-huh. How come?"

"She took with her an object of immense… archaeological value."

"What kind of object?"

"A gold ankh. A symbol of immortality in the great civilization of ancient Egypt."

"Immortality. Surely you don't believe in that stuff."

Malakat shrugged. "I like to keep an open mind. How do we know the spirits of the ancients weren't transported to another planet? Another galaxy?"

"Professor." Shersheba interrupted.

"The point is, we each seek the girl for our own reasons. We should cooperate, share our information."

"Ah, Professor Malakat the agency has very strict policies about liaising with outsiders." Ellie said. She'd heard stories about the London office which had let a possible alien in, and then… well, the Brits were still rebuilding and nobody was around to say what had really happened.

"You think your sources are superior to ours?"

"I know it." Shelby said.

"Then you must already know your quarry is currently in the wilds of the outback."

They hadn't known. The two agents exchanged a glance, then Shelby's cel phone rang. He stood up, made an 'excuse me' wave and stepped out onto the balcony. "Yes?"

A computer-altered voice grated, "Listen very closely. I'm only going to say this once. We know you're looking for aliens. Our information leads us to suspect that Malakat and his assistants are aliens themselves."

"Hang on. Who am I speaking to?"

The caller hung up.

On Orca, Brett and Cass exchanged a high-five and Cass erased all evidence of the call.

"What you said earlier about being part of the landscape. Why are you sure Neri belongs here?" Jason asked.

"It was told to me in a dreamtime story."

"Dreamtime?" Neri chimed.

"Yeah. Stories about the creation of our world. Very old. Very… spiritual." Jakamarra said, and Neri nodded to show she understood the word.

"And Neri's in them?"

"Sort of. In one of them. Maybe I'll tell you about it sometime."

"Mm!"

"Yeah. We'd like to hear it."

"So, who was the call from?" Ellie asked as the Praxis agents got into the car to leave.

"I don't know. They didn't say." Shelby passed over its phone, with "call untraceable" reading on the screen.

"So..?"

"A tip off that Professor Malakat and the girl Shersheba are also aliens."

"You don't believe that?"

"I'm not taking any chances. I took his glass. We'll get it checked out back at hq."

"What about the information the girl's in the outback?"

"We'll check that out too."

From the balcony Malakat and Shersheba watched them go.

The girl finished her drink. "Are you sure it's wise to put them on to Neri?"

"Why not? Praxis can find her, they lead us to the ankh. Then they take care of her. It will be a tragedy caused by the barbaric Earth people. If you are to rule our people, you mustn't have blood on your hands."

"Why did he steal your glass?"

"To check my fingerprints and dna, I assume."

"But that would show we're not from Earth!"

"I have allowed for that." Malakat grimaced and pulled a thin film of plastic from one hand, then the other. "And any of my cells that survived the alcohol will have died and disintegrated before they get anywhere near a lab."

Shersheba smiled. "Very good Malakat."

In the computing inner sanctum, Cass sat frowning at her screen, which showed a 'locked out' logo.

"What's taking so long?" Brett said over her shoulder.

Cass turned the frown on him. "Praxis tech is levels up from what I thought—Helen can't measure up! So far I've fount two dedicated Praxis frequencies over four bands. That's two more than Helen found."

"So why aren't we listening yet?"

"Because they're scrambled, pebble brain. I've still got to crack the code."

"It's getting late."

"Yeah thanks for the news flash." Cass grumbled, then brightened as a popup message appeared. "Great, Froggy's on. We gotta put our heads together—go get me a snack or something Brett." She started typing at lightning speed.

Brett, not a computer genius, said, "Tell Froggy hi," and went to get that snack.

Night fell over the orange earth of the outback. The travelers sat around a fire listening to Jakamarra's story and the chorus of frogs and bugs.

"So the Whale-woman was saved from her enemies and hidden in the crystal cave by the ancient people. It turned out she'd brought a rock with her, an amazing rock that glowed in the dark. The old people thought it was magic, a rock that turned night into day. So they made the Whale-woman their leader. She lived with them for many years and shared her wisdom until one day, a huge bird with wings like an eagle came out of the sky and carried her away back to her own people. And that's the dreamtime story of how my people got the gift of light."

Jason looked over at Neri, "You aren't going to fly away and leave us are you?"

Neri tipped her head back and looked at the sky.

Dianne Bates frowned at the door of the guest suite. "Can you beat those Praxis people? They've code locked it!"

"Must have." Winston said, "Well, no luck here."

"You got a screwdriver?" Dianne pointed at the access plate by the door.

"That's strictly against protocol…" Winston looked around nervously then crouched down and got to work on the panel. "I wouldn't want Brett and Cass to know about this."

"They won't. But we have to break into Praxis system."

The door chirped unlocked, and hissed open. Revealing Cass sitting with Ellie's computer, and Brett hovering holding a notebook. The kids looked guilty.

Dianne put her hands on her hips. "I thought you two were in bed. You broke in!"

"So did you." Brett pointed out, "We won't tell if you won't. Get in here and help. I'm copying down everything that might be a password and Cass' breaking the code."

"Almost got it." The computer trilled, "Yes! It's cleared! Gimme a minute to get Helen a line to this and then we can scram. We still have seven frequencies to monitor though."

The two adults looked at each other. Winston said, "Sometimes I wonder why we bother."

Morning broke over the outback, already hot. Jakamarra packed their gear into bags. "We'll have to walk from here. It's not far-"

Neri's head jerked up. "Someone comes!" She made for the trees. Jakamarra pointed up a ridge and the three of them climbed up to where they could hide in the bushes.

To their horror, a white Praxis jeep pulled in next to Jakamarra's truck. The two agents got out and looked around. Hauser pointed some kind of machine at the ground and said something to her partner. Shelby tried, "Ok, come on out." When no one did, they went back to their jeep and got out equipment.

Jakamarra pointed at an almost invisible trail through the brush.

When they were safely away Jason said, "How the heck did they get here?"

"Followed the truck maybe? Or that gizmo the lady was holding, maybe it's some kind of tracker." Jakamarra shrugged.

"You're awfully calm."

"Yeah 'cause we're moving fast in the direction of 'away.' We've got a little head start and it'll be harder to follow us walking." Jakamarra looked behind them, just in case.

Jason blinked at him, "Hey, you said we had to walk before they showed up. Why?"

"My people don't like vehicles driven across this land. They say bad spirits sleep under the ground. It's best to let them lie."

Jason guessed, "Sinkhole?"

"Maybe. Or maybe there really are bad spirits. Can only be bad for Praxis now, anyway."

"Got something!" Winston pulled off his headphones and switched the radio track to speaker. They heard Director Richter, "Your idea about this man appears to be quite wrong, Agent Shelby. The fingerprint check revealed him to be a Professor Miles Malakat, a master of antiquities from the Sorbonne in Paris and a Swiss citizen. He's perfectly normal. Human."

Cass was livid.

Shelby coughed nervously, "Just goes to show you can't trust anonymous tips."

"Where are you now?"

"At their campsite."

"They've gone ahead on foot? Well, what are you waiting for?"

"We're still trying to pick up their trail sir." Hauser said.

"Right. Keep calling in."

The call ended. Dianne looked at Cass and Winston, "Can you guys get a fix on where that signal's coming from?"

"We can try."

It was just a few minutes later another call started. Cass waved wildly and told Helen to record, just in case. They heard Richter's voice again, "How far can they have got on foot? I thought you were close behind!"

"We were, sir, only we lost the image."

"Care to tell me why?"

Shelby's voice, "Obvious, sir. We're over uranium deposits."

Richter: "Uranium?"

Hauser, sounding very controlled, "Yes sir. They've fouled the signal."

"Well get it fixed, Hauser!"

"Yes sir."

Brett mouthed, "Uranium?"

"Well at least that narrows the field. Helen, could you plot me a map of all known uranium deposits in Northern Australia?"

The door opened and Paul Bates stepped in. "Should I be afraid to ask where Jason's gone this time?"

"Probably." Said Brett.

"Sorry to call you just as you get home Paul, but I'm afraid Jason and Neri may be in danger. Are you up for running a rescue if necessary?"

Jakamarra pointed. "It's down there.'

"A waterhole?"

It was a tiny waterhole, smaller than a swimming pool and choked with weeds, but the water was clear and at the bottom Jason saw a glint of gold. Neri grinned at them and dived. She came up smiling, shining, the golden ankh in her hand.

Ellie was tinkering with the tracker. There had to be a way to reset the baseline reading so… she stopped. Shelby was hovering over both shoulders at once. Ellie glared. He said, "What?"

And then a voice said, "Good morning." And Professor Malakat stepped out from behind their jeep. "May we be of assistance? Or don't you accept help from civilians either?"

Ellie started, "How did you get-'

"Well if it isn't the master of antiquities."

"It is indeed. And I suspect we're here on the same mission." Malakat said, ignoring his tone. It took a lot of ignoring tones to deal with Shelby.

"Maybe."

"You realize, of course, that the girl needs constant water. So we must check all waterholes between here and the cavern. She will surely return there."

"Our equipment's shot. How are we going to find any waterholes?"

Ellie went around him to the jeep and pulled out a map.

"Quite so. Now perhaps we can find the girl together."

Professor Malakat had brought a truck, and he and his assistant followed the Praxis agents up the ridge.

Shelby drove, while Ellie consulted the map. "How if we keep going south-southwest we should come to a…"

"To a what? The pit stop at the end of the universe?"

"No, look. The imager's working again. It'll be easier now. You keep on, I'll report our location to headquarters."

The travelers had stopped at a waterhole. Neri knelt, splashing her head. She looked tired.

"Neri." Jakamarra pointed. A black jeep. "Let's go."

They headed up the hill. Jakamarra pointed to a path and the three of them hurried into a stand of trees. "Up to the mesa. I know where we can go-"

Jason wanted to say, that wasn't a Praxis jeep, but he was too out of breath. He grabbed Jakamarra's hand and let himself be pulled to the top of the Mesa. Neri followed, holding the ankh in her teeth to leave her hands free. She looked back in panic. Right behind her Ellie started to climb after them.

"Neri, come on!'

Neri ran after the boys. "Below—Malakat!"

"Aw no."

Ellie Hauser grabbed the rock and pulled herself up the cliff. She was at the top, just one more—

Her foot slipped.

Suddenly she was hanging by one hand on crumbling stone. She screamed and scrabbled at the rock. It was falling away under her feet—she couldn't get purchase—she was going to fall! Below, Shelby shouted something.

Her hand slipped.

Suddenly Ellie wasn't falling. The alien girl caught her wrist in a solid grip. Ellie gasped. The girl pulled her up—Neri's face was tight with effort but her hand was strong, like pulling on a statue, like you couldn't move her if you tried.

Ellie's free hand found a hold and she dragged herself up. The Aboriginal and Jason Bates came to help, and soon she was safe on the mesa. She panted, caught her breath and said, "Thanks."

The alien smiled a beautiful smile.

Then Shelby appeared, and Malakat, and a helicopter was thundering in from somewhere, and Shersheba picked up the golden ankh and cuddled it to her face.

Neri was handcuffed again, under guard. She wasn't trying anything. In a minute though…

Paul Bates hopped out of the helicopter shouting, "Hold it! Release her."

"No way commander. You're out of your jurisdiction." Shelby preened and gestured Neri into his jeep.

Jason yelled, "Wait! Why are you just taking her? They're aliens too!"

"You're wrong. Our people have checked them out.'

"Then your people are wrong!"

"Our people are never wrong."

Malakat motioned to Shersheba and turned to go. They had what they wanted. Then Jakamarra dived between them and plucked the ankh out of Shersheba's grasp. He threw it. "Jason!"

Jason caught the ankh and started towards Neri.

"No, Jason! Go!" Neri screamed, "They must not have it!'

Paul grabbed his son, "Come on!" He pushed Jason into the helicopter and started the engine. Jason almost jumped. He saw Malakat roar something nobody could hear over the rotors. And then the helicopter was up.

Jason looked at the ankh in his hands, then down at Neri's pinched, frightened face, as she too was left behind.


	11. Chapter 11

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

11 Captive

Shelby and Richter were gloating. It was a bit nauseating.

The alien hadn't said a word since they brought her in and locked her in this little cell, just sat and looked around her with wide eyes that didn't seem to register what was going on. Ellie was starting to wonder if, against all evidence, she really didn't speak English.

Then a Praxis nurse said, "We'd like some of your blood for testing." And the alien held out her arm politely. Ellie thought, _She's done this before._ Then, _Dianne Bates is a marine biologist. Of _course _she investigated Neri! What idiots we've been not to think of that!_

The alien looked up and saw Ellie watching. She didn't smile. Then Richter and Shelby came in, the Director saying, "This physical report is incomplete."

Ellie joined them as Shelby said, "Well you couldn't expect me to… I mean…"

"Nonsense Shelby. We don't know its species even has a nudity taboo." And Richter grasped the bottom of the girl's dress. Ellie gasped. She hadn't realized they were talking about—"Hey!" she began.

Richter made a surprised grunt.

The alien had grabbed his wrist and was looking at him straight with an expression that—it was the same expression any girl would give a guy she caught trying to look up her dress, equal parts disbelief and disgust.

And Richter couldn't pull his hand away.

Ellie said, "I think we can safely say her people have a nudity taboo. If you really need a complete physical _I'll_ do it, later."

Richter finally nodded and the alien released him, settled her hands in her lap, and went back to staring at nothing. The men stepped back. Shelby looked a bit stunned. They muttered agreement about 'later' and backed off fast. Ellie followed. She looked back at Neri and murmured, "Where did you learn that?"

The girl gave her a brief, brittle grin and said, "Vanessa."

Ellie started. But there were two nurses in the room, and guards, and Shelby. None of them had noticed.

Back on Orca, Paul finally got past the three receptionists and got a call in to Praxis hq. It had taken half an hour and now Richter was not being helpful.

"Neri? I can't say I've heard of any Neri."

"She was picked up yesterday by two of your agents."

"No. In any case, what our agents do is strictly classified. You know that."

Paul said patiently, "I was there when she was kidnapped."

Richter sighed. 'Stick to oceanographic research, Commander. I'm told you're very good at it." He hung up.

Paul ruffled his hair. "Well that appears to be that.'

"Liars."

"Yeah, well, they'd have to deny it. It's illegal—kidnapping, like you said Dad."

"Praxis is apparently outside the law." Dianne said, "So, what next?"

"I try my usual contacts. External affairs. Interpol. All the big guns. Rumor has it Praxis itself has a parent organization somewhere in the UK, maybe they'll listen to us."

"And we can listen to their communications—Cass won't leave, I have to take a turn so she can go to the bathroom—maybe we'll pick up a clue to where Neri is." Brett patted his mother awkwardly on the shoulder.

"Just… that could take forever. I wish we could get a message to her, some sort of comfort."

"Don't worry Mum, Neri won't give up! We'll figure something out." Brett gave the rest of his family a look pleading for support. Paul just looked nervous. Ex-wife, off limits for comforting.

'Yeah, well there's one thing I can do for her." Jason held up the golden ankh, "I'm gonna hide this. Somewhere Malakat and Shersheba will never find it."

"You cannot stay silent forever. We must communicate." It was one of Praxis' doctors, a woman who smelled like makeup. She hadn't been cruel, just—distant, as if she was working on a doll. Neri glanced at her, then away. "Well, whatever it takes.'

Shelby was waiting outside the cell, looking in through the window. It was mirrored on the in side, but the alien seemed to know what it was and she kept her back turned to it.

"Tried using a truth serum?"

"I don't think that would be advisable."

"We want facts, Doctor, the A to Z of life on another planet."

"We can't be sure what effects a truth serum would have on alien biology. They're not completely predictable when used on humans." The doctor said.

"Well there's no harm in trying." Was Shelby's opinion.

"And if it makes her ill, or causes some adverse reaction? Psychosis? Mania?"

Shelby shrugged. "Then we restrain her."

Really, Helen could have monitored Praxis communications and paged someone when anything interesting was transmitted. That didn't matter. Cass wanted someone on the scene, monitoring every message. And since she wouldn't leave the computer hub, everyone gathered there.

Paul sent a message down from the cabin: "Nothing yet. Still trying." Appeared as a popup on the screen.

"Charley's yelling like crazy." Jason said, "Your replacement's going nuts, mum, trying to figure out what all the whalesong is about. But he's just swimming in circles. I'm sure he'd have tried to lead me to Neri if he knew where she was."

Dianne nodded. "Right. The ankh is safe?"

"Yeah. Hid it when I tried to talk to Charley. I just checked my boat and scuba gear back in."

Winston was sitting at another terminal, trying to help the search and also do enough work to keep them all out of trouble. "I have some information—nothing pertinant to the problem at hand though."

"What then?"

"The golden ankh. I took the liberty of having Helen run a quick scan while you had it here. Don't worry, I can delete all records instantly if need be."

Jason looked over his shoulder at the picture of the ankh on the screen. "Cool. So what did you find?"

"Well for one thing, it is not actually made of gold."

"It isn't?"

"No. Some sort of silica compound. It's clearly a computer component; I'm thinking some sort of molecular key that grants access to… something."

"Yeah that fits with what Malakat said."

Brett guessed, "So it's like the commander's keys that Mum has, so she's the only one who can activate emergency whatevers?"

"Protocols." Dianne said absently.

Winston nodded, "Yes. A very good analogy, Brett. However, the ankh also seems able to recognize genetic code, which explains how you say it came out of the stone for Neri. And most interesting of all… well, I'm extrapolating from Helen's conclusions, but it's possible the ankh is alive. Silicon-based life. Could it be that the people of the ocean planet grow their computers?"

There was a second's silence, then Winston shook himself. "Well, I can ask Neri when she returns. Back to the business at hand, does anyone know of a way we might contact Mera for help? Did she leave any kind of communicator?"

Jason shook his head. "There's no way. And even if we could it would take her weeks to come here from the ocean planet. We don't know how long Neri has."

The alien hadn't fought when she was injected with the truth serum, but soon after she'd lain down on her side and shivered and panted, obviously in pain. Hadn't said a word when Shelby questioned her. She had whimpered a little. After an hour she'd seemed to fall asleep and Shelby had given up and come storming out to demand something stronger from the doctors. They'd refused him on the grounds that drug interactions were dangerous enough in humans.

About then, Ellie got back from her hour off. She entered the cell and waved the guard off, "It's ok, I'll keep an eye on her."

"Hey, are you all right?" Came out of her mouth before she could think. She'd left their captive sitting up looking around, now the girl lay flat and her beautiful eyes were glazed.

No answer, of course.

"Um, I… came to thank you for saving my life. That's all, I'm afraid."

The girl's lips moved. "Water."

"I'm sure we can manage that." Ellie fled.

Outside Shelby asked, "Did you get anything out of her?"

"…No."

"Very disappointing, Doctor.'

The doctor stood with her arms folded. "Actually verbal language is less important than the physiological data we need to collect. The subject's highly economical use of oxygen, for example. The complex inner-ear structures that could conceivably pick up sounds both above and below the range of human hearing. And it seems able to shed toxins through its skin…"

"Fascinating I'm sure, from a medical point of view. We need names, dates, facts."

"Yes, in due course. But first we must consider the biological and commercial possibilities inherent in this specimen."

Ellie blinked, "Commercial?"

"Its dna is very similar to human; we may be able to graft some of its characteristics into human subjects. The technology is on the way and if praxis had exclusive rights to the process…"

"Neri is not an 'it,' Doctor! She's not a specimen, she's a living, compassionate being!"

"You're outta line, Hauser." Shelby said out of the corner of his mouth.

"I don't care!"

"But I do, agent." Richter said from behind her. "It means you're getting personally involved with the investigation."

"All I want is for Neri to be treated with some decency and respect! She's… just a kid, sir."

Richter looked down his nose. "I think you need some time off young lady, and the sooner the better."

Paul's hair stood up as if he'd been running his hand through it many times in the last few hours. "I've tried every diplomatic channel. They're giving me the full time runaround."

"Praxis don't answer to diplomats Dad, you're wasting your time."

"That's enough Jason, your father's doing everything he can to-"

"No, no, he's right. To a degree, Praxis is a law unto itself and to beat them we may have to sink to their level." Paul turned and pulled something up on the computer screen.

"What, what is it?"

"Probably nothing. Cass got this."

The screen showed a password lock and Helen reported aloud, "The information you have requested of praxis facilities worldwide is protected. A password is required."

"Anybody got any ideas?"

Paul said, "The Praxis cabin here on Orca! Has anybody searched that?"

Brett and Dianne shared a look. "Um, no dad! Let's check it out!" He grabbed Jason and Winston and made for the door.

Winston waved, "Excellent thinking sir! The raven must look for wisdom from the owl."

Paul waved the door back open, "Winston, I don't suppose you'd care to explain that one?"

Winston opened his mouth to reply, but was dragged away.

Paul turned to his ex. "What's with that guy? The way he talks, you'd think we were all in a zoo."

"Well maybe he has a point. …Oh never mind Paul. You always were a bit literal minded."

"Um, Dianne? I was wondering, you and Doctor Seth, you aren't..?"

He had to wait while she figured out what the question was. Then he had to wait while she laughed. "Wondered when you'd ask. I should probably be insulted but that's just so… Winston's like a brother, Paul, that's all. He's never been interested and neither have I. And I am going to tell him you asked."

While a totally embarrassed Paul tried to think what to say to that, Dianne stood on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Your hard work, and for making me laugh." And she walked off to at least put in an appearance on the bridge while she tried to think of what to do next.

It had hardly been any time, but Neri looked much worse. Her eyes were sunken, almost swollen closed, and dark bruises had appeared on her face. Ellie lifted the girl's head and held a cup of water to her lips.

"Just water. Nothing funny in it."

Neri drank, but she didn't look up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shelby gestured at the cup and the pitcher of purified water.

"Neri needs water or she'll die."

"Yeah, and I need my cornflakes every morning or I get very agro but I'm not about to pull the plug am I?"

Ellie turned so fast she almost smacked him accidentally. "I'm sorry, but I fail to see the connection between your breakfast and her condition! _Look_ at her Shelby, she's sick!"

Shelby didn't look. "You got up Richter's nose this morning, you know. He's going to be watching you like a hawk from now on. And me!"

"I said what I felt."

"Intelligence agents do not say what they feel. And this—you need clearance to interfere with the subject in any way. Ok, this will be your call, on your head. But as for you and me working as partners for the long haul, kiddo, include me out!" Shelby keyed open the door and stepped out.

Ellie, so angry she could hardly speak, grabbed the door and snapped, "Don't call me kiddo. Ever."

The door closed. The woman turned back, and two angry tears splashed on Neri's hand.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't believe me, you're probably not even listening, but I didn't think you'd be hurt. I didn't want anyone to be hurt. I can't help you, but…" she filled the glass again.

"Try one-six-zero." Winston said.

"Why?" Cass asked without looking up from her screen.

"Because it's the cubed root of 4,096,000."

"That's a reason?"

"And it's also listed as a Praxis access code but it's obviously much too long. What did you get Cass?"

"I think it's… locations of agents all over the world. Mostly just initials or codenames. I'll file it for later. What else you got?"

Just then Helen's computer voice said, "Officer Jason Bates, a personal call for you. A Miss Shersheba."

"Great." Said Jason. "I'll take it in quarters, Helen. You guys keep trying!"

Upstairs Jason caught his breath and answered the call. Shersheba smiled at him. "I just called to make you an offer."

"I'm very busy, Shersheba."

"I'm sure you'll be interested in this. Neri's freedom in exchange for the golden ankh?"

"Neri is being held by Praxis."

"Is she? Let me show you something." The picture changed. Jason saw Neri lying on a cot, way too still. "Praxis no longer have Neri, Jason. We have, ah, rescued her. But she's very sick, perhaps even dying. If you don't hand over the ankh I can't guarantee her future."

"…What do you want?"

"There's a beach on the mainland, at the south end of the promontory. I've sent you the coordinates. Be there in four hours—with the ankh—and we will release Neri. Otherwise, you may never see her alive again."

The call closed. Jason let himself stagger back two steps. Then he slammed out of the room back to the others.

"I don't like it." Was Cass's response.

"Me neither. But what choice do we have? She looked… really bad."

Jason's voice made everyone pause. Winston rallied and asked, "Are you sure they have Neri?"

"I saw her didn't I? If we don't give them the ankh, they'll let her die."

"But Neri sacrificed herself to keep the ankh out of their hands."

Jason scowled at them. "Yeah, well if it's between Neri's life and some… _thing_, there's no choice at all." Jason stormed out.

Brett followed, calling, "Jase! Better idea here—whoa!" he nearly fell over the mail cart.

"Hey, slow down you two." Said the woman pushing it, "And you have mail. Special delivery from the mainland, someone was in a hurry to get this to you." She handed Jason a small box.

"Thanks Naoko." Jason said distractedly.

"What is it?"

"It's from Patti." Jason pulled paper off a box and opened it. His eyes went wide.

"Ok, that… is weird." Said Brett.

A minute later, back in the computer room, Cass held up their gift and whistled. "It's perfect. How did she do it?"

Winston unfolded the note and read aloud, "Saw this in a dream. A lady said you'd need it. Trippy huh? So I made it. I guess you guys can use it as a paperweight. P.S. Mum says the gold paint is tacky."

"Well." Said Jason, "I guess we're ready to meet Shersheba."

Ellie fetched the doctor. The woman ran a scanner over Neri's body. "Huh. Weakening. Perhaps due to a lack of sunlight."

"Surely it wouldn't hurt to give her a little fresh air."

"That's strictly against Director Richter's orders."

"You're telling me, as a doctor, you're prepared to stand by and watch as she wastes away to nothing?"

"I'm telling you, _as_ a doctor, Agent Hauser, that I'm committed to my duty to Praxis. The subject will not be leaving this bunker until we know everything there is to know about her. Then she will be paraded before the media of the world as a Praxis triumph."

"She can scarcely be paraded if she's dead, doctor."

The boat coasted up to the beach. "Be ready for anything." Jason said.

"No worries." Brett said, but he sounded worried. "Ok, there they are."

Up slope, Malakat stood restraining a female figure in a tattered dress. Jason took a deep breath and hopped out of the boat into knee-deep water. He splashed up to the beach and held the golden ankh up so it flashed in the sunlight, then he set it in the sand.

Malakat released the girl, who came slowly down the cliff. She ran across the beach—and scooped up the ankh, looking up to grin at the boys.

"Shersheba!"

"I knew it! I knew it!"

Jason restarted the motor and they fled.

"It feels so good. So good." Shersheba cuddled the ankh against her face. She pulled off the wig and shook out her own black hair.

"Princess Shersheba. May I?" Malakat held out his hands.

"A touch only, Malakat. This is not meant for a man."

Malakat took the ankh and turned it over in his hands, smiling his barracuda grin. Suddenly his face darkened. He looked closer—then flung the ankh against the wall where it broke in pieces.

Shersheba wailed. "Malakat, have you gone mad?"

"It is a fake!"

"No, you're wrong!" She picked up the pieces and couldn't help but see the ankh was red clay inside. She shrieked again and flung the pieces away from her.

Malakat was already planning. "These children are clever. But we know they have the real ankh…"

"In other words, we are back where we started. I am going to get out of this disgusting dress. By the time I return, I trust you will have an idea how we should proceed."

"Well, the fake worked at least for a minute. And I'm sure I heard yelling as we left." Brett tried to look on the bright side.

"But I don't understand. Why go to the trouble of dressing up Shersheba?"

Jason sighed. "Because you were right before, Winston. They must not have the real Neri."

"But you saw her on screen."

"Well… help me out here. What if they hacked into Praxis? Security footage maybe, images of Neri wherever they're holding her."

Cass and Winston both lit up and ran to the terminal. "Yes!"

"If they can do it we can do it!"

"Hack into Praxis? But you've been spending all day trying to get past their data protection."

"A new thought. We discovered a code top access their medical records. Yes, here. Today's date. Subject female, age approximately eighteen, atypical oxygen metabolism."

"Must be Neri."

"Where? Does it say where?"

"Working on it." Winston scrolled down the page, "Cass, does this designation mean anything to you?"

The boys drooped.

"Well… I guess we're one step closer."

After a lot of yelling Ellie had gotten permission to take the alien outside for a few minutes. The girl leaned against the wall of the elevator as if she could hardly stand up. Her skin was clammy and mottled, the veins showing up dark. Ellie had to help her walk out into the sunlight.

"See? It's a lovely day. I'm afraid we don't have long." Ellie helped the girl sit down on a bench in the shade and settled next to her. "Feeling better?"

Neri took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes. Thank you for helping me."

"It's ok. I really am sorry."

The girl looked at her in confusion, "If you are sorry, why you keep me here?"

"I have to. It's my job to do what Richter says, whether or not I want to. You don't understand that, do you?"

Neri shook her head slightly and slid down to sit on the ground. She looked up at Ellie, then out at the ocean beyond a chain link fence and a long hill.

"I have a masters in astronomy—I learned about the stars in school. That's why I joined Praxis—to get closer to those stars. If I can't see another world, maybe I could meet someone who had. But."

A pair of guards came out of the building, "Ok, time to go in."

Ellie turned to them to ask for more time and-

Neri was suddenly halfway up the fence and climbing. The guards grabbed her and dragged her down. Her face was anguished as she was taken back inside.

Shelby had also arrived. He frowned. "The subject almost got away. Happy? You're in a lot of trouble, kiddo. From now on, no special treatment."

That evening, banished from work and back in her own apartment, Ellie ran a check on Orca personnel with the first name Vanessa. Five were listed, only one under the age of eighteen during her time on Orca. Vanessa Lane, the file reported, currently aged twenty and employed as a hairdresser in an exclusive and very expensive salon.

Ellie checked the website, not sure what she was looking for. The first thing she noticed was an add, "Free color streaks with your proof of donation to Save the Whales, Barrier Reef Preservation, Ecotourism International or…" and a list of conservation groups. Hardly an unusual thing to see; most businesses did promotions like that. Part of living near one of the World's Threatened Natural Wonders. But Ellie had to wonder…

Without ever fully articulating the thought, Ellie decided it couldn't possibly be true, and was much too silly to mention to anyone.

The day ended. Cass and Winston ate dinner in the computer hub, trying to decode anything useful on the Praxis computer. Brett helped until he fell asleep on a keyboard. Jason paced the cabin until Dianne ordered him to bed, or else.

Louis was awakened by a hand over his mouth. He jumped.

"Ssh!" Shersheba whispered, "Get dressed. Meet me in the submarine port."

Ten minutes later a yawning Louis arrived. "How did you get here?"

"Never mind that. I need to know where the Bates boys have been today and yesterday."

"Mm. There was a lot of coming and going. Jason had the minifin out earlier."

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know."

"Well, can you find out?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

Losing patience Shersheba snapped, "Maybe's not good enough. I need to know!"

"Hang on…" Louis climbed down the ladder into the minifin. He hit a few buttons. "Here. This should be a log of the trip."

Shersheba looked at the map on the screen. "Louis, you're a genius."

The boy climbed out of the minifin. "Well if that's what you wanted, can I go back to bed? …Miss Shersheba?"

He looked around. The submarine port was empty, the pool rippling a little.

Morning. Shelby and Richter watched the alien sleep. She'd been hooked up to a brainwave monitor, blood pressure gauge, and a half dozen other machines delivering her vital statistics to the Praxis main computer.

The doctor said, "I'll have to give her medicine before she reaches the point of no return."

"But if she does?"

"We have been compiling large amounts of data."

"That's not good enough."

"If the subject dies, she will still have made a significant contribution to medical science."

Neri was in too much pain to really sleep. Her skin felt tight and cracked. She dreamed of somewhere dark but somehow baked by the outback sun. Dreamed of being lost there. Looking for a way back to the weightless blue of the sea and friends whose gaze did not hurt.

Jason got down to the computer hub early, but Winston was already there, hard at work with his hair still wet from the shower he'd stolen time for.

"Hey, did you sleep at all?"

Winston tried to grin, "Ah, sleep is for tortoises."

"Find anything?"

"Sadly no. There are any number of Praxis facilities from which that report could have originated. So far, I have no idea which."

A beeping startled them. "The ankh!" Jason said, "That's the transmitter I put on it. It's moving."

"The tide?"

"It's too deep for tidal movement. Somebody's taking it. Just what we needed."

Shersheba walked out of the ocean, the golden ankh shining in her hand. She held it up, waved to Malakat who waited on the balcony, and laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

12 Breathe

On Orca, things were disintegrating. No one had slept, even when ordered into bed. Cass had blown up at Winston when he ordered her to take an hour off and eat, and then she'd fallen asleep at her terminal and been yelled at by Jason. He'd apologized a few minutes later and Cass forgave him.

"So why are we sitting around here like stupid frogs or something?"

"Because Winston might come up with a location for Neri at any moment." Cass said.

"Yeah or maybe he won't."

Jason whirled, "Don't say that!" He snapped.

Brett flinched. "Ok, so I said that badly. What I meant is, Malakat and Shersheba have got the ankh. We have to go after them."

"Neri… could be dying."

"You don't have to tell me that! But we owe it to her to try and stop Shersheba. If she uses the ankh, the whole world is in big trouble."

"Yeah Jase, you have to ask what Neri would want."

"She wouldn't be thinking about herself. She'd want us to stop them. We have to try."

Outnumbered, Jason nodded. "Ok. Ok, let's go. Cass?"

"Staying here to help Winston. Guys…" Cass shook her head, "We'll find her."

Jason nodded to her. The boys got their gear and headed down to the minifin. Brett programmed the route and Jason ran the usual pre-trip checks.

"Ok. Ready?"

"Yeah." Brett keyed open the door and swung onto the ladder down to the minifin.

"What is the meaning of this?" Officer Danson asked from the door, "Well?" Louis was behind him.

"We weren't going anywhere." Jason said.

"Oh, 'course not." Brett was better at it. He smiled and waved at Louis.

Jason tried, "I left my access card in the minifin when we were out on exercises yesterday."

"And I was gonna help him look for it."

"Well, I'll just wait here until you do."

"Yes sir."

Brett thought fast, "Pity about the French ambassador."

"French ambassador?"

"Yeah, today. Mum's in a real panic. Headquarters just hit her with it. She's topside waiting for the chopper now."

"Why wasn't I told? Come on Louis. You two, the minifin is out of bounds!" Danson rushed out.

The two brothers looked at each other. "Good one Brett."

"At least we didn't leave him standing here. Let's go."

They dropped into the minifin and got it fired up. The hood of the sub sealed itself and they dropped out the bottom of Orca.

Shersheba and Malakat surfaced inside the pyramid. The girl vaulted out of the water, carrying the golden ankh. "Follow me, Malakat."

"As you wish, highness."

At last, at last they had reached their goal! The pyramid of the ancients lay before them and now they had the key. Shersheba walked slowly, soaking it in. It was hers. Finally. In the central chamber she stood before the statue, holding the ankh, her eyes closed.

"Highness. It is time to grasp your destiny. Now, unleash the power of the ankh!"

"A moment, Malakat. I must feel the moment."

"Time is of the essence, highness." Malakat was starting to get annoyed.

"Be silent!" Shersheba snapped. "As princess of the royal blood I am communing with the spirits of the ancients, as laid out in the old laws. You should be reverent." She closed her eyes again and sought within, hoping for some sign. Maybe at this final moment…

Silence.

Then Malakat, exasperated, "For the love of the planet, highness!"

Shersheba snapped her eyes open. "The ancients have spoken. The moment is here." She stepped forward and held the ankh above the keyhole where it plugged into the main panel. "Now…"

There was a sound of shoes on stone and Jason and Brett burst in. "Don't!" Jason shouted, "You don't know what you're doing!"

Shersheba turned and smiled at them. "I'm glad you're here to see this, Jason."

"No!" Jason lunged, but Malakat drew a gun and Brett grabbed his brother.

"Jason, please. I have the power to destroy you both. Malakat-"

"Why bother, highness? Within minutes they'll be your slaves."

"That could be amusing." Shersheba plugged in the ankh. The pyramid trembled.

The blue lights converged on the ankh and a glow swarmed between the stones of the pyramid. The image of Shalamorn appeared. She looked over their heads and spoke. "Neri, my daughter, if this is your hand then you have failed to prepare the ankh. You must go back and find the missing step. If this is the hand of another, return the ankh to its rightful possessor. It could cause great harm in the hands of another." The hologram settled back and disappeared. Most of the lights went out.

Brett whispered, "Dissed." Then louder, "You heard her! Give it back and get out or we're all history!

"But the queen would not have meant me! I too am a princess of the blood! There is—nothing—wrong with me!" Shersheba howled, grabbed the ankh and turned it by brute force.

"Wait!"

"It's only a hologram Malakat! She's not real. She's dead!"

The pyramid shook violently. Brett and Jason grabbed each other to stay upright. Everything started to spark, lightning crawled over the stones and the floor shuddered again. "Come on!" Jason grabbed Brett and they headed for the minifin.

Shersheba clutched the central console for support. "Why didn't you tell me this was going to happen?"

"Because I did not know!" Malakat grated, "Highness, we must—"

Shersheba yanked the ankh out of the stone and they fled.

Neri lay still, breathing. Her body felt so heavy it was all she could do. Just one more breath. And another.

A woman's face swam into view above her. "Mera? What is wrong?"

"Neri-" Mera gripped her guardian's hand and _reached_—

_No, my sister! I will not hurt you!_

"Neri!"

Over her sister's cry, Neri heard the footsteps of the Praxis people gathering around her. Richter looked at all the instruments and said, "I take it this is not the result you were hoping for."

"No. She has deteriorated further. I'm afraid conventional medicine has failed."

"You're just going to let her die?" Shelby said.

"Do we have any other options?"

"Well. The northern zone has been testing some revolutionary new life-prolonging drugs—with limited success. They're known as clonozites."

"Do we have access to them?" Richter asked immediately.

"Yes, but they're experimental compounds, and very controversial. On an alien metabolism about which we know so very little… well, I wouldn't like to contemplate what might happen."

Richter said coldly, "Well if she's going to die…"

Shelby bent down and put his face next to the alien's. He could hear the rasp of her breathing, smell the foul chemical odor on her skin. "If you're somehow faking it, now would be a good time to start co-operating. Like, crunch time."

No response.

"All right Laviche, order the drugs. Immediately."

When the boys checked the minifn back in Helen said, "Welcome back. The commander would like to see you in your cabin."

"Thanks Helen."

"So what now?" Brett asked as they walked through the halls of Orca, "Something's wrong with the ankh I guess, but how long will it take them to get it fixed?"

"Who knows?" Jason keyed open the door to their cabin. "Hey Mum, hey Cass. The icecaps aren't melting yet; we have a little time to find Neri."

Paul Bates was also there. Brett went to sit by his father. "Anything new from Winston?"

"No luck so far. But your father thinks he might have a lead on where they're keeping her."

"Yeah?"

"No guarantees, but there's an old war defense bunker underneath Praxis headquarters. It'd be the ideal place to keep someone under wraps; the public doesn't even know the place is there."

"How do we get in? That'd be like storming the pentagon."

"This might help." Paul smiled and tossed a disk to Jason. "Architect's blueprints of the Praxis headquarters. The builders worked off it when they were constructing the place."

Cass goggled. "How'd you get this?"

"That's classified."

"Well, we'd better have a look at it."

Shersheba sat on the edge of the swimming pool, brooding. "To be so close, Malakat. Only to have my destiny snatched away by the hand of a dead queen."

Malakat sat working with his computer. He had a hologram of the ankh up, turning slowly in the air in front of him. "As you yourself said so memorably, just after you put us both in danger by turning the ankh, it was only a hologram."

"Why didn't you know the ankh needs to be prepared—whatever that means? What does it mean?"

"I have no idea, yet." Malakat dipped his fingers in the hologram as if that would help him figure it out. "It was one thing I hadn't anticipated. The queen was a worthy opponent."

"So, what do you propose we do now?"

Malakat didn't answer. He fiddled with his computer, looking at the ankh from several angles, then extreme closeup and composition scan. "Yes!"

Shersheba turned to look.

"I think I have it. The molecular structure of the ankh has been changed. It needs to be re-energized before it will synch with the pyramid." The image of the ankh glowed and its color changed to a red-gold.

"Can you do it here?"

"Unfortunately it requires a technology beyond my reach on this planet."

"Then what do you suggest?"

Malakat sighed. "Queen Shalamorn and her confederates… they must have provided the chosen one with a means of energizing the ankh. But what form would it take?"

The Praxis doctor filled two scarily large syringes with different colored liquids. "I insist my doubts go on record." She told Shelby, who stood watching. "You are to witness, I cannot be held responsible if the subject does not survive."

"But if it works, you'll accept all the honors right?"

"On behalf of Praxis, of course."

"So let's not waste any time then."

The door opened and Ellie Hauser came in. "Oh Neri… there's no improvement?"

"Not yet."

"You're coming into this a little late Hauser. We're already well into the next stage."

"What next stage?"

"Northern zone's latest little cocktail."

"Clonozites? You can't risk those drugs on an alien metabolism. You're not here to experiment!"

"I have my orders." The doctor dismissed her concern.

"You know the research. You could kill her."

"She's dying anyway."

"Where's Richter?" Ellie made for the door.

Shelby blocked her. "You're getting emotionally involved with the subject, Hauser."

"The _subject_ saved my life!"

"So? We're intelligence agents. We get orders, we follow orders. Richter's already given this the go-ahead."

"I didn't mean for this to happen!" Ellie ducked under his arm and away.

"Well that's the bunker. But no way of getting in without an army."

"Not through the front gate anyway." Cass whistled softly. The whole group crowded around the blueprints, projected on Helen's biggest screens.

"There has to be a way."

"Yeah. There has to be. What's this down here?" Cass pointed, "That's an elevator shaft and the blue, water supply. So where's the water coming from Winston?"

"Good question. Looks like… a nearby reservoir. And this is the aqueduct, Praxis' lifeline. Designed to provide the bunker with enough water to last for years."

"They're prepared for world war three in there."

"You know…" Winston started to smile, "It occurs to me it may be possible to hack into their pumping system, opening the valves and increasing the flow by thousands of gallons. In theory, flooding the whole facility!"

"Yes! We could get in and Neri could swim out!"

"It would give her an advantage, yes. Neri is at home in an aquatic environment, while the Praxis agents would be unprepared.'

"That's quite a task." Paul said, "Even for a Helen 3000."

Cass smirked. "Just give us ninety minutes with Helen and we'll have all of praxis swimming!"

"It could work!" Dianne said quickly.

"We'll make it work. You take us there, we go in and bring her out."

"You and Brett? Forget it. These are dangerous people, what kind of father would I be if I let you try this?"

"Dad-"

"You're right, Paul. It's crazy I suppose, no, I know it's crazy. But Neri is like my own daughter. Paul… please?"

"She could die in there Dad." Jason said quietly, "This is our only chance. Are you with us or not?"

"I warned you. The subject is fading away from us." The doctor reported.

Ellie touched the alien's brittle hair. "How long?"

"The specimen's mind may soon be beyond our reach. The body, however, may linger for some time."

Ellie shouldn't have been surprised, but the words made her gasp. "I can't believe this- this brutality! It's cold-blooded. It's inhumane."

"Hauser, we're not dealing with a human."

"She's out of her environment. Take her somewhere she can swim!"

"Oh, so she can try and escape again? Sure."

"I hear what you're saying, Agent Hauser. But keeping the subject alive is sufficient for our purposes at this time. I trust that is understood."

Ellie touched the girl's cheek. The girl's lips were cracked, her skin so discolored it looked like it might slough off. "Can you hear me Neri? You've got to keep fighting!"

Neri couldn't hear her. It was all she could do to breathe.

Ninety minutes later Cass had written a program to, as she put it, "utterly and fatally screw with the water system." Winston had gotten Helen to talk to the regional server, and then directly to the computer in control of the Praxis building.

But they couldn't send the code.

"Ok, try her again. The guys must be almost there!"

"Helen, re-execute, command." Winston said. The screen in front of him showed connection—then a block. Helen's voice said, "Repeat, request denied. Instruction breaches section 173 of the safety and security code."

Dianne came in, "Any luck?"

"For once I find myself totally defeated."

"Government antihacking code—it's not supposed to apply to us!"

"Fifteen year old geniuses are exactly who it's supposed to apply to." Winston muttered.

"There's always the reserve override powers."

A call came in. "Approaching target area." Paul said, "Do we have a reading yet?"

"Standby Paul. Helen, section 173 override by order of commander."

There was a second of computer thinking noises, then, "Commander's override accepted."

"Please comply with the previous order, Helen."

The annoying block message vanished from the screen. Winston cheered. "Here we go!"

"Are you there Paul? Information loading now."

"Message received. We're closing in on target."

"You've got five minutes."

"Ok." Paul pulled the van into some trees and parked. In the back, Jason and Brett were getting into their suits and checking airtanks. "We're in position Dianne. Whenever you're ready."

They listened, in the van and on Orca, as Helen ran a countdown. "Three, two, one. Valve released."

Under Praxis, all the locks released at once. Water poured in. Brett and Jason dived into the reservoir.

Inside the building an alarm was sounding and the computer relayed an evacuation order. Agents and scientists ran back and forth, trying to get their data to safety before the place flooded.

"Neri. Neri, can you hear me?" Ellie fumbled to get the sensors unhooked from the girl's body.

"Hauser, leave her! Get out of here!"

"Neri you've got to wake up…"

Shelby grabbed her, "What are you waiting for! Come on!"

"I can't leave her!" Ellie yanked free and went back to Neri.

"Hauser! …fine. Your funeral." Shelby fled for the stairwell as the evacuation order sounded again.

Maybe he actually cared. Maybe not. Ellie flinched as she slid needles from Neri's wrists. "Wake up!" She said under her breath, "come on, please! This is your chance to escape. Nobody's here to stop you. The place is filling with water. Water, Neri!"

Neri's head turned and she looked at Ellie with clouded eyes.

"Right! Water. Let's go." She tried to lift Neri, but the girl's body was dead weight, and finally she rolled the whole cot down the hall. She reached the elevator and frantically pushed the button. Just then the power went out.

"No…" Ellie looked around frantically. There. 'In case of emergency.' A crowbar. She grabbed it and levered the elevator open.

Dark water came boiling up the shaft.

Ellie pulled Neri up, wrapped her arms around the limp body—and tipped them both into the water. The cold shocked. They went under, came up. Ellie grabbed a loop of cable. "Try to hold on. Neri, please try!" She'd counted on the girl waking up, but Neri lay against her too weak to move. "Can I let you go? Will you drown? _I'll_ drown!" Panic rose.

When the water lit up Ellie nearly screamed. Then two heads broke the surface. Jason Bates spit out his mouthpiece and said, "Give her to us!"

"I…"

"You want to save her don't you?"

Neri moved her hand, just a little, reached out towards Jason. He put his mouthpiece back in, pulled her away from Ellie, and dived.

"And get out of here!" Brett said before he vanished too.

The two boys came out of the water, carrying Neri between them. Paul saw her and said, "Oh god." Neri looked—like she was dying. But he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the van. "Well done guys. Come on Neri."

Paul started the motor and hit the call button. "Dianne? Operation successful. But she looks—really bad."

In the back, Brett and Jason cradled Neri, giving her sips of water and wiping her face with a wet cloth. Neri didn't answer them. She lay silent, leaning her ruined face on Jason's chest.

On Orca Jason sat in the shower, holding Neri so the water flowed over her skin. By the time the water reached the drain it had turned an oily brown.

"Jason?" Cass asked from the door.

"She's not waking up. I don't know what else to do."

"Winston wanted a sample of the water to analyze. Maybe it'll help us figure out why Neri's so sick." Cass squeezed into the room and filled a vial of water. She looked swiftly at Neri's face and shuddered. "I'm sure she'll be all right."

When the water ran out, Jason laid Neri on the big bed and he and Dianne sat holding her hands and talking to her.

Winston came in, looking grave. "Helen found several toxic chemicals in the water. I'm afraid any medicine we give her would only make it worse. Neri isn't only suffering from dehydration. She's suffering from poisoning."

"Helen's medical program didn't suggest..?" Dianne asked.

Winston handed over his reports. "Trying to read between the lines of a report based on earthly biology… I hope you find something I did not." He bent down to stroke Neri's hair. "Hang on, Neri. Stay with us."

With nothing else they could do, they waited as night fell. The boys sat with Neri and talked to her. Brett said that tomorrow he'd go get plants from the island and maybe they could make medicine out of them. Cass brought dinner but nobody ate much of it. Paul Bates looked through his contact list in a futile search for a doctor they could summon.

And sometime in the night Neri let out a long breath like a sigh, and did not breathe again. Jason realized first. He shook Neri, and called her name, and tried to breathe air into her.

At last Paul pulled his son back. "Jason it's no good. It's too late. She's gone."

Everyone stood stunned. Cass started to cry. Dianne held Neri's wrist, feeling for a pulse, then turned away and sobbed. Winston quoted, "The moon vanishes… the forest falls silent."

And the world had ended.


	13. Chapter 13

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

13 With Every Heartbeat

Dianne woke up. She'd finally passed out on Brett's bed sometime near morning. She washed her face and headed out to the main cabin.

Jason was sitting on the floor by the bed where Neri's body lay, his face buried in his arms. Cass, last seen sobbing into Winston's shirt, was now holding the same pose in one of the room's chairs. Brett sat in the other one, an incomplete call screen open in front of him. He looked up as his mother entered. "We need to tell Vanessa. And Benny, and Froggy and Zoe, and Lena." He said, but didn't type in any call code.

Winston's face appeared on screen. "Commander, you awake? I've let everyone know you aren't feeling well. Food poisoning, to explain why you're all in hiding. Danson can handle your duties for today. I'll be down as soon as I can get away."

"Ok. Thanks Winston."

God, what now? What could she do? What would any of them do, now that Neri was dead? She couldn't stand to think of even the day to come, much less the rest of her life. And Brett, and Jason…

Dianne took a breath and summoned the strength to at least keep her voice steady. "Helen, is Paul still on board? Please patch me through to the nearest station."

Paul, also still in his clothes from the day before, looked up. He'd been sitting with his head in his hand, staring at nothing. "Hi."

"Paul, I… need your help. I'm in no state to think and we may still have a crisis on our hands."

"Oh?"

"The pyramid. Jason said it has the power to melt the icecaps, and Shersheba and Malakat intend to use it. I don't know when, or… can you think of any way to warn world governments without sounding totally crazy?"

"Um." Paul said, and his eyes slowly sharpened. "There must be something. I'll see what I can come up with. Do you need me in there?"

"No, I'm all right. I'll shower and change, poke the boys. They can't stay like this all day." Dianne closed the call, and had to squeeze her eyes shut against another attack of tears. All she could think was to get moving, now, in case she gave in and never moved again. Fresh clothes would help. She headed for the shower.

Brett stirred, finally closed the call window, and poked Cass. She looked up, wiped her eyes and glared. "It's not fair, Brett. It's so not fair!"

"Yeah. Well. Mum's got a point, Shersheba's still got the ankh and…" he wavered, and the door binged. Brett waved it open, "Hi Winston-"

It was Louis. He walked in like he owned the place as Brett and Cass tried frantically to look like they hadn't been crying.

"What's going on? I heard you brought a girl down from the pontoon last night. And she was sick or something."

"Just beat it." Cass said without energy.

"It's that alien girl isn't it?"

"Mind your own business—hey! Don't go in there-!"

But Louis had, and had seen Jason still sitting with Neri's body. The sight hit him hard, finally rattling the ego. Cass grabbed him and yanked him away.

"What's happened? She's not-?"

"Just get lost Louis."

"Just… go away."

Louis stopped in the doorway. "But—I didn't mean for them to hurt her! I'm sorry! Honest!" He fled.

Cass scowled. "I'd better go after him, he'll be blabbing all over the place." She ran after Louis.

Louis was in his cabin—crying, which surprised Cass when she came in and saw him. The boy tried to wipe his face and hide the picture he was holding. "What do you want?" he asked in a wobbly voice.

"To make sure you don't go yammering to anybody about Neri."

"You needn't worry. I won't."

It was the most genuine emotion Cass had ever heard out of Louis. She didn't buy it. "How come you're feeling so sorry for yourself anyway? You're the one who was helping Praxis."

"I know, I know."

"Something's getting at you. What is it?"

Louis sniffled and glared. "It's… lying there, she looked just like my mother. So now you know. Leave me alone." He held up the picture and turned away, crying again.

Cass softened. "Your mom died?"

"Yeah."

"How long ago?"

"When I was eight. Right after my birthday."

"…Gee Louis. That's awful. She was pretty. I bet you and your dad miss her a lot."

"Yes. She was wonderful. She made things happen, not like my father."

"Your dad's ok."

"He's a weak freak." Louis said flatly.

"Not how he comes across, at work."

"Maybe that's cause I push him. To get to the top—that's what my mother wanted for us."

"Hey, you gotta lighten up Lois. Hang out with kids sometime."

"Other kids don't like me. You don't like me."

He really did sound confused. Cass managed not to snap, "Come on—who likes snoopy little cheats? Give people a chance and maybe they'll give you one."

"Whatever happens next, with Neri? I want to help. Can I?"

That was almost too much, Cass almost really hated the kid. She stood up and stepped away. "Sure, ok. But nothing's going to happen next, Louis. It's over. Neri's dead."

She left.

Dianne Bates faced her sons. "Guys, I know this is hard but you two are Neri's family on earth and so I think you should decide… what to do now?"

"Us?"

"In all things, Brett, you could consider what Neri would have wanted."

"To go back to the island perhaps?"

Jason took a breath, looked at his brother. "I know what to do. Leave it to us."

Back at Praxis the mopping up had hardly started. There was a team wrestling with the water pump; so far they'd got it 'fixed' three times, only to discover seepage in the closets or behind the walls. It was anybody's guess if the place would ever be usable again. But nobody had been seriously hurt, and (in Shelby's opinion anyway) anybody who didn't backup his or her data deserved to lose it.

Ellie was facing the Spanish inquisition from her boss.

"The last time I saw Neri, I mean the extraterrestrial biological entity, was in the lift well. I couldn't get her up the ladder. Her body slipped away from me, under the water. She must have been washed away when the flood waters cleared."

Shelby said, "Ok, let's go back to that moment in detail."

Ellie didn't take her eyes off Richter. "How many times do I have to go through it sir? What does it matter anyway? She was already gone."

Richter nodded, and turned and sat down. "Very well, I've come to a decision. All records of operation sphinx will be destroyed. From this point on, the alien girl never existed. Is that understood?"

Ellie nodded. "Yes sir."

"Shelby?"

"If you insist, sir." Shelby grumbled.

"Good. We can put this whole disaster behind us."

"Not me sir. I can't do that. Put it behind me."

"No point blaming yourself Hauser. You've just had a hard time, that's all. Take some leave, you'll see things differently."

"Differently? We killed her! You think I can ever accept that?"

"The medical procedures used on the subject were regrettable but essential."

Ellie stood and slid a sheet of paper across the desk. "My resignation. I'm quitting, as of now." She picked up her briefcase and left. Her identification card opened the gate out, and then Ellie bent it in half and tossed it in the pond. Probably a stupid gesture, but she felt better afterwards.

"She's gone, Neri's gone, they've taken her!" Louis wailed, coming up behind Cass in the corridor.

"Just the boys. There wasn't room." Cass answered, not really paying attention. Jason had been right, he'd thought of the best place to let Neri rest… but Cass wished she could have come along to say one last goodbye.

"You promised!" Louis whined.

"Get lost Louis." Came out automatically.

"You're a liar!" the boy yelled, "I hate you!"

Cass whirled and grabbed his shirt. "Yeah you wanted to help so you're whining in public about Neri's _death_ like it's just some trip to the mainland you disgusting little-"

Louis got a hand in Cass' hair and yanked. She yelled and dropped him, and dove in for a good hall fight. A few smacks were exchanged before big hands grabbed Cass and dragged her away.

"And what's all this? Miss Clayborn, Mister Danson?" Dave Hartley had hold of Cass, while Naoko was holding Louis back with one hand and possible ninja skill.

"He-"

"She-"

"Wait, on second thought if it's you two then I don't want to know. Naoko, love, can you escort Louis to his cabin? I'll deliver Cass to Doctor Seth."

"My pleasure." Naoko chirped and hauled Louis away. He mouthed, "You'll be sorry." At Cass.

Cass tried to summon her usual innocent look, and failed. She was just too tired. "You can let me go Dave. I was going back to the lab anyway after I got some food."

"All right, I'll trust you. But right to the cafeteria and back, if I find out you've gone after Louis you'll be on kitchen duty for a month. No matter what he did."

"Ok, I promise." Cass headed off to the cafeteria, grumbling and trying to get her hair back into its bun. She picked up a couple of meals on trays and went down to the lab where Winston was trying halfheartedly to get some work done. Orca's many projects needed to be watched, and some of the sensors were picking up anomalous activity, and there could be an alien invasion any time now.

"Here. Food."

"Good heavens, did you have to box a kangaroo to get it?"

Cass looked at her reflection in a blank computer screen. It was just her hair mussed. "It was Louis. He started yelling at me, and I… sort of lost it. Sorry. Don't worry, I didn't hurt him. Officer Hartley and the dragon lady caught us."

"I assume you've been lectured already then." Winston opened his dinner and took a bite.

"Yeah. Hey Winston? It's not going to be like this forever is it? I mean, I'm so sad and so angry I could just explode but I have to go to school tomorrow and when mom and dad get home I have to fake that nothing happened and I just hate it…"

"Ah. Yes Cass, it will get better. At the speed of continental drift, I'm afraid, but it will."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I am sure." And, watching her expression, Winston added, "My family never left India. They died in one of the bad-water plagues."

Cass gasped. "Oh man, Winston I'm sorry-"

"Nothing to be sorry for. Anyway, 'A sorrow shared is sorrow diminished.' All of you are as good as family."

They brought Neri to the pyramid.

Jason lifted her out of the minifin and carried her down the dusty hall to the main chamber, and he and Brett laid her carefully on the ledge in front of the statue. The pyramid hummed woefully, picking up the sound of Charley crying outside. The boys looked at each other helplessly.

"Neri we… we brought you back to Shalamorn because… she was the one who sent you to us and…" Jason choked off.

"We thought you'd want to be with your Mum. We had really good times."

"Yeah, really great times. But now we have to say goodbye. And-" And Jason couldn't speak for memory. The first time he'd seen Neri, appearing in the middle of the ocean to yell at him. Neri rescuing his mother, Neri's delight when she saw Orca for the first time. Neri joking with Winston, hugging Brett, talking to Vanessa. Running into the water, waving to them. Neri's brilliant smile and deep, pure eyes. Neri vanishing in the steam of the spaceship and…

Jason bent and kissed her forehead. "I love you Neri. Always."

Brett nodded. They turned to go.

And then the most horrible thing happened.

Shersheba and Malakat appeared in the doorway, smiling. Malakat said, "Well. Together again."

Brett growled something and went for them, but Jason dragged him back. Shersheba waved her gun at them. "Really. What would your mother think if none of you came home? All we'd have to do is wreck that… primitive little submarine of yours. You almost made it, you know? The key was in the cave. Sunlight reflected at a particular spot energized the ankh. And the 'chosen one'… how sad. I was going to make her one of my ladies in waiting."

Jason choked, too angry to speak. The boys stood in front of Neri as if they could protect her.

Shersheba held up the ankh, and all the lights in the room focused on it. It had changed; the metal glowed red, bright as molten gold. When the ankh was plugged in the stones of the pyramid shone gold and there was a sound of rushing water. Shersheba looked around nervously, then smiled. "Yes!'

"Don't!" Brett yelled, hopelessly.

The hologram Shalamorn stood up and looked impassively across the chamber. "She who dares rule the pyramid, step forward and place your hand upon the sacred stone."

A stone pillar rose out of the floor in front of the statue—a genetic key, ocean planet technology. Its top glowed white.

Shersheba smiled. "At last. It is time." She stepped forward slowly, ceremonially, holding out her hand.

Jason grabbed Neri's limp hand and held it to the top of the pillar. Shersheba's hand slapped down on theirs and—

The pyramid roared. The pillar blazed, blinding, and Jason and Shersheba fell back. Someone shouted. Jason shook his hand, rubbed his eyes, "What-?"

The statue was glowing. Neri's body was outlined in blinding bluewhite light. Shersheba shrieked but some force held her back. They could hardly hear over the watery sound of the pyramid, which had risen to a roar. Brett covered his eyes. Neri was covered in lightning, tiny motes of light flowed over her, into her eyes and mouth. Jason tried to reach for her—

Slowly, Neri sat up. She looked at them with vacant eyes still swimming with bright sparks. The world began again.

Then the light faded and Neri blinked and looked afraid. "What has happened? Jason?"

"Doesn't matter. You're alive." Jason went to her.

Shersheba shrieked, "Not for long!" She wrenched the ankh out of the control panel and threw it at them. It hit the statue and splashed as if it really was molten. Shersheba was aiming her gun when Malakat grabbed her. The pyramid started to shake and spit lightning.

"Not again!" Brett yelled, "Let's go!"

Jason grabbed Neri and they ran. At the exit Jason asked, "Are you ok to swim?"

Neri nodded. "I am well. I do not know…"

"Later. Meet you on Orca." Jason hugged her swiftly and jumped into the minifin. Brett was muttering, "Come on, let's go!" A piece of the ceiling splashed into the pool.

Neri looked around one last time and jumped.

The pyramid was shaking itself apart in fury. Malakat tried to pull his companion to safety, but Shersheba flung herself to her knees in front of the statue. "Speak to me!" She sobbed, "It was for me! It was for me! Tell me!"

Malakat fumbled with the control panel. There had to be a way out! Some kind of emergency protocol—another tremor threw him to the floor. Against his hands the stone felt soft and cold, and the air was full of the smell of blood. Malakat looked up in terror to meet the statue's gaze.

Water.

The ocean unfolded around Neri. She skimmed the top of the minifin, looking in at Jason and Brett, who waved. Jason was grinning, and crying a little. He watched Neri turn and meet Charley, hug the whale's huge face.

The water trembled. Neri turned, and Jason angled the minifin down.

The pyramid was… sinking. It seemed top collapse into itself, into the ocean floor. In a minute there was nothing left. Neri swam down a few strokes as if to investigate, then shook her head, turned, and left the place behind.

"Well." Said Brett, "Home?"

"Yeah."

In her cabin, Dianne was… trying. "A threat has come to my attention that…" No, that was stupid. How could she warn anybody about the threat of the pyramid when she didn't even know what it was?

The door opened and Winston burst in. "Dianne, something most extraordinary has happened to the pyramid—I'm sorry. I'm intruding.

Dianne shook her head. "It's all right. I just keep thinking about things. About Neri."

"Dianne… you must allow yourself to experience all feelings of grief." His voice was gentle.

"How can the boys—how can I stay here on Orca, knowing how our people destroyed her?"

The door opened behind them and Dianne hurriedly wiped her eyes.

"The boys are back." Winston said, then added in a very strange voice, "Dianne."

She turned. Jason and Brett stepped into the room. And…

"Oh, Neri, Neri…" And Neri stepped forward and chimed, "Mother." And then they were hugging each other, and Dianne held her face and just looked at her in disbelief, and cried and Neri smiled.

Winston said, "Boys…" and couldn't speak, just gave Brett a one-arm hug. He cleared his throat and turned to the computer, "Helen, please tell Cass to report to the commander's quarters immediately."

Cass arrived looking grumpy, then her face lit up and she jumped on Neri for a hug. "Neri! Oh my god, you're all right! What happened? I can't believe it!"

"I do not know." Neri chimed, her face going thoughtful. "I was sick, I hear your voices but I cannot answer, then all is darkness, then we are in the pyramid."

"Everything lit up and…" Brett explained, not very clearly.

"Perhaps some sort of energy…" Winston began, "Oh what does it matter the name by which a miracle is called?"

"So I tear up my report?" Paul asked, but he was smiling. He hadn't seen Dianne looking this happy in forever. They were walking to the bridge so the commander could put in an appearance now that she was 'feeling much better.'

"Paul, you must. If Neri had been dead it wouldn't have mattered but now that she's alive…"

"I've got to keep my mouth shut. Right."

"Every family has its secrets."

"And I get to share this one?"

"So far, you've stood by us." Dianne keyed open the door to the bridge. "The boys appreciate it—whether or not Jason will say it—and so do I."

"Well, I know how you all feel. Today I felt almost as if she were my daughter. All right, as long as things stay quiet I'll make like Praxis. Neri never existed."

"Don't know what's happening, commander. You're becoming quite reasonable in your old age. Thank you." Then the door closed between them.

The children lay on the sand, resting, getting used to the fact that everything was all right. Jason and Neri were side by side, holding hands. Cass pulled a big leaf over her face and fell asleep. Brett wandered out of the woods with a bunch of small greenish bananas and a branch with berries hanging off it. "Don't worry, I got the right kind." He said, and handed it to Neri for verification.

"Good berries." Neri ate one, and threw one at Jason's nose.

"What happened to Malakat and Shersheba, do you think?" Jason said.

Brett munched a whole handful of berries. "How could they have got out? I say they went down with the pyramid. Or something. Nobody's seen them since."

Neri sat up and gazed out to sea. "I wish it was true. Charley has not seen them in ocean… but I cannot believe."

"C'mon Neri, they're history. You beat them. You won."

"I knew you would."

"I hope we win. But something say, inside me, is not over. Something say is only the beginning." As if in response to her words a cool breeze blew across the island, and shadowy clouds appeared on the horizon.

Shersheba staggered to her feet in another chamber, without a statue but full of control panels that looked new. An open archway led outside and she could see a familiar horizon. "Malakat, we are home!"

Malakat's gaze sharpened. "Of course. The water passages would all open, as an emergency measure… unless the pyramid was commanded to destroy itself."

"The golden ankh…"

"Is on Earth, if it still exists. Come. We must not be found here."

"Why not? We have lost."

Malakat dragged the girl to her feet. "Get a hold of yourself, as the earth people say. You are princess of this planet. We will find a way to turn even this to our advantage."


	14. Chapter 14

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

14 Worlds Apart

This is the ocean planet, shining like a sapphire inside its rings. The rings cast a gentle shadow that falls across the edge of the continent. Its soft refracted light falls across mangrove forests and wide beaches.

On one of those beaches a girl stands shading her eyes against the emerging sun. She's wearing sharkskin leggings and a dress made of soft linen, and a silver clip to tame her wild mahogany curls.

This is Mera, looking up.

The sun was coming out from behind the rings, which would make it… about four o'clock, in earth terms. No wonder the tide was so far down. She walked down to the wet sand and tested it with the device she was carrying. The screen flashed blue: clean, no trace of the red virus here. Still, she tested the water before she plunged in.

"Rulmyr? Onoelle?"

Echoes came back from a pod of _jali_ far out to sea. Onoelle had gone inland, probably to speak to the council.

_The cove is safe, friends. I find no infection._

_Thank you. Other searchers find danger._

_ Where?_

The answer came in pictures, the shape of the coast as seen by echolocation, and Mera struggled to understand it. The virus was spreading; they'd lost a few miles since yesterday. They had time, but not much, before it reached the city.

The other searchers, Kal and his brother, and Kualtha, and Umi and Minnow, had all reached home safely. Rulmyr and Onoelle would be planning the final migration to the inland lakes, if that became necessary. They had a plan. They had… a little time.

Mera turned over in the water. Her hair came loose and the silver clip sank slowly towards the seabed. Mera dived after it.

Kal had made her jewelry. Here, metal wasn't worked with heat and smoke, it was done with sound waves that somehow made the metal soft. Kal with his mother's flute could always find the right note to curve a rod of gold or silver into the perfect shape. And now all the girls brought him shells and pearls to be turned into beautiful things and it didn't matter that Kal was the way he was because everyone loved him anyway.

Mera grabbed her hairclip and attached it to her dress. A crab looked up at her from the sandy seabed. Ahead, the water darkened as the sea floor dropped away. Silver fish flashed against the deepening blue and Mera saw the blurred shape of an _illonar_, a dolphin-like creature. There was song all around her.

Neri hung deep in a silent ocean. Even her eyes were having trouble at this depth, and she could faintly see the glow of lightfish in the depths. She touched rocks and sand, disturbed a hagfish in its lair.

_Charley?_

Charley hadn't found anything. He said this depth was for sperm whales, not for him. He was going up for air. Neri sighed and followed. It took long minutes until the water lightened and they reached the surface. Charley lolled delightedly in the sunlight and whistled a question.

Neri answered him, "Because I am afraid."

Mera came up outside the mangrove forest. She saw a fruit hanging over the water and leaped to grab it. The red fruit tasted like strawberries and salt water as she sat on a long silver root to eat it. The trees were good to her people. Mera spat out a seed and remembered…

"Dolphin-calf!" Mera sang, laughing at how her friend's name translated into English. The kids loved to hear the English versions of their words, and when Mera had first arrived she'd sometimes been followed around by children chanting, "Opal planet! Opal planet!"

"Mera…"

Mera looked up. Her friend was sitting on a branch just above eye level, her feet and hair dangling. She blended in, her dress the same color as the silver bark of the mangroves. Her expression was serious.

"What's wrong?" Mera asked. "What did you want to tell me?"

"It's… we… Mother and I are joining the rebels."

Mera didn't answer because for a second she didn't understand.

"I'm sorry! I know it is, I know they are not good but… mother is not strong! The food is running out and if she catches the virus…" The girl's shudder shook the branch she sat on. "Malakat says we can go to earth. We will be safe. We must!"

"No! We will help you travel to the mountains, it is safe there…" Mera tried, knowing it was hopeless. The hopelessness was there in her friend's voice. The next words were selfish but she couldn't keep them in. "We still… friends?" But her voice was so quiet nobody could have heard.

"Mera… Councilor Onoelle ask us not to tell you this. They want you to be happy. But I think now, better if you know. Queen Shalamorn, she… _she is your mother, Mera!_" And her friend dropped to the ground and ran, her feet splashing in the rising tide.

The shock was enough that Mera staggered back and sat down on a root. The queen… an echo reached her, _If you stand before me now my daughter…_ "Mera?" Neri whispered.

Mera stammered, "Sister—I-" And all the things she wanted to say crowded together until nothing was clear. She'd gone home and told her guardians, and couldn't even manage to be angry at them because she knew she would have been happier if she'd never found out.

That had been a month ago, as the ocean people ruled time with their several moons. Most of her friends had evacuated since then so there was nobody to share a salty strawberry-fruit and a walk home.

Jason was waiting on the beach when Neri returned. He greeted her with, "Hey, where were you? We were looking for you."

"Looking for pyramid." Neri said.

"The pyramid's gone, Neri. Why can't you just put it out of your mind and be happy ok?"

He sounded angry, but Neri knew it was just because he'd been worried about her, so she smiled and said, "Ok. Winston is ready for the climb?"

Jason laughed. "Winston is ready for anything."

They were going to climb the cliff to the highest point on the island, and set up an antenna to detect radar and—well, the way Winston had explained it they'd be able to detect just about anything that happened signal-wise around the island. It might even pick up alien transmissions.

"Good. Is good to see you all happy. Mother too, on Orca."

"Yeah. Mum's been so weird since then—Cass thinks she's flirting with our dad, but that's just too out there. And hey—Dad invited us all to the farm next weekend. Want to come? He said he promises we'll get to ride the horses this time."

"Mm!" Neri nodded hard, "I come."

Winston had gotten a mountain climber's hat from somewhere. It had a little feather in it. When she saw it, Neri giggled and had to try it on everybody before putting it back on Winston's head.

"Ok, we ready?" Brett asked.

Neri nodded and looped a coil of rope over her shoulder. "I go first, tie rope, you follow."

"Right. Thank goodness you climb like a monkey, Neri dear, for a fear I fall like a stone." Winston said. He hoisted a backpack full of equipment.

Neri started up the hill.

The beach was empty as Mera walked home, around the beach and up the long hill to the cliffs. Only a few people were coming out of the water. It was strange, too quiet. A tiny girl passed her, racing up the slope in defiance of gravity. She turned back to wave and yell, "Little Queen!"

"Hello, Salali." Mera answered. "Lali! Are you going with the next evacuation?"

"Yes." The girl pouted. "My mother and father say we must, even leaving our companions behind. But what will we do in the mountains? Where will we swim?"

"There are lakes, silly. And it's only until a cure is found. Lali, your sister is looking for you." Mera pointed at the familiar silhouette on top of a rock. Salali bounced and waved and ran to meet her sister.

The trail wound on up the hill, between boulders and the long grass of the planet. Mera could hear noises in the grass, creatures she still thought of as mice and 'otter-cats' and 'not-wombats.' In a better time there would have been kids in there too, looking for the seeds that held all the plant's sugar and were sweet as candy.

At the top of the hill she turned to look back. The green slope, grass bending in the wind, ran down to the beach and then to the ocean. The sun was setting. Down the coast the pyramid bulked against the sky. In the other direction, out of sight now, was the low marsh and miles of silver mangroves. Nobody lived down there, but everybody went there to fish.

And just over the ridge was the city. There were a few buildings made of stone or wood, and a lot of tents. Lanterns twinkled from the trees.

Mera's home was cut into the stone of the cliff. She stepped up onto the smoothed stone and smelled dinner cooking. "Hello. I am back."

Rulmyr was cooking fish on the hotrock. He flipped the sizzling meat and said, "Welcome home."

"It smells wonderful. There is enough?"

"Yes, enough for today. This fish came from a pool that we know the virus has not reached."

"But we have only enough for a few days, and then who knows what we will eat." Onoelle grumbled. She was sitting on a pillow on the floor with a map projection open in front of her. "Welcome home, dear."

Mera looked at the map. So much of it was stained red… "It has spread so far?"

"Yes. Reports come from everywhere that this virus is growing fast in the ocean."

"And still no explanation? No cure?" Mera pulled up a cushion for herself and sat next to Onoelle.

"No. Our scientists work night and day searching for the cure to this virus, or any clue as to why it changed into this deadly form. They find nothing. All that we can do is tell the people to flee to the mountains."

"I hear of more deaths among the _jali_ and _illonar_." Rulmyr said soberly. He turned off the map projection before handing the food around. "This day's news has spoiled the taste of good food."

Mera smiled, because Rulmyr had sounded just like Winston for a minute there.

"Do not be so sad, my love." Onoelle told her husband, "Nothing could spoil the taste of your food entire. And tomorrow begins a new day to search for answers."

The top of the island was amazing. Neri and the boys clung to the one tree that had perched itself at the very peak, and looked around. The emerald green slope ran down to the brilliant blue ocean. Neri grinned. "Is like flying! I never come up here before!"

Brett and Jason were still trying to catch their breaths after the epic climb. Winston had gotten right to work setting up the antenna. Brett went over to help.

Neri, serious suddenly, put her hand against Jason's chest. "If you were like me, you could climb without this hard breathing?"

"Yeah. Or if I was an athlete or if it was a smaller mountain."

"Praxis people… I think they want to take my breathing and give it to others. That is why they study me?"

"I don't know." Jason said. "We never really learned what they wanted. Maybe that."

Neri was thoughtful. "Not a bad want, maybe."

Jason only knew he couldn't discuss ethics now. "Maybe. Let's talk about it later, when we're back on the ground ok? I better go help too. This is a great view but I don't want to still be up here when night comes!"

That, Neri could agree with. She leaned on the tree, listening with half an ear to her friends arguing as they set up the antenna. Winston got on vidphone with Cass and they tested frequencies and that the readings were bouncing back to Orca all right.

This was almost a view from the sky. Had her father seen it, from the ship before it crashed? Her vision rippled and she saw a long hill of bowing, silvery grass before the bright green jungle reasserted itself.

A few hours later Winston called, "Ok! Everything seems to be working properly. I believe we can return to sea level."

The climb down was as hard as the climb up, and Brett slipped halfway. He only fell a few feet before the rope caught him, but his face went milk-colored with fear. Everyone was happy when they reached bottom and could walk back to the boat. Brett and Winston loaded their gear and talked about dinner.

"Sorry Neri, we kind of took up your whole day." Jason said as he handed his pack up to Brett.

Neri laughed. "Is ok! Was fun to climb to the top of the island. Father never take me. You come back tomorrow?"

"We can't. Helen's getting this big upgrade and all hands have to stay on Orca. The day after ok?"

"Ok." Neri looked out at the water.

"See you soon then. And—forget about the pyramid."

"Ok." Neri repeated unconvincingly.

"You're going looking for it again tomorrow, aren't you? I wish you wouldn't. It's dangerous, it's caused so much trouble… we nearly lost you."

"I know." Neri looked a little ashamed, and she hugged Jason quickly as if in apology. "But I cannot forget. My mother's message was in there. She said there was much still to come, that my people will need help. I wonder what the rest of message was, if it is something I need to hear."

"Well nothing else has happened so maybe it's all right." Jason offered.

"Nothing here. On ocean planet, who knows? I think of my sister Mera and I am troubled. I feel much sorrow from her."

"Neri…"

Winston leaned over the rail, listening. "If it's any help, Neri, my instruments always have an eye on the ocean floor. If anything appears, we will know about it."

"Thank you Winston."

Jason sighed, beaten. "Just be careful ok? In case anyone's still looking for you."

"I promise."

Neri waved until the boat faded into evening, then she followed it out to sea. The water was dark but full of the sounds of life. A familiar voice distracted her—a female humpback, Charley's mate from the last migration, returned and singing up a storm. Something must have happened to the calf for her to be back so soon, but to whales the sorrow was quickly forgotten when the future looked bright. Charley was singing right back. Neri had to smile. She caught dinner and left the lovebirds to their courting.

And so the planets turned.

Day brought the people of the ocean planet out to search for food. Mera, as representative of the government, stood outside the pyramid handing out preserved meat from the stores. The people looked thinner, and without hope.

"Mera, there are no fish." Salali's sister murmured as she accepted her family's share. "All are dead."

"Do not fear, Laeka. There is enough in the stores for all, and plenty to eat in the mountains."

Laeka nodded, but Mera didn't think she believed it. Nobody really believed it.

When no one else came, Mera went under the archway into the main chamber of the pyramid.

"What news?"

"It is not good, Mera." Rulmyr told her, "What you see here is happening in many places. People fear infection. They cannot swim, or eat the fish. There is widespread hunger."

"And fear." Mera murmured.

"Fear is their everyday diet, Mera, and they are fed eagerly by Malakat and Shersheba."

"Malakat and Shersheba. What news of them, Onoelle?"

"They are whipping up rebellion everywhere. Even the royal guards and some of the council have gone over to their side. Malakat is talking of an immediate invasion of earth."

Mera gasped. "He speaks so openly? That is treason! If the virus can't be cured we must plan a peaceful migration, a merging of our two peoples so we can live in harmony on earth…"

"According to the plan of our ancestors when they traveled to earth to build the pyramids, and of your mother when she realized the red virus had mutated."

"And my sister Neri will be there to bring our two peoples together."

"That was your mother's plan, as Neri is her rightful heir. But that is far from what Malakat intends. He believes he can conquer the earth people and rule the earth through Princess Shersheba. She is of the royal bloodline but may be little more than his figurehead. I wish we knew her heart."

Mera shook her head. "She hates me. That is all I know."

"And well she should." Rulmyr said quietly, "Shersheba is afraid of you, Mera. You have the heart of a true queen, which she will never have, and our people begin to see it."

Not far away, Shersheba stood before a crowd. She tossed her beautiful hair and called out, "You have made the right decision, my friends, and you are welcome. Only I, the princess Shersheba, can save you from destruction!"

There were shouts of agreement. Shersheba loved this. The people were sad and ragged, but they were hers, they were looking at her!

Behind her, Malakat spoke up, "The authorities have said that the virus can be cured. But are there any signs of this?"

"No!"

"Of course not." Malakat shouted, "And what can you expect of a government led by an ignorant child advised by a group of old fools? But we will lead you to a new world. The opal planet, clean and new, safe from this pestilence! A world whose inhabitants are weak and easily conquered. And then, under Princess Shersheba, we will all be masters of a new, uncontaminated planet!" There were cheers. Malakat raised his hand, indicating the admiration was Shersheba's by right. She drank it in.

"They flock to your banner, highness." Malakat said as they walked home. They lived in the tent city against the cliff, Shersheba in a lavishly appointed tent and Malakat in a deep cave.

Councilor Garron met them at the door of Shersheba's home. "Welcome, highness. Your meal is prepared."

"What news, Garron? What does the council of elders plan?"

"I hear little since they learned of my allegiance to you, princess. I do know that they are sending the child to Thuron province to quell the unrest there. Do you wish me to take action?"

"Yes, Garron. You are to take a detail and follow her. Make sure this mission ends in disaster for her and triumph for us. Is this understood?"

"Perfectly, your highness."

"Dismissed."

Malakat said, "You command well, highness. Your mother would be proud."

Saturday on earth, the little boat putted up the river.

"Having fun?" Jason asked.

"Yes."

Brett was sitting on their packs in the front. "Dad's really gonna turn it on. It's Jason's birthday tomorrow."

"Birthday? You did not tell me."

"Aw, it's nothing."

"He doesn't want anyone to know he's getting old. Nineteen." Brett rolled his eyes.

"Silly. Happy birthday." Neri chimed.

"Yeah well I'm just glad we're away from Orca for the weekend. A bunch of guys are coming in from the mainland to do a total overhaul on Helen. It's gonna be crazy."

"That is why Cass could not come?" Neri asked, watching the banks of the river slide past.

"Right. She wants to be there in case someone crashes the place trying to upgrade Helen."

Jason added, "Though just what she thinks she'd be able to do…"

"But hey, when we get back we'll have a six-thousand level computer, we should be able to make our own games, watch TV from all over the world… it'll be great!"

Neri tipped her head, considering. "Helen will still be our friend?"

"Yep. Same Helen, just better."

They pulled up to the dock next to the borrowed waverunners. Jason tied up the boat and they grabbed their bags and wandered up towards the house. Paul met them at the gate. "G'day guys, Neri."

"Dad!" Brett hugged his father, Jason just shook hands. "So when do we get to go riding?"

"Look you're not going to believe this, I've just had a call from work…"

Brett finished, "and there's been some emergency and you're leaving. As usual." Brett walked past his father and Neri followed.

"I'm sorry, Jason."

"It's ok. It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! You promised we'd get to go riding!"

"Ah, well that at least is still on. I've hired a wrangler, Luke, he'll get you set up. He's good people."

"Ok!" Brett perked up—either he really only cared about riding, or he was being the one annoyed at Dad for a change. "C'mon Neri, let's get changed. You need to wear pants for riding, Dad got you some. I'll show you." They went inside.

"Look, I'll be back as soon as I can." Paul said. "I feel terrible about this."

"No, it's ok. I mean it, dad. Get Orca Two on track ok?" Jason said, and meant it. The air between them finally lightened.

"Ok then. Keep your brother out of trouble until I get back."

Jason laughed and ran after the others.

Neri appeared on the porch in slim cut jeans and a checkered shirt. She plopped a cowboy hat on her head and grinned.

"Wow." Was Brett's reaction.

"You look amazing."

"It was good of your father to give me these."

Luke looked down at her bare feet. "Except the shoes. The boots didn't fit?"

"Ah, Neri doesn't like to wear shoes much." Jason offered Neri a hand up onto the corral fence. She climbed up and sat watching the horses. A big yellow horse with a round belly came up to say hello and Neri rubbed her long face. "This one is mine?"

"Ah no, you'd best not ride Shadow. She gets a bit silly before she's about to foal."

"Foal?" Neri asked.

"Have a baby." Luke explained, "You can ride Cinnamon here."

"A baby? I would like to see a baby horse." Neri patted Shadow's round tummy and smiled, then went to say hello to Cinnamon. Luke showed her the stirrups and she hopped right up. Cinnamon seemed happy. She whuffled, turned away and circled the corral. The horse's tail and Neri's hair streamed in the sunlight.

They rode along the trail by the river in the afternoon light. Whenever he could, Jason watched Neri's happy face.

"You really like horses huh?"

"Yes. They smell good, and their feet make a good sound." Neri explained. Suddenly Cinnamon stepped down into the river to drink. The other horses followed. Brett squawked as his feet got soaked.

"It's really shallow here. This must be where they usually cross." Jason guessed. "The trail continues on the other side."

"Don't you reckon we've gone far enough?"

"Chicken? You're the one who couldn't wait to get on a horse."

"I'm not chicken—hey!"

Jason had slipped off his horse and threw water at his brother on the bank. "You're such a wimp!"

"Am not!" Brett dismounted and jumped in, splashing right back. Neri went under and came up shaking her wet hair at both of them.

When they returned, wet but happy, Luke greeted them with, "Sorry guys—I just talked to your father and-"

"He isn't coming."

"No no, he's just been delayed until tomorrow. Something about shady hiring practices that he has to get sorted out. Look, I have to go back into town for the night. Your Dad said you could take care of yourselves. That all right? I'll be back first thing tomorrow."

"No problem."

"We've stayed out here before."

"Ok, well, make sure you turn everything off before you hit the hay.'

"We will, bye."

Neri waved, "Thank you for lesson!"

Inside, Luke had gotten dinner ready while they were out riding. Neri grabbed a roll and took a big bite. Brett waved and she tossed one to him. Jason ignored the food and went and sat down by the wall.

Brett tried, "He said he'll be back tomorrow. So what's the big deal?"

"You wouldn't know."

"He's got a hard job. Things come up sometimes."

"Yeah, things always come up." Jason grumbled. "He blew it, again."

"Hey he's my dad too and you don't see me complaining.'

Jason shot back, "Well that's because you just cop it all the time."

"Don't take it out on me because you let him get to you!"

Neri stood up, "Stop. Please."

After dinner Neri went outside and stood with her head tipped back, looking at the sky as if she might look through it to the ocean planet. But all she saw was the bright moon. In the barn, one of the horses whickered.

When the flashlight beam swept over her Neri tensed, automatically ready to run. But it was Jason. "Hey, look. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Is all right, Jason."

"No it's not. We're here to have fun, not fight. What are you doing out here?"

"Having fun."

"On your own in the dark?"

"I like dark."

They sat down on a big rock that radiated the day's heat. After a while Jason said, "You're right. It is nice. The stars are amazing." But he was thinking how beautiful Neri looked in the moonlight. They watched the sky. Finally Jason stood up, "I better go in before Brett comes looking. Stay out here as long as you want, just come inside to sleep ok? I know you're used to sleeping outdoors but it'd freak Dad out."

Neri laughed. "Ok. I come in soon. Good night, Jason."

But Neri did doze off lying on the warm stone, under the sky. She woke hours later with a bad feeling. At home, she'd have asked Charley what was in the water. Here something was… in the air. Neri looked around quickly, listening for any sound under the endless insect song. Then, faintly, a horse's cry.

Shadow was lying down in the straw in her stall. Her huge belly rippled. Neri knelt by the horse's head. "Your baby is coming, isn't it?"

The horse strained and squealed in pain. Neri stroked her head. "Is ok. I will help."

It was a while before the noise woke Jason and Brett. When they reached the barn they found Shadow nursing her still damp foal, and Neri with her hands and clothes bloody but her face alight.

"Wow!" Brett whispered. "What happened?"

"Baby would not come out. I had to pull." Neri said with some pride. "But is all right. Baby is fine, now that is out."

The boys goggled. "How did you know what to do?"

"I know from… Charley's wives. They too sometimes need help." Neri wiped her hands on her pants and made a face.

Jason said, "Why don't you go in and take a shower and I'll call Luke? Brett, you watch the horses ok?"

Brett nodded without taking his eyes from the amazing scene. The foal tottered around, its tiny tail flapping. It tumbled, and was subjected to a serious licking before Shadow let it get back up for some more milk.

So Neri washed and put her usual dress back on and went back to the barn. All three kids were there when Luke arrived, Neri and Brett asleep on straw. Jason helped Luke do all the post-birth things the foal needed, and then it was morning and time to muck out the other horses and feed everybody.

"We weren't expecting her to foal for at least another week." Luke explained, "Or I'd never have left. I was worried she might have trouble."

"Yeah, Neri said—I guess Neri helped pull the foal out." Jason poured grain in front of the horse Lucky Star, while Luke hosed down the water trough.

"Well tell her thanks, when she wakes up. Without her, a breech birth… we'd probably have lost the foal and maybe Shadow too."

"Yeah, Neri's… pretty amazing."

Paul got home after lunch, with apologies and presents and a cake. Luke got the grill fired up and there were experiments with barbecue. Brett brought Shadow and her filly out to the corral and got his vidphone working to send video back to Orca.

Jason unwrapped a present that turned out to be a shirt.

"You can exchange it if it doesn't fit…" His father said.

Unfolded, the shirt… was small. Jason held it up to Brett. "You can have it."

"Gee, thanks."

Neri laughed. Jason was grinning as he said, "Thanks Dad, but… nineteen, remember?"

"Sorry son. This might suit you better then. It belonged to your great-grandfather Angus Bates."

"Cool." Jason lifted a gold pocket watch out of its box. "Thanks dad. It's great."

"Cake!" Brett announced, "Dad, this is a huge cake. Can we give Luke some to take home? He said he's got a sister with like, ten kids."

Luke protested, but quietly. Jason protested, "Hey, don't give away my cake! Of course Luke can have some, there's only us here. It's the principle of the thing…" and on principle, Jason chased his brother around for a bit.

"Our people are dying!" The crowd shouted.

Mera shrank, and hated herself for it.

"The elders have failed us! The virus is spreading!"

Mera took a deep breath. She tried to stand tall in her blue-and-gold robe. "The elders know of your fears and your suffering, but it is their promise that a cure for the virus is not far off."

"And if the cure fails?" Asked one voice, but the question was soon taken up by the mob.

"If the cure fails, the lawful government will begin a peaceful migration to Earth, as was planned by my mother."

"When? Who will go first?"

"How will we eat in the meantime?"

"What if we die first?"

Mera tried to shout over them but couldn't make herself heard. It was like a nightmare. There were answers! The plans were made, people were evacuating from the other provinces… but no one would listen.

Garron stepped to the front of the crowd, "It's all right for you! Living fat and happy under the protection of the pyramid, feeding us only idle promises—All of you, this child has betrayed us! She grew up on another world, why should she care about our needs? Princess Shersheba and the statesman Malakat have a plan to save us all! Let us put them in power and leave the council of elders and their little queen behind!"

"No!" Mera wailed, "Listen to me! Shersheba is a fraud and Malakat is a traitor…"

But they were leaving. All of them, and they'd return and tell their families that the 'little queen' had no answers and no help to offer. Finally Mera let herself fall to her knees on the speaking platform, hugging herself to keep the pain in. 'Fat' hadn't hurt, it wasn't even an insult on this planet. 'Traitor' had hurt.

Neri stood on the beach, looking out over the water, waiting. Ugly words echoed at the edge of hearing but nothing came clear. Charley also had a bad feeling. Neri called to him, _Do not worry, dear one! Swim with your lady. I will watch._

Instinct won out. Charley was thinking about the next migration resulting in a whole flotilla of baby whales. Neri laughed.

And waited.

Later Jason arrived, pulling his inflatable up the beach he walked to meet Neri. "Hey Neri. You all right?"

"I am. My sister—things are not well with her."

"Why do you think so? Everything seems fine here."

"Yes, but something is wrong on the ocean planet. I can feel it."

"And there's nothing you can do from here." Jason pointed out. "Why don't you come to Orca with me? It won't do any good to mope around the island all day. Come on, we'll stop and have a swim with Charley on the way."

"Charley has a girlfriend."

Jason saw through that one. "What, did Charley get all boring, like Mick and Vanessa did when they hooked up? C'mon Neri."

Neri followed Jason down to the boat and they set off for Orca, talking on the way about their friends who were now living on land.

On Orca, Winston was studying one of his computers. Brett and Cass hopped up on the table. "Whatcha got Winston?"

"This pattern. It's intermittent but it keeps cropping up—centered on Neri's island. It's been going on since we put the antenna up, and maybe before that."

"Like someone's trying to get in contact with her?" Brett guessed.

"Or keeping an eye on her." Was Cass' idea. "We know there are _some_ people in space who don't like Neri much."

"A troubling thought, Cass. But since we cannot block a signal from space there's nothing we can do but keep watch."

Helen binged and opened a screen showing Jason and Neri walking through the hall. Brett grimaced. "Jason didn't tell me Neri was coming to Orca. They better stay out of Louis' way. Hey Helen, is Neri's new id card ready?"

"Affermative." Helen said, and the new card spit out of the wall.

"Thanks. Where's Louis?"

"What are you asking me for? Helen, location of personnel Louis Danton please."

The computer replied, "Louis Danton has just ordered a hamburger in the galley, Cass."

Brett took the id and told Cass, "You go keep an eye on Louis while I take Neri her card."

"Hey why do I have to-"

Brett slipped out the door with Cass in hot pursuit.

Jason jumped when Brett came up behind them.

"How come you're here?" Brett said, not very politely.

"What's the problem?'

"You're kidding me. Here Neri, your new card."

"Thank you."

"Louis'stuffing his face. If you catch this lift you'll miss him even if he leaves now. It's not safe for her to even be here!"

"Neri needed a break." Jason said defensively.

"It's dangerous!"

"Fine. You go babysit Louis then." Jason shot back. He and Neri stepped into the lift, leaving Brett outside. "Gamma level please, Helen."

Neri chimed uncertainly, "Was not nice to Brett?"

"He'll live. I'll do his dishes tonight."

Neri grinned. She didn't use dishes. "I will help. Thank you for bringing me here, Jason. I would like to talk to Mother a little."

"Mum'll be glad."

Mera raced through the mangrove forest, hopping over roots and under the low branches. "Traitor" had spread. She was under arrest, by order of Princess Shersheba and the new ruling council. Shersheba's commando police were tracking her down, 'for trial.' Mera didn't know what that meant, except that 'trial' would certainly mean she couldn't go to earth. And she had to get to Earth, to Neri.

But Mera wasn't thinking about herself while she ran. She thought of her friends, Laeka, Kualtha, and the little ones, Salali and Minnow. Kal and his family. If she was a traitor and Onoelle and Rulmyr were dismissed from the council, what would the rebels do to her friends?

The searchers were quiet now. They were spreading out, trying to surround her. Mera could hear them move, no matter how quiet they were trying to be. But she couldn't outrun everybody. On a sudden inspiration she pulled off one of her bracelets and tossed it towards the city. Then she hid while the circle closed in.

Mera was above them, crouched in the branches of a tree. Even here, grownups never looked up. Whispers—they'd found her bracelet. They were leaving. She waited for a while more, almost falling asleep. When she'd heard nothing for a long time she dropped to the ground and set off for the last safe place—the pyramid.

They saw her when she broke free of the forest. There were shouts, and bolts of energy exploded around her. They were _shooting—_ Mera ran for her life. Behind her a shot hit a piece of driftwood, which exploded in salty green flames. Mera felt heat on her back before she outran it. She chanced a look back. Nobody was following. They'd stopped shooting too, startled by the fire. Garron was surely reporting back, to Shersheba and the new council.

But she'd gotten away, it seemed. Mera could see the doorway of the pyramid now, and a tall figure outside, waving to her.

"Princess!" Rulmyr shouted.

Mera ran right into him, collapsed over his arm gasping for breath.

"Thank the stars you are safe. Come inside."

In the Bates quarters Jason made dinner—seaweed soup, Neri's favorite. Brett hadn't turned up yet. Jason wondered if the laundry surfing had gone bad and they'd have to fish Brett out of the washing machine again.

Neri sat with Dianne at a little table, just resting and enjoying feeling safe.

"You are kind to me, mother."

"You've been through so much. We have to look after you, keep you strong."

"What is the use of being strong when I cannot help my people?" Neri murmured.

"Neri didn't Shalamorn, your real mother-"

"You are my mother. For always."

Dianne smiled. Her eyes shimmered for a moment. "You're very precious to me Neri. When the spirit of your mother spoke to you, didn't she say you would find a way to save your people?"

"Yes, but I fear she was wrong. Mother did not know future. What can I do now that the pyramid has gone?"

"Maybe you need to have patience."

"My sister calls me. Mera needs me."

"How is it you can talk to her?"

"Here." Neri said, putting a hand to her chest. "Inside. Few words, we feel the same feelings sometimes. I know she is afraid. And I cannot help."

"Maybe you just need to have faith. Mera is a very strong person. Whatever's happening, she won't let it beat her. Somehow things will turn out as they should."

"I will try to remember, Mother. And be patient." Neri smiled one of her heartbreakingly beautiful smiles.

"Malakat."

"Yes highness?" Malakat said. He'd been counting up their recruits and coming up with some very nice totals.

"I have matters of great urgency to discuss with you."

"Very well. We'll find somewhere discreet."

"And out of this sun." Shersheba complained. "Your private quarters would be suitable." She looked towards the entrance to the cave dwellings.

Malakat paused. "The atmosphere in there isn't exactly conducive to talking, highness. Perhaps one of the communal caves?"

Shersheba tossed her hair. "You don't honestly think anything in there would frighten me, Malakat? If I want to enter your home, I will do it. But fortunately for you, I am in a good mood today so you may keep your secret."

"Thank you, your highness." Malakat replied blandly. "What was it you wished to discuss?"

They had reached the caves, and Malakat steered his companion into one of the public areas, a round chamber with a sandy floor and the walls painted with fantastic pictures. Malakat hardly glanced at them, and Shersheba scowled at the whales painted high on the wall. "That child has escaped to the pyramid of the elders. We will have her and the remnants of the old council in custody by tonight. I will go in after her myself."

"Very good. I look forward to having that nuisance safely contained. What of the chosen one? Have you any new plans for her?"

Shersheba smiled. "Perhaps the simplest plan. We have an advance party on Earth after all..."

"So it has come then." Onoelle said sadly. "We are hunted."

"Yes." Mera blinked back tears. "Many people believe Shersheba's lies—that the earth people will not welcome us. That the only way to save ourselves is to take the planet by force."

"And it pains you, child, to be hated so." Rulmyr said quietly.

"Yes." Mera admitted and made herself stand straight. She had nothing to be ashamed of.

Onoelle shook her head, tendrils of black hair coming loose from the bun she wore it in. "Have our people learned nothing? It has long been proven that the violence of war brings only pain and destruction. They will poison our future on Earth just as the red virus has poisoned our planet."

"Very few remain loyal, perhaps none who have not fled to the mountains. Our cities are under siege. I believe the rebels will try to take this pyramid, maybe soon."

"We were hoping your news would bring hope, Mera, but the situation is grimmer than we thought. You must prepare to journey to the opal planet alone. To join the chosen one."

"Goodbye." Neri smiled, hugged both Jason and Brett, and dived out the submarine port into the nighttime ocean.

The two boys wandered towards home, loitering in one of the windowed corridors. Orca's lights illuminated the coral outside, and a diver swam past checking the hull. The diver waved and Brett waved back.

Then he turned to his brother. "She's putting up a brave front isn't she? She's worried about Mera."

"Mmhm. And I've never known her instincts to be wrong. But there's nothing we can do."

Louis appeared in the crowd of people on the way to their quarters. "Where you two been?" He asked.

"Nowhere." Said Jason.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere." Said Brett.

Louis gave them a killing look. "Of course, nothing ever happens around here."

On the bridge everything was pretty much wrapped up for the night. Cass hovered over a terminal checking the receipt for data backup to the mainland. Dianne was finishing paperwork. Dave was enthusiastically killing zombies in his quest for level three hundred, and Naoko had a call window open and was chattering away to the two kimono-clad miniature versions of herself on the other end.

Cass stood up and stretched. "Ok commander, backup successful. Headquarters says good night."

"Thanks Cass..."

For a moment Cass looked around with a proprietary eye. This was what she liked, a normal night, no disasters. Everything had been running smoothly since the pyramid vanished. Cass wandered in range of Naoko's camera and waved. "Hi Natsuki, hi Nanami. Cute kimonos!"

One of the girls began, "_Ima omatsuri kara_-" and Helen added in subtitles, "We've just come from a festival. Cute huh?"

"Mmhm!"

"Look what they got me." Naoko said and rolled her eyes. On screen the two girls held up a kimono, patterned with fish, in the exact colors of an Orca uniform. "As if I have room for extra clothes in my quarters!"

"I bet Commander Bates would let you wear it on duty."

"I bet she wouldn't." Naoko laughed and went back to talking in Japanese with her sisters.

Cass stopped off in Winston's lab. He was still up, and tinkering. "Hey." Cass said, "Do you even have sleeping quarters? What's that?"

"The readout from the antenna on Neri's island."

And, because it wasn't that late and Cass wasn't looking forward to going back to her family's empty quarters, Cass went to look closer. "That's a weird report. I don't understand..."

Winston was only too happy to explain. "Think of it as a bouncing ball, Cass. The sound of, say, Charley's whale song rises to the surface of the sea then bounces back down. The sound changes as it hits objects, so we can tell what's out there."

"Convergence zones." Brett said from the door.

"Yeah, I just don't understand them." Cass scooted over to give Brett and Jason room to sit.

"I don't either, really. It's a little easier if you can see it."

"I was just about to show her, Brett.' Winston fired up a screen. "This is realtime footage. See, there's Neri going home."

"And... what are those?" Cass asked as four more dots appeared on the screen.

"Dolphins maybe? They're heading right for her."

Winston gasped. "The echo-confirmation is the same as Neri's. They're not dolphins—not human either!"

"Minifin. Come on Brett." The two boys headed for the door. They hurried down to the submarine bay and raced through the setup procedures. It was becoming routine, doing this at breakneck speed.

"Lucky you're rostered on for maintenance." Brett muttered, "We won't get yelled at this time. Okay, ready."

The canopy locked down and the little sub dived. Jason gunned the motor and they powered away from Orca. The minifin's computer directed them to where the computers had seen Neri. It was a tense, silent few minutes. Jason had all the spotlights on full power, shining around. The ocean was almost totally dark.

"I can't even see—there!"

Neri swept past at full speed. Jason turned all lights on her pursuers. He saw four people—people! Hiding their faces from the light. They turned and swam away in a hurry.

"Whew! The sub freaked them out. They're leaving."

"Who were they?" Jason muttered, "They weren't even in scuba."

After a few minutes Neri appeared in the window. She smiled to show she was all right, then swam away towards the island. Jason turned the minifin to follow her. When the boys arrived they found Neri building a fire outside her little house. She greeted them with, "Charley look for them now. He say they are gone."

Jason sat down next to Neri and put his arm around her.

Brett opened his mouth, closed it again, motioned like he didn't know what to say. He sat down too. The island night enfolded them.

"And so, more people come from my planet."

"Trouble is, they're the wrong ones! Where are the good guys?" Brett asked.

"Malakat and Shersheba must be alive."

"Guess so." Jason threw a stick on the fire. "The way the pyramid disappeared I thought they were goners for sure."

"These guys weren't Malakat and Shersheba. I saw their faces enough for that. So—what, soldiers? _Minions_?"

"There could be more of them, Neri. You're in a lot of danger."

Neri shook her head, not looking at him. "The ones in danger are Mera and my people on the ocean planet."

"_And_ you." Jason insisted.

Neri gave him a smile. "Ok. I be careful."

Mera, curled in the statue's lap, watched the projection screen. People were milling at the edge of the forest. Shersheba's black hair flashed and she hoisted a spear.

"They come." Mera said, "Shersheba speaks to her forces, to make them angry so they will attack the pyramid. We have little time."

Rulmyr stood beside her. "Too many of our people have been fooled by Shersheba, and now we all pay the price. Soon this pyramid will be no more."

Mera looked at him swiftly. "What?"

"It is time for you to leave. Take this, my child. To replace the ankh that was destroyed on Earth. It will take time to make a third key, time I think we do not have. This is the last chance for the pyramid on Earth to be made safe."

Mera tucked the package under one arm. Onoelle handed her down from the statue and gave her a quick hug. "Go now. To your ship."

The pyramid shuddered. "They are inside! We will hold them here, go, Mera!"

"But—what about you-" Mera began, but Rulmyr pushed her into the escape pod and sealed the door. He smiled in through the glass then turned away. The pyramid shook again, and Mera heard engines starting up. And then she realized what they meant to do.

"No!" Mera shouted, fumbling at the door of the escape pod. "My friends, do not do this! Get out! There must be another-" The door wasn't budging and Mera could hardly hear herself over the roar of engines. "Rulmyr! Onoelle! The queen would not ask this—"

The pyramid exploded.

Mera was flung against the door of the tiny ship, crushed as acceleration fought gravity. For now it was all she could do to force air into squashed lungs.

Neri leaped to her feet. "Fire." She whispered.

"Neri?"

"I see fire. Another place."

The boys followed Neri out to the beach where she stood looking over the water and listening to something they couldn't hear.

"What is it?" Brett whispered.

Then they heard a soft rushing, far away, and the waves on the beach seemed to skip a beat.

"The pyramid. It is returning."

Sometime later gravity released its grip. Mera pushed herself up and moaned. Nothing was broken, but she hurt! The ship's computer was scolding her. "To be unsecured during takeoff is very dangerous. Please use restraints for your protection."

Then she remembered. "Onoelle! Rulmyr! Computer, status of the pyramid of the elders..."

But she could see it, even from orbit the black smoke was visible.

"Computer, turn back! Now!" Mera snapped.

The engine sound didn't change. A hologram formed in the air in front of her. "Dear child." Onoelle said. "If you are viewing this message, the pyramid has been destroyed. Long had we planned this last resort to keep the power of the pyramid out of Shersheba's hands. We have passed without regret, only joy that for a time we could have been as parents to you."

That was all, for a while.

When Mera could think again, the computer was chirping a warning: "Passenger, you are advised to enter sleep. I carry insufficient air and water for the full journey to Earth."

Mera unwrapped the bundle Onoelle had given her. A golden ankh shone up at her. And—they'd packed her dress, the dress Neri had made her years ago. In the cramped cabin Mera squirmed out of her robes and put her dress on. She'd grown since Neri made it—the fabric was tight across her chest and hips. Mera grimaced. But this would be better for Earth than her alien clothing. She put the ankh inside her dress, then put the gold fabric collar from her councilor's robe over it. That would do.

"Passenger, you are advised to enter sleep."

"Yes, all right."

The sleep cabinet was set in the floor in the back. Mera climbed in and sealed the top. She was afraid—no matter how safe it was or that this was the only way to get to earth, some part of her was afraid of being lost for years like Kal. But at least she wouldn't remember Onoelle saying—

Mera hit the button. Tears froze on her cheeks. She took a breath of suddenly icy air, and—


	15. Chapter 15

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

15 Fall to Earth

The pyramid had returned to the ocean floor. Neri hung in the water above it, her hair billowing above her head. She swam down and touched the tip of the pyramid, and shivered.

Back on shore Jason waited sitting on the side of the inflatable. He looked at Neri without much hope. "The pyramid's back?"

"Yes, in the same place. But different."

"What do you mean different? Did you go inside?"

"No. But seeing it, before it felt good. But this time it does not welcome me. I felt afraid."

Jason sighed. "Then I guess you were right all along, the danger's not over. I'd better get back, see what Winston's dug up with the antenna." Jason headed for the boat, then something occurred to him and he looked back at Neri. "Look, I'm sorry we hardly ever get to just..."

"Swim." Neri supplied, "Play." She smiled, "Is all right. Not your fault, mother would say. When this is over and we are safe, we play. Now, go home, learn what you can."

"Right. I'll come back when I can."

"I find you. Charley always tells me when you come!"

On Orca the kids hovered around Winston's display. Cass' opinion was, "Ok, that's a _weird_ signal."

"This is what we're receiving from the antenna on the island. That's the pyramid, standing out like an elephant under a rug. If I didn't know better I would say it was a supercomputer, more powerful even than Helen."

"It's like it's alive."

"Neri said she feels things from it—and remember the ankh was sort-of alive."

"Fascinating! It's absolutely fascinating. Cass, can you get me a printout of this? We must gather as much data as we possibly can."

"Right now I'm more worried about how Neri's going to handle this." Jason said, "She's worried, she thinks the pyramid could be a real threat this time."

The door hissed open and Dianne's voice said, "Ok, that was the monthly budget meeting you guys dragged me out of, so this better be... oh no."

"Yep. It's back." Cass said.

"We thought we'd better wait for you before we fed the data into Helen."

"Go ahead then. When did it reappear?"

"Last night. Neri checked it out this morning."

"Ok. Helen, what can you tell us?"

The lights in the nearest terminal shifted as Helen thought, then the computer reported, "Three-dimensional in shape. Hollow in structure, yet with an all-consuming strength. It's... beautiful."

Glances were exchanged among the humans. Dianne said, "What kind of vocabulary have you guys been uploading?"

Winston shrugged. "A side effect of the recent upgrade perhaps. Helen, do you detect any activity inside the structure?"

"Negative, Winston. There is a power source within the structure but right now it is dormant. It's like it's sleeping."

"Not sleeping, just waiting to be activated." Was Brett's opinion.

Helen said dreamily, "Yes, it really is beautiful. Incredibly beautiful. Perhaps even deadly."

Dianne turned to Jason. "Tell Neri to be very, very careful."

"Right Mum."

Winston frowned at his screen. "Commander, why don't you return to the meeting? I'll see if I can coax some less poetical information from our Helen."

"So that child got away?" Shersheba asked.

Malakat nodded. "Regrettably. Seconds before the pyramid was destroyed, a space module was launched with the princess Mera on board."

"I ordered a major source of the ruins."

"And?"

"Nothing. No golden ankh. Nothing." Shersheba stopped and leaned her head on a tent pole. In the distance the smoke thrown up by the pyramid's destruction still hung in the air.

"The ankh would not have been destroyed by that level of force, so it is safe to assume the elders gave it to Mera prior to her departure."

"We are tracking her, yes?"

"Of course. The capsule is small, capable of a single programmed flight. It is headed to Earth."

"Where our people will be waiting for it."

"I have already alerted them, highness."

"Excellent. Meanwhile, my little plan has borne fruit and we may soon be receiving intelligence from within Orca itself."

"So, all is in place." Malakat smiled, "Admittedly, I had hoped to take the pyramid of the elders for your coronation. But its loss is acceptable since the leaders of the old council were destroyed with it."

Shersheba was silent for a minute. Then she said, "Alert me the moment our people make contact with Mera."

On the way to get lunch, Brett reported to his brother, "So Cass thinks she might be able to find where they're staying if she traces real-estate but it's a long shot..."

Jason put out a hand. "Red alert, Louis at twelve o'clock."

Ahead the hallway curved into one of the outdoor viewing tunnels. Louis was giving a tour, it sounded like. His companion was turned away, so all the boys could see was a slim figure, long braid, and hands pressed against the glass.

"Looks like Louis' found himself a new playmate."

"Her arms and legs are moving, so he hasn't bored her stiff yet."

Louis saw them and smiled his best smile. "Jason, Brett, I have someone you should meet. This is Ilona, she's new on Orca."

The girl turned and smiled, and everyone said hello.

"Ilona's mother is the new maintenance engineer. I'm showing her around."

Brett leaved forward and confided, "Don't be fooled. Much as he'd like you to believe it, he doesn't really know everything."

Ilona smiled and ducked her head shyly.

"So where are you two going? I thought you were on duty."

"Um, lunch?"

"Yeah, you must be thinking of last week's roster."

That night on the island Jason said, "I swear he's keeping tabs on us. Even after Praxis blew him off."

"Apart from that he's a major pain in the butt." Brett said with some relish, and bit into a banana.

Neri chimed, "What do you think makes him that way?"

"Who knows? He's had a pretty weird life. He told Cass that his mom died when he was really young, and let's face it if Danton was your old man, wouldn't exactly be laugh-a-minute."

"Maybe he is lonely."

"Whatever. It's his problem." Jason threw the bones of his dinner in the fire. There were some pops, and a fishy smell. "Anyway, good news, Benny's parents got rehired. He'll be back on board this fall."

"Good!" Neri smiled.

"Yup, Benny is now a master of parental manipulation. I taught him everything he knows, thank you, thank you." Brett stood, bowed, and threw the peel from his banana out towards the water.

Neri surged to her feet, a second before Brett pointed, "Look!"

An orange light was falling across the sky.

"Meteor?"

"Is a spaceship." Neri headed for the water. "I must go see."

"Wait! What if it's more commandos?"

"Is not."

"Ride with us anyway, ok?" Jason ran for the boat. Brett was already pushing it out to sea.

The ship fell, visibly on fire. Bits were coming off and burning in midair. It hit the water with a crash and a tower of steam.

"Is it supposed to land like that?" Brett yelled over the sound of the motor.

"Hurry! Charley says commandos are coming!"

Jason gunned the engine, steered where Neri pointed, and stopped the boat. There was nothing to see but the water, and the dying tower of steam in the moonlight. "What are we doing?"

"There!" A dark head surfaced in the moon's trail. It looked around frantically, then went under. The water hid any struggle underneath.

Suddenly Neri leaned over the side, into the water up to her shoulders. She came up hauling a human shape into the boat.

"Mera!" Brett yelled.

"They are here! Go!"

Jason hit the engine. The boat roared. Mera tumbled into the bottom, gasping and coughing. She sat up to hug Neri tightly.

Yelling over the motor Brett said, "Don't worry, they can't keep up! This boat's faster than Neri! Your ship crashed!"

Mera gasped out, "It was supposed to." She bent under another fit of coughing and tried to grin at Brett. "I am ok."

"You sure know how to make an entrance, Mera."

On the island they sat in Neri's little house. Neri got a fire going and put a blanket around her sister's trembling shoulders. Mera had started trying to explain as soon as she could be heard, but she was tired and upset and not making a lot of sense.

"So the council elders gave you the ankh and sent you to Earth on a one-way ship."

"Yes."

"But they didn't tell you what you were supposed to do with it?"

"They said I should give it to Neri. She has had it before so she would know."

Neri was staring into the fire, serious-faced and silent.

"Ok. But let's go back to the bit about the red virus."

"It's killing the ocean planet." Mera said softly. "It always existed, but in a less dangerous form. Now this deadly strain is spreading through the oceans. Our people thought they could find a cure before it caused too much damage, but despite our technology we've been unable to stop it. It's spreading faster now. The people are very scared."

"I know. I have felt their fear." Neri said softly.

"The worst of them voted to disband the traditional government... their fear made them fight back and the rebels gave them something to fight about. They are telling people that we must move our entire population to Earth immediately. They plan to melt the polar ice caps and flood your planet..."

"Flood Earth?" Brett asked, startled.

"Yes, and make the human population their slaves."

"This is what Malakat told us."

"Yes. It is he and Princess Shersheba who are commanding the rebel forces."

Jason sighed. "Well it's official then. They got out."

Mera took a long breath as if gathering strength. "Yes. A pyramid can only be destroyed if two inside fully wish it to be, and are willing to... be destroyed with it... In any other circumstance the water-gates would have transported any inhabitants to safety."

"Sister..."

"Mera, are you all right?"

"Only tired." Mera said. She wrinkled her nose. "I was sleeping on the journey but I do not remember. I will be fine. We must think what to do."

"Well..." Jason said, "It's obvious the key to this whole thing is still the golden ankh. So we're ok as long as they don't have it."

"I say we take it to the pyramid, plug it in and let it rip."

"Yeah, sure Brett. The commandos have set up camp in there."

"We already beat 'em twice."

"I say we wait."

Neri looked up from the fire. "Jason is right. We wait, and find a safe place to hide the ankh."

That settled it. They waited silently for a few minutes. Jason opened his mouth to say that the situation wasn't a total disaster, really—but with Neri silent and Mera looking pinched and miserable, it certainly felt like a disaster. Then a voice echoed from outside, "Halloo the island!"

"Um, that'd be Mum and Winston. I called and told them what happened."

"Mother?" Mera asked.

Brett went to the door of the house and waved. Winston came in saying, "We brought some more bedding in case you needed it, oh, and chocolate..."

But no one was really listening. Dianne said, "Mera dear, it's wonderful..." and stopped as Mera wailed and threw herself on her 'mother,' sobbing.

"What do you mean she got away?" Shersheba's strident voice echoed across the beach.

"There was interference, your highness." Councilor Garron explained.

"Tell me they at least got the ankh."

"I'm afraid not, highness." Beyond her, he watched a fishing team come in with empty nets.

"Incompetents. You'll prepare for my departure."

"To Earth? You alone? You have promised..."

"There is no time. Malakat and I leave tonight." They'd reached the entrance to the caves. A guard stepped up to block the way. Shersheba snapped, "let me pass. I wish to speak to Councilor Malakat immediately."

"I'm sorry princess, but my orders state..."

"Well I'm giving you new orders."

But then Malakat himself came up behind his guard. "Yes highness, what is it?"

"The sister got away."

"I know. I've already been informed." Malakat said casually.

"Am I the last to hear of everything? I've ordered our people to prepare for our departure. We leave tonight."

"No, we leave in an hour, as soon as the launch site is clear of the rings. I have already arranged it."

"Without consulting me?"

Garron was watching. Malakat replied more calmly, "I assumed it was would be what you wanted, highness, however if you prefer to wait until this evening..."

Shersheba stepped around him without a word and went to gather her things.

Morning sunlight washed over the island. It poured through the cracks in the little house. Mera drifted out of sleep to the sound of the waves and shrieks of birds in the trees. Earth. Safety. She turned over and stretched, sat up.

Neri came into the hut with bananas and a cocoanut, already cracked. Mera reached for it and managed a clumsy bite of the sweet flesh. "Mmm."

"Good morning." Neri smiled warmly, "Is good to have you here."

"Who made this house?"

"Everyone. Last season, it rain for days. I could not make a fire, even in cave. Winston said I need a place to be dry, or mushrooms would grow in my hair. So they make me a house. I still sleep in tree, mostly."

Mera laughed. "But you do not tell Jason that?"

Neri didn't answer that. "Today we go to hide the ankh. You come?"

"Mm."

They had a dip in the pond, and were waiting on the beach when the boys arrived.

"Hey Mera." Brett said, "How was your first night on Earth?"

"Dreams." Mera said honestly.

"Bad?"

"Malakat and Shersheba."

Neri said, "You are safe with us."

"Yes. It was good to wake up. And the ankh? Are you sure it will be safe at your father's farm?"

"No worries." Brett told her, "Those idiots don't even know the place exists."

"And you will like farm. You can see the baby horse, the one I helped be born."

Mera looked out to sea. "You know who I really want to see..."

"Charley." Brett guessed.

"He will come. He is off with girlfriend."

Mera's eyes shadowed. "The _jali_ of the ocean planet... many have died."

Quickly Brett grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Come on, let's go see the farm."

As their little boat sailed up the river they tried to plan.

"I know ankh will work pyramid." Neri said, "But what happens then or what it will do, I do not know."

"Nor do I."

"Well maybe it's one of those things that'll just come to you when the time is right."

"You know how you guys worked the synchronium—you just had to touch it and it knew what you wanted. Maybe the pyramid works the same."

Mera shook her head. "I don't know. The pyramids of the ocean planet are different."

"There's more than one?"

"Yes. On my planet, five. Four now. They make energy for machines, and anchor the water passages. Only the pyramid on Earth is a weapon."

"Hey—speaking of weapons, Shersheba is _packin'_!"

Neri looked confused, so Jason explained, "She has a gun."

"Not guns... really." Mera explained. "On our planet are many big creatures, bigger than Charley. But dumb. Sometimes it is good to have a way to make them move away."

Jason said, "That makes sense I guess. So where do you want to hide the ankh Neri? There's the barn and the house."

Neri grinned. "I say here." She said, and let herself tumble backwards off the boat.

"Now why didn't I think of that? Hey, we're almost there. You can see the horses."

Mera stood up to look—she and Neri could somehow doing this without making a boat wobble. "Horses! I never got to ride a horse before."

"Luke can teach you—he's cool. Dad hired him to look after the animals since he's always off working. Come on, I'll show you the house."

That afternoon Brett and Mera returned from a visit to the river.

"I guess you had a pretty rough time. Mum told us..."

"It was hard. I had to make a lot of decisions."

"Sounds like you were pretty cool."

Mera flashed a grin. "I kept thinking what mother would have done, or what Neri would have done. The hardest part was after my friends left, having no one to talk to."

"Well you're here with us now, and whatever those bozos in the pyramid come up with, we can handle it."

They reached the corral. Neri and Jason were sitting on the fence watching the horses. Mera hopped up by her sister and indicated the foal, "Has she got a name yet?"

"Actually, Dad thought Neri might like to do the honors."

"Yeah, what do you reckon Neri? Can you think of anything?"

"I don't know." Neri chimed.

"She's really beautiful." Mera said. The foal had turned out palomino, and she gleamed in the light.

"And smart. Maybe I will call her Mera after you!"

"Well I can think of worse things to be named after... Jane! Let's call her Jane!" Mera dissolved into giggles at some private joke.

"Well if you like." Said Jason, obviously thinking that was pretty strange.

Mera took a deep breath, smelling horse and the river but no tang of salt water. She hadn't been away from the smell of the sea in years. "You know, I'd almost forgotten how special your planet is. I've missed it. The peace here, the flowers and trees, the animals, even the people. Earth is really so beautiful."

That evening on the island, Mera crouched in the pond watching a spoonbill catch the tiny minnows that lived there.

"Is good?" Neri asked as her sister splashed out of the water.

"Yes, it's wonderful to swim in clean water. Not to be afraid of the terrible virus."

Neri stood. "I will be back soon."

"Where are you going?"

"Pyramid. I must watch the..."

"Commandos. Sounds better than minions."

"Commandos." Neri agreed.

"I'll come too.'

"No, you need rest. You are not all well from the journey here."

Mera scowled, but it was true. "Be careful. They are very dangerous."

Neri smiled. "Do not worry. They do not know this ocean. They will not see me."

"I'll come with you to the beach anyway."

The sun was setting behind the island, turning the ocean copper. A floppy fin broke the surface, far out.

"Charley!"

"I told you he would come."

"No, stay here, rest. Or Charley will be cross. I tell him you will come tomorrow." Neri ran down the beach, jumped the first two waves and dived into the third. Mera found herself smiling.

In the Commander's quarters the boys brought Cass up to speed.

"Sure, I can make Mera a card. I'll do it tomorrow. About the rest... boy. We are in for some fun times again."

"Chocolate brownie?" Brett asked, offering some.

"Did you make them?"

"Yeah."

"Any algae in the recipe?"

"Cass!"

"Just covering my bases."

"I swear, one bite and you'll think you're in heaven."

Cass and Jason looked at each other. Brett was a good cook... on things he'd made before, but his first efforts could be pretty scary, and pretty much everything on Orca had algae in it somewhere...

The computer pinged on, "Jason, Brett, you there?"

"What's up Winston?"

"You'd better come down straight away. There's something very strange happening out there."

"What kind of strange?" Cass asked.

"Just hurry."

"Last one there eats a brownie!"

There was a mad dash for the door.

"It's a scan, over this quadrant of the ocean. Appeared half an hour ago, hasn't moved since then."

Jason guessed, "Maybe the ocean planet commandos? They were sure right there when Mera landed."

"Ask Helen."

"Helen, request analysis of random radar activity operating within a hundred mile radius."

Helen hummed for a minute than said, "Analysis complete. Confirm foreign radar is emanating from the nominated area."

"And you're about to tell us that this technology is unknown to this planet?"

"Certainly not. Technology is conventional and restricted to classification 'a' intelligence operatives."

Cass groaned. "Intelligence operatives."

"Spies." Helen provided, interpreting it as a question.

"Helen, where are these devices relaying their information to?"

The computer replied, "All are for the exclusive use of the Preventative Response to Extraterrestrial Intelligence Service."

"Praxis. Just what we needed."

"Ok, what have you got?"

Shelby hurriedly took his feet off the director's desk and stood up. "On the ninth, approximately eighteen-thirty-two hours, we tracked a small craft as it entered the Earth's atmosphere."

"What kind of craft?"

"As I said, small. Probably only one occupant. Unfortunately, the signal disappeared soon after. Readings suggest the ship broke up in atmosphere."

"So? Log it as a routine UFO sighting."

Shelby paced a little. "Sir, I think we're on to something here. First, the craft splashed down in the North Pacific area, less than fifty nautical miles from Orca—the same area the girl was from. And secondly, there's a pattern."

"A pattern?"

"Yes, sir. Since our last investigation I've been compiling data. There's been more unexplained happenings in that area in the last decade, unprecedented aerial sightings, seismic activity, abnormal weather patterns. Compiled, it would probably make a fatter folder than you have on those Brits seeing metal men!"

"Ok, what do you want me to do about it?" Richter asked, mildly surprised that Shelby had read about the 'metal men' incident.

"I want you to re-open Operation Sphinx, and I want to head it up. I promise it won't affect my current caseload."

"Agent Shelby, read my lips. Operation Sphinx is closed. Finished. Dead."

A tech from the front burst in. "Sir, unauthorized craft approaching atmosphere entry!"

Shelby snatched the folder from the man's hand and shoved it at Richter. "Projected landing site is exactly the same, but this craft is bigger. Much bigger. Now do we have enough evidence to open an investigation?"

On Orca, the landing lit up on all of Winston's screens. Jason jumped.

Helen reported, "An unidentified craft has just landed at approximately 19 degrees, 8 minutes, 5 seconds latitude by 146 degrees, 50 minutes, 30 seconds longitude."

"That's out near the pyramid."

"Helen, what is it?"

"Craft apparently originated in the upper atmosphere. Analysis of structure and composition indicates the craft is alien."

In the darkness of the ocean floor human eyes were useless. Neri, watching from a nook in the stones, saw clearly as Shersheba and Malakat swam into the pyramid with more commandos following.

They surfaced inside the pyramid. Some of the soldiers wrung water out of their hair and clothes. Shersheba smoothed her hair back and gave orders. "You all know what you have to do. I want everything unloaded and the pyramid secured. So get to it. Malakat, I suggest we begin our search for the ankh with all speed."

"I agree speed is of the essence, highness. But if we are to succeed in our mission, it is caution which must prevail."

"What are you talking about?"

"Last time we acted quickly, perhaps too quickly. We underestimated Neri and her earth friends and consequently we failed."

"Yes but Malakat, before it was just the two of us. Now we have the strength of an entire army with us. This time, I assure you, failure will not be an option."

"Looks like your girlfriend's back in town, Jase."

"It is them." Neri said softly. She'd come right to Orca to report. "And they have many people with them. I watched. They take many things into pyramid."

"Sounds like they're moving in."

"I told you we should've used the ankh when we had the chance. Now how're we ever going to get back in there?"

The door opened and Dianne came in. "Listen up guys. I've got some bad news."

"Go ahead, it can't get any worse."

"I'm afraid it can. I've just received communication from Praxis. Agent Jake Shelby's on his way here now. Apparently they're going to reopen the investigation."


	16. Chapter 16

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

16 The Newcomer

The boys were getting breakfast when Cass pinged Brett's watch. "Come down here when you have food—hey, and bring me some!"

"You got it." Jason said, bending down to get his mouth close enough to the microphone.

The boys got food and took the elevator down to the computer hub. Helen let them in.

"Hey Cass, here's your breakfast."

"Cass when was the last time you were in your quarters?"

"I sleep there." Cass snagged a bagel, squeezed jelly onto it, and took a giant bite. She said indistinctly, "I'b been 'ecording Praxish again. Listen to this."

She started a recording. There was a little crackling then Richter's voice said, "Agent Shelby, in view of recent developments surrounding the Orca facility, I sent an agent to speak with one Doctor Joseph Hellegren, head of the company in charge of the 'Orca city' plan that failed so dramatically last year. Emerson conducted the interview."

Jason and Brett looked at each other in horror. Brett began, "That's all we need!"

"Ssh!"

From the computer Shelby said impatiently, "And? What did you learn?"

An unfamiliar voice that must have been Emerson snapped, "Nothing! I got an earful of complaint about the previous commander, the entire crew of Orca, and the weather. And his creepy white-haired kid stared at me the whole time."

Cass turned off the recording and she and Brett laughed their heads off. Jason just said in a shocked voice, "He covered for us. Hellegren."

"I guess the guy really is sorry for all the trouble he caused."

"Cass, when did you record this?"

"'Bout half an hour ago. Morning briefing or something." A call window opened in front of Cass and she said, "Hi Lena." Without looking.

"Guys, what the hell?" Lena whispered, leaning close to the camera. "The flippin' men in black were at my house!"

"Yeah we know. Where are you?"

"Library at school. I was afraid home might be bugged. Father says Praxis is bad news—they're global union's taskforce for the weird on Australia. If they're on to Neri you guys have to be really careful."

"We know." Cass said grimly.

Lena looked around furtively. "Can't talk at school. Call if you need me—I can get a boat!" A teacher loomed and the call cut off.

Cass finished anyway, "You moved to Darwin! ...well how's she going to get here even with a boat?"

Brett shook his head. "I'm not sure whether to laugh or what."

"I say we just be thankful we don't have another problem on our hands. Hey Cass—we're going out to the island. If Lena calls back, play that clip for her and tell her thanks ok?"

"Right. And tell Mera hi for me! If she wants to visit she can have one of my spare uniforms."

On the island the two girls sat together on fallen trees. As the boys walked up, Mera was saying, "I knew Malakat and Shersheba would return to Earth, but I did not know it would be so soon. They must have left the moment they learned I escaped their commandoes."

"Yeah well, forget Malakat and Shersheba. We've got bigger problems. Praxis is back."

"Praxis?" Mera asked as she scooted over to give Brett a seat.

"Trouble."

"They're intelligence operatives—spies. They investigate alien activity and their main aim is to catch one. They got hold of Neri and nearly killed her, in fact they think they did."

Mera was watching her sister's suddenly clouded expression. "But if they think she's dead, why are they returning?"

"We think they picked up Shersheba's arrival. Maybe yours too, though your ship was pretty small. Neri, the thing is, they'll be looking for whoever arrived in those ships. So you and Mera have to be careful."

"But we'll be safe on the island won't we?"

Jason grimaced. "I don't know. They haven't located it yet but they could at any time. Maybe it's best if you went somewhere else just until we figure things out. The mainland maybe. At least there, if anything happens you can get lost in a crowd. Froggy works at a marina, and I bet he has a spare couch."

Neri chimed, "No. We stay on island. It is my home."

"But Neri-"

"Island is safe." Neri said flatly, and turned away from him.

"For the continuation of Operation Sphinx, you will use Orca as your main field headquarters. Our authority gives you full access to their facilities. You'll begin the search immediately. I want every inch of the surrounding ocean scanned for any signs of alien activity."

"Yes sir." Shelby said with relish.

"And the Bates boys, the commander's sons that tried to protect the female subject. Lean on them. Find out exactly what they know."

"Right."

"We've compared the recent signals with others from the area over the last twenty years. We can assume all alien activity is from the same source—the same planet."

A tech opened the door and ushered Ellie Hauser in. She looked around with distaste. "Yes? From the message you seemed very... enthusiastic to see me."

"Thank you for coming, Agent Hauser."

"You know I'm no longer 'Agent' Hauser."

Richter walked around her. "Nobody truly leaves this organization, you know that. You needed a break. You got one. Now, have you read the brief?"

"Yes.'

"Good. I want you to partner Agent Shelby to leave for Orca immediately."

"Sorry, not interested." Ellie replied immediately.

"Well sir, if she feels that way maybe we should respect-"

"Just give us a moment will you Shelby?"

With a "Sir." Shelby went out.

Richter put his arm around Ellie, or tried to. She was leaning away as much as possible without being rude.

"I know your feelings in relation to this case." The director began.

"You're wasting your time."

"I know that what happened to the female subject affected you deeply."

"Neri needn't have died."

"You're right. We could have been gentler, more compassionate."

"Too late."

"For her, yes. But these newcomers may be just like her, just as innocent. Defenseless. That's why I must have you there. When we encounter these newcomers, I need you to restrain Agent Shelby's... enthusiasm. I need you to ensure that they are handled sensitively. We must prevent what happened to this... vulnerable girl from happening again. There's no one else I can rely on."

In the pyramid, Malakat spoke with Garron through a communication link to the ocean planet.

"So the red virus is still spreading?"

"Yes." Garron replied. He'd lost weight. "Death is our constant companion. The people are now desperate to flee to Earth."

"And they will. But we must not be hasty. Earth-dwellers are a fierce, warlike race who will defend their planet to the death. We must first be certain we can overcome them."

"With respect sir, the people are anxious to know when the invasion will begin. What can I tell them?"

Shersheba had returned in time to hear the question. She snapped, "When I am ready and not before." And turned off the projection.

Malakat turned to her. "Highness, may I remind you that these people who you are denying information are the very people who will support your rule."

"I am fully aware, Malakat. Do not fear. The search will continue, the ankh will be found, and my people will know exactly where to place their gratitude." Shersheba turned and boosted herself into the statue's lap. But the stone was cold and hard and after a minute she got down.

Louis was giving Ilona the grand tour of Orca. It had been a long tour. The girl trailed behind, paying more attention to the scenery than to her guide.

"Which brings us to the last item on our itinerary, Helen's nerve center."

"The main computer room.'

"Obviously. Now, you see those tubes with fluid in them? They're part of the newly configured Helen. They're supposed to transmit more data per second than any other system yet invented. It's called-"

"Synaptic tubing." Ilona finished for him.

Startled into rudeness Louis snapped, "How did you know that?"

"I've been reading the Orca orientation handbook."

"Really? Then let me ask you a few questions, see how much you really know."

Ilona turned away, her braid swinging. "Maybe later, I can't think on an empty stomach. I might wander down to the galley for some lunch."

"I'll show you the way." Louis said eagerly, stepping in front of her.

"Um, it's ok. I can find it."

If Louis heard in her voice that she wanted to get rid of him, he didn't admit it. He said what sprang to mind, "You've only been here a few days and you think you know your way around already? Dream on."

"If I get lost I'll just follow one of the maps in the handbook."

"You need more than a map to find your way around here. You need brains and experience."

The way he said it, it came out sounding like a threat. Ilona looked down at him with an expression that communicated how much older she was. "I'll manage."

"Ok then, you go your way and I'll go mine and we'll see who gets there first."

"You mean a race?"

"Think of it more as a test of speed and ingenuity."

Ilona shrugged. "All right, you're on."

"And to make it even more interesting, how about a wager? Whoever reaches the galley last has to eat... let's see, it's Friday so... a triple serving of baked sardines."

For a second Ilona had a blank look on her face, then she seemed to realize the true horror of baked sardines. She grinned. "In that case I hope you're hungry."

The door opened. Ilona zipped away down the corridor. Louis wandered leisurely in the other direction.

In Winston's quarters, mayhem was in the planning.

"So Helen," Winston began, "If anyone from Praxis asks about pyramids you're to access your database and give them the standard textbook information on every known and documented pyramid."

"The facts and nothing else." Helen agreed. "I am programmed for facts."

Cass sat down. "Let's have a test run then. Helen, tell us about pyramids."

"The oldest known pyramid currently in existence is referred to as..." Helen recited in her blank computer voice. Diagrams and notes from every encyclopedia she had access to filled the closest screen.

Winston started a stopwatch and flopped out on his bed. "Perfect. Praxis will be riveted."

"Well since you're timing, how 'bout Brett and I go get lunch? You can monitor this right?"

"Only if you bring me back some of that excellent cheesecake. With cream."

"Deal." Brett said as he and Cass headed out.

Ilona nearly tripped over them. Brett steadied her. "Where's the fire?'

"Sorry." Ilona turned and walked away backwards, to keep talking and keep moving. The other two caught up.

"Cass, you met Ilona? Cass Clayborn, Ilona Smith."

"How ya doing?"

"Great, thanks."

"How was your tour with Louis?"

"Endless, but I'm going to have the last word."

"How do you mean?"

Ilona grinned and turned away. "See you in the galley!" She ran off down the corridor, dodging people and waving open doors. A few hallways away, alone, she looked around. Two doors. She crouched and put her hand flat on the floor and stayed there for a second, her lips parted and her head tilted as if listening. Then she waved open one of the doors and slipped through it.

Louis rushed into the galley and slapped his card on the order machine. Ilona tapped him on the shoulder. "What took you so long, Louis?"

Louis glanced past her at the very last two people he wanted to see. Cass gave him a look of faked innocence. "Yeah, Ilona's been here at least five minutes."

"But—but how could-"

"I hope you don't mind Louis, we took the liberty of ordering for you. I hope they haven't gotten cold. Three serves of baked sardines."

"Will you be having chili sauce with those sir?" Cass asked, squeezing a packet on.

"Or would you prefer garlic paste?"

"No no, Louis' definitely a mustard man."

Ilona touched her finger to the mustard and tasted it, then fished out the least sauced sardine and ate it whole. She pushed the rest over to Louis.

"Our mother? You saw our mother?"

"I did not know who she was at first, only that she was good and that she made me feel safe and loved."

Mera looked at her sister in a silent plea.

"She told me I had work to do, that many people would depend on me and she would help."

"Was she beautiful?"

"Yes. She look like you."

"Onoelle said she would find a picture of my mother, but she never did. That was before I learned who Mother was."

"I wanted to touch her, but I could not. I never will now because she is gone."

Mera looked down. "I have to see her. Even if it's just a hologram. I was just a baby when we left. Always I have wanted to see her, to hear her voice."

"Sister... You will see her. I promise, but I do not know when. Shersheba has the pyramid full of her soldiers."

"Then we must find a way to get rid of them."

"We will."

Mera nodded, promise accepted. "You suffered much for Malakat's greed and the humans..."

"So have you." Neri chimed. "We have been hurt, but we will heal. I am certain."

"If you believe, I can believe also."

One of the commandoes reported to Malakat. "We found a coral atoll that looked promising, but again, no sign of Little Queen or her sister."

Malakat pulled up a map. "Then keep on looking. Tell the commandoes to spread out and search this region to the north."

Shersheba breezed in, sopping wet. "Don't bother, I've already looked. There's nothing."

"Dismissed then, until further instructions."

Their soldiers looked at each other then headed out to go swimming.

Shersheba said, "Wait, you—Bellshar. Why do you call the child by that name?"

"Many did on our planet, since she looks like her mother. Mera seemed a nice person, it's a shame she was so misguided."

Shersheba's hands balled into fists at her sides. "I am the queen who has saved you from the red virus. No one else deserves that title!"

"Yes highness. I am sorry."

When they were alone Shersheba sighed as if blowing out her anger and said, "They must be hiding somewhere. I've looked everywhere I can think of."

"Then perhaps that's the problem. Perhaps you should think less like yourself and more like Neri and her sister. For instance, we're pretty sure they aren't on Orca with their friends, which leaves us the mainland or one of these islands. Now if you were Neri, which would you choose?"

"An island? But there must be thousands." Shersheba said, looking at the map projected in the air.

"Then we'll narrow down the field. An uninhabited island with fresh water, large enough to provide food and within swimming distance of Orca. Which leaves us with—a handful of islands. Easy enough to search."

Jason sat on a log on the island. "Well, we'll need to get back into the pyramid eventually anyway, right?" Then something occurred to him, "Or do we? Could we just destroy the ankh—no ankh, no weapon?"

Neri was already shaking her head. Mera said, "I fear Shersheba could find a way to use the pyramid anyway, maybe trick it somehow. And—the pyramid may be able to create a cure for the virus. We cannot take that chance away from my people."

Jason nodded. "Right then. We get the commandoes out, lure them away or something."

"How?"

"Maybe if they thought the golden ankh was somewhere else, somewhere so far away it'll take all of their people to get to it..."

"Somewhere like Orca?" Mera suggested.

"No." Neri said immediately.

"But Neri!"

"Too many innocent people would be put at risk."

Mera ducked her head. "Sorry. I should have thought."

"Well wherever we trick them into going it's got to be a fair distance away so we can get into the pyramid without getting caught—and out, too, if the hologram doesn't have the solution for us right away."

"So how do we do it?"

"Well it's a pretty safe bet that Shersheba and Malakat have found a way of listening in on Orca's communications."

"That would be easy for them."

"Figured. So if we let something slip, say, send a fake message that Neri and the ankh are in the outback..."

"They would hear."

"Right, and hopefully head out there with all their troops." Jason stood, "Well I'll head home, talk this over with the others. We'll need to plan this for sometime when we can monitor everything and maybe have a getaway boat sitting on top of the pyramid just in case. So not today or tomorrow, sorry Mera."

"I go to the farm tomorrow, check on the ankh."

"What will I do?"

"Just wait. After the commandoes leave the pyramid we'll make our move."

"That's if they leave." Mera said gloomily.

"Worth a try, right?"

The galley was a bit uncomfortable, Ellie thought. Everyone was ignoring her, loudly. The adults had done it, not being rude just making it clear she wasn't welcome. The computer had needed to be asked twice before it had given her any food, and now even the kids were scooting away from her. Shelby was getting the same treatment only worse, of course, but he didn't seem to notice. He probably liked being hated by everyone around him.

"Can I sit here?" Said a hesitant voice, "I mean, if you're busy...'

"No, please, sit down. I could use the company. I'm Ellie."

"Ilona." The girl said, giving Ellie a measuring look.

"That's a pretty name. I don't remember seeing you last time I was here."

"No, I'm new."

"Where you from?"

Ilona shrugged a little. "You know. Everywhere."

"You travel the research circuit with your family?"

"Yes that's it. What about you? I hear you work for some kind of top-secret government organization. What do you do?"

"Oh... security mostly. It's nothing as sinister as they make it sound, I'm sure."

Louis wandered up. "Oh Ilona, there you are. That was a pretty good stunt you pulled. No hard feelings, all right? I thought you might like to come up top, I can show you the pontoon and the boats."

Ilona grinned. "Want to race again?"

Louis soured quickly. "_For_ your information, _if_ I decide to race you, this time I'll win."

"How can you be sure?"

"The only reason you got ahead of me last time is that I got distracted."

"You've got an excuse for everything. What distracted you?"

"I stopped to listen to Dr. Seth talking to that dumb computer about pyramids."

Ellie looked up. "Pyramids? Really?"

"Yeah. What's so interesting about that?"

"Actually I find the subject of pyramids quite fascinating. Why don't you take a seat and tell me everything you heard?"

A half-hour later Louis was back where he wanted to be. Walking behind the two Praxis agents as they proceeded through the halls like an oncoming storm.

Doctor Seth looked panicked for just a moment, then covered it. "It was merely a routine check of Helen's databanks. I had to ask her about something."

"Funny how we keep running up against pyramids in this case. I want a straight answer, pal."

"I don't know what more I can tell you." Winston said innocently. In the background Cass and Brett looked up from their homework.

"I think we're wasting our time." Ellie said. "Helen, what do you know about pyramids?"

"You want the facts?" Helen asked.

"Every last one of them." Shelby said, looking closely at a screen like he was trying his intimidation on the computer.

Helen started her explanation. It went on for about two minutes before Shelby broke in, "Wait a minute, I can get this stuff out of any old encyclopedia!"

"You asked for the facts." Helen said smoothly.

"Tell me something new. Tell me something I don't know."

"She's a computer not a mind reader. How's she supposed to know what you don't already know?" Winston reasoned. Brett and Cass were now hovering behind him. It looked like there was about to be a disaster.

Ellie tried, "Helen, show us your most recently updated file relating to pyramids."

"I can give you a reference to something in the shape of a pyramid."

"I'd like to see it, Helen."

A diagram of the pyramid came up on the screen. Helen's synthesized voice deepened. "The pyramidal structure of this object is ideal to withstand the deep ocean currents which surround it."

Shelby started to smirk.

"I don't believe it. An underwater pyramid."

"Object location is 19 degrees south and 140 degrees east."

"And look where it's located. Less than twenty kilometers from here."

Shelby stormed onto the bridge, "What kind of commander withholds vital information?"

"I beg your pardon?" Dianne looked up from her work.

Shelby leaned on a terminal, apparently not noticing the atmosphere. Even the waving cat figure on Naoko's monitor seemed to be glaring at him. "There's a massive pyramid out there in the middle of the ocean, possibly inhabited by alien life forms. You failed to report it."

Jason tried, "My mother knew nothing about it."

"Right. And I'm King Tut." Shelby sneered.

"Jason, if you'll allow Agent Shelby and myself a moment-"

"Why, so you can tell me more lies? I can promise you right now, this will be fully investigated. If I were you, Ms. Bates, I'd make the most of my tenure as Commander here because once I've filed my report with headquarters, you'll never work in science again."

Jason had his fists clenched. Dianne kept her cool and corrected, "'Commander' or 'Doctor' Bates please. Do you need to see my paperwork?"

It wasn't all that clever, but Dave grinned behind his hand and Shelby finally looked around and noticed that while he had legal authority, everybody in the room was against him.

Brett and Cass stopped in the viewing tube to look out at the reef for a minute. "You free after school?" Brett asked, "We've gotta get out to the island and warn Neri and Mera Praxis're on to the pyramid."

Cass nodded then made a warning gesture as Ilona came up. "Where you two off to?"

"Nowhere." Said Cass.

"Up to the pontoon to get some fresh air. Maybe take a boat out." Said Brett.

Cass waved him on, "You go ahead, I'll catch up. Hey Ilona, you never told us how you got ahead of Louis in that race."

Ilona flashed a thin smile. "I took a shortcut through engineering on Lima level."

Cass blinked. "That's a restricted area, it's not even on the plans."

"I just opened the first door I saw."

Cass tried to reply but before she could get the words straight Ilona had walked off. "The door wouldn't open for a student card..." she said to no one, and ran to catch the next elevator to the pontoon.

"There's something about that girl Ilona."

"Yeah?" Brett asked. He pushed the boat off from the pontoon and had to jump to get in.

"She just said she went through a restricted area like she didn't know she wasn't supposed to. And she doesn't mind Louis."

"Yeah she must be an alien." Brett wasn't impressed. He started the motor and any further conversation was drowned out.

Mera ran to help pull the boat up the beach. "Cass! Hello!"

"Hello Mera, welcome back to Earth!" Cass laughed and the two girls hugged. "Winston sends you some more chocolate, and we have bad news."

Brett said it right out, "Praxis knows about the pyramid."

"We tried to stop 'em, but Helen can't delete all the footage from the scans, and she can't lie to a Praxis pass. So..." Cass shrugged and handed over the chocolate.

"What do they know?" Neri asked.

"Where it is, and that there's a power source inside. They suspect aliens are living there. It's pretty bad Neri, I'm sorry. We did everything we could think of to keep Praxis from finding it."

Mera looked upset. "So now there are two enemies keeping us from the pyramid?"

"Not sure what Praxis' gonna do about the pyramid. They can't get in without one of your people along. They might try to blow it up. I guess." Cass shrugged.

"Earth technology can't destroy a pyramid."

Neri said, "Then there is nothing we must do now. Come, stay here a while."

"Ok!"

"Sure. We've got a few hours off and it's been way too long since I got out here!"

So they went to the pond and ate fruit and chocolate and played with the baby wombat and caught frogs and talked about what had been going on.

Cass explained, "Morgan got a full ride scholarship so my parents took all her college money and went on a cruise around Europe. They'll be gone for weeks more, and I bet they don't even bring me back anything good. Winston's my boss so he's my official babysitter."

"Your boss?" Mera asked.

"Yep, he's the computer officer and I'm his assistant. That's why I haven't come before, I had to work."

"All of you have grown."

"We have? You became a princess!"

"But I wish I was not one."

"That's what Neri said."

Cass threw berries at both of them. "Don't get gloomy on my day off! Mera... Tell us about the ocean planet! Please? We didn't have time to talk before, with hunting for the synchronium and everything."

"Ah, ok." Mera said, surprised. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

Mera looked at the two eager faces and the less noisy but still curious expression on her sister's face, and tried to think of what to say. "Well... the first time I saw it Onoelle woke me to say we had entered orbit. She is—was—my foster-mother I suppose, though they never said the words. Rulmyr and Onoelle knew mother so they came to Earth looking for survivors of the crash. Anyway, the ship landed in the ocean and we had to swim to land. It is so beautiful... the rocks are a soft, pale orange and there are many trees."

"What are the clothes like?" Cass jumped in.

"Ah..." Mera jumped up and got the gold collar, which she put on Cass. "I wear a dress and pants under, and many pretty things. I did not think to bring clothes to show you."

Cass stroked the collar, trying to figure out how metal could be as soft as fabric, then realized her tomboy reputation was in danger. She muttered, "I wouldn't understand about the technology so..."

But by then Brett had jumped in with two other questions and Neri wondered how Kal was doing and Mera stumbled over her words trying to say everything at once. "Kal is well. He has new family, parents and a brother, and many friends. On the ocean planet, no one is orphan. That was strange to me at first."

"Are there whales?"

"Yes!" Mera laughed, an unexpected beautiful sound. "Many kinds, I cannot learn them all. Many people have whales for friends, or dolphin—not the _same_ whale and dolphin as Earth, of course, but look the same."

"Mum would love it."

"We live in caves mostly, but nice caves with windows. Some live outside. Some never come to land at all. My home... was a house carved into cliff, with vines growing through all the rooms. I wish I could show you someday. I missed you all. I have friends though—Laeka and Salali, Kualtha, Umi, Kal and brother. Good friends, but not you. What else do you want to know? I think I met Lali first, she was not old enough to know I am different. She teach me much of the ocean planet language..."

They talked so long Cass was late getting back to work.

A delighted Shersheba burst into the pyramid chamber. "I found them. The younger Bates boy and a girl from Orca are visiting... _this_ island."

"You're certain?"

"Entirely." The girl smiled like a cat who'd gotten cream. "I did not go close enough to see that girl or her sister; I did not want to risk being seen. But why else would the boy visit that island?"

"Very good highness. You were right to keep the element of surprise. We will take them at dawn tomorrow."


	17. Chapter 17

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

17 The Words on the Wall

The golden ankh glowed at the bottom of the river. Neri held it to her cheek for a moment, then hid it beneath the stones again.

"Everything all right?" Brett asked when Neri surfaced beside the inflatable.

"Safe."

"I told you it'd be ok. How could Malakat and Shersheba know where we hid it?"

Neri hopped into the boat, still looking pensive. "Last night I dream the ankh in Shersheba's hands."

"That wasn't a dream, that was a nightmare."

Neri gave him a look. "Dreams are important, Brett. Sometimes they are a warning."

"Hey, could we get some positive vibes here?"

Neri tried to smile.

As soon as the Praxis agents learned about the pyramid, they wanted to go there. At least Shelby did, loudly. And now their authorization had come in. Dianne looked it over.

"Satisfied, Commander?"

"I don't sign out a million dollar piece of equipment to anyone, Agent Shelby, without written authorization. If this artifact is really there-"

"We know the pyramid's down there, Commander. I'm sure you're just as surprised as the rest of us."

"I presume you've piloted a minifin before?"

"I can handle anything you can put in the water." Shelby replied. Ellie looked at him and cleared her throat loudly, and Shelby added, "However, I don't want any distractions on this surveillance mission. I'll need a pilot."

"Very well." Dianne turned to the transportation officer, "Dave, who's rostered on the minifin today?"

"Jason, Commander." Dave replied and, out of the agents' view, raised his eyebrows as if asking if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

Jason looked up from his station and gave his mother an incredulous look.

Shelby agreed. "Is this some kind of joke? I'm not going down there with a kid pressing the buttons!"

"Jason is an Orca officer and a fully qualified minifin pilot. I can't spare anyone else. That's why we have rosters."

Jason stifled his first reaction and managed a polite, "Permission to speak, commander?"

"Permission denied. You'll pilot the minifin. That's an order."

Jason sighed and headed for the submarine port to start pre-dive checks on the minifin.

On the beach Mera dozed against a palm tree. She'd had a long swim with Charley that morning, and now resting here was like heaven.

Neri knelt beside her. "Come."

"Must I? I can't get used to the clean, clear sunlight. No red virus and no death in the oceans. Such peace."

"But come inland, out of sight of ocean, where it is safer."

"I thought you said the whole island is safe?"

"Jason says we must be careful now, stay where it is hard to find."

Mera grinned. "And if Jason says so, it must be right, hmm?"

"Jason cares for us."

"Almost as much as you care for him."

"You make big talk about nothing." Neri said with mock sternness.

"Ok, ok." Still smiling, Mera followed her sister into the forest.

"Let's get one thing straight, kid."

"Jason." Jason said.

"Just don't forget who's running this mission. Let's do it."

They were in the minifin bay. Jason carded open the doors into the little sub. "You'll be in the aft navigation position, Mr. Shelby. Getting into a minifin can be a little tricky if you haven't done-"

"Spare me the written instructions and the patronizing, huh?"

Jason looked over at Dave and shrugged. Dave muttered, "Good luck." And he gave Jason, but not Shelby, a hand down the ladder.

Jason buckled himself in and started to warm up the engines. "Once we're in motion, please try not to move about. The minifin can be hard to steer."

"State of the art." Shelby sneered.

"Yes, that's exactly what it is. Designed to survive at different depths and withstand pressure that would otherwise crush us like bugs." Jason said politely, mentally tallying up how many ice creams Mum owed him for this.

"Yeah, ok, kid. When I want information I'll ask for it. Let's just move it."

Jason added another scoop to the mental sundae and answered levelly, "Agent, there's only one skipper on any boat. So once we're out there I give the orders and you do as you're told."

"Pardon me?"

"Any other pilot would tell you the same, but if you don't like it we can call this off right now."

Shelby finally folded. "Ok kid, we'll do it your way. Just get going."

"Right. Buckle up."

The minifin's top sealed, and all readings showed green. Jason unlocked the sub from moorings and let it sink out the dive pool.

"Ok, set a course for the pyramid at the following coordinates..."

"Already locked in."

"Or maybe you know them off by heart." Shelby shot back.

"No, I sent them down via Helen while the minifin was warming up." It was true, but what were the chances of Shelby believing it?

The next half hour went by in strained silence. Shelby was looking out the windows trying not to gawk, and Jason kept all his attention on the instruments. Finally the minifin hung over the dropoff. Jason said, "We're on the edge of the Mako abyss. Communication doesn't work down there. I advise caution."

"I'm not in the mood for your advice. Take us straight in and straight down."

"Ok." Jason angled the sub down and leaned on the engines, slowly picking up speed.

He was watching their depth when Shelby said, "Willya look at that! What is that?"

Jason looked up and his eyes widened. There in the forward screen, five people swimming. One of them turned to look at the minifin, black hair flaring around her head. Jason said a word his mother didn't think he knew. "They're not sharks. We gotta get out of here."

Shelby leaned forward and snapped, "You touch that helm buddy, and you will be charged. Now you take me in closer."

The ocean people didn't seem to mind being seen. The commandos shaded their eyes from the minifin's headlights but Shersheba stared in the forward window as if she could see through it. Shelby whistled. "Willya look at that. A whole bunch of 'em. No suits, no tanks, just like that girl. Aliens."

"Yeah well, maybe you noticed they're armed. Let's get out of here!"

"No way they can outrun this baby. Take me in closer."

They could. Neri could swim rings around the minifin, but there was no way Jason could tell Shelby that. He eased the sub closer, slowly.

Shersheba gestured and one of her soldiers took aim. The bolts from the weapon shot through water just as they did through air. The minifin shuddered as its fins were hit.

"What's going on?"

"Wild guess, they're attacking us!"

"Well fire back!"

Jason was trying to back up, but it was taking a second. He said, "The minifin doesn't carry weapons Mr. Shelby."

"What!" Shelby barked. The commando finally hit something vital. The minifin rocked and the control under Jason's hands sparked. He yelped and gave everything a quick spray with the fire extinguisher.

"Ok ok, just get us out of here!"

"Too late." Jason said with his attention still on the controls, "Our main propulsion drive's just died." Gravity changed direction as the minifin nosedived. The screens were eaten by static and all the lights went out.

"We're going down? Can't you do something about it?" Shelby asked desperately.

Jason flipped switches. "Trying to pull us out of this dive—flatten our descent."

"Come on do something. Pull us up!"

He wasn't helping. Jason ran through the minifin's specs in his mind. The sub groaned as pressure increased. From the readouts... "Our only chance is the auxiliary power unit. It's the only thing that hasn't been hit, I think."

"You think? Just crank it up!"

"It'll be like trying to start a car with a flat battery. We have two, maybe three tries. If that doesn't work..." Jason hit the sequence. There was a hopeful sound of engines, then it died away.

Shelby said, "Ok, maybe we should wait." The minifin made an alarming noise and he changed his mind, "Ok, just do it, try again!"

Jason tried twice more. They didn't even get sounds this time. "It's no good."

"I said try again! That's an order!"

"Shut up and let me think!" Jason snapped.

"There's no time to think!" The hull creaked and Shelby whimpered. Privately Jason didn't blame him.

"We need...to boot it! That gps monitor you brought, battery powered right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, give it to me!" Jason got out a tool and started opening the front console. He'd never actually done this, but he thought he knew how. Connect the battery here...and... he hit the button. The engine whirred, coughed, and came online. The lights came back up and Jason breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok. All right. I've jumped it off the battery."

Shelby made an inarticulate noise of gratitude.

Jason turned their nose up and headed for Orca. They'd have radio contact in a minute. "Steady as she goes. If nothing else goes wrong we should be able to make it back. Sorry if things got a bit scary back there, Agent Shelby."

Shersheba and her troops walked out of the water. A splash made her look back, and she smiled when she saw a whale breach in the sunlight. The half-dozen commandos with her looked out to sea with longing, but Shersheba did not notice.

Neri and Mera were wandering uphill along the stream, looking for food and enjoying the day. Mera stopped mid-story when Charley's words reached them.

_Others come! No boat!_

"Shersheba. Neri!"

"We must see." Neri murmured, "Come this way."

They watched from the top of the waterfall as the commandos surrounded Neri's little house. Shersheba stormed in, and came out carrying the communicator Jason had insisted be kept on the island. Shersheba said something and tossed it into the sand.

Just then a soldier shouted and pointed. Neri and Mera ducked down, and slipped away into the bush. They ran.

Neri pointed and Mera followed her, running silently as deer. They could hear the commandos spreading out behind them.

Mera hissed, "Trees?"

Ahead of them the ravine narrowed, finally vanishing into a cave. Mera recoiled. Neri took her sister's hand and drew her into the darkness. They squeezed between rocks until they reached the back of the cave.

Outside they heard Shersheba say, "Nowhere left to run."

Neri tucked her sister behind her in the depths of the cave. "Be brave." She whispered.

The bats detached from the ceiling and swarmed the commandos. There were shouts. Shersheba yelled, "You fools! There's no one there!"

By the time the minifin reached Orca, Shelby had recovered his poise—and arrogance. Jason managed not to tell him about all the things that could still have gone wrong.

"Dave—can you fix it?"

The minifin was out of the water and Dave was looking it over. He nodded slowly. "I think so. We have enough spare parts. It'll just take time, and Doctor Seth to get the computer rewired."

Jason winced. "Sorry. Only thing I could think to do."

"Probably saved your lives. Did that snot thank you?"

Only now Jason realized Shelby wasn't in the minifin bay. "No, and I better go see where he's got to. I'll send Winston down!"

Shelby was in quarters, on the phone with Richter. "No breathing apparatus, inhuman speed and maneuverability through the water, just like that girl."

"It's beginning to sound like she was some kind of advance scout."

"They're using the pyramid as a base. Who knows what else they've got down there."

Ellie said, "Sir, while I cannot completely confirm Agent Shelby's report, I believe it. The minifin was badly damaged by some kind of energy pulse that fried the onboard computers including all records. Obviously they are hostile. Decisions have to be made and delay could be fatal."

"Recommendations?"

Shelby jumped in with, "We go to red alert, sir. We can't afford not to."

"A complete mobilization could not be kept secret Agent Shelby, and Praxis cannot afford the worldwide panic that will occur if this news leaks out."

"Containment then. Orca must be handed over to Praxis immediately. That way if extermination is required, we've got a fire base to operate from."

Richter nodded on the screen. "There may be a compromise we can work with. You will have your orders within two hours."

Outside the Praxis cabin, Ilona stepped quickly away from the door.

"So you are convinced the girls are not on that island?" Malakat said.

Shersheba tossed her wet hair. "The Orca children go there to play with their simple technology, that's all. I found a primitive communications device. Neri and Mera are not there or I would've found them."

Malakat pulled up the map projection. "One island eliminated from our search." The screen flashed silver and the picture changed. Malakat smiled. "Ah, Orca."

"Report." Shersheba said lazily.

A flat voice said, "The minifin you fired on survived. There was a Praxis agent on board. Now Praxis have proof we exist, and of our location. They are speaking of extermination."

Malakat and Shersheba looked at each other. Malakat ordered, "Keep close surveillance. Inform me immediately of any developments. Is that understood?"

A door hissed open. Ilona hissed, "I have heard, Malakat." She turned off the projection and turned. "Hi, Miss Hauser. Are you working for Orca now?"

Ellie turned on the lights. "No, but when my duties take me somewhere, I like to know the place back to front."

"Well this is one of the storerooms. Cleaning supplies, repair stuff..."

"And it has a sign outside, Authorized Personnel Only. So what are you doing here?" Ellie regarded the girl with a not-unfriendly expression, "And in the dark."

"I'm on maintenance duty. The supervisor gave me a card in case I needed more polish. And I did." Ilona snagged a jar without looking and headed for the door, flashing her maintenance pass at the agent on the way.

"Well don't let me keep you from your work Ilona."

"No Miss Hauser. Nice to see you."

Mera sat in the front of the cave, hugging her knees. "Have they gone?"

"Charley see them leave."

"But will they be back?"

"I don't know. We are safe a little longer."

"Well, I guess..." Mera stood, then stopped and looked back into the cave. She ducked back in. "Neri, what is this? On the stone?"

Neri crouched next to her sister and scraped mud off the cave wall. It revealed writing carved into the rock. Neri smiled and stroked it. "Father write this, one day long ago. I forget where it was until now. I cannot read."

Mera wiped at a whole wall with her hands. She whispered, "I can."

Neri stood up and went out, returning in a moment with a bundle of sticks to use as a broom. It took a long few minutes to get anything clean enough to read. The words were carved shallowly, but the bottom of each groove gleamed. Mera finished dusting off a separate block of text. She whispered in the language of the ocean planet, then laughed. "It says, 'Here hid Braevan and Neri on the night of the big wind. Neri had a tantrum because she could not find any bananas.'"

Neri laughed. "Yes, I remember. I was very small. What else?"

"It's..." Mera gasped softly. "'Here passed from life...' Neri, it's the names of the people on the ship. And..."

"What?" Neri touched the stone as if she could read through her fingertips.

"'Here was lost to me my precious child Mera.' Neri, Father was thinking of me! But why did he never tell you about me?"

"Silly. If I knew of you I would search for you. I was too small. Probably Father mean to tell me later, but then he get sick and could not."

There was no more writing, just a rough sketch that might have been the statue in the pyramid except that the writing tool had run out of power partway through. And, so faintly Mera could hardly read it, 'My precious Shalamorn.'

Neri went outside, leaving her sister alone for a while. She washed up in the stream, and found some of the weeds with the tasty roots. Those and a fish would make dinner. Or maybe some shellfish, if the commandos had truly gone and they could dig on the beach.

It had been so good... to see Mera happy in the morning. But Shersheba had come, and Mera's smile disappeared. Always, something came to take Mera's smile. Why did that have to be?

Mera appeared, and washed her hands downstream of Neri. She lifted her head and smiled, a real smile. "I am happy to know Father's words. We go home and eat now?"

Ellie had seen—well, she wasn't sure. A flash was all, really. And Ilona getting supplies in the dark, and then being not-quite-rude about it. It wasn't enough to justify an interest, but Ellie's instinct said there was something about that girl.

For one thing, Ilona moved like an athlete, back straight, no motion wasted. She stalked through the hall. Ellie followed her, just watching. Ilona looked back, and Ellie passed her. When she returned, the girl had vanished. And the only door was... Ellie unlocked it and stepped into the minifin bay. Empty. Another 'Authorized Personnel Only' door. But Ilona wasn't in here. She must've gone the other way...

Ellie's com rang. "Yes?"

"Hauser, where are you?"

"Dive pool."

"Well get back to the cabin, we're wanted online."

"On my way." But before opening the door she hesitated and looked around. There was nobody in here, just the minifin on blocks for repairs and the pool, shimmering.

"We've got a crisis on our hands, guys." Dianne said. "Praxis is planning to take control of Orca. No one asked my agreement or my opinion. This came directly from the president of the Global Union."

"What about dad?" Brett asked.

"If he could have done anything, he would've. He's been outranked too."

"We're toast." Was Brett's conclusion.

"Don't say that."

"This is out of our league now, Jase. It's grownup stuff. How do we fight it?"

"Well it's not definite. They've just told me to prepare is all."

Jason shook his head. "Agent Shelby saw Shersheba and the commandos. Praxis is going to turn this base into a battle station."

"We'll be reduced to spectators while they start some kind of holocaust." Dianne murmured, looking at a bleak future.

Jason headed for the door. Dianne looked up, "Where you going?"

"To stop it."

Jason caught Agent Hauser in the hallway. "Hey. I need to talk to you." He said grimly.

"I'm rather busy at the moment." She said without pausing.

Jason followed. "Not too busy to turn this base into the start of world war three."

Ellie stiffened and turned to look at him. "If you think I'm going to discuss-"

"Top secret materiel?" Jason didn't lower his voice, "It's gone past that hasn't it? No one's got time to play those stupid games anymore."

Ellie had to look up to meet his eyes. She said clearly, "You may not like us, you may not like the way we operate—and—I'm sorry about what happened. But there are aliens down there and they are hostile. Or can you guarantee that they're not? Come on, tell me. What are we supposed to do? Ignore them? Declare it an intergalactic marine park?"

"Hold your fire. That's all I'm saying."

"And give them time to organize?"

"Time might give us a peaceful answer to this mess."

"How?" Ellie asked. He'd sounded very certain.

Jason's voice was flat. "I can't tell you. You're still the enemy. You'll just have to trust me."

And it hung between them. The alien must have died. Ellie started, "I never told..." but Jason was already walking away.

Richter was on screen, so was the president of the Global Union, an imposing woman in a business suit. She greeted Ellie with, "Director Richter has briefed me concerning the details of this situation. Now I would like your input."

"Yes, madam president."

"Describe what you saw, Agent Shelby."

"Amphibious aliens with superior weaponry." Shelby said immediately. "Their base resembles an underwater pyramid."

Richter added, "This is the base we know of. There may be others."

"Do we have an estimate of their numbers?"

"They attacked a minifin without warning! Our concern should be their capability, not their numbers."

"I only saw half a dozen individuals. If they are a small force, even better. If we move fast we can eliminate them before they attack."

Ellie stepped in, "Madam President, the aliens haven't commenced hostilities. They defended territory outside their base, that's all. I think we should hold fire until we know more."

"I see."

"We could win a war and still be the losers. History would take a long, hard look at who pulled the trigger first."

"Thank you for your opinion, Miss Hauser. Director Richter, you will prepare for a military assault on the alien base. Orca will serve as firebase and general headquarters. But you do not have the go sign. That will be my decision and mine alone."

Ellie and Shelby nodded, Shelby grudgingly. "Understood, Madam President."

"Good. Keep me updated."

Down in the computer hub Cass disconnected her bug and looked around. "Well guys. What now?"

Neri and Jason sat together on Orca's pontoon. All boats were in, and Helen would warn them if the elevator came up.

"The Global Union will attack Malakat and Shersheba?"

"Using Praxis. And Orca."

"Jason, we must stop it."

Jason shook his head. "I don't know if anyone can, now. Helping you and hiding you, that was one thing, but they know Shersheba's attacked people. It's big this time. Like—Mum's commander of Orca, so she can make decisions without asking the kids who live on Orca for school, right? Well the president can make decisions without asking Mum. That's how important we're talking about."

Neri took that in then asked, "How will your people fight?"

"I don't know, but if I had to guess I bet they try to blow up the pyramid with weapons."

"In the ocean?"

"Yes."

"Jason, we must stop them!"

"I told you, I-"

"But Shersheba and Malakat have weapons of the pyramid. Great power. They will fight back. And..."

"It's a nightmare. The president is doing the worst possible thing."

"Malakat will win. And all this—Orca, the island, the whole ocean—all will be destroyed."


	18. Chapter 18

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

18 Eye to Eye

The galley was bustling as everyone tried to snag breakfast before first shift began. Cass waded through the crowd, two trays held high.

"Here Ilona, this one's yours."

"Thank you." Ilona said, taking her meal. She'd grabbed a table as far away from the crowd as possible. Ilona ate her oatmeal in small, neat bites. Cass was eating fruit-e-ohs of colors not found in nature, and scarfed it in sloppy spoonfuls.

"Thanks for saving my seat! It's crazy today. So how you liking Orca?"

"I like it here." Ilona said quietly. "Everyone is so nice. Doctor Seth helped me with your computer, she's not like the one I had at home."

"Yeah Winston's good for that. Ask Dave if you want games, he's got them all."

"Officer Hartley? Is he nice? He's so... big."

"Yeah he is kinda' huge isn't he? Dave's good people though. There aren't any real creeps on Orca this year. 'Cept Louis, and there might be hope for him. And the Praxis agents."

"They frighten me." Ilona admitted.

"Me too."

"More of them are coming today. It was on today's roster—a bunch of us have to help them unload their gear."

Cass looked up sharply. "Need an extra hand? Winston'd let me help. Let's go see what they're up to." She slurped the now-dyed milk from her cereal, muttered an apology for it, and went to investigate.

Shelby was directing a bunch of poor grunts unloading an endless series of crates from the elevator. "Ok men, let's move this hardware! Go go go! Hey bozo, take it easy with that!"

Agent Hauser watched, unimpressed. "Aren't you taking this final frontier act a bit far?"

"Forewarned is forearmed."

"Forearmed is trigger happy. Shelby, from where I stand it looks like you're guaranteeing all out confrontation, and I'm not sure we'll survive it."

"Sure we will. We're on the winning side."

"Are we?" Ellie said, mostly to herself, and went to see if she could find something less scary to do.

Brett came around the corner. "What's all this?" He asked generally.

Cass made 'pretend you don't know me!' faces behind Shelby's back. Shelby said to Brett, "Just covering all eventualities."

Brett caught Jason in quarters. "That Jake Shelby is a huge worry. You oughtta check out the stuff they're unloading up there."

"I know. Mum told me."

"This is going to turn into a disaster!"

"We must stop." Neri chimed from the door.

Brett jumped. "Neri, you shouldn't be here! The place is crawling with Praxis agents, what if they see you?"

"Is too important. I am going to pyramid."

"Neri... wants to negotiate with Shersheba and Malakat."

"But Neri!"

"They are ocean people." Neri said, "My people. Only I can make them see."

Jason explained, "The ocean planet people want to migrate here, but if there's a war there'll be nothing left to migrate to. That's why Neri thinks they might compromise."

"All they want is the ankh. You'll walk right into their trap!"

"Jason says the same thing but I see no other way."

"No, no way. You can't just walk in, we've got to think of something else."

Jason said, "I think... I have an idea."

In the depths, the pyramid loomed. Inside, Shersheba and Malakat were speaking with their homeworld.

Councilor Garron said, "Our situation here is fast deteriorating. Even my position as leader is under threat."

"I'm sure you exaggerate. Our troops are loyal to you."

"The red virus is spreading faster, Princess. Death comes with even more speed, and the people begin to say we can offer no more help than the old council and the child Mera! You promised there would be progress."

"Patience."

"But Malakat, we must migrate to the opal planet soon or we will all perish!"

"Garron-"

"Do you doubt me?" Malakat snapped.

"No, of course, but..."

"This is the biggest operation in our planet's history. I am—_we_ are—not organizing some sightseeing adventure. Your conduct, this hysteria, does not please me or the Princess Shersheba. Be warned, Garron."

"Yes yes, I'm sorry, I realize-"

"Then do your job and let me do mine."

A guard entered. "Intruders."

"I must terminate our discussion immediately."

"But Malakat-"

"Enough! Garron, you must keep control, no matter what." Malakat closed the call. "Enemy craft?"

"From Orca."

"Ah. This we shall welcome. Princess, if you'd open the doors and you, alert our forces. But fire only at my command."

The minifin surfaced and Brett and Jason climbed out cautiously. They were surrounded by ocean planet warriors who didn't meet their eyes. Maybe they didn't speak English.

"Welcome, gentlemen." Malakat said.

"Jason, how nice. And your little brother."

Jason said, "We come in peace, Shersheba."

The girl laughed. "Don't tell me you want to change sides?"

"Not quite."

"You have something to discuss?"

"Yep."

"They went alone?" Dianne repeated. She was down in computers with Cass and Winston, and had just heard the news.

"It was them or Neri. She wanted to go but Jason wouldn't let her."

Winston said, "Neri thinks there's still time to negotiate."

"And I hope she's right. I got a pretty good look at some of the stuff Praxis was loading in gamma level, and it had some pretty nasty warning stickers."

"Do they realize the danger they're in?"

"Since it was to protect Neri... how could they not?"

"I know Winston, I know."

The boys were ushered into the main chamber of the pyramid. Shersheba hopped up onto the statue, but got down again after a moment. Guards stood around the room, looming but still not looking at anyone.

Malakat said, "Now, how can I help you?"

"Neri doesn't want conflict between our people." Jason said slowly. He was scared, more than he wanted to be, and it made his voice come out monotone. Brett was completely silent.

"Give me—us the ankh and there will be no problem."

"Neri has requested a meeting with you Malakat. Alone."

Shersheba gave Jason a look. "Malakat is my servant. I give the orders here!"

"Well, that's not how the operation seems to work from the outside, Shersheba. Just an observation."

"How dare you! Malakat-"

Malakat turned to her. "They are just trying to provoke trouble between us highness. They are bigger fools than I thought."

"Wait, Shersheba. Neri is prepared to meet with Malakat alone. If you agree, she says she will consider handing over the ankh. And she wants me at the meeting, just to keep an eye on things. These are Neri's conditions. She will only meet with Malakat. Take it or leave it."

"What are they playing at?" Shersheba hissed to her companion.

"This is no game, highness. This is our opportunity."

"And what about the sister? Where will she be? I don't like this Malakat, I suspect a trap. I insist on being there."

"Highness, please."

"That is my decision and it's final!"

Jason took a breath. "You haven't heard the rest of the proposal yet."

Cass had pulled up a database of symbols. "I saw this one, that one, and lots of those. Helen, can you translate?"

The computer displayed each symbol in turn. "Hazardous. Toxic. Inactive explosives."

Dianne drew a sharp breath. "Explosive? They brought explosives onto Orca?"

Helen said, "Would you like a closer look at the storeroom, Commander? I can patch into the security cameras."

Cass grinned, "Yes please!"

The view wiped the smile off her face. Shelby and Hauser were arguing, surrounded by their gear. And there were some symbols Cass hadn't seen when she helped unload. She said, "Is that..?"

"Move in closer, Helen."

After a pause Winston said, "Nukes. They brought nuclear torpedoes.

"They're going to destroy everything."

Ellie stormed out of the storeroom. Undermining his authority indeed! Shelby undermined himself! Didn't he realize he had to use the authorization so often because absolutely everyone thought he was stupid? Except Richter, worse luck.

Annoyance almost drowned out the thought that had been on Ellie's mind all day: that they were all going to die and it would be her fault.

She nearly ran into Ilona. "That was close. Are you ok?"

"Perfectly well, thank you Miss Hauser."

Ilona looked—off. Her eyes looked sunken and as she walked away she was swaying a little. Ellie followed her. Ilona moved fast, looking straight ahead as she went through the viewing tube. As if...

The girl fumbled her card as she unlocked the door to her quarters. Ellie heard her say, "Mum? Start the shower? If I don't feel water soon I shall die."

The door closed. Ellie stood by it and listened to the sound of water in Orca's pipes.

It was certainly an emergency. Dianne and Winston had gone off to have a private council of war with Paul Bates and anyone else they could think of, leaving Cass to mind the computer lab. She had things to do, but nuclear missiles two floors above made concentration impossible. Cass sat with her head in her hands and made stupid plans, like calling her parents for an emergency move to the mainland. Possibly the mainland of America. Or maybe she could hack the launch system and disable it. Or hit Shelby over the head with a heavy object...

The door opening interrupted her gloomy reverie. It was Agent Hauser.

"Am I disturbing you?"

"Winston's not here." Cass said briefly.

"I need some information."

"I don't have to give you anything. We know what you brought on board."

"Trust me Cass, it's not my idea!"

Cass whirled to look at her. "Then do something! Change it! You're a grownup!"

"Whoa. Don't think I'm not trying to. I'm sorry. I need some information, on the quiet. It's a long shot but it might change the situation."

"Yeah? What do you want to know?"

"I need access to the figures on Orca's water consumption records. I want to look at the average and compare it to the figures for Ila and Ilona Smith's cabin. Can you help?"

Cass' guard went up. "Ilona's nice! And she's got nothing to do with anything. If you creeps go after her..."

"No! I just want to stop all this. Believe me."

Cass gave Ellie a long look. Finally she said, "Helen, you get that?"

"Affirmative. Compiling data."

"...Thanks."

"Yeah."

Neri and Mera waited on the island. Neri was making something out of shells. Mera paced and watched the sea. When the minifin surfaced she ran down to help pull it to shore.

"Brett! Jason!"

"We're fine, Mera."

"Yeah, it was scary but we got out in one piece. Where's Neri?"

"Waiting inside. Come on."

Neri stood up and hugged Jason. "Jason, you are safe! Malakat will come?"

"He agreed. With conditions—it's got to be on the mainland beach, a big open area. That way no one can sneak up without being seen."

"Good."

"I'll be there, back a bit. Malakat's obviously pretty keen to have it out with you but he did agree for me to be there."

"So everything's settled then?" Mera asked.

"Meanwhile..." Brett began.

"Brett's stroke of genius."

"Shersheba. We had to include her in the operation or she'd cause trouble. So, you and me will look after Shersheba in the hills above the beach. As kind of hostage insurance. Is that ok?"

Mera looked uncertain, then nodded. "All right."

"Ok. We're all set then."

Ilona stepped out of the shower and sighed. Much better! She fumbled with the earth people's strange idea of underclothes, then put on her uniform. "I am well, Mother. It's just that school and shift took so long and I couldn't get away. Are you well?"

"You do not need to ask that twice a day." Ila teased her daughter. "This planet is good for me. I feel much stronger."

"Yes, well, I must look after you as Father would have done." Ilona gave her mother a damp hug. "I have a little while before I go on duty. Shall we try a new flavor of this planet's 'ice cream?'"

Just then Ilona's communicator rang. She took it out and turned it on. An image projected from the little device. "Yes, highness?"

Shersheba said, "A meeting has been arranged with the Bates boys and the chosen one. I'll need more information from you."

"Yes, highness."

"I want the frequencies of their personal communicators."

"But-" Ilona began, not sure where the thought would end.

"But what?"

"I'm not really enjoying my task anymore. That is, I don't think I'm suitable to be a spy. I find I'm becoming quite fond of these earth people. They're not how we were told they were. Several of them have helped me, or showed me interesting things like their best foods or earth games. They're quite... nice." She finished helplessly.

Shersheba smiled for a second before her face went cold. "Now listen to me Ilona, and listen very well. You have no idea how cruel and ruthless these people are under their smiling exterior. They plan to kill us all. At this very moment they have their weapons assembled, do they not? And now, our survival rests on you. I want that frequency. If you fail, you and your mother will be judged as traitors, do you understand?"

Ilona's eyes had gone wide. She nodded quickly. "I will find the frequency."

"Good."

Malakat waited on the beach. He was smiling.

Neri and Jason got out of the inflatable up the beach. Jason pulled it out of reach of the waves while Neri watched Malakat.

"No one else around. Looks ok so far."

"You are not to worry." Neri murmured.

"Who me?" Jason's voice caught, that's how worried he was. "Right, well, I'll wait back here and keep an eye on him, ok?"

"I will be careful." Neri turned away.

"Neri-"

"This is only way."

"Yeah... I know." Jason turned on his com. "Brett? Meeting about to take place. You?"

"The insurance is here. She's unarmed." Brett moved his camera to show Shersheba, sitting against a tree. Mera hovered next to her looking tense. "How's it looking?"

"Cass and Winston are monitoring the underwater approaches so I'm not expecting any unwelcome visitors. Be careful. Out." Jason cut the call and looked up. Neri and Malakat stood face to face. The sunlight gilded their tan skin, Malakat's alien garments and Neri's hair. Enemies, walking together.

"Ocean planet people must come in peace." Neri said quietly.

"Peace?"

"It must be possible."

"Neri, you are an innocent. The earth people would never permit that."

"...you are not ready to believe."

"Your people on the ocean planet are dying of the red virus."

"My sister Mera tells me."

"Then you know that time is not on her side." Malakat turned to her with passion, almost longing in his voice. "Don't fight your own people Neri! Hear their suffering. Accept that Earth will never receive us peacefully, that to act now is our only chance! We can do it, we can share the power of the pyramid!"

Neri just looked at him with calm eyes.

"And what of the Praxis organization? Do you think they are prepared for peace? You know them. They would have killed you if not for a lucky accident."

"Not accident. Earth people save me. Jason, Brett, my friends."

"And what more can they do? The ones with real power want war, you have seen that! They overrun Orca even now. You don't belong with these weaklings Neri. Return to your own people. Fulfill your destiny as queen of the new earth kingdom."

"By using the pyramid to kill? I will not. This is home for earth people. We must protect."

Malakat snarled. "You are a fool, a dreamer like your mother."

"My mother was a great queen. Gave hope to our people."

"Shalamorn would have seen to it that we all died on this planet, as you so nearly did. Fortunately for all our sakes, she met her end when she did." Malakat's cold gaze turned inward to memory. "Just one flash in the sky."

"You saw my mother die?" Neri murmured. Jason stepped up behind her.

"Oh yes." Malakat smiled. "I was there. I was one of her advisors. How well I remember it. When no word came back from your father's mission, your mother prepared a mission to find you. Shalamorn had foolishly believed she would succeed in starting a colony on the opal planet with her family. She went offering friendship. Lunacy. Then, as she took off... the people always believed it was an accident. The plan had worked."

Neri had gone white. Jason said, "You mean you...'

"You? You killed my mother?" Neri said. Her eyes burned with something that was almost rage.

"It was for the greater good. And now you know how I deal with anyone who gets in my way. I am offering you one last chance to rule with us."

"No!"

"Then you can both perish with the rest of them." Malakat turned away. He touched the com on his wrist. "Take her."

Jason went for his own com. "Brett! Brett, come in!" But he could only get static.

Mera did not go quietly, when the commandos appeared and ambushed them. She went kicking and screaming, and biting. Brett did the same until he was tackled to the ground then tied to a tree.

Shersheba knelt next to him. "Tell Neri her sister will be kept without water until she surrenders the golden ankh. You can help her change her mind, Brett." She stood, and turned on Mera, weapon pointed. "And you, princess, can come with us on your feet or carried after I have stunned you."

Mera was blazing hatred, but as Shersheba raised the weapon to point at her eyes, Mera nodded and let herself be led away with only one panicked look back.

Brett squirmed like crazy, with no luck. He was still trying to get untied when Jason and Neri ran up.

"They took Mera! I messed up, it's all my fault!" Brett almost wailed as Jason cut the vines he was tied with.

"No." Neri chimed.

"We all blew it. They jammed the phone and they must've been waiting."

Free, Brett stood up and said, "They want the ankh, Neri. Or—or I think they'll let Mera die."

Back at the pyramid the commandos shoved Mera into a small room, with enough force that she went to her knees. She looked up at Malakat. "You're wasting your time. Neri will never give you the ankh."

"You have no faith. Neri will not sacrifice her last living family for a mere ancient relic. She will deliver. Nothing is more certain. Perhaps you will even still be alive when she does."

The door closed. Mera listened to the silence.

Richter stepped out of the Orca elevator. His agents met him.

"Welcome to Orca sir."

"Ready to go here sir. Weapons assembled. We're just waiting for your order."

Richter nodded and handed over his briefcase. "Where are my quarters?"

There was a rather obvious "Ahem." Dianne stood with her eyebrows raised.

"Ah, Commander Bates. Theodore Richter, Praxis high command. I have orders for you to surrender full command of this base to my people."

"I've received no notification."

"You have now." He handed over some paperwork. "I am authorized to put this facility under martial law."

"She is strong-minded." Malakat said, "Her royal blood shows."

"Blood has nothing to do with it." Shersheba made a dismissive gesture. They were in the pyramid's main chamber, Malakat leaning on the wall and Shersheba seated on one of the stone steps. "Do you truly believe Neri will hand over the ankh?"

"I am certain of it. Neri will not abandon her sister. It is only a matter of time."

"We don't have time! The red virus is taking over. Our people must emigrate or be poisoned."

"I do not need to be reminded of the nature of the virus or the urgency." Malakat glanced over at the projector that let them speak with the ocean planet. He knew more about the red virus than Shersheba did, probably more than anyone did. But he did not know how much time they had.

Inconsolable, Brett sat tossing pebbles into the water. Neri and Jason sat on a rock on the other side of the stream. They'd returned to the island after trying and failing to catch up with Shersheba and get Mera back.

"I shouldn't've made Mera come." Brett tossed more stones into the stream. "Malakat and Shersheba will flood the world. Praxis will nuke the aliens. And we lose everything. Well, we tried."

Neri murmured, "My mother trusted Malakat and he killed her. Now he will kill everyone."

"Starting with Mera, if we don't hand over the ankh. But... Neri... Mera wouldn't want us to put people in danger to save her!" Brett jumped up and stalked away. The other two could hear him yelling and throwing rocks at things halfway to the beach.

Neri's poise fell away and she drooped against Jason. "I must choose... help me!"

"I can't." Jason said. "I don't know what to do. I'm sorry." But he put his arms around Neri and let her lean on him, offering comfort because it was the only thing he could do.


	19. Chapter 19

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

19 Heart of the Pyramid

In the morning, early, Jason talked another kid into trading buoy-checking duty and went to the island. He found Neri sitting on the rocks by the stream.

"Hey. Thought you'd still be in the hut."

"Sleep not come." Neri said.

"Thinking about Mera?"

"Answer not come."

"It's a tough decision."

"If I give Malakat the ankh, I can save Mera. But many more people will die. If I do not... my sister will die." Neri's eyes shadowed. "In much pain, and afraid."

Jason looked down. "I... I wish I could help you Neri, but I think this has to be your decision. For what it's worth, I'll support you whatever you decide."

And Neri smiled her gentle smile and said, "You are a good friend."

Mera woke, in her cell. She'd been dreaming a confused dream about her bed filling up with sand in big piles, forcing her to sleep in a funny position. Then she woke up, her arm tucked under her head, on the pyramid's sandstone floor.

She felt terrible. Her head was throbbing, her mouth tasted terrible. She was about to die of thirst.

The door grated open and Mera sat up, whimpering as the movement hurt.

Shersheba. Carrying a tray of fruit and—a goblet of water. Shersheba sat down, put the tray down. "I thought by now you'd be hungry. Please."

Mera reached for the water, but Shersheba snatched the cup out of reach. She dipped a finger in the water, held it to her own lips. "I said hungry. You can eat all you like. But this has a price."

Malakat held out a pen and paper. "Knowing how close you are to your sister, I'm sure you'd like to keep in touch. Perhaps a few words encouraging her to give up the ankh."

"And then you can have this." Shersheba held out the goblet, the water shining in the pyramid's light. Mera couldn't take her eyes off it.

She had to swallow hard before she could talk. "I would rather die than see you in control of the pyramid."

Shersheba smiled and poured the water out, watching it soak into the floor. "You'll change your mind. Unless you're serious about dying, that is."

Mera managed to wait until the door had closed before she got down and pressed her face to the damp spot on the floor. She tried to convince herself it helped. Then she realized the water was vanishing so fast because it was falling between the stones. The floor hummed under her hands.

On Orca Brett shifted uncomfortably in his best uniform. His father was there, also dressed in his best.

"So dad, I guess the end of the world's messing up the plans for Orca Two?"

"Just a bit. America's put everything on hold that isn't missile-related." Paul ran a hand through his hair then frantically pushed it back into place. "Ok, we're on."

A call opened on Helen's screen and the president of Global Union smiled at them. "Good morning commander."

"Madam. This is my youngest son Brett. He insisted on joining me to help present our case."

The president smiled at him. "I'm delighted to meet you Brett. I have children of my own. It's a good sign that our young people have such a committed involvement with current events. Don't you think so commander?"

"Yes I do, Madam president.'

"After all, our decisions today determine their future world. And they're terrific, I notice, at getting down to business. So why don't we cut to the chase Brett?"

Brett shot a look at his dad, wondering what the heck the president meant, but he said the line he'd rehearsed. "Praxis have installed powerful torpedoes on Orca. The ecosystem in the Pacific Ocean where we live is very delicate. If these torpedoes are fired, the marine life will be totally destroyed."

"Yes, Brett, but my first priority is to protect human life."

"I am most afraid she will endorse the attack!" Winston was pacing in the commander's cabin.

"No way..." Jason began.

"The zebra is not famed for its spots!"

"Uh, what?" Cass asked.

"Madam president is after all the person who granted praxis their charter in the first place. Praxis that imprisoned Neri, Praxis that hired people like Shelby and Richter! Why should she stop backing them now?"

Dianne tried, "The president may not know the truth about what happened to Neri. She may be a perfectly reasonable human being."

"After all, she is a girl." Cass added.

"Since the discovery of this underwater pyramid, we have failed to make any contact at all with whoever or whatever is in there. We must be prepared to defend ourselves." The president said reasonably.

"What if they want peace?"

"They haven't shown aggression yet, madam."

"On the contrary! They attacked Praxis agent Shelby on his approach to the pyramid."

"No one was hurt." Brett said quickly.

"Fortunately. But in any case, if their intentions were peaceful, don't you think they would try to establish contact? No, we must assume their intentions are hostile."

"Neri doesn't—didn't have a hostile bone in her body!"

"Neri?"

Brett let a little emotion show. "Praxis captured her. She died because of the way they treated her."

The woman opened a folder and paged through it. Reports from Praxis. "Oh yes, the alien girl. I see from the reports you befriended her. Weren't you taking a tremendous risk?"

"Risk? No way. Neri was the gentlest person I've ever met. All she wanted was for everyone to live in harmony. The only thing that made her angry was when other people got destructive."

Madam president looked at him. "If she was everything you say, Brett, she must have been a remarkable creature."

"Unbelievable, madam president." Brett said with feeling.

The president nodded and smiled a little as she turned back to the folder. "I see Praxis believes these newcomers have the same origin."

"That's right. So shouldn't we at least give them a chance?"

Louis had gotten into the Praxis weapons store. He was showing Ilona around, and showing off his knowledge. And, currently, drooling over a missile. "It's the absolute latest. I've used them in Tactical Assault. It doesn't actually hit its target; it explodes really close and blows the living daylights out of anything in range. Kaboom! And it's all over for those freaks."

"And not a moment too soon!" Shelby agreed from his terminal behind them.

Ilona was looking a little sick.

Richter looked up from paperwork and snapped at Shelby, "Your gung-ho attitude may be useful in certain areas of field work, agent, but you'll find a basic knowledge of physics will be more helpful here. These firing solutions are crucial. We must ensure a point of impact that will achieve maximum destruction of the pyramid."

"Yes sir."

"And Agent Shelby? How did this child gain entry to this _secure_ storeroom?"

"Ah..." Shelby began, but he was saved when the door opened.

Paul handed over a folded printout. "Mr. Director, your orders from the president of the global union."

Behind his father, Brett managed not to smile. "All preparations for an attack on the pyramid have been suspended until further notice."

Shelby yelled, "What!"

"That's what it says."

Richter read, then crumpled the message. His voice was like ice. "We'll see about this."

Mera woke up when the door rumbled open. She sat up and brushed salt crystals from her eyes. "What?"

"Princess Shersheba wishes to see you." The commando said, looking at the ceiling.

Mera had hoped there might be someone she knew among Shersheba's soldiers, but there was no one. The commandos were all guards, people whose job at home was to keep the ocean planet's large predators away from populated areas. Mera had never really met any of them. Her mind wandered, Laeka wanted to be a guard when she grew up, to dress in red sharkskin and carry a spear.

"Little queen."

"I dislike that name." Mera muttered in English as she dragged herself to her feet. She added in her own language, "I am coming."

In the central chamber Mera looked up at the statue, the same figure as in the pyramid back home, but its face looked different. Her mother's message was here. Mera let herself stumble and reached for the statue to steady herself, but the soldier pulled her back.

On the dais, Shersheba and Malakat had set up a little picnic. Mera smelled fruit and clean water as the soldier sat her down next to them.

"Thirsty? Help yourself, please." Shersheba offered a goblet.

Thirst conquered dignity. Mera guzzled the water, then snatched up the pitcher to splash her face and her eyes. Instantly her head stopped throbbing and she felt more able to think. "If this is about contacting my sister, I haven't changed my mind."

"No conditions." Malakat said. "As a member of the royal family, I'd have thought you'd have a stronger sense of duty towards your people."

"She's definitely not princess material."

Shersheba's opinion mattered less than the food. Mera picked up an apple and dug in, sucking the juice. Delicious.

Malakat was speaking again. "You have not given much thought as to what will happen to our people if the golden ankh is not handed over, have you Mera? If I do not have the means to activate the pyramid, they will die."

"All of them. Your friends, your relatives, your mother's subjects." Shersheba savored the words. "That silly child you spend time with, Melka's daughter, what is her name..."

"The red virus will kill them all."

Mera froze. She said very quietly, "Minnow is eight years old. You speak of her death, and you smile."

Shersheba might have flinched, but Malakat only nodded.

"So Dad and I did it, I guess." Brett finished. "The president put a hold on the attack. We've got a little time."

Neri nodded and ruffled Brett's hair. "Thank you, Brett. But we do not have time. The only way my people can escape death is to leave the ocean planet."

"But if they do it Malakat's way, all of humanity will be wiped out."

"Yes. That must not be. I must do as my mother wished. I must make the pyramid mine and use the golden ankh."

"How, with them still inside?" Jason asked.

"I will find a way."

Brett sat back against a palm tree. "Neri's the chosen one. If she runs the pyramid, who knows what it could do?"

"You're right. If it has the power to melt the icecaps, just imagine its potential for good."

"I will get the ankh. I must make it ready."

Jason stood up and offered Neri his hand. "Ok, we'll go to the farm and bring it back."

"You can twist the facts all you like, Malakat, but you don't fool me. You don't care about our people. You're just a tyrant. If the virus hadn't infected our planet, you'd have nobody to lead."

Malakat stood up suddenly, stepped down to the floor and turned to glare at her. "That's how stupid you are! You and the council thinking things happen by chance. A great leader knows they don't." He looked up at the statue and said, "The red virus didn't just happen. It was created."

Mera was too shocked to speak. But Shersheba whispered, "Created?"

"Of course it was."

"Who created it?"

"I did." Malakat turned back and smiled at them.

"You? How?" Shersheba asked, but Mera spoke louder, "What- have- you- done?" Her voice chimed clearly in the pyramid chamber.

"I..." The smile had gone brittle. "An accident, but a fortunate one. Once I realized what I'd wrought, I arranged for it to be spread throughout the oceans."

"W-why?" Shersheba actually stuttered. For the first time Mera felt sympathy for the princess. Shersheba hadn't known this, and she was as stunned as Mera was.

"Setting it loose would bring on mass panic, perfectly paving the way for you highness, and myself, to step in as saviors. Naturally the people would be grateful and only too happy to support our aim of taking the opal planet."

Mera found her voice. "You destroy your own planet and think you're fit to rule? You're disgusting!"

"Not at all. It is time the ocean people were strong again, with leaders stronger than your weak family dynasty." He cast another look at the statue and added, "And now I think it's time to appeal to your sister."

"Never!" Mera shouted.

Malakat slapped her, hard across the face, and ordered the soldiers to take her back to the cell. Mera shouted at them as she was dragged away. "You heard his words! Why do you help someone who has killed? Let me go!"

But the commandos wouldn't look at her, or answer. They shoved her inside. Mera waited, rubbing her cheek and letting her anger cool. Rage was not an emotion often shown on the ocean planet. But no one on the ocean planet had ever met... words like 'serial killer' rose in Mera's memory, in English because there were no words in the language of the ocean planet. There had never been a killing except animals for food. Murder was unknown.

Mera sank to her knees on the stone, sickened. Then she reached into her dress and pulled out the knife she'd hidden there. It was just a fruit knife, not sharp enough to do any damage. But maybe she could clear the crack in the floor...

"Is it true?" Shersheba asked immediately, "If you lied, you did it stupidly. She will never help you now she thinks you've killed her friends."

Malakat turned to the central console and keyed in a long code. A stone panel swung aside and he removed a vial that glowed red. "Only I have seen this." He said, holding it out. Shersheba flinched away. "Don't worry, it won't break. No—you can't have it. You may admire my genius from a distance."

"I thought you said it was an accident. And don't tell me what I may and may not do. It is I who will rule on Earth, not you."

"Whatever you say, highness." Malakat replaced the vial and locked it away.

"You presume too much. I would never have agreed to poisoning the ocean planet."

"It is of no concern, highness. Once I have awakened the pyramid I will use it to create an anti-viral agent and save the ocean planet."

"And meanwhile our people suffer."

"It is necessary. Until we have achieved our goal. A goal that you were willing to sacrifice your rival for, so do not begin showing conscience now!"

Shersheba drew breath to reply but just then the computer showed an incoming call. Ilona's face appeared in projection. "I have good news."

"Yes?"

"The global union has placed an indefinite hold on the proposed attack on the pyramid. Do you understand that, highness? We are safe!"

Malakat replied, "Nothing these creatures do can change anything now."

"Highness, is there anything else you'd like me to find out? I don't want to stay here any longer. I'm afraid I'll be caught!" Ilona whined.

"Stay there and await instructions."

Behind Ilona, the door opened and they could clearly see a face. Malakat hit a button and Ilona's communicator destroyed itself in a showed of sparks.

In the storeroom, Ilona yelped in pain and surprise, dropping the wreck of her communicator. "What-" Only then did she look around.

Ellie Hauser raised her eyebrows and smiled. "I think we have some talking to do."

Brett and Jason waited by the river while Neri retrieved the ankh from its hiding place. Brett was looking uphill. Suddenly he nudged Jason and said, "Shelby."

"What are you kids doing here?"

"Spotting birds." Jason said, wondering what the agent was doing here.

"Yeah. Well I'm here to see your old man. Where is he?"

"Not here."

"How come Orca headquarters said this is where he was heading?"

Jason sighed. "When I say he's not here, I mean he's not here. He's gone out riding past the west boundary. Checking fences. You have to do that, if you don't want dingos eating your goats."

"Way out past those trees." Brett pointed. "He said he'd be out all day. If you want to reach him you better move."

"What is it with you kids? Are you giving me the run-around?"

"No sir." The boys chorused.

"Because I've just about had it with you Bates. And I'm here to tell your old man we won't be having any interference with global union. Director Richter is appealing the decision this very minute. You just tell your old man to keep his nose out of Praxis affairs."

Brett nodded. "Right. We'll tell him."

Shelby turned and left. The boys turned back to the river. After a minute Neri surfaced cautiously. "Why is he here?"

"Heck if I know." Brett answered in the same low voice. "Delivering a threat for dad apparently. He didn't see you."

Jason crouched by the water. "I think we'd better leave alone in case he's watching, and we should leave a note for Dad. Can you meet us out at sea?"

Neri nodded and slipped under the water without a sound.

Brett said more loudly, "How about, 'Dear dad, Agent Shelby says, and we'd have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids.'"

Jason snorted. "I'll think of something better. Let's go up to the house and find a place to leave it."

Ilona's immediate terror faded when she realized she wasn't being dragged back to Praxis headquarters. Agent Hauser escorted her to Winston's lab, pointed her to a chair, and turned drop the news.

"It's as I thought. Ilona is an alien spy."

Cass and Winston both stared. "Ilona?"

Ilona said quietly, because she was scared, "Just me. Not mother."

"That's why you wanted to know about water consumption."

Winston gave Cass a questioning look.

"I asked Helen to run a check on the water usage of Ilona's cabin. It's up a hundred percent up on the average."

Ellie nodded. "That fits, Ilona and her mother need to get wet often."

Winston took another look back at the silent Ilona, "This is a most startling revelation, Agent Hauser, but I'm not quite sure why you are involving us."

"Yeah. It sounds like Praxis business." Cass said, openly hostile.

"If Ilona's taken to Praxis she'll be put through all kinds of experiments, like your friend Neri. I'm afraid she might end up the same way. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not."

"Then you'll help me. I want to understand these people, Doctor Seth, not destroy them."

Winston looked at Cass, and they nodded to each other. Cass drawled, "Well I guess it's easier than hitting her on the head to give Ilona time to escape. Ilona, your Mom's off this shift right? You want to bring her down here and we'll figure out what to do?"

Ilona began to smile, realizing that everything might be all right after all. She nodded quickly and headed for the door. She _could_ leave, get her mother and escape through the dive pool. She was sure Cass had let her go so they could escape if they wanted. But...

Louis caught her in the hall. "Ilona, I've been looking all over for you. You won't believe the weapons coming on board now—they make the first lot look like toys! We're really gonna show these alien freaks! Come check it out!"

"Not right now, Louis." Ilona said around a sudden fear.

"Suit yourself."

_More... weapons..._ Ilona broke into a run.

Mera had spent the last few hours scraping at the crack between the stones of the floor. It was a long crack, went around a whole block. The effort was only making Mera thirstier, and her head was hurting again. She was almost ready to give up when very suddenly the stone swung downward. Damp air billowed up, soothing her skin.

Mera began to laugh. Of course. This wasn't really a cell; the pyramid had never been built to hold prisoners. They'd locked her in the closet that held the access hatch to the inner workings of the pyramid. Mera swung herself through the hole and dropped four feet into darkness.

The sound of dripping water caught her attention and Mera could think of nothing else until she found the water and drank and splashed her face. Heaven! After another long drink, she looked around.

The lights were coming on and Mera saw the crystal panels and tubes of rushing water that were the guts of a computer on her world. The water she'd heard was a stream pouring from a pipe into a small pool. The floor of the pool was a mosaic of shifting lights.

Mera stuck her head in. The water was warm and tasted like Earth's oceans with the tang that ocean planet technology gave it. The pool was part of the pyramid's mechanics, but wetting down in it wouldn't hurt anything. She sat up and slicked her wet hair back, leaned against a wall, and tried to reach...

"Neri... Malakat is mad but I think..."

But she felt no contact and after a moment the long deprivation caught up with her and she fell asleep.

Neri looked up, listening, then shook her head. She tucked the ankh into a little niche under a fern. "There. Ankh is safe, until I take to pyramid."

"Yeah, but the hard bit's getting into the pyramid." Jason said, "There's no way we're going to risk you being captured too."

Neri grimaced but nodded. She said slowly, "I think my sister is all right, at least for now. She is smiling. I do not know why."

"Really?" Brett brightened. "If you can—however you guys talk to each other—tell her..."

"Tell her we'll get her out, somehow." Jason said when his brother stopped mid-sentence.

Shersheba paced. "I don't see any signs of Neri coming to her sister's rescue of her own accord. And it doesn't look as though Mera's going to ask for the ankh. Any chance we had with her is probably ruined."

"Your gloomy chatter is beginning to annoy me."

Shersheba whirled and shouted, "Enough of your impertinence! It is I of the royal blood who will rule the ocean people on Earth! You will never be more than my advisor. So stop your sneering, and tell me our next move."

Malakat stood up and smiled a mirthless smile. "Why ask me?" he said, "You plan to reign over the whole Earth. Prove you're fit to. For once, solve the problem yourself."

They sized each other up, like enemies now. Shersheba nodded slowly. "So... I now know what a fool you think me, Malakat. But don't be so smug. One day I'll surprise you."

Malakat didn't look worried. He left the central chamber. Left behind, Shersheba stood still for a minute under the statue's cool gaze. Then she began to smile.

Neri looked up suddenly. "Charley."

"Hmm?"

"He say... Shersheba!" Neri jumped up suddenly and ran for the beach, Brett and Jason trailing behind her.

Charley's message came in a mixture of words and echolocation. Shersheba looking at him. Shersheba at the surface. She moved—something small, and it released a red stain into the water. Then she swam away, quickly.

The red cloud diffused over the coral reef. It smelled... bad.

"Charley!"

"What's he telling you?"

"He hurts inside." Neri said, her eyes distant.

"He's upset?"

"No, pain, poison, in here." She touched her chest.

"Poison?"

"Yes. Where Shersheba was. I must go."

Jason grabbed her. "Neri, no! You can't!"

"Let me go!" She struggled, frantic.

"No. Listen to me! Neri!" Jason waited until Neri looked at him then said, "We don't know what it is. If it's hurting him it'll hurt you too."

Neri shuddered and sank to her knees in the sand, looking out to the waves they could no longer trust. "Charley..."


	20. Chapter 20

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

20 The Red Virus

The red virus spread. It infected coral and killed fish. A pod of dolphins swam through the stain and they spread it into another current, which carried it...

Jason found Neri pacing the beach, just beyond reach of the waves. The sand around her was littered with dead fish and stank sharply. She looked like she'd been there all night, pacing frantically.

"Charley is dying. I must go to him."

"You can't. The sea's filled with the red virus."

"Not everywhere. Some parts I can go." Neri said hopefully, but if she really believed that she'd already be gone.

"It's spreading too fast."

"He needs me."

"Neri... there's nothing you can do. Mera said there's no cure. I know it's hard for you not to go to him, but you can't risk your life. There are more important things you have to do—we have to save Mera, we have to keep Malakat from using the pyramid. Or everyone will die."

Neri sobbed and her hands shook.

"Neri." Jason grabbed her shoulders. "If the virus kills everything in the ocean, it will kill the algae that make oxygen and the fish people need to keep from starving. And if the ice caps melt... I guess Shersheba thinks it'll somehow turn this planet into a copy of yours, but it won't. The water would rise fast, there will be huge waves, storms, earthquakes... Orca won't survive. The coasts won't survive. I don't know if... anyone..." Jason had to stop and take a breath. Neri was looking at him like she didn't really understand. "You're the 'chosen one' whatever that means, you're the best chance for anything to survive. So you have to stay alive as long as you can."

Neri nodded. Her eyes were blank and empty and Jason wondered how much more she could take. Finally she said, "I must save my sister. Charley say so. But I will listen until he is gone."

Dianne held a vial of water in her gloved hand. She could see the stain in it, growing as she watched, even in the bottle. "Our people who took these samples say the contaminated area has doubled."

Winston grimaced. "Helen, what does your analysis show?"

Helen's lights flashed and in the depths of the computer a cooling fan came on. "The biological makeup is very interesting, Winston. The virus did not originate on earth, but it has elements very similar to human and cetacean dna. Its source is unknown."

"How fast is it spreading?"

"Very rapidly, Commander. But only underwater. It has no airborne transmission capability; its replication is achieved by converting oxygen into ammonia."

"Which is deadly to all life-forms." Winston supplied.

"Is there any way of stopping this virus?"

"None known to our science." Helen replied.

"And if it's left untreated?"

"With prevailing currents, all oceans will be irretrievably poisoned within two months. Would you like me to run a scenario of probable economic and environmental effects?"

"Two months..." Dianne whispered. "No thank you, Helen. Dedicate all unneeded processing power to analyzing the virus. Any information might be useful."

The door opened and Jason and Brett came in. "We're back. Neri's going crazy. And you're wanted on the bridge."

Dianne sighed and stepped out the door, trailing her sons. "Are you positive Shersheba did this? Brought the virus from her planet and deliberately spread it here?"

"Well, you-know-who saw her."

"It's unbelievable."

Brett said simply, "It's Shersheba, I believe it."

"She hasn't even thought about the consequences of what she's doing." Jason said raggedly, as they reached the bridge door. "All those creatures, fish, _whales_—it's a death sentence for them."

"Why?" Malakat demanded, "Just tell me why!"

Shersheba sounded defensive. "I don't understand what's making you so angry, Malakat. I released the virus because it's the only way Neri will surrender the golden ankh."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well she's hardly going to let this planet die is she?"

"That's exactly what's going to happen anyway, now."

"But you said you could stop the virus. You assured me of that!" Shersheba's voice had gone shrill, scared.

Malakat replied with forced patience, "Only by using the power of the pyramid. Without the ankh I don't have that power, highness."

"But you will soon. Once Neri realizes the only way for both planets to survive is to use the ankh, she'll bring it to us—and beg us to take it."

On the other side of the wall, Mera was listening. She shouldn't have been able to hear them through a foot of stone, but the words carried clearly into the misty air in the heart of the pyramid. Mera sat before a wide tree made of cables all glowing with energy, surrounded by pools. This place made her feel strong even though she hadn't eaten all day.

_Neri?_

Sunlight, the smell of the pond, crushing sadness. Neri looked into the water and saw another reflection.

"Mera? Can you hear me?"

"I hear you, sister."

"Where are you?"

Mera said, "Inside the heart of the underwater pyramid. Its power lets me speak to you."

"Are you all right?"

"Yes." Mera said, "Is it true that Shersheba has released the red virus into the ocean?"

"It is true. The ocean is poisoned. Many fish are dead, and I cannot hear Charley anymore. He is gone."

"No!" Mera cried aloud. "Then everything will die, like our ocean planet." The lights around her changed and the pyramid let Mera hear footsteps. "I must go, I will try to return again soon. Do not worry, for the pyramid protects me. I would be with you-" On the island Mera's image vanished like a blown candle as in the pyramid, she crawled through the low tunnel and hoisted herself up into her cell. She was sitting quietly when the door opened.

Shersheba looked at her, then turned as Malakat called her name. "Perhaps you are right, highness. Releasing the red virus will force the chosen one to surrender the ankh. She will not let the earth and her own people die."

"So you do not think I'm so stupid after all?"

"Of course not. Perhaps some pressure should be put on her sister?"

"Why do you think I am here?" Shersheba turned to Mera and snapped, "Get up."

Mera stood and her dress, caught in the crack between the stones, tore slightly.

"What was that noise?"

For a second, Mera was afraid. Then she said haughtily, "On Earth there are creatures called rats. They scratch."

Shersheba grimaced. Mera guessed she'd met rats in Egypt, but she didn't seem to know there weren't any rats at the bottom of the ocean. It was almost funny.

Sitting on the bed in their quarters, Ilona explained to Ellie and Cass. "...For a while our scientists thought they had controlled the virus, but it had mutated. It kept returning but worse. In the end, we realized we couldn't stop it."

Ellie added to her notes. "Is there anything else? Anything at all? It's important you tell us everything you know."

"You've told them enough, Ilona."

"Mother... what's the use of keeping secrets now? Our planet's dying and now the Earth's been contaminated too."

"If there's anything you can tell us, Mrs... I mean, Ila. We're really up against the wall here."

Ilona's mother looked at her and nodded slowly. "I think..."

The door opened and Shelby strode in, trailing Louis.

"What're you doing here? I've been looking all over."

Cass said quickly, "Officer Smith's an engineer. She's explaining how to stop the virus from contaminating our water purification system. "Cause if it gets in..." Cass drew a finger across her throat.

"What did you want, Shelby?"

"The Orca tests revealed the virus didn't originate on Earth. It looked like the aliens brought it here—and we have reason to believe they released it intentionally. It's a deliberate act of war! With this kind of provocation we've got no choice but to retaliate."

"Does Richter know?" Ellie asked, standing up quickly. Ilona and her mother drew together in fear.

"Of course. He's speaking with the president of the global union right now, and this time she won't wimp out."

"We're going to nuke them out of existence!" Louis said with relish.

Ellie left in a hurry, to be in on the conference. Shelby followed her, and Louis went after him.

Ilona murmured, "Deliberately? That could not be!"

"If we'd acted earlier," Richter said accusingly, "The aliens wouldn't have had time to release their virus. The delay caused by your intervention has only served to jeopardize our position."

Brett opened his mouth, but his father beat him to it with a cool, "I think it's wise not to be too trigger-happy with nuclear weapons, don't you?"

"Oh, I hope you're not going to waste madam president's time with your precious arguments."

"She wouldn't've asked us to be here if she thought we were going to waste her time." Brett said reasonably.

"This time is different, young man. This time she's run out of options."

Helen ordered, "Standby. Conference about to commence."

The screen came on and madam president said, "Thank you for coming. You may be seated. Unfortunately, our situation as deteriorated. As you know, these visitors have released a toxic agent into our oceans. Our whole planet is under threat. I regret this, but we have no choice but to launch a counterattack."

"But you can't! There must be a better way of dealing with this."

"We've given them enough opportunities." Richter snapped. "We cannot just sit back and let them overtake us."

The president looked regretful, behind her political face. "Brett, if we had more time on our hands it would be different. The scientists might've been able to find a way to destroy the toxin. But since it's spreading so fast, we have no choice but to act quickly."

"No, you've got to talk to them. Anything's better than fighting!"

"I'm sorry, Brett."

Brett wasn't surprised. After this, he didn't have much hope arguing for peace.

Paul asked, "Well, what do you intend to do madam president?"

The woman sighed. "A massive radiation blast is our best hope of destroying the virus."

"But what about the repercussions?" Brett spoke up, trying again. "Madam president, the radiation will destroy everything as surely as the virus will!"

"The environment will recover."

"Get real. The reef's been growing since the dinosaurs were here, it'll take that long to grow back. If it ever does."

"Brett, I understand your concerns but... sometimes in life, you are forced to do things you'd rather not do. If we don't do everything in our power to stop this invasion now, it may be too late. For all of us."

Neri walked into the water.

She hadn't promised not to. The area infected by the red virus was clearly defined, and she could stay away from it. And she had to know, even if Jason got angry. Even if she got sick.

There was much less sound in the ocean than there had been. The whales and dolphins were gone, warned away. Dying fish flopped weakly, invisible inside the red stain.

_Charley? Do you live?_

Nothing. Then... another sound, familiar. Someone was here.

Neri looked around, and suddenly she was face to face with Shersheba. They looked at each other. Neri said, _Shersheba?_ Shersheba kicked for the surface, and Neri followed.

"If you're looking for your little friend the whale, he's dead." Shersheba said, nasty as ever.

"...why do you do this terrible thing?"

"If you'd given us the ankh in the first place, none of this would've happened! If you don't hand it over the red virus will kill everything, not just your whale."

"If I give it to you, Malakat will kill everything." Neri said quietly.

"You're so stupid!" Shersheba shouted. "If you don't give us the ankh, this planet and our own—everything will die. The only way for Malakat to stop the virus is to use the full power of the pyramid. But without the ankh, he can't do that! So it's your choice Neri. Life or death." And Shersheba turned and dived.

Jason was checking the controls on the newly repaired minifin when he saw Neri. He shot a call up to the bridge, "Commander Bates?"

"Is that you Jase?"

"Got a slight hitch down here Mum. Endangered species approaching the dive pool. Eliminate predators if possible."

"I'll do what I can." Dianne said. "You come back in, all right?"

"Roger, Mum." Jason turned the minifin back towards Orca, catching up with Neri. He waved at her and said, "Be careful—Praxis in the launch bay." She nodded and tucked herself outside the launch bay where she could see the shadows of those inside without them seeing her.

Jason climbed out of the minifin to find Shelby drooling over a missile. "It's ready!" Louis looked just as delighted. Ellie Hauser just looked bored.

A message came over the speakers, "Attention all Praxis personnel. Report immediately to the bridge for final briefing."

"I am up to here with these briefings!" Shelby grumbled.

"Did anyone ever tell you patience was a virtue?" Ellie said acidly as they left the room.

A moment later Neri surfaced in the pool. Jason offered her a hand out. "Hi. Hurry, get changed before they come back." A minute later, Neri now in her Orca uniform, the two of them headed for the lift. But as the doors opened, Louis peeked around the corner and saw them. He yelled in surprise. The lift doors closed before Jason could tackle him or something.

Upstairs, Richter was talking about remaining on alert, the countdown being imminent, and things like that. Louis grabbed Shelby's sleeve and burbled, "The alien! She's back, I saw her in the lift on gamma level!"

"Agent Shelby, what is the boy saying?"

"I've got no idea, sir."

"She was here! In the lift with Jason. You have to believe me!"

Ellie said, "Easy enough to find out. How long ago do you think you saw her?"

"Just a couple of minutes."

"Ok. Helen, can you play the last three minutes of the security record for the gamma level lift, please?"

Helen said, "Certainly, Agent Hauser." She brought up the film: a minute's footage of Jason standing alone in the lift.

Louis' jaw dropped. "She was there! I saw it!"

Danson said, "Jason's the only person there, Louis."

"I'm telling the truth Dad."

"This is a waste of valuable time." Richter said, and gestured.

"I think you'd better leave, son."

"She was there!" Louis wailed as he was escorted out the door.

Richter turned back. "Is the torpedo armed?"

"Affirmative, sir."

"Standby to detonate. I'll notify you as soon as we get the go-ahead."

In the commander's quarters Jason jumped up when the door opened. "Mum-"

"No worries." Dianne said quickly, "It was a close call but Helen did it. Not one image of Neri on the security footage."

"It was all wiped out?"

"Like the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. Everyone is quite certain it's there, but it's only your imagination." Was Winston's opinion.

Cass grinned. "They must have thought Louis was nuts!"

"Yes, I think he's lost his credibility—even with Agent Shelby."

"But that's the only good news." Brett said, "They're ready. We're just waiting for the word from madam president and then... war."

"Her decision seems irreversible. I don't think she's going to change her mind now."

Neri chimed, "Then I must take ankh to Malakat."

Dianne said, "Neri, that could make things far worse than what Praxis is going to do."

"But if virus stopped, no need for war."

"Malakat might be lying. Maybe he can't stop the virus even with the ankh." Jason said, because it was more optimistic than saying that even if the virus were gone, Praxis would still consider the war to have been started.

Cass added, "Yeah, this could be just Shersheba's way of pushing you to surrender the ankh. And if they get it they can go ahead with invading Earth..."

"Not to mention what they might try to do to you when you hand it over.

Neri looked at them and nodded. "I know this. But even if it creates new problem, must stop the poison in the oceans. No more death."

Garron listened in horror to the news. "But if the opal planet is infected, we have nowhere to escape to! Everything we have done has been for nothing. We are lost."

"We are not 'lost' Garron." Malakat said, his voice steely. "The virus can be stopped. And by releasing it, we've demonstrated to the earth people how easily we can destroy them. When our people come, they will not fight."

"How can you be certain the earth pyramid can create a cure?"

Malakat snarled. "Listen to me. The virus will be stopped. And I warn you Garron, things could get worse for you than they already are."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that there will be no place for doubters in the new world. That was one of the failings of the ocean planet: people gave up. That sort of weakness and disloyalty won't be tolerated. Is that clearly understood?"

"Yes sir." Garron said quietly.

"Good. Now get on with it."

Malakat closed the call. He was losing them, if there wasn't a breakthrough soon he would lose the loyalty of the people. And when the people's fear turned against him it would destroy them all.

Shersheba flounced in, her robe flowing around her. "It is curious. That child. Considering we've given her virtually no water, she's surprisingly strong and alert."

Malakat waved that thought away. "She can't last forever. Why will the chosen one not bring the ankh? Why is she taking so long?"

"Do not worry, Malakat. She knows time is running out. I expect her soon."

Below their feet Mera sat cuddled against the central core of the pyramid, talking to her sister. "Shersheba tells me the virus has reached the mountains where our people go to be safe. I think she lies, hoping that in fear I will ask you for the ankh. I know she lies."

"But you are afraid."

Mera smiled wanly. "I have water, but I am very hungry. That makes it easier to fear. But I will be well. Sister, what have you decided?"

"I must use the ankh to stop the virus."

"But Malakat and Shersheba will take it from you. They'll try to kill you!"

"The virus must be stopped or many more will die." Neri chimed.

"I know. Be careful, sister."

Neri nodded, and her image faded. Mera took a breath, trying to gather her strength. The pyramid gave her water, but it could not give her food, or sunlight or open space or peace. "And being around Malakat is sickening." She muttered, and got up to go back to her cell.

Neri stepped out from behind the waterfall. Jason, sitting on the shore of the pond, looked up. "Did you talk to Mera?"

"Yes. She holds on."

"You're determined to go there, aren't you?"

"I must. If the virus keeps spreading, more creatures will die like Charley did." Neri said simply and sat down next to Jason.

"Ok. But let me go talk to them first."

"No, Jason."

"Hey, at least let me explain! You and I both know they could just take the ankh from you and make you a prisoner. At least let me try to negotiate another meeting with conditions. I don't know what chance we have, but it's got to be better than just walking into a trap."

Neri finally nodded. "You must be quick, Jason. Not much time."

"Ok, I'll go home and see what we can cook up." Jason started to walk towards the beach. Then, afraid Neri was angry, he turned back. "I'm just afraid of losing you."

"I know." Neri chimed, not looking at him. "Everyone is afraid. Mother, Praxis, president. Shersheba also, I think. So they do terrible things. Will we also, because we are afraid?"

Jason didn't actually gape, but he wanted to. "Neri..." He could think of a lot of things to say, but half of them were stupid and the other half... were stupid.

Richter sauntered onto the bridge, paperwork in hand. "The president of the global union has given the order to detonate. Begin the countdown."

"Let's do this." Shelby muttered.

Dianne spoke up, "What about the children? All non-essential personnel, including children, must be evacuated first. You are talking about using a nuclear weapon near a populated area."

"What's your time frame, commander? How long?"

"As long as it takes." Dianne said simply. "Mr. Danton, can you start organizing an evacuation roster? Dave, how many boats will we need?" And because she was clearly doing something, Praxis had to leave her alone.

As soon as they were out of earshot Dave said blandly, "Commander, may I assume we coordinate this evacuation with all possible safety and comfort in mind? It might take several days to organize transport for everyone."

"I think that would be appropriate."

Danton said, "Delaying the launch is one thing, but I want my son far away from here when they pull the trigger. This is a dangerous game, commander."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Dianne said quietly. "I don't like putting anyone at risk. But once they pull that trigger the aliens will retaliate, and then it's likely that nowhere will be safe."

"It's the worst news." Ellie said, coming into the cabin where Ila and Ilona waited. "The president has authorized the attack. The countdown's about to begin. If you have any idea how Malakat will retaliate, we need to know about it."

"We don't know." Ila said.

"We have to tell them Mother, can't you see that?"

"I'm urging you to help us. Time's running out! Do you want blood on your hands?" Ellie snapped. Both the aliens flinched.

Cass spoke up. "Come on Ilona, have they got bombs? What kind of weapons do your people use?"

"No weapons." Ilona said quietly. "The power of the pyramid is all Malakat needs. With it he has complete control."

"What do you mean complete control?" Ellie asked.

But Cass had seen the synchronium, and the inside of an ocean planet spaceship so she had a better idea of what they were dealing with. She looked at Ilona. "He could wipe us out whenever he wants."

As soon as the minifin surfaced inside the pyramid, Jason was hauled out and dragged into the main chamber.

Shersheba asked, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I've come with instructions."

"Instructions? _You_ have come with instructions for _me_? I will be most interested to hear them." She motioned politely for Jason to sit down.

"Neri has agreed to bring you the ankh. But there are conditions."

"Conditions. And what conditions would those be, Jason?"

Malakat was in the background, watching them as he worked at the central console.

"First, you and your troops must vacate the pyramid. Second, Neri's safety must be guaranteed. Third, you must release Mera."

"These conditions are extreme. They will be difficult to meet."

Jason nodded. "But you know what will happen if you do not.

On the island, Neri waited.


	21. Chapter 21

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

21 The Countdown

Jason pulled the boat up the beach, trying not to step on the dead fish. The virus _stank_—Winston said that was the ammonia, whatever it was made the ocean smell like a dirty catbox.

"We've been monitoring the virus. It doubles in size every few hours."

"Doubles?" Neri asked.

Jason nodded. "At this rate it'll surround the island in a few days. If you're there, the only way you'll be able to leave is by boat. I don't like the thought of leaving you trapped here, but Orca isn't exactly safe these days."

"I will stop it. As soon as Malakat goes from the pyramid."

"That's if he keeps his promise."

"He will." Neri said, "He wants the virus to stop too, and he knows only I can do it. Or all will die."

Neri stood up and turned away. She looked haggard, almost like when she'd been so sick.

Jason stood and walked with her. "You're missing Charley, aren't you?"

"Jason, I..."

Brett found Cass in the galley, along with the rest of Orca's juvenile population.

"They agreed to leave the pyramid."

"They're not the only ones leaving. We're all being evacuated to the mainland."

Brett hadn't heard this. "Not me, no way!"

"Orders are orders." Cass said.

Dianne spotted them and added, "Absolutely right Cass, and to be followed to the letter."

"But Mum!"

"There's no way you're staying on board when Orca's becoming a nuclear launch pad."

"But..." Brett looked from his mother to Cass, who winked. He finished, "But I'd like it put on record that I seriously resent being called nonessential personnel."

Cass said, "Well, Brett, let's go pack and make sure Winston can handle everything while we're gone. You mind if we get a later shuttle, commander? It's that or showing up on land with no clean undies."

Dianne laughed at both of them. "All right, pack. But let me know when you're leaving so I can see you off."

Once they reached the safety of the lab, Cass became all business. "My Dad called—they were suppose to return to Orca tomorrow, but nobody's coming on board now that Praxis has taken over. Winston! We're all getting the boot so you have to do this part."

"I am ready for instruction." Winston said.

Brett turned away as his com went off. Jason said, "Everything set to go, Brett?"

"Guess what? We're being evacuated to the mainland whether we like it or not."

"What? What about the plan?"

"Winston'll follow it through. Cass is briefing him now."

"Well... have a nice trip to the mainland."

"Sure. Good luck." Brett said and signed off.

Dianne appeared in the doorway. "Why aren't you two packed and topside?"

"Oh, we're just tying up a few loose ends."

"You made an exception for Ilona." Brett grumbled.

"_Agent Hauser_ made an exception for Ilona. She insisted. It was that or turn her over to Praxis as an alien and none of us want that. You, pack. I want to see you at reception in ten minutes. And Cass..."

Cass looked innocent.

"If you're planning anything, as I know you are... this is serious. I don't know if Orca will survive. Leaving now may be your only chance to see your parents again."

Cass' jaw dropped. She started to say something, stopped, and ran out the door.

Winston said, "Commander, do you really think..?"

"I think we need to prepare for the worst."

Everyone was gathered in the central chamber. Malakat said, "Nothing more to be done here. Time to leave."

"What do we do with her?" Shersheba asked, gesturing at Mera who sat in a corner.

Malakat turned to her. "We are leaving the pyramid as agreed, Mera. You may come with us or wait here for your sister. The choice is yours."

"I will wait."

"As you wish. Proceed." He added in the language of the ocean planet. The soldiers turned and filed towards the pool.

Shersheba stopped to say, "The final insult. Running away in defeat."

"We are not running away, we are merely honoring our end of the bargain. Please greet your sister for us, Mera. May her efforts bring a speedy resolution to this most pressing of problems."

They left. Mera listened to the footsteps receding down the hall until they faded to silence. Then she stood up. Somewhere around here there would be food. And...

She reached up and touched the carved ankh in the statue's hand. "Mother?"

"My daughter." The statue shimmered and the hologram stood up. Mera backed away to get a good look at her. "Mother!"

"I fear time grows short. If you are seeing these messages than my worst fears have come to pass. I cannot believe..." The queen's ghost shook her head, her face pained. "You must take control of the pyramid, Neri. If I am gone you are the only one who can protect our people. The threat may be worse... our scientists have predicted that the red virus will mutate and become deadly if... contained in the body of one who has eaten the flesh of a _jali_."

Mera clapped her hands to her mouth, gagging on the thought.

"I do not want to believe anyone could do such a thing, but all who predict the future say this will happen. I hope I can stop this before it touches the world my children live in."

The message ended and the hologram folded away. Mera wanted to scrub her brain. She'd never get the horrible image out. Someone had...

Malakat. He said he'd created the virus. Perhaps Shalamorn had suspected him, but you would need a lot of proof to accuse someone of such a horrible act, or maybe the queen hadn't wanted to believe in it. Mera wouldn't have believed it. Until the virus started and people became scared, she'd never seen any cruelty in her own people.

It was a few minutes before Mera could gather her thoughts. Then she went and found the food store, and took as much as she could carry back into the main chamber, where she sat at the statue's feet and stuffed herself.

Jason was checking the helmet for the third time when his com rang. "Yes?"

"Jason."

"Winston. What's happening?"

"They are leaving the pyramid. Absolutely no question."

"Excellent. We'll head out there." Jason waved to Neri and started walking towards the water.

Winston said, "Jason! Jason, please wait one moment."

"Yeah?"

"We're given to understand Praxis may launch the nuclear torpedo at any time. It is far too dangerous to swim to the pyramid now!"

Jason and Neri looked at each other. Jason said, "You hear that?"

Neri nodded, her face stern. "We must get to the pyramid before the weapon. Mera may be there, we must get her away."

"Right. Thanks for the warning Winston, but this might be our only chance. Keep your eyes on the sensors for the virus too, in case the pyramid gets rid of it instantly do whatever you can to stop Praxis."

Winston opened his mouth to protest, remembered this really might be the only chance, and said, "Be careful."

Jason nodded, cut the call, and settled the deep-dive helmet on his head.

"These guys are taking forever." Shelby complained. The Praxis technicians still swarmed over the bomb, running checks and taking off all the failsafes.

Richter replied, "Relax, agent. The torpedo will be ready in just over an hour."

The door opened. Louis came in with his hands behind his back and a wobbly grin on his face. "Hi. I just came to say goodbye."

"Great." Shelby steered him right back at the door. "See ya' Louis."

"You sure you couldn't pull some strings and get my name taken off the list?" The boy whined.

"Forget it kid."

"But you're Praxis! You could overrule Commander Bates anytime. Couldn't you?"

Richter looked at the kid. "What makes you think so?"

"Agent Hauser made her take Ilona Smith's name off the list and she's under the age limit." Louis made an innocent face and hoped.

In the Smiths' cabin, Ellie and Ilona were chatting, almost like normal people except that they were talking about events on the ocean planet.

"So your people are convinced the only way to escape is by migrating to earth?"

"Yes. But Malakat says the human race will fight us off. That if we wish to live here we must make war with the humans and turn them into 'slaves.' If only more of us knew that humans are not the warlike monsters Malakat says. If only they believed we could come here in peace. In their hearts, our people are only frightened. They don't want war any more than you do."

"Ilona... I'm sorry to have to say this, but in some ways Malakat is right about humans. We have done many terrible things to our own people in our history, mostly because they were frightened just as your people are now. Many earth people would be afraid of you and not welcome you."

Ilona looked stunned. From across the room her mother said, "You are honest."

"And you came to Orca as a spy... why? I mean, why you and not an adult, Ilona?"

Ilona looked down at her hands. "I wanted to come to Earth. I'd heard many things about your world and wanted to see it."

"Heard? From who?"

"One of my people was lost on earth most of her life. We were friends. She told me things about your planet. Good things. I do not know where she is now, if she lives."

The wall screen came on and Ilona jumped. Richter said, "Agent Hauser, you and your friends remain where you are."

When the screen went dark, Ellie tried the door. "Locked from the bridge."

"Take some men and escort them to the bridge. Agent Hauser not only concealed the fact that aliens are on board, she talked Commander Bates into helping her in the cover-up." Richter said.

"You wouldn't have found out if it wasn't for me."

"Kid, for the last time-" Shelby began, but Richter stopped him.

"The young man has a point. It seems he knows as much—or more—than you do about what's going on around here."

Shelby winced.

Louis puffed up. "Of course. I can move all over the base and find out things and nobody bothers me."

"What kind of things?" Richter looked down at the boy.

"Um, things like... what Commander Bates is doing. Wouldn't you like to know about that?"

"That could prove useful. It seems there's more to Commander Bates than meets the eye. You'd need your father's permission."

"That's not a problem. I know he won't mind."

Upstairs, Helen reported to a room full of grumbling children with backpacks, "The last shuttle will be leaving from the pontoon in approximately five minutes."

"You heard the machine." Dave Hartley said, "Shout when you hear your name. Jessica Barnes."

"Here."

"Brett Bates."

"Yeah." Brett said.

"Cassandra Clayborn."

"Here."

"Nicos Cleary."

"This is a pain, Dave."

"Better than getting blown up, Nico. Tenille Colwell."

"Here."

Cass sat down next to Brett. "Got any last minute bright ideas, now's the time to use them. Hey Louis. Better see Dave, get your name checked off."

Louis grinned at them. "Don't need to. I'm not going."

"What do you mean you're not going? This is the last shuttle."

"I've got permission to stay onboard."

Cass weighed that. "I don't believe you. Hey Dave, Louis Danton reckons he's been allowed to stay on board."

"No way." Dave said, "Louis, get to the lift. Move it."

"I think if you check the list, you'll find my name is missing."

Dave turned, checking his clipboard while herding Louis toward the lift. Helen announced, "The last shuttle will leave for the mainland in exactly two minutes. Two minutes."

Brett and Cass looked at each other, shrugged, and ran for it. They heard Dave shout as they careened through the corridors. Then footsteps—they dodged into a side tunnel and held still, pressed against the wall as a Praxis team marched past.

"Think they'll hold the shuttle?"

"No way." Was Cass' opinion. "Down to the wire as it is. Uh oh—in here!" Cass waved open the nearest door and pointed to a hatch in the wall. Laundry chute. Still carrying their bags, they jumped in.

Winston watched the screen. A dozen bright spots on the screen indicated the ocean planet soldiers leaving the pyramid. But now the image was flickering worryingly. "Helen, the image is breaking up again. Are you sure your analysis is correct?"

"Are you suggesting I have a malfunction?"

"In this case I'd be happy if you did." Winston muttered. He looked up suddenly as the door opened. "Why on earth are you two still here?"

"No time to explain." Brett said.

"Only you haven't seen us, right? What's this?"

"Well I've been monitoring the departure of Malakat and Shersheba's troops from the pyramid. But the image keeps breaking up and Helen informs me that they're simply interferences causing shadings of light on the screen."

Helen added, "The technical term for this phenomenon is ghost images."

With growing alarm Brett asked, "As in, not Malakat's guys leaving after all?"

"Just an electronic illusion."

"We've been had!"

"We've got to get in touch with Jason!"

"I've already tried without success. I can only assume they're swimming to the pyramid."

Ellie was thinking 'Spanish inquisition' again. She noticed that Ilona, scared as the girl looked, stood in front of her mother protectively.

"You took no steps to inform me when you discovered these aliens?"

"I, ah, didn't have time."

"You had time to get the girl permission to stay on board."

Shelby said, "You know, you can be charged with treason for harboring aliens? They've already begun spreading dangerous propaganda. We should get them back to headquarters as soon as possible."

Richter stepped in front of him and surveyed the captives. "Not... necessarily. They could well prove far more valuable here as hostages. Take them below and hold them until further notice."

Dianne appeared between two Praxis goons. "Just a minute, Richter. This is a marine research facility, not a prison. I won't have you treating our employees like this."

"I'm sorry Ms. Bates, but you're no longer in command. Is the torpedo ready?"

"Ready sir." Someone answered.

"Good. Then target the pyramid and prepare for countdown."

"No!" Ilona wailed.

"Take them below."

Behind Richter, a white-coated man spoke into the intercom. "All personnel to action stations. Repeat, all personnel to action stations."

Shelby was smiling, an expression Dianne wanted to wipe off his face. But there was nothing she could do now. She left the bridge.

They climbed out of the pool. The pyramid was silent, its blue glow muted. "This way." Neri murmured.

In the main chamber they found Mera standing over the console, her hands on the controls but not moving. Her eyes were closed, her lips moving. In front of her a triangular projection showed blue static.

"Sister?"

"Neri!" Mera jumped up—the projection vanished—and hugged Neri quickly.

"They have hurt you?"

"No, I'm all right." Seeing Jason's confused look she added, "I try to speak to my planet, but Malakat locked the system."

Jason said, "We'd better hurry. They've all gone?"

"Yes."

"Good. Malakat has kept his promise."

"For once." Jason muttered.

It was hardly out of his mouth when Malakat's voice shouted, "Seize them!" and toe room filled with commandos. Jason shouted, "You lied!"

"How foolish of you to expect otherwise."

Neri was grabbed from behind, and surrounded. Shersheba took the ankh from her hands. "We only appeared to leave. Your friends were monitoring holographic images. We simply waited for your arrival, and you did not disappoint us."

"But you were gone!" Mera said.

"And you, little girl, are sick. It was not hard to conceal our presence from you."

Mera attempted a tackle, failed, and sagged against the soldier holding her arms.

Shersheba cuddled the ankh against her cheek, smiling. She turned towards the console. "I've waited so long for this moment. My very own moment of truth. Pyramid... your princess attends you."

She was aware of Neri's steady gaze, and turned away.

Jason began, "Um, I think you should know Praxis is set to nuke this place..." And the pyramid started humming dangerously. A woman glanced at the console and said, "We're being targeted, princess!"

"Attack or no attack, Malakat, I will not be denied!"

Neri went for the ankh, "Please, I must-!" They wrestled for it.

A soldier shouted in the language of the ocean planet, he sounded scared. Malakat said, "We'll take refuge deeper. Below—quickly!" He grabbed the ankh from Shersheba and vanished into the tunnels. Shersheba shrieked and followed.

"Neri! Let's go!"

"We must follow them!"

"Neri!" Jason shouted, grabbing her.

"The ankh!"

"The torpedo! We have to get out of here!"

Mera made her decision and ran for the exit, and Jason dragged Neri after her saying sensible things like, "It can't be helped—we'll never get it back now—they'll just get you too!"

The door to the computer room opened. "Winston—what are you two doing here?"

"We think Neri and Jason are in the pyramid, Mum!"

Dianne gasped. Then, "Helen, can you abort the countdown?"

"Negative. I have not been programmed to override Praxis firing protocol. I am sorry, commander." The countdown read two minutes remaining.

Brett tried, "You can do it if you try Helen, please!"

"Helen, that program endangers Orca personnel."

"I am unable to override Praxis firing protocols." Helen repeated.

"Surely you're not telling us it's beyond you, Helen! That Praxis has a more sophisticated system?" A minute twenty.

"Helen, listen to me. Commanding officer's emergency override code zero-eight-zero. I order you to disregard Praxis protocol." 56 seconds.

Helen said, "Processing."

17 seconds. Dianne held her son. Cass ducked, in case that helped. Winston saw her and did the same.

Four, three, two—

"Fire!" Richter barked.

A second later Shelby blinked and said, "It didn't fire. What happened?"

Cass whooped. "Helen, you're a genius! The best in the business."

"Of course we all knew you could do it—at least I did." Brett said, finally squirming out of his mother's grasp.

Helen said, "Thank you, but I cannot take the credit.'

"Can't take the credit? But you did it! You obeyed the commander's order to the letter!"

"I'm sorry Winston, but that is incorrect."

Curiosity overcoming relief, Dianne said, "What do you mean incorrect? Did you or did you not override Praxis firing procedure?"

"Affirmative. But it was not in response to your order, Commander."

Dianne blinked. "Then what was it in response to?"

"It was in response to instructions from a higher power."

"Higher power? What do you mean?"

"I regret relevant data is not available at this time." Helen replied, and that was all she would say about it though asked several times. Finally Winston shrugged and said, "Perhaps Helen's artificial intelligence has discovered religion? She will tell us when the relevant data becomes available, won't you Helen? In the meantime we have avoided disaster by a hairsbreadth, but perhaps not for long. And Praxis will not be happy about this!"

Shersheba kissed the ankh and lowered it into its place. It sank into the stone and turned by itself, and a new pattern of lights appeared on the console. The miniature pyramid flared to life, and words in the ocean planet script rolled across its sides. Full access granted. All systems ready.

"The power of the pyramid is mine."

"Ours, highness."

The beach was strewn with dead fish, their bright sides stained red. Mera murmured, "Just like ocean planet."

"And now we cannot stop it."

"Perhaps Shersheba..." Mera began, when Jason shouted, "Hey look!"

The girls ran back to him. Jason pointed out to sea, just as a familiar shape arched above the waves.

"Charley!" Neri whispered, her eyes shining.

"I don't get it, I mean—the virus. I thought he was dead."

"I too. We were wrong."

"He say..." Mera swayed on her feet. "Say he was sick, but is better. It's impossible."

"Hey you don't look so good Mera. Let's get you to the tree, away from this smell." Jason said and put his arm around Mera to help her up the beach.

Just then the ground rumbled. Jason gasped, "What was that? The torpedo!"

"No." Neri said. "They have started the pyramid."


	22. Chapter 22

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

22 Madness

The ice melted. It broke off in great chunks and floated as a mass of burgs, past startled penguins, until they hit one of the main currents.

In the pyramid Malakat watched in projection. "The temperature of the south pole has risen by ten degrees and is still climbing. In a matter of days, the earth's oceans will have risen to a point where the inhabitants will be in complete chaos."

The soldier Bellshar, standing by, smiled. A few days, and he could stop fearing for his sister's safety on the ocean planet! And they could all leave the pyramid and begin exploring their new home.

Shersheba swept in. "And have you a cure ready for the virus out there in the oceans? Do you?"

"All in good time, highness." Malakat turned to Bellshar, "Contact Garron on the ocean planet. Tell him to stand by for a full and complete invasion."

"Malakat, I don't understand. If you're preparing a cure for the virus destroying our planet, why must our people leave it?" She was beginning to be afraid now.

Malakat switched to English so the soldiers couldn't understand. "If the people knew the virus could be cured, they'd lose their will, abandon our cause. And I hardly need remind you that if they stay home, you'd have no one here to reign over. Do you want to be princess of nothing?"

"Jason!" Neri waved from her perch in a tree overlooking the beach. Jason waved back and climbed gingerly up to sit next to her. Mera was draped over a higher branch, stretched along it like a cat. She was visibly disappointed that no one else was coming from the boat.

"Ah—Brett says sorry, he wanted to come but he's in heavy bargaining with Mum about skipping out on the evacuation. She wants him to leave now and be grounded for the rest of his natural life, he says he'll just hide in Orca's access tunnels... it got a little ugly."

Hurrying past the whole subject Mera said, "What else is happening on Orca? Do they try to use the missile again?"

"They're still trying to figure out why it didn't work the first time. Helen's being very weird about it. And there's... no change in the progress of the virus since yesterday. Of course it might just be a change we can't detect, or maybe Malakat made a cure and it's taking time to work.

"No. I think he and Shersheba use the pyramid to do bad things. I feel it."

"I too."

"There must be a way to stop them."

Jason looked at her. "There's no way, Neri! They have control of the pyramid, they have control of the planet. ...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that. Listen, I was, um, thinking if—would you two mind if I stayed over tonight? Just to, I don't know, keep you company."

Mera grinned. Neri was smiling and she said, "Would like you to stay."

"Settled then."

The girls turned as one to look out to sea. Charley's tail waved in the air, then splashed down. Neri practically glowed with joy. "Charley. He is better from his sickness. Malakat could not kill him."

Ellie was escorted to a Praxis cabin. Shelby was doing the escorting and getting in a lecture. "You've really done it this time Hauser. Hiding alien saboteurs. Top brass is going to throw the book at you."

"If there's anyone to throw the book after the war we've started."

"Hey, I'm only following orders. You know how it is."

"Sure."

Shelby retreated to known territory, "You withheld information and disobeyed specific instructions. That's a big no-no." Shelby ushered Ellie into the Praxis cabin. She heard him code-locking the door.

Ellie went right to her computer, and immediately found she couldn't call outside Orca. Cut off! Well, at least she could get caught up writing her reports.

"Yo." Said a voice.

Ellie jumped. Brett and Cass were standing behind her. "What are you two doing on board? You were supposed to be evacuated with the other non-essential personnel."

Cass drawled, "Well, we considered ourselves essential. We're really useful—check it out. Helen, please?"

The wall screen lit up with a view of an empty corridor, but they heard Richter snap, "I want that thing gone over microchip by microchip. I want to know exactly how the launch was bungled, and by whom. I'll be waiting for your report."

Shelby stuttered. "Mine? Wait a minute sir, I barely scraped through advanced nuclear weapons course. Hauser—she's the expert."

"Agent Hauser's loyalties are in question."

"Sure, but she knows more about nukes than anybody else here."

Brett started to say something about that but Cass interrupted, "Wait a minute, you're under guard?"

"You and Shelby have some kind of falling out?"

"You could say that." Ellie admitted.

"Why?"

"They found out about Ilona. She's all right—she and her mother are locked up on another floor. But I couldn't agree with what they plan to do with her."

Cass grinned and sat down. "Knew you weren't just an airhead with a pretty face."

"I hope that's a compliment."

"Well, it is. Shelby's the airhead."

"Try bonehead." Brett added.

Ellie smiled back at them, thinking suddenly that this was a good side to be on. "So... why are you two so essential? What are you up to?"

"Well, we were worried about Ilona and what Praxis might do if they found out she's an alien, so we missed the shuttle. We were just going to check on her when we saw you coming down and decided to stop for a chat."

"I'm afraid you're a little late, Ilona's under guard. There's no way you can get in."

"No way?" Cass asked. She pulled the grate off a ventilation hatch in the wall.

"Ah, so that's your secret."

"And the laundry chutes—but don't you try it, they're pretty tight. Jason gets stuck."

They heard voices from outside. Ellie listened, "It's Jake." She moved towards the door, glancing back to see Brett boost Cass into the ventilation shaft and climb in after her. They pulled the grate back in place and were invisible by the time the door opened.

"So, how goes it?" Shelby asked.

"Fine. Catching up on my meditation."

"Good. Well, the director would like you to come down and meditate on why that nuke failed to explode."

Ellie arched an eyebrow. "Thought I was in the doghouse."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Apparently."

"He'd like you down there right away."

Ellie glanced back at the hatch in the wall. "Ok. Let's go."

Ilona was locked in her cabin. She took a shower to calm herself, then flopped out on her bed and tried not to think of all the things Malakat had told her about humans. Surely they hadn't really tried to kill the chosen one. Mera had lived among the earth people for years and she'd been fine...

Something clanked. Ilona sat up fast. "Who's there?"

"It's just us, Ilona." A grate in the wall swung open and Brett jumped down. "You all right?"

"Yes. I am all right."

"We brought you some food."

"And a way out." Brett bowed towards the hole in the wall.

Ilona shook her head. "No."

"Hey, it's cool. It's a bit of a crawl but we'll show you the way."

"I can't. They'll find out, and make it harder for my mother. Tell me what is happening about the virus."

Cass sat down next to Ilona. "Malakat has the ankh so he has control of the pyramid. He promised to find a cure for the virus but we haven't seen any change yet."

"I have been thinking about Malakat." Ilona said slowly.

"Well no wonder you're feeling bad."

"If Malakat can cure the virus here, why can't he do it on our world? Then nobody would have to come to the earth if they didn't want to. Why doesn't he just stop all of this?" Ilona's eyes gleamed, and a tear slid down her cheek. She wiped at it distractedly.

"That's a good question Ilona." Brett said.

"Yeah, I wish we had the answer."

Ilona suddenly looked at the captured tears on her fingers and asked, "What is happening to me?"

"They're called tears Ilona. You're crying."

"It's never happened before." She complained, "Well, once. I don't understand crying."

"If you hang around long enough on Earth, you will. It's an old established tradition here." Cass said sympathetically, and patted Ilona's shoulder. "It helps if you have a mom handy to hug."

"Neri didn't know how to cry once either."

Shersheba entered the main chamber of the pyramid holding a vial of water. She looked up at the statue and imagined it looked down at her, disapprovingly. A stupid thought. It was only an old image of the goddess that happened to have a hologram anchored to it. That didn't make it real.

She held out the vial to Malakat, who stood at the central console. "This is from the sea out there. I want to see if you're as good as your word, Malakat."

Malakat was surprised, but all he showed was anger. "Do you doubt me?"

The girl snapped, "Can you make the pyramid create a cure for the virus or not?"

"Yes highness, I suppose it is time." Malakat set the vial into a space that opened up in the console. The bottle lit from within with blood-red light and Shersheba flinched away. Malakat put his hands on the miniature pyramid. "I command this pyramid to use the wisdom of the ancients to destroy this pestilence. Produce the anti-virus now!"

The pyramid hummed, its lights circling in. The water in the bottle bubbled and changed from red to a beautiful gold color. It seemed to light up the room, and the guards who were watching smiled. Malakat lifted it up, smirking. "Here. Pour this into the ocean. It will attack the poison and destroy it."

Shersheba breathed a sigh of relief.

Cass and Winston spread printouts over the dining table in the commander's quarters. Brett and Jason were there too, Brett making food and Jason sitting on the couch taking a rest after shift.

Dianne came in, pushing her hair back and looking harried. "Ok. What do you know that Praxis won't tell us?"

"Nothing good, I'm afraid." Winston said soberly.

"Yeah, the icecaps are melting like snow cones in the sun."

"What Cass means is that we are suffering intense global warming. Temperatures are up an average of ten degrees across the board."

Jason got up. "Well if that's true, water levels should rise."

"It's already happening." Brett picked up a sheet and showed it to his brother. "Variations of up to _two meters_ have already been reported in the latest tidal measurements."

Jason whistled. "Flooding?"

"Only scattered reports so far, but it's going to be a lot worse soon."

"Does Praxis know about this?"

"If they don't now, they will soon." Winston reported. "It may take them a little longer to realize the connection with Malakat and Shersheba. Once they do it's almost certain they'll launch a full-scale attack on the pyramid."

"With everything they've got." Cass shuddered.

Everyone took that in and tried to think what to do. Before anyone could suggest anything Helen broke in, "Praxis agent Jake Shelby approaching the commander's quarters."

"Quick!" Winston shooed Cass and Brett into the back room.

Dianne and Jason were standing by the door when it opened. Shelby came in and said immediately, "You're wanted on gamma level."

Dianne glanced at the table behind her. "I'm pretty busy here."

"You're wanted now. That's an order."

"Fine." Dianne said and headed for the door. Jason followed.

"At ease, kid. You're not invited."

There was something about how Shelby said it that worried Jason. "Hey." He said calmly, facing Shelby down, "Nobody heavies my mother. Not you or anybody. If she goes, I go."

Shelby blinked first. "Then move it, kid."

When they were gone Cass and Brett emerged from hiding. "What was that about?"

"Nothing good."

On the bridge Agent Hauser was working over her computer, which was hooked into the missile launching system. She did not look happy. Richter looked up when the commander was ushered in. "Tell her."

Ellie looked at Dianne, "It seems the missile was disarmed by a remote device of considerable power. The electronic profile of the signal is..."

"Go on."

Ellie shrugged and said, "Is identical with that of the Orca Helen 6000 computer."

Jason and his mother shared a look. Richter advanced on them, threatening, "Is there any reason that you, as commander of this facility, should not be charged with sabotage and treason?"

"No reason at all." Dianne answered immediately. "In fact I'd be glad to have my day in court and tell the public how Praxis really operates."

"She's bluffing."

"Call me on it then." Dianne snapped back. "So, am I under arrest?"

Richter said nothing. Dianne smiled, "Thanks for the vote of confidence." She turned on her heel and left. Jason followed, managing not to smile until they got out.

Shelby said, "She won't get away with it, sir.'

"Forget it, Shelby. Hauser, can the missile be rearmed?"

"The cancellation order really fried things in here. It could be, but only if the remote guidance circuitry is completely replaced. That could take days."

Neri sat on the beach, arms around her knees, eyes closed. Talking, though anyone standing there couldn't have heard her.

_Dear one, what do you see?_

Charley whistled exuberance at feeling better, and followed it with a description. _The not-you with no voice or ears comes with her companions._ _She does the same thing that poisoned the water, but this time it makes the water clean again._

The cure! _You are sure?_

_Already fewer sounds of pain._ Charley replied. He sent her a picture of where he was, the outline of the infected area smaller than it had been. Passed on a clatter of delight from a pod of dolphins that were now recovering, though they'd lost two of their number. The sea would recover.

"Neri, look who's coming!" Mera threw herself down on the sand beside her sister. "Jason's back already."

Neri did not respond to the teasing in her sister's voice, just smiled and stood up. "Jason."

"It's Malakat, looks like you were right about him. There's all sorts of-"

"No Jason, Malakat did as he promised. The virus has been cured."

Jason blinked and mentally backpedaled. "He did? How do you know?"

"Charley tell me. You come to stay tonight?"

"Yep, all done with work. We can have one quiet night, maybe, before the world blows up. I brought some earth-people food and a computer, in case Mera missed movies."

Mera squeaked delightedly and ran down to the boat, but called over her shoulder, "We have movies too..."

Shersheba glowed. "It was easy. All over in a matter of seconds." She sat under the statue, leaning on its skirt, and was struck by a very old memory of doing the same when she was a child in the temple back home. When she'd been a child and actually believed in Mother Sea.

Malakat spoke, but not really to anybody. "The exercise of power, the courage and wisdom to direct it where it's most needed. You had your chance, Shalamorn. You had the power but you weren't bold enough. Unlike... myself."

Shersheba quirked an eyebrow. "You forget yourself, Malakat. I am the power here. I am of the royal blood, not you."

Malakat looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. "So you are. But bloodlines weaken and die out. Perhaps that's what's wrong with ocean planet society: too great a belief in bloodlines and too little in individual brilliance. Leaders are not born, they are made. Perhaps even... self made."

That wasn't funny. Shersheba jumped up and snapped, "What? You would put yourself above me?"

"I was merely theorizing, highness." Malakat said mildly. "Of course, I did develop a cure for the virus, but only in response to an order from your royal self."

"And you'd best remember that!" The girl hissed. The old memory was gone, and another one was trying to creep into her mind. She couldn't work the pyramid. Because... because as princess, she had servants for that. There was no other reason.

"I don't know anything about any climate change!" Ilona protested. They had her up on the bridge, in the dark, surrounded by Praxis agents who liked to yell a lot. Malakat had told her about this, questions, and what might come next. He'd been right about some of the earth people.

"Well I can tell you they're for real and our tracking satellites are picking up powerful signals coming from the pyramid." Richter said.

Shelby swooped around, getting in Ilona's face. "And satellites don't lie."

"Do you aliens have the power to affect the climate on earth?"

Ilona stammered, "That's very difficult to answer. I don't..."

"A simple yes or no will do!" Shelby barked, and Ilona tried to shrink into her chair.

"We're going to keep you here until you tell us." Richter said.

"I-I don't know the pyramid's... capabilities..." Ilona whimpered. It was true, and what she did know she didn't know the English words for, and Shelby was scaring thought right out of her head. "Pyramid at home... looks at..."

"Monitors, you mean? Monitors what?"

"Currents and..." Ilona got out before sinking into terrified silence.

The door opened. Dianne snapped, "What's going on here?"

"Butt out, lady."

"We are interrogating the subject as we have every right to do."

Dianne stepped to Ilona and put her arms around the girl protectively. "The subject is a minor who has not been accused of any crime."

Richter roared, "We need answers!"

"I don't have any!" Ilona shrieked.

"So you keep saying."

"Anyone but an idiot can see she's telling the truth. What about the changes in the life-threatening virus? Why aren't you concentrating on that?"

Suddenly calm Richter asked, "What do you know about changes in the virus?"

"Our sensors indicate it's disappearing."

"What?"

"I suggest you check yours. I'm taking Ilona for some food and a break. You can get back to questioning her later, with me present." Dianne glared at all concerned and led Ilona towards the door.

"Right, door's locked—as locked as they get with my access level." Brett said, leaning on the inside door of the computer lab.

"Helen, give us plenty of warning if anyone comes, ok?" Cass waited. Nothing. "Hello, Helen, you there?"

Another pause then, "Affirmative, Cass."

"Where were you?"

"Around. What is your command?"

"Warn us if anyone's coming in time to get back in the ducts! Brett and I aren't supposed to be here, remember?"

"What's with her?" Brett asked.

Cass shrugged. "Diagnostics show nothing wrong. She's spaced out about something."

Winston looked up from his terminal. "Right now we have more important things to worry about. Look at these readings from the pollution monitoring sites."

"What's it say?"

"Well, at first they showed the viral contamination had all but disappeared. But now the readings are starting to alter again..." Winston pointed at a graph that grew as they watched it.

Neri was swimming when she heard Charley's warning, and the red cloud blocked the light. She fled for shore.

The two girls arrived on the beach at the same time. Mera ran out of the water shouting, "Neri!"

"The virus is growing again, stronger."

"What?" Jason gasped.

"Sister?"

"I'm all right, I heard Charley and came to land in time."

Mera looked out at the water, eyes going blank. "The virus is stronger than the power of the pyramid. Sister, the pyramid of earth was our last hope!"

"Malakat! The virus has mutated!" Shersheba burst into the pyramid. She held a hastily-collected bottle of contaminated water, "Its chemical structure has changed. Your antidote is useless."

"Give that to me." Malakat snapped. He grabbed the bottle and set it into the console. "If it is mutating, we use the pyramid to beat the virus at its own game. Pyramid! I command you, neutralize all mutant possibilities! Annihilate this virus forever!"

The pyramid's lights converged, and it began to hum. The water in the bottle bubbled and slowly cleared... then clouded back to red.

Shersheba flinched. "What happened?"

"The virus is mutating quickly. Again!"

The stones under their feet throbbed with power. The water glowed gold, then red, gold, red... Shersheba backed away. Malakat howled, "Again. Again!" As the chamber filled with blood-red light.

Richter watched the news on one of Helen's screens. Worldwide flooding was the top story, with freak weather patterns coming second. A meteorologist from some college in America came on to say things were likely to get worse. Coastal towns were being evacuated, especially in South Africa and South America, though all continents were being affected...

"The virus has doubled in size in the past eight hours." Shelby reported, "Sir, we've got to hit these guys hard and we've got to do it now!"

"Get me madam president. And for god's sake lock down communications from Orca! I don't want anyone here having a chance to create more panic."

Night had fallen. On the island, Jason tossed the remains of dinner into the fire. Nobody had wanted to eat much since they knew the virus had returned. There had been no movies, just a quick call to Brett to confirm that Orca's instruments showed the same. Brett reported he'd been cut off in the middle of a call with a worried Benny, and now no unofficial communications were allowed. There would be no help from the mainland.

"We've been tricked." Mera said flatly. "Malakat and Shersheba never meant to stop the virus."

"I will go to the pyramid and I will talk to Malakat."

"No, Neri! He won't listen to you."

"Why would he destroy this planet as well as our own? It will do him no good."

"Malakat doesn't think like other people." Mera said, "He hates life. Stay away from him!"

"But I cannot do nothing."

"If you try to reason with him he'll kill you, just as he killed our mother. You must stay where it is safe."

"Nowhere is safe." Neri said. She hugged her sister swiftly, cast an anguished look at Jason, and was gone into the night before either could stop her.

"Reverse the virus." Malakat commanded the pyramid. He had been trying all day and now into the night, changing the energy settings, trying everything he could think of, and finally just ordering the pyramid to work, over and over.

Shersheba again sat at the statue's feet. "You should have told me in the beginning that you created this thing. Without me, you are nothing. But of course, you are so bloated with arrogance you have no respect for the traditions of our people..." rage began to leak through her words.

"Be quiet. Leave me."

"To spread something so monstrous without being sure of its antidote..."

"I said get out, you stupid girl! Without me you are a broken child—without friends—without voice—without power!"

Shersheba didn't shout, just turned away. Her face was calm as if new realization was more important than Malakat's words. As if it didn't matter.

An alarm sounded, and both of them ran for the entrance. The soldiers there were holding a dripping but calm Neri.

Shersheba began, "Why is she-"

"Lock her up!" Malakat roared.

"Wait." Neri said, and the commandos stopped. "Tell me why do you not make pyramid stop the virus. You promised. Does your word mean nothing, Malakat?"

"The virus will stop when I tell it to stop."

"Then tell it to stop now before it kills everything!" Neri cried.

"Kill her!"

The commandos stepped back to aim, but Shersheba shouted, "No! She is of the royal family. We cannot kill the chosen one."

Freed, Neri dived. The soldiers shot the water until it blazed white, but Neri was gone. Malakat shouted over the roar of the weapons and the sound of the pyramid, "That's you, highness, you're the chosen one now! She is nothing! Kill her! Do it! There is nowhere to swim, Shalamorn! The oceans are poisoned, the tides are rising, where will you go?"

And he laughed.

Shersheba looked at the soldier across from her, met the woman's gaze. A clear, questioning look. Shersheba wondered if they really would have killed the chosen one on Malakat's orders. They had fired on the place where she'd been, but hadn't hit her. And it didn't take much energy to make water light up.

Maybe...

"Neri, thank goodness!" Jason ran into the surf to hug Neri, not caring how wet she was.

"You've been to the pyramid haven't you?"

"I had to."

"And?"

"You were right, sister. Malakat tried to kill me."

"And the virus?"

"Malakat will not cure it. Or cannot. He is very angry. Maybe... sick." Neri tapped the side of her head.

"Then we have lost." Mera said as they entered the hut. She stirred the fire, creating a little light, and looked up despairingly.

Jason crouched next to her. "No. We haven't, Mera, not yet."

"Jason is right. We must not stop trying."

"Mm." Mera nodded, but she didn't sound at all hopeful.

Neri said, "There is a chance. There is always a chance, if we are still alive. Charley too, still lives." Neri looked up suddenly. "Charley..."


	23. Chapter 23

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll. Song by Zilpha Keatly Snyder.

23 Invasion

When Jason woke up, it was morning and he was alone in the hut, though he imagined he could still feel warmth where Neri had slept cuddled against him.

Jason washed his face and wandered down to the beach, grabbing a couple of bananas for breakfast on the way. He had to walk quite a ways before he reached clean sand. Mera was sitting on a sand-scoured log, her hair wet, crooning in her own language. When Jason sat down next to her, she switched to English, the words whispering into the morning air.

"...when the day is danced and sung

and night is sweet and softly swung,

and all between becomes among.

When they are we and old is young

And sea is sky

And all is one...

Then will the answer come.

Then will it come to be.

Then will it be."

"That's pretty." Jason said.

Mera smiled but looked embarrassed. "A baby song from my planet, like the cow jumping over the moon. I liked it so I made up English words for my friends who love all things of the opal planet."

"You mean you started a fad?"

"Yes!" Mera chuckled. "At first, when I could not speak well I mostly talk to little children. We'd go around pointing at things trading words. They all wanted to know what their names meant. Ah—Neri is still swimming. She said she want to think."

That was what Jason had been about to ask before he'd gotten distracted. He offered Mera a banana and they sat and munched in silence for a while. Jason still missed cereal, breakfast just wasn't complete when it was just fruit.

There was a flash of color out in the water and Neri stood up and waved. She walked up the sand and sat next to Jason.

"Any good thoughts?" Jason asked.

"Only—Charley was sick with the virus, then he got well. Why? There must be a reason."

Mera tipped her head. "Is strange. How could we ever know?"

"We could get a blood sample from Charley, give it to Mum. She might be able to learn something."

"That would tell us?" Neri chimed.

"It would show if his blood has made antibodies to the virus. They're the things that stop you from getting a disease—that's how medical scientists make vaccines."

"A vaccine?" Mera asked sharply. "You could-?"

Jason was starting to get excited too. "Maybe. This could be it! He could hold the cure for all of us! I've got an injector in the boat, in the first aid kit. Neri, would Charley let you take a sample?"

"Would it hurt Charley?"

"No way. Just a little pin prick, that's all."

Neri stood. "Then we will swim out to Charley and I will ask him."

On Orca the countdown was once again underway. Three minutes twenty. Three minutes fifteen. "Approaching the point of no return, sir." A tech reported. Richter nodded.

Watching from a corner, Dianne reported to Paul, "Wish they'd tell me when they're going to try a launch."

Paul's face showed something between worry and anger.

Richter came over to them. "You are welcome on this bridge as long as you refrain from all comment and interference."

There was silence from the two commanders.

"Three minutes 'til launch." Someone said.

"Understood? There will be no launch abort this time. Your Helen 6000 has been bypassed."

Shelby gloated. "Those funny fish are gonna be nuked but good. Won't know what hit them."

Next to him at the computer, Danton and Dave Hartley shared a glance and rolled their eyes.

Down in the computer room there was quiet panic going on. Helen reported, "I have tried everything I can, Winston. My system has been bypassed. There is simply no way." And she laughed, creeping out everyone in the room.

"Helen, this is a very serious situation! Laughter is not an appropriate response!" Winston almost wailed.

"Yeah Helen, a nuclear war is starting! We're all gonna be fried, we've got to do something!"

"Helen?" Cass asked.

"Give me a moment. I am inquiring."

"Asking? Asking who?"

"Helen, who are you talking to?"

"A friend." Said the computer.

"What do you mean? Who is it, Helen?"

Helen replied, "That would be telling."

The three looked at each other. Cass shrugged. "We've had it."

"Duck and cover?" Brett suggested.

"Helen, audio from the bridge please." Winston requested.

They heard the countdown: six seconds, five, then Shelby saying, "Go baby, go." Which made Brett and Cass wince. Three, two-

"Fire!" Richter barked.

Down in the launch bay the terminal short-circuited, throwing sparks everywhere.

"Nothing's happening! What's gone wrong?"

"I don't know, sir." Shelby turned to the commanders, "If you've managed to fowl this up somehow..."

"Not us, Agent Shelby." Dianne said, then looked up as all the lights went red and an alarm began to sound.

"What's that?"

"The Orca alarm. I hope-"

Then the door to the bridge opened and alien soldiers filed in, guns at the ready.

"Unauthorized personnel now in command of the bridge." Helen reported.

"What? Who?"

"Give us a visual."

"I am unable to identify the intruders." Helen said as all screens lit up, showing commandos standing at attention and Orca officers backed against their terminals.

"Malakat and Shersheba!" Brett whispered.

"We've been invaded."

Jason waited, breathing through his snorkel as the girls talked to Charley. The whale's song of moans and whistles made his bones vibrate and reminded him of their life before Orca, when his mother had spent hours with tapes of whale songs, trying to translate them.

Neri appeared smiling, and nodded. Jason got out the injector, and pressed it at the base of the offered fin. He hoped it would even work, it was made for use on humans after all, and that it really wouldn't hurt Charley... bubbles rose as the injector released pressure, and when Jason surfaced he saw that its chamber was full. He ducked under to give Neri a thumbs up.

Charley whistled and Neri smiled and stroked him. She came up, "He say, hopes it helps."

"It's all up to Mum now. Can I give you a ride back to the island? I know we're away from the infected area but..."

Neri nodded and hopped into the boat.

Everyone was in shock, even Shelby didn't mouth off. Richter moved, and a commando fired, the bolt splashing on the wall next to Richter's head. He backed off. Dave stepped in front of Naoko, shielding her with his bigger frame.

Shersheba smiled. "I enjoyed your hospitality so much, commander. I hope you now enjoy mine."

"I hope so too, Shersheba."

Danton began, "Now look here!" and Dianne snapped her hand out, stopping him.

"Very wise, commander."

Richter stepped forward, snapping, "Who are you?"

Malakat smiled at him. "I think Agent Shelby remembers us. She is Princess Shersheba of the ocean planet. And you are her new subjects. Order your people to accept reality: as of now, you are prisoners. All of you."

Nobody said anything. Shersheba nodded. "Lock Commander Bates in her quarters. Him too. I'll take a company and round up any stragglers."

Dianne allowed herself to be led away, calling back to the bridge, "Do what they say!"

Paul said. "Princess, Shersheba is it? I'd like to negotiate for the safety of the Orca crew. Is there..."

But Shersheba was walking away. Commandos dumped the two of them in quarters, and a few minutes later Winston was escorted in, flustered but unhurt. He murmured, "Brett and Cass are hidden." Then louder, "Well we are in a fix this time, commander."

Ilona looked up as the door opened. Then she jumped up smiling. "Your highness, you're here. Thank goodness!"

Shersheba tossed her hair. "The foolish earth people thought they could destroy us. They learned their lesson. Why is _she_ here?"

This last was directed at Ellie, standing hesitantly against the wall.

"She's a friend. She tried to help us when they imprisoned us."

Shersheba raised an eyebrow. "Really. Then we will return the compliment. You may move about freely but may not leave Orca." She motioned the woman to leave and Ellie, stunned, did so.

"Highness, we must know—have you found a cure for the virus?"

"We are close." Shersheba said, "Very close."

"Thank goodness." Ilona murmured, and hugged her mother. She whispered, "We do not have to be spies, and now they cannot shoot their missile. Everything will be all right!"

The chute in the wall opened and Cass looked out.

"All clear." Winston said and came over to give her a hand out.

Brett followed and they dusted themselves off. "What's happening? We rushed over here, didn't see much."

"It's quite terrible." Winston said as Dianne inflicted a hug on her son. "They're arresting our officers right and left, once they ran out of Praxis people to lock up. Two Praxis agents got knocked out by those electric things, but they'll recover and nobody else has been hurt. I saw Louis being tossed into quarters, but not First Officer Danton."

Paul replied, "Oh, they've kept him on the bridge in case they need information on Orca operations."

"My goodness." Said Winston, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Your guess is as good as ours, Winston."

Cass sat down at the table. "Well. Now what?"

"We wait and see, I suppose." Dianne said. "I tried to warn Jason, but they've somehow put a damper on all outside communications. You two stay out of sight and we try to negotiate when Shersheba comes to gloat."

There were nods all round. "You said it, mum. Well since we're waiting, let's eat!"

On the bridge, the officers of Orca were working out what was going on. The aliens didn't seem to speak English, except their two leaders, and the soldiers threatened anyone who tried to talk. When the leaders left the room their commandos thawed slightly, sneaking glances at all the stuff in the room. A woman reached out to touch the little waving cat figure on Naoko's monitor, and she flinched away.

Shersheba returned and looked at the people still on the bridge. "Name and duty?" She asked generally.

"David Hartley, transportation officer." Dave said. "It's my shift to keep an eye on things here while Officer Danton is busy."

"You?"

"N-naoko Ryuuna. Liaisons officer." Naoko stammered.

Shersheba smiled at the frightened woman, trying to be nice but not really succeeding. "I'd like to see the TV news. Could you please tune in your computer?"

Naoko nodded and hit a few keys on her terminal. She transferred it to the big screen. The alien invasion had not made the news. An anchor was saying, "Growing alarm is sweeping the world as further evidence of the melting icecaps comes to light. Reports indicate the strange red cloud spreading in the Coral Sea is connected to this phenomenon."

"This is all they know? Your people's technology is even more backward than I thought. Turn it off."

Ilona slipped up beside her. "Highness, they may retaliate when they realize this instillation has been taken over."

"We have cut Orca off from the outside world." Malakat said, "By the time the pathetic leaders of this planet get themselves organized it will be too late."

"It will be too late for all of us if you do not find the cure for the virus."

"Always you question me. There will be a cure!" Malakat shouted, then seemed to realize there were people watching. "Apologies, highness, but I assure you the cure will be found."

There was an uncomfortable moment then the computer binged. Dave supplied, "Proximity alarm. Someone is approaching."

"Visual." Malakat said, and Naoko brought up the pontoon camera. It showed Jason tying up his inflatable and unloading his gear.

Shersheba smiled. "I'll deal with this."

In his mind Jason was already down in the lab, explaining to his mother and Winston. When he stepped out of the lift and was grabbed from both sides, he almost yelled in surprise. "What the—!"

"Welcome aboard, Jason." Shersheba purred.

"What's going on?"

"Can't you see? Orca is mine now."

"Where's my mother?" was the first thought to compute. Realization hit, cold and sure.

"Don't worry. She's safe. And where have you been?"

"On a routine exercise." Jason said.

"Well, I'm afraid it might be your last."

Jason was looking around, noticing the empty corridors and the two blank-faced commandos guarding the door. They'd let him go but looked ready to grab him again. He looked back at Shersheba, who was smiling her cat-with-the-cream smile. "Where's everyone else? What have you done here?"

Shersheba almost pouted. "It's not for you to question, but they're all my special guests, as you are now, Jason. Confined to quarters."

The guards stepped forward but Jason said, "Wait! If you don't care what happens to us, what about your own people, Shersheba?"

"I will always take care of my people!"

"Yeah, how? Have you and Malakat found a cure for the virus yet?"

"Enough." The girl looked away.

"No. And if you destroy this planet then you never will. Not in time anyway. Then all your people on both planets will die."

"This will not happen."

"It will and Malakat doesn't care! Can't you see that?" Jason burst out, "He doesn't care who lives or who dies—just as long as he has the power. Not you, him. He wants it all for himself."

Shersheba's temper expired. "Take him to the others." She ordered, and waved the soldiers away. Jason went without protest. The vial of blood was in his pocket.

On the bridge Dave automatically updated the log, the inflatable signed back in on time. All systems working normally. Invaded by aliens. One of them was looking over his shoulder at the papers taped around the edge of his monitor—a mixture of Orca stats and video game cheat codes. Dave wished the woman luck understanding that.

Another soldier, a young man, reached for Naoko's little figurine again. Ilona said, "He wants to know what it is."

Naoko ducked away, but she said, "It's a _maneki neko_. Supposed to bring good luck."

The commando said something and Ilona translated, "Does it work?"

In her own mind Naoko thought, if it really worked my home wouldn't be full of scary-faced people who might shoot me any time. Out loud she said, "Sometimes. Can I ask a question? The icecaps, is that because of your people?"

Ilona's eyes flickered and she nodded slightly. Naoko gasped. There weren't many people in the room, just the two officers, four commandos, and Ilona in case anything needed translation.

"My family lives in Iwaki. On the coast." Naoko said quietly. She got out a photograph and held it in front of the soldier's face. It was just a family picture, Naoko in her Orca uniform, her parents and grandmother, and her little sisters. The commando had gone blank-faced again.

"_These people_ will drown. Not some people, these people."

Ilona took a breath to say something, then the door opened and everyone jumped back to work pretending nothing had happened.

"Ilona, her highness would like to see you.'

Ilona nodded and followed the guard to the viewing hall. He said, "The princess will meet you here."

She turned to look out at the reef. Beautiful water, and as soon as the virus was cured she could swim freely, explore the reef she'd only seen in glimpses through the glass... Ilona straightened up suddenly. Someone was out there—a wispy light shape through the blue of the water. Ilona put her hands against the glass. "Who's out there?"

The swimmer came closer, resolved into a pale shape with a halo of dark hair. Vibration came through six inches of glass, faint words. "Dolphin-calf? Why are you here?"

Mera kicked to the outside of the tube and put her hands up to Ilona's. For a moment they just waited, looking at each other. A tear glittered on Ilona's cheek. She started to say something, then heard footsteps and waved frantically. Mera whisked out of sight behind a wall of coral.

Head spinning, Ilona turned to face Shersheba. "You wanted to see me, highness?"

"In the past, Ilona, we've had every reason to be grateful to you."

"Thank you, highness."

"It was dangerous for you to come here pretending to be a human. But you were brave, and you served us well."

"I did my best." Ilona smiled.

"When I rule you will be rewarded as I always promised." Her tone changed, "Unless you let me down now."

"H-how could I do that?"

"By forgetting where your true loyalties lie. I can see you've become involved with these humans."

Ilona said quickly, "They are good, highness. Many—most of them are good, they are like our people. We must save them from the virus."

Shersheba patted Ilona's shoulder. "Of course. When we find a cure, we will do so. But I must trust you absolutely."

Ilona looked down, hope fading. Shersheba continued, "You can move around Orca unnoticed as I and my troops cannot. Jason Bates has arrived back on board and that family is certain to plan against us. I need to know what they're doing. I need you to be my ears once again, Ilona. For the good of our people and the people of earth. Will you?"

Commandos shoved Jason into the cabin. His mother caught him and hugged him.

"Did they hurt you?" Paul asked.

"No, I'm fine. You guys ok?"

"Yeah. We couldn't warn you."

Jason nodded, "Vidphone wouldn't call out either. Hey, weren't you two evacuating?"

"Are Neri and Mera ok?" Brett asked, ducking the question.

"Yeah. Mum! We saw Charley again, he's fine. Completely recovered."

"So Charley survived. I'm glad."

"Would that mean Charley might have developed antibodies to the virus?"

"Could be. Yes, it's a possibility."

"Great. I got a sample, just in case. Can you test it?"

Dianne frowned. "Ah... I could, if I could get to the lab. But I don't know how we could get down there. They've sealed off the whole of Orca."

From behind Jason Cass said, "There is one way. Us, through the air ducts."

"What do you two know about testing for antibodies?"

"Nothing." Brett admitted, "but we know the equipment, from science projects and helping you. If you wrote it down step by step, don't you think we could do it?"

"I think it's worth a try, commander."

Dianne looked from the three children to Winston, and picked up a piece of paper. "All right. You must follow each step exactly, and in this order." She waved to Winston, who moved to sit next to her and they talked quietly while they wrote.

Shersheba caught up with Malakat in the hall to the dive pool. "Malakat. You left the bridge. Where are you going?"

"Back to the pyramid."

"Without my permission?"

"I couldn't find you. I thought you were dealing with the boy."

"Oh, I'm dealing with him. But you are getting above yourself. First you insult me in front of my people and then you walk out without warning?"

Malakat gave a conciliatory smile. "It was remiss of me, highness. But let me point out that everything here is under control, whereas there are other pressing matters..."

"You think I don't recognize that sarcastic tone by now? You think I'm a complete fool? You can't bear to leave the pyramid, can you? To leave its power?"

"It must continue to melt the polar icecaps. It is our weapon of dominance over this planet." Malakat pointed out.

"Yes, but whose dominance? Mine? Or yours?"

"Yours, highness."

Shersheba nodded. "Make sure you remember it. And keep working on the virus! You're supposed to be finding a cure, remember? Or don't you care?"

"Highness, surely you don't believe what that boy..." Malakat tried, then gave up under the force of the girl's stare. "Of course I care."

"Then prove it. Go."

In the lab, Brett and Cass straightened themselves out. Cass said, "Y'know, I think I may go off tunnel running after this. Right, here's the sample and you've got the directions. What's first?"

"Electron microscope." Brett said, and they both pointed and added, "That thing." Brett grabbed a rack of test tubes and they sat down to get to work.

"Ahem."

Both kids jumped. Ellie Hauser came around a rack of instruments. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"What're you doing here?"

"I've been trying to find a way of getting word out to the global union. I thought maybe one of these scanners could be converted into a transmitter, but nothing's even receiving. Don't worry—I figured that out before I took anything apart."

"Mum'll be glad."

"It's no use anyway, they've jammed it all up. Ocean planet technology's miles beyond ours."

Ellie nodded sheepishly. "So it seems. What are you two up to?"

Cass and Brett looked at each other. Cass nodded and held out the list. "We may have a lead on a cure for the virus. Want to help?"

Three hours later Cass held up a test tube. "Ok. If we did everything right, this is it." She put it down carefully and got a little bit in an eyedropper. "Got a sample?"

Ellie held a water sample in gloved hands. "This was collected just before they invaded. Give it a try."

Cass added a drop of the cure, mixed, and pulled a slide's worth of the mixture. While the other two hovered, she put it under the scanning microscope and bent over the eyepiece.

"Can you see anything?"

"Hang on, it'll take a minute to work. I'll put it on screen."

"The moment of truth." Ellie murmured.

They waited. The screen stayed stubbornly red. Then... it was fading. Darkening, then glowing blue.

"It's changing—it's clearing! This too, look!" Cass held up the water sample, now clear."

"No way!" Brett said, fighting down a surge of hilarious joy.

"I think you're right." Ellie said slowly. "You're right, antibodies from the whale's blood. This-"

Suddenly Shersheba was there. He snatched the sample from Cass' hand. "I'll have that!"

Nobody had heard her come in. Ilona stood behind her, looking apologetic.

"Shersheba, that's-"

"Thank you, I heard. You, put these humans in with their friends. Ilona, come with me."

In the pyramid, Malakat paced while Garron spoke from a projection. "Sir, our people have left their homes and our clamoring outside out headquarters. Our cities are infected, and there have been more deaths. The people cannot wait another day!"

"Yes, yes." Malakat muttered.

"If we deny them any longer, the princess Shersheba will lose their trust!"

Malakat whirled. "It is I who earned their trust—I! I will not disappoint them."

The projection vanished. Shersheba stood over the console, with Ilona behind her. She said quietly, "I have the cure for the red virus."

"You?"

"Yes. Here. With this I will save our planet. I will be the new chosen one."

"You? The chosen one?" Malakat laughed and stepped towards her. "Isn't it time you stopped these idiotic fantasies?"

"How dare you!" Shersheba shrieked. "Soldiers!"

The guards didn't move. Ilona stepped back and Shersheba suddenly looked afraid.

"They are loyal to me, Shersheba. It is I they have followed, not you, foolish child. Give me that."

"No!" Shersheba turned and passed the vial to Ilona, who shrank back, cradling it. She looked back and forth between her leaders.

"Give it to me. There's a good girl, Ilona. I will reward you well."

"No!" Shersheba cried, "Ilona, to me! For the sake of our planet!"

With a last panicked look, Ilona threw the vial to Shersheba. The princess shouted, "Now run!"

They dodged around Malakat, ducked the soldiers' grabbing hands, and fled. An energy bolt flashed between them and Ilona tumbled into the pool chamber. She turned back. "Highness!"

"Go, Ilona!" Shersheba's voice came from the depths of the pyramid. Ilona dived. More bolts lit up the water behind her as she pulled herself frantically through the tunnel. She got outside, but where—

"Help me!" Ilona cried into the water. She heard the silence of an ocean emptied by fear of the virus.

Then, "Here!"

Unfamiliar voice. Ilona saw a shadowy hole between rocks, a pale figure leaning out. Holding out its hand. Ilona swam to it.

They waited, still and silent, as commandos searched. When the water had been quiet for a while Ilona's rescuer pointed out and up. They surfaced a long swim away.

Thank you!" Ilona gasped as her head came above water.

"You are Ilona? My sister told me of you. She will be glad you are safe."

"You're Neri." Ilona said, the thought surfacing from the many bouncing around her head. "They shot at me. The cure. Mother. I can't go back..."

Neri tipped her head, then took Ilona's hand and said, "Come."

It was a long way back to the island, skirting the infected area. When they reached land Ilona practically collapsed on the wet sand. Mera ran out of the trees, shouting. The two girls embraced.

"You're all right!"

"You also. I was surprised to see you there."

"Malakat has taken over Orca-"

"I know. I was looking to see what had happened, when Jason did not return. Why were you there? _Are_ you all right? Where is Mother-Ila?"

Ilona shook her head, overwhelmed.

Neri offered Ilona a hand up. "Come." She said again, "We go home, rest and eat, and you tell us what has happened."

Later, by a fire, Neri said, "So there is a cure, but Shersheba has taken it."

"But I'm sure she'll use it for good! She realizes Malakat is mad and wants to end his power."

"Or use it for herself."

"I believe her." Ilona said quietly.

They all turned at the long wail of song from the ocean. Charley said, _The pyramid moves!_ A moment later all three girls watched a shooting star fall upward. Mera said, "The pyramid's escape module."

"Shersheba." Neri chimed.

"Going back to ocean planet with the cure."

"What is your thought, Ilona?"

Ilona sniffled. "I did not know she was going to desert us. I'm sorry. Surely they can make more cure, but-"

Neri stood. "Now Malakat alone has the pyramid." She stepped towards the beach.

"No, Neri!" Mera flung herself after her sister. Neri caught the younger girls hands.

"I must, sister. For a time, I do not want this, but now I know it is only way. The pyramid must be destroyed. And I am the only person who can do it."

Ilona jumped up. "We'll help you! I mean, I will if I can. We must stop Malakat."

Mera shook her head. "You don't understand, Ilona. The only way to destroy the pyramid is for someone inside to wish it so. Neri will die."

"I have no choice." Neri murmured, "It is my destiny."


	24. Chapter 24

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

24 The Rest of My Life

Neri and her mother walked along the sand. Around them the life of the ocean planet went on, children running around, people fishing, or making things, or sitting and drawing. Neri's father had wandered ahead and sat down to sketch out an idea that might grow into a new machine, a better pump to water the fields or an energy panel for a racing boat. Mera and Ilona walked together in the surf, talking animatedly. Out to sea, a whale breached, and Mera cupped her hands to her mouth and sang a long note in reply. She turned and looked at Neri with a wide, genuine smile on her face.

Shalamorn said, "This is the world I would wish to give you."

"It is gone, Mother."

"Yes." And the sunlight and sound of the waves melted away and they faced each other in the midst of darkness.

"Mother."

"When the dawn comes, my daughter, it is your time."

"I am ready." Neri chimed, "But I am scared."

"Have courage. The world is with you."

"I wish I could have met you."

"I too. I would give everything to save you from this fate. But all that I can do is... trust you." Shalamorn's image wavered.

"Mera needs me. I love you, mother." Neri whispered.

"And I you, my daughter."

And Neri woke up in the predawn darkness of the hut. She heard the soft sound of Mera and Ilona breathing where they were curled together for warmth, and the hush of distant waves. The silence of the fragile world.

Jason was watching TV in his pajamas. He flipped channels, but everything seemed to be news. The cartoon channel was running real shows, but even if Jason could have concentrated, anything on after midnight was too gross to watch. He hit the channel button again.

"With sea levels rising to major flood levels, panic overtakes the principal cities of the world. There is no doubt that we are facing the greatest crisis in the history of mankind and we seem powerless to stop it." An anchor's voice said without emotion. Maybe you could only get the job if you lacked all feeling.

"Still up?" Brett asked from the doorway.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Me neither." Brett sat next to his brother and they watched the news for a while. When the footage of melting ice and flooded cities started to repeat itself Brett finally said, "I hate it! I hate being Malakat's prisoner, his no-face commandos prowling the corridors, and even worse I hate the pyramid! It's beaten us this time, hasn't it? We're not gonna make it this time, are we?"

Jason didn't look at him.

Dawn turned the sea golden. Neri was leaving.

"I want to be with you." Mera said hopelessly.

"No. Our people will turn to you, Mera, when I am gone. I would not give this to you, but there is no one else."

Mera nodded.

"Princess..." Ilona began, then shrugged.

"Be strong for my sister, Ilona. She will need you."

"I will. We all will." Ilona turned away.

Neri hugged Mera, stroked her hair, and whispered, "Goodbye." Then she stepped back and ran into the water, diving into the gold trail of the sun. For a moment she was blinded, then she was at home in the familiar blue. Still so beautiful.

_Charley?_

Charley called back, he was near Orca speaking the stay-away message into a current. Every creature that understood would know about the virus. They met in the middle and for a minute just swam together, weaving around each other through the morning light.

_I must leave you._

_ Why?_

_ To make the ocean healthy again, for you and my sister and the Orca people and all people. But I cannot come back to you. Not even for the migration. Not even if your lady has a beautiful child you would like to show me._

Charley whistled sadly. He didn't really understand the idea of 'never' but he understood that Neri was sad.

_Please stay with Mera. Take care of her. And live... my dear._

Neri hugged the whale's huge face and heard him croon a verse of the song mothers sang to their calves. She ducked underwater and cried the few tears that were all her people could shed even in deepest sorrow.

Malakat stood over the pyramid's central console, playing it and watching its energy change. The icecaps were melting and, if he wanted to, Malakat could have directed the damage. He could decide where the flooding would be bad, or pull water out of any cove anywhere in the world. He could ease the pressure building between the tectonic plates, or release it as a massive earthquake. He could move the currents in the ocean to spread the virus faster, or keep it contained. Anything. He could do anything.

Malakat looked up. One of the soldiers had entered and was standing silently.

"You want something? Speak!"

"I have been asked, by the others. The antidote for the virus—was the princess Shersheba carrying it when she escaped us?"

Malakat snarled. "Tell them, tell your weakling associates, within hours the whole earth and the cure for the virus will be in our hands."

"But-" Bellshar said without thought.

"Those who doubt will never see the cure!" Malakat roared, "They will die. The pyramid will claim all. As for the princess Shersheba, she will be tried as a traitor."

Bellshar nodded and turned away, not letting even a flicker of emotion show in his eyes. He was thinking that Shersheba hadn't been quite normal, but she'd never spoken of deaths this way. He was thinking of the tiny woman on Orca who'd shouted and showed him a picture that could only be her family, as if she wanted to protect them just as he wanted to protect his family. He was thinking of the child-queen speaking of peace on the ocean planet and then defying Malakat with blazing eyes.

Shersheba found her ship surrounded as soon as it landed on the ocean planet, before the hull had even cooled from reentry. Usually she'd have landed in the water, but with all oceans infected the presiding pyramid had guided the ship to set down on land.

When the ship's computer registered a safe hull temperature, it opened the hatches. Shersheba climbed out, and was taken captive by two of her own soldiers. She did not go quietly.

They dragged her before Garron.

"Garron, what is the meaning of this? I order you to dismiss them now!"

"I am under orders from Malakat, your highness." Garron replied, unimpressed.

Shersheba arched an eyebrow. "And what are your orders?"

Garron didn't look happy about it. "You are to hand over the substance you brought back with you or else... you will be imprisoned."

The girl jerked free of the soldiers holding her and hissed, "The substance I brought with me is the cure for the red virus. And I swear, by the power of the ancient ones and Mother Sea herself, that you will not see it until you acknowledge me your rightful leader. So, what is it to be?"

Jason got up late, dressed for action, and wandered out to the main room. His fellow prisoners were watching Helen show off... Jason looked at his brother. "What..?"

Helen was showing a graphic of the pyramid and saying in what could only be described as a syrupy voice, "Observe the perfect dimensions of my friend, surely the most harmonious configuration in all of physics."

Cass looked over the back of the couch. "Can you believe it? The pyramid's her friend. Some buddy."

Winston tried, "Thank you for your observation Helen. It is indeed a beautiful shape. But the question remains—has the pyramid increased its power overnight?"

"The pyramid is at rest, gathering together a mighty strength."

Jason gave, well, everyone a look of disbelief.

His father said, "She's been going on like that since we got up. You'd think she was in love with the thing."

"Think?" Cass said, "She's totally hooked. It's kind of funny."

"Mum... do you think the pyramid is the 'higher authority' that wouldn't let Praxis nuke us all to kingdom come?"

"I think it must be. So Helen's infatuation is very good for us... though it does make her a bit difficult to work with. Winston, any idea how long silicone puppy-love lasts?"

"It's totally beyond me, Commander. Now, might we raid your kitchen for breakfast? This is likely to be a very trying day."

Not being locked in, Ellie went to the galley for breakfast. Nobody was serving, but someone had taped up signs so people could find their own food. There was nobody else there, except for the ubiquitous silent commandos—and Shelby, eating cold pancakes.

"Aren't you supposed to be under arrest?"

Shelby scowled. "I am. Take a look around. It's one big prisoner of war camp."

Ellie glanced around. Only blank faces—she didn't see any of the soldiers who'd been on the bridge last night. She nodded. "A dozen of them to every one of us."

Shelby threw down his fork and stood up. "Yeah? Well I'm not gonna take it any longer."

He stormed out. Ellie expected to see the soldiers stop him, maybe even shoot him, but they just watched. Ellie chased him into the viewing tunnel. "Jake! Shelby, snap out of it!"

Shelby growled something.

Ellie glanced out the window—and gasped. Neri hung in the water outside, her hair streaming and her face stern. She pointed towards the dive pool and whisked out of sight.

"What the-?" Shelby gasped.

"Quick, follow me. Can you get us into the minifin bay? It'll be guarded."

Shelby grinned and raised a fist. "Leave it to me."

And indeed, when they arrived he dropped the two commandos with two quick punches. Ellie was impressed in spite of herself. She helped load the briefly unconscious soldiers into a supply closet.

"Haven't lost the old touch, they'll be out for a while. So, what makes you think this fish girl's not on their side?"

"Trust me, I know." Ellie knelt by the pool. "Neri!"

Neri smiled back for a moment, then saw Shelby and backed away. Ellie said quickly, "It's all right, he won't hurt you. I can't believe you're all right... what can we do to help?"

Neri vaulted out of the water, gave Shelby another look and said, "I need to see Mother-Commander and Jason."

"Right. They're locked in quarters, a level up from here. Shelby, you can go first and warn us if you meet any commandos. They don't seem to consider you a threat."

A tense walk later, Ellie carded them into the commander's quarters. Everyone looked up and someone said, "What..?" and "Neri!"

Neri ignored them and folded herself in Jason's arms for a moment. She stepped back and said, "We talk. All of us."

"Mother... you can make more of the cure yes?"

Dianne nodded, "Sure, if I could get another sample. Helen's been running analysis on the tests with the first sample, and it looks like it's one hundred percent effective. It should spread as fast as the virus itself, clear out all trace of it, and disappear."

Neri nodded. "As soon as you can leave here, find Charley. He will let you have another sample."

Jason said, "Yeah, the 'leave' part is the problem. We can't even get a message out, much less one of us."

"I am... I am going to destroy the pyramid."

Paul started to say something but Brett and Jason both shouted, "Neri, no!" and as horror rose, Brett explained, "Mera told me and Cass. To destroy a pyramid someone has to be inside when it blows up. Neri, you can't!"

"We won't let you."

"It has to be, mother. It is what I must do."

"Neri..."

Jason said, "The only problem is, how are we going to get into the pyramid?"

"We?" Neri chimed, looking at him.

"You're not going alone." Jason said firmly.

Shersheba should have been thrilled. Finally, without Malakat, the people were calling her queen and bowing and doing whatever she said. It was all hers, the whole planet. People were giving her things, even the little children, now that they knew she'd brought the cure. But she wasn't happy. She couldn't enjoy this while she held her people's lives hostage. A few months ago she'd have been able to enjoy it just fine, and the fact that she couldn't was making her angry.

The princess stalked to the door of Malakat's home. Guards still stood outside, and they moved to block her way.

"Stand aside."

"We cannot. Only Malakat may enter."

"You will stand aside for me, the princess Shersheba. I command you now!"

The guard glanced behind her at Garron who said, "She has the support of the council. Let her in."

The cave was ordinary, like any of the other caves used as homes. There was a bed and clothes storage, and many tables of Malakat's electronics. No windows, and no plants. Shersheba'd never seen a home without plants, even the other cave homes had pale vines or edible mushrooms growing close to hand for a snack. Malakat's home held no life at all. Nor were there any pictures, or holograms of family members.

Shersheba opened a chest, found only more clothes folded away. "Hmmf."

"Princess." Garron said. He indicated a low door half-hidden behind a table.

"Well? What is in there?"

"It is locked with a spoken key. Do you know what words he would have used?"

The girl frowned and thought, and... listened. She leaned down and whispered, "Shalamorn... I have won."

The lock glowed and unlatched. Shersheba shook herself, suddenly not sure she wanted to know what was behind the door. She tossed her hair and ordered, "Come, Garron. We will see what Malakat would hide."

Shersheba ducked through the doorway. When she straightened she found herself facing the empty eyes of a whale's skull. This cave was lit by shimmering blue light that made the skull seem to move. Garron murmured, "Why would..?"

They turned, saw the source of the light, and could not speak.

A column of crystal reached from the floor to the ceiling. Beneath its frosted surface a human figure reached towards them. Shersheba gasped. Garron fumbled and finally touched the key, hidden beneath the whale's skull. Shersheba turned to scream at Garron, but couldn't think what to say. The light changed and the column evaporated. The room filled with icy fog and the prisoner slumped forward, gasping for breath. Garron moved to catch her.

Her first word was muted, then, "My daughters?"

Garron said, "Your husband passed away on the opal planet. Your daughters are there now. I will take you to the portal."

On the bridge of Orca, Danton stood as commanding officer, uncomfortable because the commander of Orca _and_ the regional commander of operations were both locked up a floor away.

He jumped when one of the aliens' triangular projections lit up in the air. Their leader spoke, a soldier answered, and the call ended.

"What was that?"

The tall commando looked down at Danton. "We will all be leaving here soon."

"If you're evacuating, does that mean he intends to destroy Orca? There are dozens of people on board! What about us?"

"I do not know." The soldier turned away to speak to his comrades. He didn't care. Danton glanced under the table and nodded.

The wall hatch opened and Louis launched himself into the commander's quarters. "All the aliens are going to be evacuated! They're going to blow this place up!"

He looked around, realized his audience included kids and Praxis agents as well as the bosses. Cass started to say, "I thought you left!"

Neri stepped forward. "Then I must go now."

Louis goggled. "I told you she was alive. You never believe me."

"More important things going on, Louis." Said Shelby, but kindly. "We need a way into the pyramid, the one swarming with enemy soldiers."

Ellie frowned. "Maybe your Helen 6000 can help."

"We've tried." Jason sighed, "She won't cooperate."

"There's no way in, Agent Hauser. Helen is quite intractable on the matter."

Cass rolled her eyes. "Helen's in love, she's useless."

"Perhaps if I ask, she will listen." Neri chimed.

Dianne shrugged.

"It's worth a try, Commander. The peacock may spread his tail for a pretty hen."

Neri stood and turned to the room's main screen. It still held a rotating graphic of the pyramid, though Helen had muted her praises. Neri said, "Helen, you talk to pyramid, yes?"

"Yes."

"Please tell pyramid I want to come to it but I must come in secret. Tell pyramid this is the wish... the wish of the chosen one." Neri trembled when she said the words.

"I will do that, Neri." Said Helen softly, not sounding like a computer at all.

There was a pause as Helen sent the request. Then the screen changed. A blue image slowly built, of a tangle of tubes wound in the shape of a tree.

"Look at that."

"What is it?"

Neri smiled. "I know. My sister told me of this place. It is the heart of the pyramid."

Jason guessed, "It's showing us. There is another way in."

Helen announced, "You may enter, Neri, from the cave of light."

"The cave of light?" Brett repeated.

"The crystal cavern in the outback. It must be!"

"Yes. It is the way. Thank you, Helen."

"The pyramid awaits the chosen one."

That, in Helen's synthesized voice, was positively creepy. Jason quickly said, "First we have to get there—and get out of here. A helicopter would be the best way to get to the cave, and I have my pilot's certification."

"Hang on kid, you have a chopper license?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Helen, show Agent Shelby would you? Thanks. Boat, minifin, chopper, light aircraft. Just not cars."

Silently, Paul held out the keys to the official helicopter.

Cass smiled. "As for getting out of here, leave that to us. What if the minifin left with two passengers? That'd get them out of the way."

Brett nodded. "Autopilot unit?"

"Yeah, and maybe put the rescue dummies inside in case they check for passengers. Uh—permission to destroy a million dollar piece of equipment, commander?"

Paul and Dianne both grimaced. After a minute of silence Dianne said, "We need to do this _now_, so unless anyone has a better idea... granted."

"Great!" Cass headed for the wall hatch. "I'll get my autopilot unit. Come on Louis."

"Me?"

"You wanted to help. You can scout the dive pool for me. There aren't any hatches in there and I need to install the unit in the minifin without being seen."

A reluctant Louis followed Cass into the ducts. "What if someone's there?"

"You think of something! We have to stop in the lab on the way so you've got time to brainstorm."

Ellie remembered and called after them, "Jake sucker-punched the guards half an hour ago. They're in a closet." She turned back to the group, a bemused expression on her face.

There was a sudden silence.

"Jason... can we talk?"

"Sure Mum." Jason let his parents pull him away. They went into a bedroom and the door hummed shut.

"Mum, Dad-" Jason began.

"You're going with Neri? What do you mean?" Paul demanded.

"All the way. She needs me." Jason answered and wished his voice wouldn't wobble. In truth he hadn't known that until he said it. "Mum, we can stop the virus now but only Neri can stop the pyramid from flooding the world and killing everyone! Someone's got to be there to watch her back. And maybe I can find a way to save her. Or at least... I can be with her."

"Jason, you realize-"

"Yeah, Dad. But it's what I have to do."

"I understand." Dianne said quietly. "I hate it, and I'd like to lock you both up until this goes away, and I don't know if I can face life without both of you... but I understand why you have to do this. It's your decision."

Paul looked about to explode. He opened and closed his mouth several times, sputtered, and finally said, "Son... I don't want to lose you. I missed too many years with you two already. But since you're determined..." Paul offered his hand. "I'm proud of you."

They shook hands, and Jason awkwardly hugged his father. He had to work hard not to cry. "Thank you. I'll be back if I can. I love you, Dad. Mum."

Before any of them could break down, Jason waved the door open and walked into the main room. "Ready?"

Neri was hugging Winston. She stood and nodded. "Cass just call. Minifin is ready."

"Ok." The two of them slipped into the corridor. A minute later Jason's watch chimed and Brett said, "They're going for it, the pontoon's clear! Go!"

Helen opened the elevator and Neri pulled Jason inside. Jason's com was still on so they heard a muddle of voices, "There they go!" "Turn, make it look like it's running away—_other_ lever, Louis!" "What's happening? It's gone blank." "Damn... they really did blow it up. Hope Mum really does forgive us."

The elevator opened. The two of them dashed to the helicopter and hurriedly strapped themselves in. Jason said to his com, "We're away!" and started the motor. The thunder of propellers drowned out all speech. Neri winced and put on her headset to block the noise. The helicopter lifted slowly off the pontoon.

Jason glanced at Neri and saw her sitting tensely, looking at the sky, not back at Orca as it vanished in the distance.

The chopper landed on the plateau. Jason shut it down and, after a moment, left the keys inside. He took a deep breath and followed Neri to the cave. It was another hot day, and the outback sky was blindingly bright.

"Neri, wait..."

Neri turned as Jason climbed down the giant stone steps into the cave. In the light, she shone. "Jason... here is where we must say goodbye." Her voice was soft, she was almost crying.

Jason faced her. "I'm not going to leave you Neri."

"But we will die!" She cried.

"I know. And I'm scared. But I'm coming too. Neri I... wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Even if that's just the next five minutes."

Neri smiled, and a tear fell down her cheek. "I also." She said.

The light in the cave changed, a sunbeam moved on the wall and highlighted the shape of an ankh carved in the stone. "There." Neri said, and reached to touch it. The spring swirled and deepened into a blue abyss.

They arrived in the heart of the pyramid. Jason opened his eyes and found himself looking at the great tree of crystalline wires and tubing. It flashed in what looked like rhythms and patterns. Neri was staring also. She was trembling.

"Neri..."

"I saw my father." Neri said suddenly. "Before. Maybe it was a dream, from sickness, but maybe..."

"I'm sure." Jason said, even though he wasn't.

The pyramid hummed and the blue light shone on them like a captive moon. Neri stood straighter, as if pulling her courage around her like a coat. Jason tried to do the same. Neri turned to him with glowing eyes as the pyramid's sound changed suddenly. "We go. Now!"

A passageway grated open before them and they ran down it, coming out behind the statue. Jason caught Neri's hand and held her back for a moment.

Malakat stood with his back to them, hunched over the console. "My pyramid..." he murmured. "Now, hear me. I command you to send the fire of destruction across the ocean. Destroy the home of my enemies! Destroy Orca!"

"No!" Neri shouted. "It will not be!"

Malakat turned. He didn't look surprised to see them. "Too late. It begins! Can't you feel it?" The rushing-water sound was louder and the pyramid trembled under their feet.

Orca shook. Dianne shouted, "Get down! Cover your heads!"

"The structure won't hold!" Paul said from where he'd managed to stay in his seat. Richter started forward for a look when the screen exploded in a shower of hot glass. Both men fell back.

"Paul!"

There was a moment of calm, enough for Paul to say, "I'm ok. But we've go-"

Another tremor hit, the hull shrieked and they heard water start coming in somewhere below. In one corner Winston was braced protecting Brett and Cass. Ellie was under a table. Richter was on the floor, groaning and wiping at his face.

"Helen, seal the base! Close all airlocks!" Some of the others might make it. If rescue came in time. And then there was nothing else to do so Dianne let herself fall against the wall, wrapped her arms around Brett, and let Paul hang on to both of them.

"See? I have the power. The pyramid and I are one."

Jason lunged, grabbed Malakat's shoulder. "You-!"

"No Jason! There is only one way. It was written by the ancient ones. This pyramid will be destroyed—and we too, unless you stop, Malakat."

"You? The child princess? You wouldn't dare."

Neri stepped past him and put her hands on the miniature pyramid. It glowed warm when she touched it. Jason let Malakat go with a shove and went to stand by Neri. After a questioning look, he put his hands over hers.

"You must stop now, Malakat."

"You think you can bluff me? No!" Malakat laughed madly.

Neri whispered, "Pyramid... be destroyed."

The pyramid became completely silent, then the rushing water sound returned, slowly intensifying. Neri whispered, "We must tell it why."

Jason didn't know if the pyramid could hear him, but he thought hard about the destruction Malakat was causing, the fear and death. The pyramid could end that! And then everyone would have a future, Mick and Vanessa could get married, Benny could come back to Orca, everyone would be _safe_... Winston. Cass. Mum and Dad and Brett.

Light flooded between the stones of the pyramid. Jason was blinded, but he heard Malakat shouting.

Neri whispered, "...and my sister be safe."

Something rumbled and they both cringed, ready to die.

Then a clear voice rang out, "Wait, my daughter!"

The glare died, leaving the only light coming from the water passage, which stood open, a woman silhouetted against its glow.

"Mother." Neri whispered, white to the lips.

Malakat's eyes bulged. "You." He spat, "You think you can stop me now, Shalamorn? Always the idealist, always the fool. Destroy her, oh pyramid! Show her who your master is!"

Shalamorn stepped to the console and touched the golden ankh. Quietly she said, "I am Shalamorn, anointed queen of the ocean planet, rightful inheritor of the laws of the ancient ones. My pyramid, stop. Heal the harm you have been ordered to do."

Neri stepped back and sat down on the step. "Mother." She whispered again.

"Neri, are you-?" Jason began.

The water passage shimmered and Shersheba stepped through. She summoned the commandos and all of them, instantly, bowed before Shalamorn. They hauled Malakat away to be locked up. It took about a minute.

There were sudden footsteps from the entrance and Mera appeared, looking frightened and saying, "Who calls me?"

Shalamorn held out her hands to her daughters and slowly, hesitantly, they hugged.

Jason turned on his com. "Come in Orca, anybody there?" The com flickered through several screens of static before a clear image came up. It was a sideways view of fallen furniture with Dave and the other techs picking themselves up. Then he got a blurry view of the bridge. "Mum?"

Nobody was paying attention to calls, but Helen reported, "Orca hull breached in three places. Damage minimized by sealing doors. No serious injuries reported."

"Tell my mom..." Jason looked up at Neri and her mother, still hugging, and Mera who was talking to Ilona, and Shersheba being quieter than Jason had known she could be, and the commandos still standing around but now they were all smiling. "Tell her the attack's over, we're fine, everything is fine."

A triangular projection appeared and a woman on the ocean planet asked, "Is all well?"

The queen nodded. "All is well, my friend. The pyramid has stopped its violence. The earth planet is safe."

Mera reached up to touch the projection. "You live." She whispered. "Onoelle, I thought you dead."

The woman smiled. "We live, my child. At the end the pyramid heard your words and sent us to safety. I am glad to see you well and, beyond belief, reunited with your true mother."

And then the queen was coming over to Jason. "For protecting Neri, you have my eternal thanks."

Jason sputtered, "My pleasure, I mean, of course. I love Neri. But—we all thought you were dead."

Shalamorn nodded. She looked around at the soldiers, the others, and Onoelle watching from the ocean planet, and sat down on the stone step beside the statue. Mera tucked herself next to her mother, and Neri came and stood by Jason.

"It is a simple story. The night before I was to leave for earth to seek my family, Malakat asked to speak with me. Perhaps I was a fool to go, for I suspected him of a most terrible crime, but I hoped he wanted to prove his innocence. We had long been friends, or so I though. He overcame me and I knew no more until Shersheba and Garron released me. They brought me to the nearest pyramid and we chanced the gate between worlds to come here in time."

Mera said softly, "Malakat is responsible for all of it, all the terrible things that have happened to us and so many of our people."

From the projection Onoelle said, "I and the council move that he be exiled."

Jason blinked. That didn't seem very serious. Ilona leaned over and said, "Exiled to an empty planet, with water and food but no technology and no other people."

Unexpectedly Neri said, "Yes. Send him where he can hurt no one else."

"Then I rule with the council." Shalamorn said sadly. "When an escape pod can be spared, Malakat will be sent into exile. Until then he will be imprisoned even as I was."

"This is fair, my queen."

Shersheba stood up, guessing she was next. She started to say something, then stopped. She looked—different. Miserable, but also somehow softer and more genuine than before. Ilona stood beside her in a hesitant show of support.

"But for your actions on returning to the ocean planet, you would receive the same fate. However, since you protected the antidote from Malakat, thus saving the oceans of our world, you are reprieved."

Shersheba seemed to wilt with relief. She fell to her knees. "Your majesty. I am your servant forever. And-" she turned to glance at Jason, "I am sorry."

It was going to take more than that, but that was a start. Ilona spoke up hesitantly, "Majesty, I think—Shersheba—she seemed not to care about the _jali_ of our world. Could it be that..."

Shersheba reverted in a second and snapped, "Do not dare! I am of the royal blood!" before she remembered where she was. Ilona cringed.

Neri chimed, "You do not hear." She stepped down beside Shersheba, who snarled at the ground.

Mera gaped.

Neri put her hands on Shersheba's head. The other girl tried to flinch away, then a second later her eyes went very wide and she whispered, "I did not know..." and for the first time in her life, Shersheba cried.


	25. Chapter 25

Original story and characters © Jonathan M Shiff Productions. Novelization by Cupcakedoll.

25 Forever Blue

"The attack is over." Helen said serenely.

"You _sure?"_ Cass asked from under a table.

"Affirmative, Cass."

"Does that mean..?" Brett asked in horror.

"Negative. The pyramid is still alive, but its intentions are now wholly peaceful."

"Well great." Cass picked herself up. Everyone else was slowly un-huddling and letting go of whatever they'd been clinging to. There was fallen furniture everywhere, and bits of glass and wire from the screens that had exploded. Cass tiptoed to the emergency closet and got out the safety-vac to clean up the glass.

"Injuries?" Dianne asked. "Get Mr. Richter to medical. Paul, are you all right?"

"Think so." Paul had shielded his face before the screen blew. "Caught it on my arm, hurts but not serious. I have to call headquarters, tell them we're all right. Mainland must be going crazy by now."

Helen offered, "Communications will be restored in approximately three minutes."

Shelby offered his hand. "Agent Hauser?"

"I'm ok. Thanks."

"That was certainly interesting." Winston said weakly.

Communications within Orca came back up, and Dianne was immediately assessing damage and talking to the others, who'd gathered in the galley. "Injuries? Good. Any visible damage? Good. Can you all sit tight a little longer? I think all the residential cabins are safe but I want to wait for a full scan. Dave, you're in charge. Thanks. Five minutes."

Power was restored to more functions as Helen felt out the damage. The screen in front of Dianne showed an expanding report.

"What's the word, Mum?"

"Small hull breaches, main structure still sound. Air systems fine. We'll have to pump out two of the storage rooms and replace everything that broke, but we were very lucky."

"So..." now that they weren't all about to die Cass focused on the next important question. "What about Neri and Jason?"

"If they're ok, they'll be back soon." Brett pulled up a chair and dropped into it, then stood up again and started righting the rest of the furniture. Nothing was bolted down because Orca wasn't supposed to _move_.

Paul cursed suddenly, then summoned a cheerful voice. "Madam President..."

The woman looked around, and Brett and Cass ducked back out of camera range. Dianne stepped up, "Madam President, I believe a peaceful resolution has been reached. Our Helen 6000 is in communication with the pyramid's computer, and reports no further hostility. I anticipate diplomatic contact can begin shortly. Orca facility is not severely damaged. Don't you dare order another attack."

The president's eyebrows arched at this last comment. "I appreciate that you're a bit rattled, Commander. We will hold off aggression against the pyramid, awaiting possible diplomatic options, as you and others have suggested."

Brett and Cass looked at each other. What 'others'?

Ellie stepped into camera range. "Ah, I am Agent Hauser. Director Richter is receiving medical attention for minor injuries. Do you have any instruction for the Praxis agents aboard?"

"Assist Commander Bates in securing Orca personnel and structure and await further orders."

Ellie bowed slightly and stepped back. Shelby was scowling, wishing he'd thought of it first.

The president signed off, after ordering them to keep her 'appraised of all developments.' Dianne sighed. "I hope we can live up to that. Helen, can you tell us anything about what's happening with the pyramid?"

Helen thought for a minute. "The pyramid listens and speaks. It has a new leader, or rather, an old one."

Cass rolled her eyes. "He-len! Tell us something useful!"

"Orca officer Jason Bates is inside the pyramid. Is he all right?"

"Affirmative, Commander."

Brett and Cass whooped and hugged each other. "We won!"

"Dunno what happened, but it looks like we won!"

Behind them, Paul was asking over a computer if the minifin was insured against aliens. The two kids heard and laughed harder.

Winston put his hands on their shoulders. "This celebration should perhaps be delayed until we learn what happened. In the meantime we have a lot of work to do to get Orca shipshape again with a reduced staff." Winston's eyebrows knitted. "Especially if we are to play host to peace talks between the planets."

The two kids groaned.

Ellie said, "All the Praxis personnel on board will help."

"Help clean up? Who exactly put you in charge, Hauser?"

"And for a minute back there you were so chivalrous."

Helen's bing interrupted them. "Priority call." She said and opened two windows. One showed a bandaged Richter up in the medical ward, the other a beautiful woman with sooty-black hair and sharp dark eyes.

"Praxis? I'm Agent Cooper." She had a lovely accent.

Shelby's mouth dropped open, at either the words or the agent's looks. "Um..."

"I've read the report about recent affairs down under. As of now, Praxis is closed pending investigation. Any... subjects you have will be treated humanely until my team arrives. That'll be Wednesday, on the concord." Her mouth had curled with disgust on the word 'subjects.'

Richter sputtered. Shelby was still in shock.

"Which one of you is Hauser?"

"I am."

"You're in charge."

All three of them sputtered. Ellie said, "Ma'am, I'd rather not...

"I don't blame you. But you seem the only sane person we've got down there. Sending your authorization now. Your main headquarters has already got a copy. If you still want to resign you can do so as soon as my people are up to speed. Shelby can come back with us. We'll teach him to catch aliens." Her voice lilted mischievously on the last words.

Helen printed out some papers, and Shelby grabbed them. Brett, who was craning his neck, saw the Praxis logo.

Agent Cooper turned her head to listen to someone on her end. Then she said, "Commander Bates, there will be no more interference with the running of the Orca facility or your friendship with the aliens. You're on the hands-off list at the highest level."

"Thank you." Dianne said, sounding a bit stunned.

Cass piped up, "So what took you so long to figure Praxis had gone rotten?"

"Cass!"

"I'm just asking. I mean they're kinda late coming to save the day."

"Not the ethics committee, are we? Besides—know what happens when a college student starts chantin' the Necronomicon over an alien translator?"

"No."

"You're welcome."

Cass grinned and backed off. Agent Cooper signed off their end to, presumably, read Richter the riot act. The group on the bridge shared a glance. Shelby was still staring at the papers that said Hauser was now in charge of the entire Northern Australia branch of Praxis investigations. Ellie was still stunned. Finally she said, "Well. Commander, can we get a lift to the mainland as soon as possible?"

"Sure..."

Brett said, "I guess that's Praxis sorted out."

Cass said, "I liked her."

"I believe we are in for interesting times." Was Winston's opinion.

Helen binged, and the screen that wasn't in use showed an image of the pontoon, and there was Jason, getting out of a sleek silver boat. As soon as he was out, the boat slipped under the surface and vanished. Jason waved to the pontoon camera and tapped the elevator call pad.

There was a rush from the bridge to be there when he arrived.

When the celebrating and cheering were over, Jason went to his cabin for a break while dinner was rustled up. He flopped on his bed, an arm over his eyes. Being there when the world was saved—it was tiring!

"There is a call for you." Helen said.

Jason grunted and waved a hand, which Helen took to mean, "answer it." The wall screen lit up with four separate call screens: Benny, Lena, SallyAnn, and Mick and Vanessa crammed into one window. There was a babble on the theme of, "Are you all right?"

Jason sat up fast. "We're fine, it's all over. Hey, where's Froggy and Zoe?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "In jail. They stole a boat."

"What?"

"Well it's obvious something was going on, so Froggy took a boat from the marina and tried to make it to Orca. Patrol caught them, but the boat owner's not pressing charges. Mister Reilly's gone to bail them out."

Brett and Cass had arrived in time to hear that. Brett groaned. "It figures."

"Hey he'd better not get arrested—he owes me fifty bucks from the bet on who could deprogram a virus faster!"

Benny said, "Actually I think that was a tie."

"Shut up and tell us what happened!" Vanessa ordered.

So Jason tried to explain, and Brett and Cass chimed in and they went over it again with interruptions, mostly from Vanessa since she had the loud voice for it. Finally Jason finished, "So Neri is a princess and the world is about to learn about the ocean people."

"You get beached for a year and you miss everything!" Benny lamented.

Lena thought for about two seconds then said, "I'm coming to Orca."

"You know..." Cass began, thinking aloud, "I think you should all come. And call Lee and Daggy and Jodie too. If you want to be part of whatever's going to happen next. I mean, this is about to be big—Madam President is going to announce about the aliens soon I'm sure, and I bet we'll need all the help we can get. Can you imagine—reporters, UFO nuts, heaven only knows what kind of people are going to want a piece of the action. We've got some good-guy Men in Black on our side but there's stuff only kids can do."

Everyone was staring at Cass. Jason groaned. He hadn't thought of all that, but it would happen wouldn't it? All sorts of crazy and politics and things that would have to be settled before they could go back to normal life.

"Count us in." Said Mick.

"Obviously." Said Benny.

Lena nodded vigorously, her white hair haloing her face.

SallyAnn began, "Well...Would you all hate me if I stay in the background for now? It's just that I'll never get another chance at this internship."

"Of course we won't hate you! Just don't forget us when you're famous."

There was more talk, and Lena went to tell her father they were going on a boat trip. Brett said, "This is getting out of control."

"It's been out of control since we first found the pyramid." Jason told him, "We're just hanging on for the ride. Now go plan the future somewhere else, I need a break."

And then...

Crowded at the rail of the boat, the children watched the pyramid surface. It rose out of the water and floated, solid in the moving waters. Then the cracks between the stones began to glow and the pyramid started to... open. It rumbled, and opened like a flower, different sections turning and pulling back, opening a wide iridescent tent over the shape that remained.

"Amazing." Cass whispered.

Dave moored the boat to the pyramid, and everyone got out. They were all in dress uniforms, or fancy clothes for Lena and Vanessa who hadn't kept their Orca clothes out in the real world.

Ilona had raided Shersheba's closet; she met them wearing one of the princess' red and gold outfits. It looked better on Ilona. "I'll show you where to go. You guys over here, Commander and Winston here. Jason at the front."

"Hi Ilona!" Cass said, "Good luck when Shersheba catches you in her clothes."

"She let me." Ilona smiled and swirled her skirt. "We are friends, I think. There is good in Shersheba."

Brett said, "Yeah, but we'd need Winston's deep-scan sonar to find it."

Light slanted through the iridescent canopy above them, which threw strange blue reflections like underwater light. Jason waited below the statue, squirming and picking fluffs off his dress uniform. His friends whispered together, even his parents were chatting quietly. The commanders hadn't had much peace since Queen Shalamorn contacted the president of global union to apologize for the behavior of her people. In apology, the queen had used the pyramid to move clouds and ease drought across North Africa.

That had raised more yelling and demands for help, and it had been decided that a team of scientists from both planets would study the pyramid's powers and how it could be used to help the ecosystem of Earth.

Music began and everyone went quiet. Neri appeared in the archway, wearing a long golden dress and shining in the light. She walked to Jason's side and he leaned over to whisper, "You look great."

Neri smiled her warm smile and leaned her shoulder against Jason's for a moment.

Shalamorn appeared from the depths of the pyramid, Mera walking beside her. The commandos still on earth surrounded them like a ceremonial guard. Mera carried a pillow with a gold crown on it—a crown much like the queen's, of beaten gold, dripping with pearls and teardrop crystals, in a shape that suggested a flower or maybe flames. Mera herself wore a thin gold circlet and a dress like Neri's, only so long it streamed behind her. Shersheba walked behind Mera, carrying the train of her dress and not even looking grumpy about it.

Shalamorn stopped to talk quietly to the people she passed, thanking them for their help. She gave gold nuggets and jewels to the children, and Vanessa, Cass and Zoe tried to curtsey and Cass nearly fell over. Lena whispered something to Shalamorn and the queen nodded to her.

When it was her turn Dianne whispered, "Your majesty... your gifts..."

"Nothing can truly thank you for your help, but Mera told me of this world's 'money' and that it is needed."

Mera whispered. "Tuition, and Vanessa's rent."

Dianne nodded understanding. "Thank you."

Shalamorn smiled at her and went on.

"Here we go." Jason murmured, and stepped back as the music intensified.

Shalamorn faced her daughter. "Neri... over the years I missed, you have grown into a beautiful and amazing young woman. It is my pleasure, in accordance with the laws of our people, to crown you first-born princess of the royal house and heir apparent to the throne of the ancient ones."

She took the crown from Mera—who was grinning—and put it on Neri's head. Everyone applauded. Neri smiled around at them, all dignity for a moment, then she hugged Mera and Brett, and kissed Jason

Dianne found herself choked up. The whole scene looked... like a wedding. She glanced at Paul, and found him looking at her.

Neri put on arm around Shalamorn and held the other out to Dianne. "Mother." She said as she hugged them both. "My mother."

That evening Brett and Jason went to the island, just like old times. As they pulled the boat up the beach Brett filled Jason in, "Ilona's staying on earth. Dad hired her Mum to work on Orca two. Shersheba might go too. And Lena and her father are going to the ocean planet."

"What? Hellegren?"

"Yep." Brett nodded, "Seriously. I guess she's wanted to ever since before, and he's going as an ambassador. I guess he feels _really_ sorry about all the trouble he made for Neri."

"I guess." Jason said, a little shell-shocked. "Can you imagine Hellegren on the ocean planet?"

"Yeah well, if he has a rotten time he deserves it. And if he does ok... maybe that's not so bad. I think the poor guy lost a year of life the first time he saw Lena done up in Mera's clothes—his face was a sight!"

Jason shook his head. "Anything else I missed staying in the pyramid yesterday?"

"Nothing interesting. There they are! Hi Neri!"

"Hello!" Neri chimed, and ran down the beach. She was back in her usual dress, Ilona's fashion advice hadn't been able to convince her to wear anything else.

By the pond, Ila had a computer open and was looking at the plans for Orca Two. Ilona sat next to her mother, scrunched close enough to see the screen. They were talking quietly.

"Hi Ilona, how are you?"

Ilona smiled up at Brett. "Excited. Scared. It will be a new life for us on your world."

"Only for a couple months, until the queen fixes the pyramids. Then we'll be able to go back and forth whenever we want."

"All my friends will want to visit."

Mera added, "Laeka tells me her little sister wishes to come."

Mera was wearing her old dress, with the gold collar over it. She'd taken off the little crown, but somehow it seemed like she still wore it. Learning that her friends were alive had unlocked something within Mera; she stood straighter and smiled freely now.

Shalamorn crouched by the pool, splashing water over her head. She looked so casual, not queenly at all since she'd left her crown in the pyramid. She stood up and turned to the boys. "Hello my friends."

"Your majesty." They said.

"Come, walk with my daughters and me. I would speak of their future."

Jason felt a stab of worry and put his arm around Neri. She looked troubled as well. But they followed Brett and Mera and the queen down to the shore. The sun was sinking towards the water but the sky above was still blue. Charley breached beneath the sun, and another whale rolled in the water closer in. Neri and Mera looked at each other and laughed.

"Now the virus is cured, Charley's girlfriend came back. I will introduce you later, sister, mother."

Mera nodded enthusiastically and the queen said, "I would like that."

There was silence for a few minutes, broken only by the sound of the waves and their feet in the sand. The Shalamorn said, "My daughters... I must return to our planet. There is much to do. I would wish to have both of you with me, but I think that is not your wish. Neri..."

Neri smiled. "Thank you mother. I want to see the planet of my birth, and spend much time with you, but this is my home."

"Then you will stay here until the day you must take up your inheritance as queen, if that day should come. It may be our people will choose another leader, or Mera will inherit."

"Not yet!" Mera said quickly, "To rule is hard, and I am not ready. I just want to—be a kid for a while."

"And so you shall." Shalamorn said, and hugged her daughter.

Mera smiled a slightly wobbly smile. Suddenly Brett said, "Can I come with you? Like interplanetary student exchange. I'll ask Mum. What do you say, your majesty?"

Jason and Neri lagged back as the other three continued down the beach. Brett was on his vidphone, and he casually slipped his free hand around Mera's shoulders.

Neri was grinning. Jason stepped next to her, smiling and shaking his head. "Brett..."

"It is good to see my sister smile."

"Neri, I..." Jason began.

"You are glad I stay, Jason?"

"What do you think?" Jason said, because there weren't _words_ for how glad he was.

Neri glanced out to sea. "Charley is happy."

"Not as happy as me."

"Or me." Neri chimed, and they kissed, and stood together in the sunlight.


	26. final notes

I wrote season 4 first. Watching it, it just felt wrong. The characters' reactions felt off—Jason wasn't mad enough when Praxis nearly killed his girlfriend, Ellie and Shersheba both went from really bad to not-so-bad way too quickly, and Shalamorn was supposed to be an all-loving, all-wise queen, but if you listen to what she actually says, she's awful! "Do not question, obey"? Seriously? And the real kicker was Shersheba's "perhaps she talks to fish also" line. It needed fixing. So I fixed it.

After finishing season 4 it just seemed natural to do the other two seasons, they needed less fixing but I had people looking forward to reading each chapter and that's a nice thing to have. So the Ocean Girl Novelization project is complete. It took a good year and a half, posting one chapter a week but with breaks between seasons to write ahead. If you want to keep a chapter-a-week schedule it's smart to start with six weeks' worth already written!

Honestly, I'm not sure I improved on the show all that much. Ocean Girl doesn't really lend itself to the written word—it's hard to feel the emotions without the music and sights, but on the other hand I don't have to stay within a budget re:the sets and special effects! How well I did... that's up to you the reader to decide. I can only boast that I did my best, and managed to post a chapter a week, without any delays!

Special thanks to:

Savant, who gave season four to the world. This book was written from his tape and his scripts, and I couldn't have done it without both of those.

Alana, for ideas, long talks, and for being the only person who commented for a long time.

And last and most, thanks to the creators of Neri—the writers, directors, and of course Marzena Godecki who loaned her beautiful face to the role. The spirit of Neri gave something to my life—enriched it or some word like that. My fanworks are my way of saying thanks, since I can't make cookies for people on the other side of the world, much less a fictional character!


End file.
